No Longer
by curlyk03
Summary: COMPLETE This is the same story. Rory and Tristan have two daughters, Dana and Tori. TRORY.
1. He's Not Coming Tonight

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, L/D, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

HE'S NOT COMING TONIGHT:

'Yes, Mr. Dobkins…I really appreciate it.' Rory said and hung up the phone.

She had finalized her divorce to Tristan DuGrey just a year ago. Her lawyer had called just to make sure everything was going well. They had been married for two years when Tristan, ironically, wanted a divorce from her. Because Tristan was one of the richest men in Hartford, with no help from his parents, the divorce was somewhat public.

Rory got up from her desk. She was a well-known journalist for the Hartford Paper, which unfortunately made the divorce even more public. As well she wrote books. She walked to cafeteria and got lunch. She sat down and read a magazine.

Her mind wandered back to Tristan though. She missed him still...she hadn't seen him in over a month, and tomorrow was her birthday. Even at turning 26 her grandmother still found it acceptable to throw her a party, and Tristan was most likely going to be there. Her birthday was on a Friday that year so she didn't have to worry about work the next day. She could get drunk and be allowed a hangover the next morning.

She finished her lunch and went back to her office. She finished her story for that day and went home to the house that Tristan and her used to share, until he moved out. The house was not large but it was a little big for one person, but Rory kept it anyway. She ate her dinner around seven and then retreated to her room to sleep.

She woke up early the next morning to a ringing phone. She mumbled and picked her phone up answering it.

R-What?

L-Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthdau mini-me, happy birthday to you!

R-Thanks, but how in gods name did you manage to get up at…6:30?

L-I am married to Luke aren't I?

R-yea, that's true.

L-Oh, here he wants to say hello.

L-hey Rory, happy birthday!

R-Thanks luke! Does this mean I get more coffee?

L-No.

R-Damn, but hey a girl can dream.

L-So feeling any older?

R-No…….

L-You will tonight, don't worry.

R-So my mom made you go too.

L-Rory, I'm a different story…you're the birthday girl you HAVE to go, but me, I'm just your stepfather.

R-Will you go for me?

L-Sure, here's your mom again.

R-kay.

L-So, my daughter's 26! It's just all so exciting!

R-for who? You or me?

L-Is this about Tristan?

R-No, well I don't know, it's just even though we were not happy together, we still put all that aside and we celebrated my birthday like old times. Now, well he probably doesn't even know it's my birthday.

L-So he didn't call you?

R-Mom…..it's only 6:30.

L-Mom said he wasn't coming tonight.

R-Really……?

L-Yea, look, I'll let you get some more birthday sleep and I'll see you tonight.

R-Yup.

L-Love you.

R-Love ya too.

End------------

Continuation next chapter……


	2. Allowing Us To Be Friends

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, L/D, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

Rory arrived at work and got through the whole day. She was on her way home when her cell phone rang.

R-Yea?

L-Rory!

R-Lane? Oh my god! How are you!

L-I'm good, you?

R-Okay, I guess!

L-Man I haven't talked to you in what—

R- A year.

L-Really? Oh god, I'm such a horrible friend!

R-No, you're not. You've been busy touring with your band.

L-That's true, but Happy Birthday!

R-See at least you remembered my birthday, and thank you!

L- I would never forget it! I would have to be a moron to miss my best friends wed—umm, birthday.

R-What were you going to say?

L-Oh, umm nothing. Is your Grandma having a party?

R-Yea, hey where are you?

L-Oh, you want me to come.

R-YES!

L-I'm SSOO sorry, but I'm not gonna get in till tomorrow! Maybe we can just pretend your birthday's tomorrow and we can go out for dinner or something?

R-Fine, but only cause I love you.

L-Okay, I love you too, but I have to go…….Dave needs help with the equipment.

R-Okay, see you tomorrow.

L-Hey, how about Luke's at let's say…5:30?

R-Perfect, see you then!

L-Kay.

End------

Rory smiled and hung up, then her smile faded. Lane left right before they had decided on the divorce…she still didn't know. Rory pushed that to the back of her mind and pulled into her driveway having made it all the way home. She went inside the house and found tons of balloons everywhere. Her smile returned and she saw a card saying it was all from Lorelai. Rory didn't think there was anything special about a 26th birthday, but hey, she wasn't complaining.

She had to be at her Grandmother's house in two hours. She decided to take a nap, and when she woke up she took a shower and found one of her favorite dresses in her closet, although she couldn't remember why she liked it. It was white with short sleeves and a collar. It fit her very well and had a cluster of navy stripes in about three places. There was one navy strip on the collar. The dress fit her very well and could be dressed up with a nice pair of shoes and jewelry. She slipped on a pair of silk white panties and then pulled the dress over her head allowing it to mold to her shape. She then put her jewelry and shoes on, and then realized why she liked this dress so much. Tristan had gotten it for her about a year-and-a-half ago, because she had begged him for it and he finally broke down and got it. She didn't have anytime to change. As it was she was already going to be late. No one knew she got it from Tristan so she just left it on. She touched up her make-up and left for her grandparents house. She arrived there about ten minutes later and when she got to the door, she rang the door bell. Emily opened it.

'Rory! Happy Birthday dear! But you're late.'

'Thank, you and I'm sorry grandma, the traffic was bad.'

'Oh, that's all right. Come on in!' Rory smiled and walked in. She found that most people had already arrived and they were waiting for her. Everyone crowded around her saying happy birthday. She just smiled and slipped away getting herself a drink. She found a bottle of beer and brought it to another quiet room and drank it.

She had been at the party for over an hour and she still didn't see Tristan. She secretly wished he was there. She went back out into the commotion and looked around, when a man walked past her. She knew that cologne, Tristan wore it. He looked up and saw him pass and start to talk to one of the other men there. Two more beers and an hour later she wandered away when she felt someone stop right behind her.

'Nice outfit.' The voice said, the warm breath tickling her ear. She tensed and then turned around. She took his hand and then pulled him into the library and shut the door separating them from the party.

'What are you doing here?'

'What?' he asked confused.

'My grandmother…she told me mom, who told me that you weren't gonna come.'

'That's bullshit. I never said that. I was just hoping that for one night, we could just be civil to one another.'

'Why? Tristan, you're the one who wanted the divorce.'

'And what I wanted was still to be with you as your friend.'

'It doesn't work that way.'

'Look, I didn't want to cause anything by coming, so I'll just go…' he said starting to walk away.

'No, stay.' She said catching his arm.

'Fine, but one question.' He said softly.

'Yea?'

'Why are you wearing that dress? I mean I know no one cares how you got it, but I'm just confused.'

'I saw and it and I remembered it was one of my favorite dresses, and when It was too late to do anything about it, I realized you gave it to me.'

'Oh, can we just forget we were married…and divorced for tonight? I want tonight to be fun for you, although I know how tortured you were having to come in the first place.' He said looking at her. She laughed and looked away.

'You know me too well, and yes, I would like that. Friends? For tonight at least?' she asked sticking out her hand.

'Friends.' He smiled shaking it.

'So having fun?'

'No, you?'

'Well, you already said I was tortured into coming here in the first place, which by the way you were correct, so what do you think?'

'I don't think you are.'

'Ding, ding, ding. I've had three beers.'

'I know, I saw you.'

'Oh, how long have you been here?'

'About five minutes before you came.'

'Really?'

'Yea. Hey, we're both bored do you wanna leave?'

'It's MY party, well not Mine but it's for me.'

'So?'

'Tristan I cant just up and leave!'

'Why not?'

'Fine.' She said smiling. Tristan followed her out. They both avoided the curious eyes as they went up to her grandma.

'hey Grandma?' Rory asked tapping her shoulder.

'Yes?'

'I'm not feeling well. I'm just gonna head back.'

'Oh, I guess, I mean it Is YOUR party.'

'Yea, but just leave the cake alone. It's mine.' Rory said laughing before the two left. Tristan drove Rory home in her car since he walked over. He didn't have much to drink so he was still completely sober. Well Rory sober too, but she wasn't completely lying when she said she didn't feel well. She did have a headache. Tristan walked her inside. He sat down.

'Thanks…for ditching my party with me.'

'Sure.' He got up to leave and she got up also. They walked to the door and Tristan turned around.

'I'll see you soon, okay?' he asked tucking hair behind her ear.

'Sure.' She smiled. He leaned in to kiss her cheek but she accidentally moved her head making their lips touch. He pulled away quickly and then went back aiming for her lips. They both forgot how amazing the kisses they had were. They got wrapped in their own little world that they didn't even care the amount of clothes being taken off. Their kisses were hungry and soon were on the floor making love and screaming each other's names. They fell asleep soon after, and around three am, Tristan woke and woke Rory up to.

'Rory, I'm gonna go.' He said getting dressed. She got dressed to. She walked over to him and gave him a hug, which he gratefully returned. They pulled away and he kissed her forehead before leaving. Rory smiled and walked to her bedroom falling into a peaceful sleep.

Please Review and I'll update. Tell me how horrible and rushed it is! Just kidding, but if it is PLEASE, PLEASE tell me!


	3. I'm Actually Divorced

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, L/D, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

Rory was four minutes late for her "birthday" dinner with lane. She saw Lane sitting looking through a stack of cards. Rory smiled and ran in. Lane jumped up, and they hugged each other.

'Lane!' Rory said hugging her best friend tight.

'Oh my god, it's SSOO good to see you! I need some estrogen around me! God, it gets so tiring being in a testosterone bus for a year!'

'I bet, come on lets sit down.' Rory said sitting at the table where Lane was previously sitting at.

'Sorry, I'm late.'

'Nah, it's all right! You have an excuse.'

'Okay, then we're even?'

'Even. So how are you?'

'Ya know, so so.'

'Oh, and Tristan? How's he? Can I expect any nieces or nephews soon?' Rory smile faded and she looked down at her hands.

'What? Did I say something wrong?'

'No, it's just that, me and Tristan aren't, well we got a divorce a little after you left.'

'What?' Lane asked purely shocked.

'Yea, it was sudden.'

'But you two were like the perfect Hartford couple! You two were SO in love it was nauseating.'

'I know.'

'What happened? Was the sex bad?' Lane asked smiling. Rory laughed slightly.

'No, the sex was amazing. I guess I became overly obsessed with work. I think it was more my fault than his. Everyone thought that I couldn't handle being married to the rich and the famous, but Lane, I don't have nearly as much money a Tristan, but I have quite a bit, and also, I'm a top writer. I mean it's not like I could just get out of the spot light by divorcing him.'

'Yea, and that makes sense, but why did you two end it?'

'Well work, and I just became really secretive and I started to work more and more. I know that doesn't seem like me, but I was new at it, and I was the best out of all the writers my age and I just got caught up in the competition. Well Tristan became more distant too and he started to drink and neither of us would return home until about 11. We became more of college room mates than wife and husband.' Rory had a tear going down her cheek, which she wiped away on her sleeve.

'I'm so sorry, Rory.'

'Yea, I should have seen it. We were both morons who didn't see what was happening. All of a sudden it was like, whoa, I haven't seen my husband for a week. It was for the best though…at least I think it was.'

'You still miss him don't you?'

'Oh god yes.' Rory said smiling again and wiping away her tears.

'Come on let's take a walk.'

'Okay.' Rory said getting up and leaving with Lane. They walked in silence the gazebo and sat down.

'So when was the last time you saw him?'

'Last night at my party.'

'Oh yea happy birthday! I have your gift at home, and why do you look so guilty?'

'I don't know.' Rory said smiling still.

'You know you just don't wanna share!' Lane laughed.

'Fine, you caught me.'

'What it's not like you had sex with him or anything.' Lane laughed but quickly stopped when she saw Rory lean forward and put her face in her hands as if she were trying to protect herself.

'You had sex with him?' Lane asked shocked.

'Yea, I know, bad Rory but I mean, it just—it still feels SO right to kiss him. Not to gross you out or anything, but when we were kissing and making love, it just seemed like we were still a happily married couple, happy to be together.'

'Rory?'

'Yea?'

'Did you tell him how you feel?'

'No, I couldn't do that. I mean, he's doing great now with work and everything. I don't wanna complicate things anymore.'

'How about that present?' Lane asked trying to lighten the mood. Rory smiled and walked to the Kim's residence. Lane opened the door and Rory followed her up to her bedroom.

'Here.' Lane said holding out a birthday wrapped gift. Rory smiled and opened it.

'tight pants and a halter top?' Rory asked smiling.

'Well you see, that's your present from your last birthday, the one for this birthday is a little more practical, as us being like 62.'

'Right because I wear a house coat everywhere and bifocals.'

'Don't gynx yourself.'

'Haha. So what's my 26 present?'

'Well, I thought, anywhere you wanna eat anytime, and I'm paying. Also known as a gift card, but you have to bring me along!' Rory laughed.

'Okay.' Rory said. She hugged her friend.

'Now, why don't we go out clubbing tonight?'

'Lane…'

'Rory!'

'But why?'

'Cause you need to live a little.'

'But I have nothing to wear!' She complained.

'This morning you didn't, now you do.' She said pointing to the new clothes.

'Oh I don't know.' Rory said doubtful.

'Come on! You said that we could pretend today was your birthday.'

'So?'

'So…just pretend, I'm taking you out!'

'Fine, pick me up at my house—well the house me and Tristan shared at eight.'

'Yay!' lane shouted. Rory gave her another hug and drove back home. Rory took a shower and put her new clothes on taking off the tags. The outfit fit really well, although even she thought that her completed outfit with make up and everything made her look ridiculously sexy. She was glad she didn't know any men that were going to be there. If she did it would be guaranteed that they would make a large move on her. It was eight when she was fully finished and she went down stairs to find that Lane was sitting in her car waiting for Rory. Rory hurried over and got into the car.

'When I bought those I thought they'd look good on you, but not THAT good on you!' Lane said.

'So I look sexy?' Rory asked laughing.

'Sexy, hot, delicious…' those are just a few of the things people will call you tonight. Hopefully it'll be a guy though.' Lane said driving. They talked more and Lane and Rory got out of the car after Lane parked. Rory only then saw the club they were going to.

'Blondie's Cove?' Rory asked surprised.

'Surprise!'

'Lane, Blondie's Cove is the most exclusive club in Hartford!'

'Yea, about that…….umm well you see my bands kinda playing here tonight….'

'Lane! Why didn't you tell me?'

'I wanted it to be a surprise. Come on, we get to go through the back entrance!'

'Oh goody!' Rory said sarcastically but she laughed and followed Lane into the back door.

'Excuse me, ladies! Can I help you?' a buffed man asked…obviously a bouncer.

'Uh, well my bands playing her tonight and I'm kinda late!' Lane said.

'And how do I know you're not just trying to get in?'

'Well, I'm not, but this is my friend Rory and today's her birthday, and well she gets the pleasure of hearing my band play.'

'I'm sorry, but what's your point?'

'Listen, Lane is part of a four member band! One of her band mates is Dave Rygawski.'

'Fine, but if there's any trouble….'

'There won't be.' Rory said politely. The man opened the door and Rory went in. First she went with Lane back stage and allowed her to say hello.

'Hey Dave.' Rory said. He gave a her a quick hug.

'Hey. Happy Birthday.'

'Aww, thanks. Look Lane, I'll be here after okay? I'm gonna go find some ummm…ya know—'

'Just go!' Lane laughed. Rory smiled and went into the club. She bumped into a woman.

'Rory?' the lady asked.

'Liza!' Rory said hugging one of her old college room mates. They separated.

'What are you doing here?' Liza asked,

'Well yesterday was my birthday, and my friends in the band playing tonight so she brought me.'

'Cool, I'm here with my boyfriend, and his friend. Maybe I'll introduce you two. I think he's 26 also!'

'Oh, really?'

'Yea. So I heard you got divorced.'

'Yea, from who?'

'Paris.'

'You still talk to her, like regularly?' Rory asked surprised.

'Yea, we saw each other I think about three weeks ago. I bumped into her at the Hartford Mall. Funny, isn't it?'

'Hilarious.' Rory said bored, and showing a tight smile.

'Oh, I'll be right back. My boyfriend needs me.'

'Oh, please….don't hurry.' Rory said. Liza always got on Rory's last nerve.

'Kyle, what are we doing here again?' Tristan asked leaning against a club wall.

'Tristan, you need to get out! You said you got divorced.'

'Yea, what does that show?'

'I know I've never met her. But I mean how could someone drag you down like this?'

'She was amazing, Kyle. Even at Blondie's Cove I'm not gonna find someone as amazing as her.' Tristan said sadly.

'Get back together then.'

'Kyle…shut up.' Tristan said. Kyle frowned and then smiled when he saw his girlfriend talking with someone. He signaled her over.

'Hey, what's up?'

'So, Liza, who was that?'

'Who was who?' she asked confused.

'You were talking with someone…who was it?'

'Oh, just an old room mate from college!'

'Oh, is she here with anyone?' Kyle asked.

'No, just her friend, but her friends in the band playing tonight.'

'Swell.' Tristan sad sarcastically thinking that they wouldn't be introduced because he thought the girl's friend was a male.

'Isnt it though!' She said chirpily.

'Why, are you telling me this?' Tristan asked.

'She was recently divorced like you! You should meet her!'

'but her friends here.'

'Yea so? She's not bi.' Liza said defiantly.

'What?' Tristan asked confused. Liza caught on.

'Oh, you're SO stupid! Her friend's a girl, not a boy!'

'Now it makes sense.' Tristan said laughing at himself.

'So you wanna meet her?'

'Kyle, go check her out for me.' Tristan commanded. Kyle laughed and walked to the girl who his girlfriend had been talking to earlier.

'Excuse me, miss?'

'Sorry, I'm not single.'

'Neither am I. I'm Kyle.'

'Yea, umm which is why you shouldn't be asking me to dance or go on a date with you.'

'Look, I wasn't. You know my girlfriend…Liza?'

'Your Kyle.' Rory said nodding her head catching on.

'Bingo.'

'Okay, so what can I do for you?' she asked.

'Your divorced, right?'

'Wish I wasn't, but yes. Why?'

'Well my friend just got divorced…he still loves her. You can tell. I can also tell you still love your ex-husband.'

'Did you wanna talk to me just to tell me how much I still love my ex-husband…or was there a purpose to this conversation?' Rory snapped.

'Just wondering if you'd like to meet him.'

'I already said I'm—'

'Taken, I know. But your not, you would have told Paris, who would've told liza who would've told me.'

'I don't think so.' Rory shook her head sadly.

'Fine, later tonight.' Kyle said walking away.

'I never said YES!' Rory yelled after him, but it was jo use over the loud music currently playing.

'She's got some definite spunk, and a smart-ass mouth, but she's god damn pretty, and she's still heartbroken. I think she's game, but I wouldn't go to hard on her.'

'Yea, I don't think I wanna anymore.' A slow song came on. Kyle turned to Liza.

'Would you like to dance?'

'Sure.'

'And Tristan don't worry, you can meet her later tonight!' he said while walking to the dance floor.

'I never said YES!' he yelled. He gave up and got a beer from the bar.

Yay………….Three WHOLE chapters! Lol, Please review! Kiki


	4. In The Alley

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, L/D, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

'Yea, I don't think I wanna anymore.' A slow song came on. Kyle turned to Liza.

'Would you like to dance?'

'Sure.'

'And Tristan don't worry, you can meet her later tonight!' he said while walking to the dance floor.

'I never said YES!' he yelled. He gave up and got a beer from the bar.

NEXT CHAPTER

'Let's introduce them.' Kyle said as he was slow dancing with Liza.

'Definitely.' Rory was sitting at a table drinking a glass of red wine when Liza came over to her. Kyle was nowhere in sight.

Tristan was sitting at the bar when Kyle came over, and he didn't see Liza.

Rory could tell that the two were up to something. She thought about what Liza said about him. He also was divorced. Maybe that would make it easier to be with him. They both understood heartache.

Tristan could see a mischievous look on Kyle's face. He knew right away that the two of them had planned something, and his only guess was they were going to introduce the two. She had spunk, a smart-ass mouth, and was beautiful. He thought about Rory, it would only make it harder on him to be with someone so like Rory.

'Hey Rory!' Liza said smiling to widely.

'Hi.' Rory said sipping her drink,

'It's time for you to meet our friend.' Rory groaned but she pulled Rory away from her drink and her seat.

'Come on, me and liza will introduce you both. It'll be a piece of cake. Hey how about this—scratch your nose or something and I'll make up some kind of excuse to take you away from her.'

'Fine.' Tristan sighed. He followed Kyle.

'Can we make some kinda hand gesture in case I really don't wanna be there?' Rory asked desperate.

'Sure, umm what?'

'How about I scratch my nose or something and then you come up with some reason to make me leave.'

'Deal.' Liza said and Rory actually started to walk instead of being dragged. Rory and Liza got to the specified meeting spot first. She looked down and noticed that her shoe strap had twisted. She bent down to fix it.

'Almost there.' Kyle assured him.

'Goody.' Tristan sighed. They got to the meeting area. Tristan saw Liza and a brown haired girl on the floor fixing her shoe. Great…another reminder—she has brown hair! Tristan thought.

'Stand up.' Liza said. Rory fixed it and stood up with her head down. Her hair blocked Tristan's view of her face. When she leaned her head normally her hair fell back and Tristan and Rory both made little gasps and stood still. Tristan recovered first.

'Hi, I'm Tristan.' He said smoothly putting out his hand and showing a smile. That helped Rory recover also.

'Rory.' She said and shook his hand.

'Would you like to dance?' he asked her.

'Sure.' Rory followed him onto the dance floor. Kyle and Liza smiled and left, thinking their work there was done.

'Why did you ask me to dance?' Rory asked wrapping her hands around his neck as he slid his arms around her waist.

'Cause they would've been suspicious if I didn't.' Rory thought about that for a minute.

'Yea, I guess you're right.' She smiled at him. They hadn't talked about what happened the night before. They were both trying to ignore what they'd done. They danced for five whole songs straight when Rory accidentally looked Tristan in the eye. She got caught upin them as she saw pain, sadness, and longing. Tristan made the mistake of looking back, her eyes matched the emotion in his. Rory closed the distance of their bodies and Tristan closed the space between their lips. He gave her a light kiss before going back for a much more deep and passionate kiss. Kyle and Liza looked on.

'I think they know each other.' Liza said.

'No fuck!' Kyle said.

'Wait you knew?' Liza asked.

'No, but when we introduced them, did you not see their faces?'

'Okay, I'm stupid.'

Tristan's thoughts were running left and right through his brain. All he knew was he was kissing Rory Gilmore—his wife. No wait, they got divorced, Tristan came back to reality. He was kissing his ex-wife. He broke away.

'We can't do this.' He said sadly.

'I know.' She said matching his tone. He took her hand and brought her outside where they could talk.

'And last night was—'

'Amazing.' Rory finished.

'Yea, it was but Rory…we already tried it. We failed at being a couple.'

'Tristan, we never failed at being a couple, not even a married couple!'

'Then that's why we're divorced?'

'I was talking with Lane, and she told me that we were so in love it was nauseating. She's right. We may have failed at looking at the path we were creating for ourselves, but dating life can be a lot like married life.'

'When did you talk to Lane?'

'This afternoon. She just came back from her tour.'

'Oh, but just so you know dating and marriage is totally different!'

'So what...only a miracle can bring us together? Only if fate agrees?' Rory asked her tears coming.

'I never said that! But does fate really want us together?'

'Tristan, did last night not mean anything to you? Did that kiss not mean anything to you?'

'Rory, we tried.'

'No, we didn't! When it got tough we spent even MORE time apart! There were so many signs of our neglected relationship! Don't you wish we could have a second chance?'

'God Rory! Everyday, I wish we did! Everyday I wish we could just try one more time.'

'Then why did you want a divorce?'

'You wanted it to, but I just so happen to have brought it up before you. God, everyday since the day I signed those fucking divorce papers! Everyday, in fact every hour! You'd think that after I year I could move on, but I cant.' Tristan had tears threatening, as he saw Rory's already coming down.

'So it's really over?'

'Rory, it's been over!'

'I know, but the realization only just came! It only came after I went to sleep last night! Tristan whether you wanna admit it or not we're still attracted by to other.'

'You think I didn't notice that? How else do you think last night happened?'

'Tristan, I really miss you.' Rory said all of a sudden. Tristan softened his voice.

'I miss you too, but we can't be together.'

'Are you seeing some one?' Rory asked, her tone raising this time.

'No.' he said still calm.

'If we can't be together, why was it just last night we were fucking each other for hours on the floor. Or kissing tonight, or even being in the same place at the same time?'

'You don't understand.' He said quietly and sitting down on a bench in the alley.

'Then make me understand! Make me understand why we can have sex while we're divorced and still wanna make love even after that night?'

'You still wanna have sex?' Tristan asked.

'Oh, what you don't?' Rory asked.

'I never said I didn't…'

'Just answer the question.'

'Okay, I do! I still wanna have sex with you. I still wanna hold you like I did when we were happily married. I do, I still want all of that but I can't, not anymore.' He said standing up. Rory grabbed his arm and turned him around.

'No one's making you leave.' She said.

'Fate is.'

'fate is telling you to leave?'

'Yea.'

'Well, it's telling me to have sex with you right here and right now.' Rory said staring at his response. She saw a flicker of desire in his eyes and then they went cloudy.

'What are you thinking?' Rory asked.

'I thinking that this is a really bad idea but I really could give a fuck.' He said smiling and walking back to her. She took off her light sweater and made him take off his rugby shirt. He took out protection and then slid his pants down and got Rory's bottom undressed to. She stepped out of her underwear and pants and slid down Tristan's boxers. She wrapped her arms around him and jumped so he was carrying her as she wrapped her legs around his bare waist. She crushed her lips against his as he pushed her against the wall. They muffled their screams off pleasure by forcing the other's mouth on the them, making them scream their delight into each other. They finished and got dressed quickly, and went back both flushed.

'Tristan?'

'Yea?' he asked getting his breath back.

'Let's be friends, okay?' she asked pleading.

'Okay.' He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips reassuring her, and then brought her back inside, so Lane and her could leave. Tristan went back to his two friends and watched as Rory and Lane reunited and left.

'So how do you know Rory?' Kyle asked surprised.

'You know how I'm divorced?'

'Yea.' Liza answered.

'Well, let's just say, that Rory Gilmore happens to be my ex-wife.'

'So what did you do while I was performing?'

'Honestly?'

'Yes, honestly!' Lane said laughing.

'I danced with Tristan Dugrey and then had sex with him against a wall in an alley.' Lane's mouth was hanging open.

Let's just say, Rory and Tristan will be having good dreams that night, although I wouldn't be surprised if one of them had dreams that were wet.

I'll try to update Soon, and lemme know what you think! Kiki


	5. Seeing Lane And A Divorced Man

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, L/D, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Seeing Lane and a divorced man:**_

'Hey Mom.' Rory said walking into Luke's the next morning.

'Hey Honey. Are you feeling better? Friday you looked really pale.'

'Yea, thanks. Sorry I didn't say hello or goodbye.'

'Oh it's okay. I came late and left early. Aaron wasn't feeling well, so it's all good.' Rory nodded and took a sip from her mom's coffee.

'Hey! That's mine!' Lorelai cried.

'Too bad.' Rory smirked. She gave the cup back to her mom and went to find Luke.

'Oh Luke! Where art thou coffee provider?' He came out from the back grumbling.

'Here.' he said giving her a cup.

'You didn't even put up a fuss!' Rory celebrated and danced back to Lorelai.

'Well, isn't someone happy?' Lorelai commented. Rory just shrugged and kept smiling.

'So what did you do last night?' Lorelai asked. Had sex with my ex-husband…yea, better not include that part.

'Oh, umm Lane took me to Blondie's Cove for my birthday!'

'Oh, that's right. Now that you mention it, I do remember seeing that Korean friend of yours around Stars Hollow! So how's she?'

'She's fine, oh and you told me Tristan wasn't gonna be at Grandma's!'

'I know.' Lorelai said sighing.

'You knew!'

'Guilty, but I mean I knew you wouldn't have come if you'd known!'

'Why wouldn't I have come?' Rory asked confused.

'I don't know.'

'Mom, we still talk! Even though we aren't together anymore, we still have actual conversations!' Rory debated.

'Oh yea, then when was the last time you saw him besides the party?'

'Last night.'

'What?'

'Lane brought me because she wanted me to have fun, and Tristan was there with his friend. We met up and got a few drinks.' Okay, so it's a little altered—but I'm 26! She doesn't have to know the details!

'You can't just have a couple of drinks with him.'

'Why not? Just because you and dad didn't, I can't? Well I'm sorry, but I didn't come here to fight! I came here because I thought you might wanna spend some time with me since I'm always really busy!'

'Here.'

'What's this?' Rory asked as Lorelai got up and left the diner leaving Rory with a wrapped gift. She sighed and opened it.

'Chicken Dance Elmo. What am I, two?' she asked herself.

'I got you a present also since I refused to give that too you.' Luke said walking by,

'You did? You didn't have too. It's okay, I'm fine with having a two year old toy.' Rory said sarcastically.

'I knew it was a bad idea. Your other present is in the mail.'

'Thanks Luke, but is should go.'

'All right, see ya kiddo.'

'Bye, and say hi to Aaron for me, okay?'

'Sure.' Luke said as Rory left the dinner. Rory drove back to her house and went inside. She pressed play and listened to her messages.

"Hey Rory, it's me…Paris. I didn't mean to make you mad at Liza. I just thought that you were somewhat friends with her so, whatever. Look maybe if you're free next weekend or something we could go see a movie or something. Ya know, catch up so lemme know. Bye."

"Hey Rory, Lane here, ummm about last night, you did tell me you were protected but, are you sure he doesn't have any STD's? Call me and we'll get together. Bye."

'Only Lane would ask about that.' Rory laughed to herself. She walked over to her mail pile, that she had to open and found some old bills that needed to be paid. She decided to get them out of the way and she sat down and got rid of them. She thought about whom hadn't given her some kind of birthday notice, like a call or even a present but she couldn't think of anyone. Her mind finally settled and her dad popped into her head. He hadn't called until the next Friday when she was getting out of her car and heading into her building to work.

Phone

R-Hello?

C-I am SO sorry! Happy Belated Birthday sweetie!

R-Dad, my birthday was a week ago.

C- I know I saw Friday's paper this morning just sitting on my table and it said last week was your birthday and I just felt terrible!

R-Yea, that's the highlight of my job…everything I do or anything about me is published. Watch the news later and I'm sure they'll have some rumor about me…"Seen shoplifting", "Seen with a mystery man"…

C-Rory, I really am sorry!

R- Dad, I know but I'm your oldest daughter and I would hope that you wouldn't forget my birthday! Wait, you said you saw it in the paper…how is that possible?

C-Okay, so your mother called and asked what I got you.

R-And the truth is revealed.

C-Ror—

R-Sorry, but I have to get to work. Call me some other time.

End

Time went quickly. She spent a lot of time with her friends and was constantly signing papers for people and photos for others. In addition, she had just finished one of her most important articles of her career. All of the money kept piling in and she was on the news more than ever. People named her as, "Richest Female", "Most Famous Writer", "Most Wealthy Writer", and one that Rory loved, "Goddess like writer". Of course she was definitely not the wealthiest female, but maybe in Hartford she was.

Soon it was late April, a month and a half since her birthday. Right before her divorce, she had been a lead role in a movie made. No one thought it would do well but as Rory was looking at magazines at the drug store while waiting in line, she saw her picture in several of them promoting her movie. The movie name was everywhere.

'Excuse me?' she asked a lady who was also waiting.

'Has umm, have people known about "Summer Boys" for awhile?'

'Yea, I can't wait till it comes out. Hey, were you in it?' the lady asked looking at Rory more carefully now.

'Uhh, no.' Rory said quickly getting out of line and leaving the store. She drove home and saw a card in the mail. She opened it:

Dear Ms. Gilmore,

It would be our honor if you would

Except this invite to the Movie Premiere

Of Summer Boys. This splendid evening

Will take place Sunday, May First

Two Thousand Eleven. We look forward to

Seeing you there.

New York's Boutique.

New York's Boutique? Does that mean from there or that's where the reception will be held? She looked at the date…April 28th. The reception was in 4 days. Must be to ensure security. She had 27 cell phone messages from various magazines asking her for an interview. She called several of them back telling them that she was only doing interviews on Friday and Saturday. Most agreed and they made a time and place. That night Rory, Lane, Paris, and Lorelai went shopping for Rory's outfits. They got four casual nice outfits and two gorgeous overly priced dressed for the premiere. They all wanted to come with her, but she told them no. By the last interview o Saturday, Rory was jumping up and down excitedly. She went back to her suite at the hotel they reserved for her. She was in the hallway right outside her room when she bumped into someone.

'Oh Sorry.' Rory said looking a 6 ft, brown hair, and hazel eye man.

'Nah, it's okay.' I'm Leo.' He said sticking his hand out.

'Rory.' She said smiling and shaking his hand.

'Rory Gilmore?'

'Yea, how'd—'

'Your in Summer Boys.'

'Ahh, I get it now.' She said laughing.

'So isn't the premiere this weekend?'

'Uh yea, it is.'

'Yea my sister was a small role in the movie and she was invited.'

'Oh who's your sister?'

'Rachel Meyers?'

'Oh yea, she's a sweet girl.'

'Yea. She's only eight so my parent are making me accompany her.'

'Well, you must be quite the big brother.'

'So I've been told.' They laughed.

'Look Leo, it was nice to meet you but I wanted to get some things—'

'Oh, don't lemme keep you, go ahead. See you tomorrow.'

'Yup, bye!' Rory waved opening her door and going in. Sunday finally arrived and room service came to her door. She opened her wallet to tip the man but when she did a picture of her and Tristan fell out. It was a happy picture. One that was most likely taken shortly after they got married. She gave the man $3 and shut the door to think about Tristan. She hadn't seen him since they were at the club, but he had called about a week ago. She didn't or rather forgot to return his call.

She was still deep in thought when a stylist and make-up artist came to fix her up. Finally by 7:30 she was done and she observed herself once more. Her make-up was light and neutral and it went nicely with her elegant yet childish bun hairdo. Strands of hair hung out of the bun and lined her face. Her dress matched flower pendant and earrings. She realized Tristan had given those to her too. The dress had one thick strap and one spaghetti strap. It was tight fitting in the chest area but became loose and free flowing down to just above her knee. Her white flip-flops also went nicely with it giving her that innocent glow. She went down to the main lobby almost not touching the ground with her newly painted white toenails. She found that they had sent a limo, which she shared with Leo and his sister. They were already there.

'Hey Leo, Rachel I like your dress!'

'Thanks, yours is pretty too! You look like an angel!' Rory smiled and they rode for 40 minutes finally arriving at their final destination. She got out and immediately was greeted with bright lights, microphones, and flashes of cameras. Rory just smiled and waved and made it through the mob to safety from cameras.

Her stomach turned and Rory prayed that she wouldn't throw up. Her stomach had been finicky all week, and she was hoping for the night that it would just quit it, but it didn't look that way. She said hello to quite a few celebrities and then headed to the bar for a coke. Maybe it would settle her stomach. An older man saw her.

'Lorelai Gilmore!' the mans voice boomed.

'Mr. Taviz, how are you?' she greeted the director of the movie.

'Quite well my dear. How are you feeling? I heard about the divorce.'

'Divorce?' a woman nearby repeated.

'Yes. Now, yea I'm fine. We talk occasionally.'

'No kids right? No one you have to share?'

'NO thank god. I wouldn't want to do that to them or he/she.' The night progressed slowly and thousands of autographs and 11 cokes later she returned to her suite. She allowed herself to puke. She felt the contents of her entire body come up, not being surprised if there was literally nothing left when she was done. She finally went to bed still feeling a little bit nauseas.

She woke up around 10 the next morning and gave a hug to Leo before arriving in Hartford around one. She skipped work and went to Stars Hollow. She walked into the diner, which was silent as soon as she came in. She walked up to the counter looking suspiciously at the staring eyes.

'Hey Rory.'

'Oh jeez! Hey Luke, ya scared me for a sec!'

'Oh, sorry about that.'

'Nah, I'm fine. Where's Aaron? Still in school?'

'Daycare. Lorelai normally gets him around 2:30.'

'Cool. Can I pwease have a cup of coffee?' he grunted before leaving a cup of it in front of her.

'Here.'

'Thanks, and Luke…why is everyone staring at me?'

'Look.' He said handing her a newspaper. It was that day's New York Times and the headline was, "An Angel Is Rising!" and underneath was a picture of her smiling.

'You're famous, and around here, I think you know we don't normally see people like you.'

'Oh boy. Hey Luke if anyone asks for my autograph…kill them.'

'Covered.' He said smiling. She smiled back and out her head down. You'd think after throwing up all of ones food for a month it would go away.

'Hey Rory, you okay?' she shook her head.

'What's wrong?' he asked concerned.

'Last night I puked my guts out after being nauseas all week and I'm still fucking nauseas!' she said not caring who heard.

'Maybe you should see a doctor?'

'Rory!' Aaron said running through the door.

'Hey lil' bro!' she said giving him a hug.

'Have I really been her for over an hour?' Rory asked turning to Luke.

'No, he's back early.' Luke told her comforting her.

'Thank god.'

'No thank gods until I get coffee!' Lorelai announced coming through the door and plopping herself onto one of the stools.

'Hey mom.'

'Hey pumpkin, how'd it go?' she asked pulling Aaron onto her lap.

'Fine, I met lotsa famous people!'

'You don't look to Peachy, Rory.' Lorelai said putting her hand on her daughter's forehead.

'Severely nauseas.'

'My famous daughter is severely nauseas!'

'Yup.'

'This cannot be happening!'

'Sorry.'

'Just tell me, was Brad Pitt there?'

'Lorelai—' Luke warned.

'No, he wasn't.' Rory said standing up.

'Where are you going?'

'Home, I need to unpack.'

'Fine, but you still owe me mucho details!" Lorelai called after her. Rory went home and fell onto a chair. She was exhausted and then thought of the brilliant idea that if she exercised she wouldn't be tired anymore so she did jumping jacks. She started to get really light headed and soon everything was spinning so she walked slowly to the couch and fell onto to it the rest of the way passing out. About a minute later she opened her eyes and found Lane sitting next to her rubbing her back.

'Oh god, Rory! Are you okay?' Lane asked worried.

'Yea, what happened?'

'Well right after you left your mom asked me to talk to you, and right when I came In you passed out onto the couch.'

'God. Hey Lane, will you drive me to the hospital?'

'Sure.' She helped Rory get up and out to her car. Lane drove to the hospital in silence. After about twenty minutes of waiting in the waiting room, the doctor finally came out making Lane jump out of her seat.

'How is she?' Lane prayed.

'She's fine; she's in stable condition. Don't worry, nothing fatal. If you would like I can bring you to her room.' Lane followed the doctor to Rory's room and found her staring into space out the window.

'Hey Rory.' Lane said. Rory shot her head around and then relaxed when she saw it was Lane. Lane saw the tears in her eyes.

'Hey.' Rory responded quietly.

'So, what'd the doctor say?' she asked sitting next to Rory.

'I'm pregnant.'

'What?' she asked shocked.

'I'M GODDAMN FUCKING PREGNANT!' Rory screamed tears coming down her cheeks continuously.

'I heard you! Sheesh, but how?' Lane asked trying to comfort her.

'I had sex on my birthday Lane…and the day after.'

'But you said you were protected!'

'On Saturday, yes, but Friday…no.' Rory said wiping away her tears letting fresh ones re wet her cheeks. Lane pulled her into her arms.

'Oh.' Lane said understanding now.

'This is even worse than getting a divorce after your pregnant!

'You're sure it's Tristan's?'

'Yes Lane, I'm sure! Please, don't tell ANYONE.'

'I won't.' Lane said holding a shivering Rory in her arms.

'I won't…not unless you want me too.'

Vhat deed you sink? Vas it gude or vas it baaahhd. Let me nn-ooh.


	6. Telling Paris

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, L/D, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Telling Paris:**_

'Lane where are we going?' Rory asked as she was being dragged through a drug store two days after she was released from the hospital.

'We need some essential things!'

'Like what?' Rory asked worried. She had cried all her tears out, and her eyes were still somewhat blood-shot.

'Well for one thing a pregnancy test, and—'

'Lane…I was just at the hospital! How much more accurate could it be?'

'Hey Lane, hey Rory.' A voice said. The two turned around to find Paris with candy bars in her hands,

'Hey Paris.' They both said.

'So, what are you doing here?' she asked them.

'We're just getting stuff, ya know toothpaste, etc. What about you?'

'Well the funniest thing happened. I was driving past here and all of a sudden I had this giant Snicker's craving so here I am.' Paris said holding up the two bars of candy.

'Oh.'

'Yea, so I should get going. My shift starts in about twenty minutes, but we should all get together sometime.'

'Yea, sure.' Rory said.

'Okay, I call you. Bye.' Paris said turning.

'Wait Paris.' Rory called to her biting her lip.

'Yea?' she asked confused.

'I need to tell you something.'

'Okay…?'

'But you need to promise me you wont tell anyone.'

'I promise.'

'Not even Tristan—especially not Tristan.'

'What? I see him EVERYDAY!' Paris exclaimed. Paris worked as a doctor and Tristan went to the hospital everyday because he mainly worked with malpractice suits.

'Paris…' Rory said seriously. Lane slipped away to look at the Hallmark cards.

'Fine, not even Tristan.'

'Okay, umm Tristan may have mentioned we saw each other at my grandma's party for me and also the night after at a club.'

'He may have mentioned it, why?'

'Because when were at the club, we had sex—we were protected though..'

'Are you serious?' Paris asked shocked,

'Yea, but the night before on my birthday, we also had sex.'

'Oh jeez, and now he's acting all weird to you?'

'Uhh, well not exactly. When we had sex at the club we used a condom, but the first time we didn't. Nothing no protection…and now I'm pregnant.' Rory said looking down. Paris was silent for a minute. Lane had came back and just stood there waiting.

'I wonder what Tristan would think.'

'Paris, you promised!'

'I know, and I wont tell but Rory, isn't that Strike two?'

'Strike 2?' she asked confused.

'Rory, you slept with Dean and now your pregnant with your ex-husbands baby which you didn't even make when you were married!'

'Oh god…you're right.' Rory said shaking her head.

'I would cry, but I literally don't have anymore tears left.' Rory said sadly.

'Look, Rory, I'm here for you and I'm sure Lane is too—'

'Yea, Rory, I'm here too.'

'—As well as your mom, although she might be overly comforting and stick her nose in all of your business,'

'I need to sit.' Rory whispered. Lane took a beach chair off of a shelf and opened it for Rory to sit on.

'Sugar!' Paris said Lane.

'Lane, go get her Orange Juice.' Paris said staying with Rory as Lane nodded and ran off returning with a carton of juice. Paris took it and opened the carton looking around and finding an abandoned bag of unopened plastic cups. She poured the juice into one of the cups and handed it to Rory who took a sip.

'I know your sugar levels are low right now, but would you like me and Lane there when you tell your mom?'

'I actually think it's best if I tell her alone.' Rory said.

'Okay.' Paris said nodding.

'Yea, that's fine.' Lane agreed.

'Excuse me, is everything alright?' a sales lady asked.

'No.' Paris replied.

'No, really Paris.'

'Shush you. No, you see she's sick and right now it would be very beneficial to her health if she had crackers and coke. You see we are new to this area and—'

'Oh, it's allright. Lemme get them for you.' The lady said rushing off.

'Thank you.' Paris called after sweetly. 'And you see by telling them that not everything is alright, they feel obligated to give you whatever you want for free because it happened on there territory.' Paris explained.

'Crackers and Coke?'

'Are you still having morning sickness?'

'Yea, it kinda just started.'

'Well they both supposedly help to make them more mild or make it go away.'

'Ahh.' Soon the lady came back and true to what Paris said, they gave it to them for free. Paris excused herself wishing she could stay but explaining that she would already be late for work.

'So where too?' Lane asked.

'Could you just drop me off at my house?'

'Sure.' Lane said. Lane drove and dropped her off and then continued on her way to Stars Hollow. When Rory got inside she checked her messages.

"Oh fruit of my looms, Offspring, child who I birthed---you're famous! You were ALL over the news! I must speak with you and we must go shopping! Call me sweets. Love ya."

"Hey again! You didn't call back—where are you? I won't call you a third time since my husband aka Luke is already frowning upon this phone call so YOU call ME! Hehe, okay Love ya."

"Hello Ms. Gilmore, my name is Judy Stein from Vogue magazine. I was just wondering if you were interested in being on the cover of the June/July issue. I will call you back at a more convenient time. Thank you."

They got my home number…great. Rory thought. She unplugged her phone disconnecting herself from the outside world for a little more than a week. The only time she was at all connected to the outside world was when she called a grocery store and told them she wanted grapefruits delivered to her and when she plugged her phone back in to order pizza. About 5 minutes after she got her pizza delivered, her phone rang which she let the machine get.

"Hey Rory, it's Tristan, umm just wanted to let you know that a few people called here hoping for an interview with you. I'm not sure why they called here, but if you call me back I'll give you the names. Also, I heard you weren't feeling well, and I hope you get better soon. If you wanna talk just call me. Okay, talk to you later."

'Tristan.' Rory repeated and lifted her shirt up to look at her still flat stomach. The tears came again and subsided after an hour. She washed her face and decided it was time to leave the house. She didn't want to face anyone she knew so she went to the closest Borders, which happened to be the biggest bookstore in all of Hartford. She went past the magazines finding many with pictures of her on them. She looked through many books and settled on re-reading Catcher In The Rye. She felt comfortable with that book until she once again realized it was also one of Tristan's favorites. Her newly made tears started to fall again. She looked up when a light flashed. A reporter had spotted her, but she didn't really care. She just sat in the corner of the bookstore and about four hours later went home. She didn't even bother to check her messages before erasing all of them. After that she slept for two days straight and woke up to the pounding of the front door. She walked past the garbage can and noticed it was over flowing with grape fruit peels. There were about 8 more non-eaten grapefruits on her bed. On her way to the door she noticed her pigging out over the last week. There were about a dozen party snacks opened around the house. She finally got to the front door. She opened it to a very concerned looking Lorelai who flung her arms around Rory.

'My baby!' Lorelai cried. Rory wiggled out of her grasp.

'Hey mom, you wanna come in?' she asked but Lorelai was already pushing through.

'Since when did you have a party and not invite me? And since when did you buy all of the grapefruits in Connecticut? Since when have you even liked them?'

'Mom, there's something you should know.' Rory said carefully.

'You're becoming anorexic!' Lorelai cried.

'What?' Rory asked thrown off.

'Well it makes sense. I mean you've lost quite a few of those pounds. You seriously need to gain weight!'

'You can't tell anyone.'

'Oh, I wont sweetie.'

'Mom, I'm not anorexic!'

'Then what don't you want me to tell? Oh Rory baby, please don't tell mommy you're bulimic!'

'I'm not bulimic and I'm not anorexic!'

'Okay, give me my first clue.'

'Clue? Here's the problem: I'm pregnant!' Rory said frantically.

'Pregnant ahh…PREGNANT!'

'Yea.'

'Who, what, where, when?' Lorelai cried.

'Who- Tristan, what- what, where- here, when- the night of my birthday after we left early.' Rory said in one breath.

'Oh god.' Lorelai said into the couch. Rory cautiously sat down as well.

'I'm sorry.' Rory said almost silently.

'Sorry? About what?' Lorelai asked gently.

'For this being strike two.'

'Strike two? Why does that sound so, so…Paris-y?'

'Cause she's the one who said it. First Dean, not Tristan.'

'Rory, Dean happened like seven years okay for one thing, and two yea I'm disappointed, but you're 26! Plus I still love you none-the-less! If you need me I'm just a phone call away.'

'Thanks.' Rory said giving into her moms embrace.

'I just don't like how I knew something was wrong when I saw you in that bookstore crying.'

'You saw me?'

'In a picture, yes.'

'Oh.'

'So lemme guess, I know Lane and Paris already know and you were gonna call Jess and talk to him also oh, and Tristan doesn't know.'

'Yea, can we keep it this way?'

'Not even Luke?'

'Fine, Luke, but NO ONE ELSE!'

'Gotcha, promise.'

'Thanks.'

'Sure. Love yea, and don't forget, I'm always here for you.'

'I really appreciate that.'

'Yup, now, you know that lovely rehab across town?'

'Mom!'

'Seriously Ror—you look really bad. I swear you have no more fat left!' Rory knew it was true. Even she was shocked at her ghostly figure from not eating anything but grapefruit.

'I don't know.'

'Come on. Only for a week or so! Until they make you fat!'

'Mom—'

'Rory, this is my grandchild we're talking about! Plus, would I ever mke you do smething I thought was bad for you?'

'No.'

'Then keep your baby in mind unless you want it unhealthy—'

'Fine, just give me a few minutes to pack a bag.' Rory got up and returned with a suitcase and shopping bag.

'What's in the suitcase?'

'Clothes, what else?' Rory asked.

'Oh, and the shopping bag?'

'Grapefruit.' Rory answered hesitantly.

'So it's alright to assume grapefruit as your food craving?'

'Oh yea!' Rory said and laughed for what seemed the first time in weeks. Rory was registered in and was taken to a room. Lorelai helped her get settled and said good bye. Rory saw the picture her mom said she saw in an old magazine about a week and a half after she she got into rehab. The headline was, "Ghostly and crying—what's wrong?" She turned to the article to see the rumor mill had already gone to work with ridiculously outrageous rumors. Cocaine, Drugs, anorexia/bulimia, alcohol, etc. Rory was amazed at the wild rumors.

Several people had recognized her at the facility and she had signed autographs for a bunch of people. Now she was actually smiling on a regular basis. She actually looked healthy now and she would be free to go in about three says. Rory was outside talking to a recovering drug addict when an attendant came to her and told her she had a visitor. It was Luke.

'Luke!' Rory yelled hugging him.

'How are you?'

'Good, at least a whole lot better than when you last saw me.'

'That's good. Look, your mom told me last night.'

'So long after I told her?'

'Yea, se finally broke down.'

'That's odd, I told her she could tell you.'

'Yea, anyways, Aaron's excited to be an uncle.' Rory laughed,

'Tell him I can't wait for him to be an uncle.'

'Really?'

'I actually don't know. Tristan doesn't even know yet,'

'Oh, well your secrets safe with me. I just came by to see how you-re doing and to give you coffee.'

'Coffee!' Rory chirped.

'It's decaf. Just ask for hot water.' He said handing her a bag.

'Well it's Luke's coffee so it'll have to do!' Rory said.

'Ms. Gilmore?' An attendant asked.

'Oh thanks Luke but I have my progress meeting now.'

'Oh well don't lemme keep you.'

' Bye.' Rory said.

'Bye.' Luke said turning and leaving. Rory followed the man to an office. She got through the exam.

'Well, Ms. Gilmore, the baby looks much more healthier and you my friend are glowing.' The doctor said. Rory giggled.

'You are about 11 weeks along, and we will be discharging you in two days unless you find the need to stay longer.'

'Not yet.' Rory smiled.

'Then you are free to go.' Rory thanked him and left nearly getting a heart attack when she got to her room.

'Who are you?' Rory asked the woman.

'My name is Paulina Sherman and I work with Star Magazine. I had permission from a source to come and interview you.'

'I see. What did you need to know?'

'Why are you in rehab?'

'Ha, you want MY story so that you can sell your magazine. Why do I not feel flattered? Oh yea cause it's MY story, and I'd like to keep it mine. Who did you get permission from anyways?'

'That's private.'

'Well than my life's private also, but if you must have something to write on, say that I got addicted to coffee, and I'm here to manage it.' Rory said and then picking up a mug of coffee that she left there that morning and chugging the rest of it down she smiled and left. She could make a joke out of the media. They wanted to mess with her life, she would just mess with theirs. Anyone who knew Rory, would die laughing at the absurdity of the matter. They JUST figured out she liked coffee! This was gonna be fun.

FINALLY! I'm DONE!


	7. Talking With Jess

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, L/D, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Talking with Jess:**_

The two days were up and someone was there to pick her up with Lorelai but Rory didn't see them at first.

'See now you actually look healthy! And my, my, my, your starting to show!' Lorelai said lifting her shirt up a little.

'Sorta'. Rory said blushing slightly.

'I brought someone with me.' Lorelai said.

'Oh! Don't keep it a secret!'

'Okay, come here!' Lorelai called. A man stepped forward into sight.

'JESS!' Rory said happily and giving him a hug.

'So, your mom said you wanted to talk to me, but she didn't tell me why.'

'I'll tell you. Let's just get out of here.' Jess nodded and they followed Rory out. Reporters had spotted them and gathered around her asking her about her "new" coffee addiction. They just pushed through them and finally they made it back to Rory's house.

'You need me to stick around?' Lorelai asked.

'Nah, I'm good. Thanks so much mom for everything.'

'Your welcome.' Lorelai pulled Rory to her for a hug. Jess kept quiet.

'Hey Ror, you want me to stay?' he asked finally.

'Yea, I wanna talk to you.'

'Okay. I'm gonna go get some water.' He said walking to the kitchen.

'So Rory, I cleaned up a little around here, you know so you're eating your food and not living in it.'

'Thanks.'

'Sure. Well, call me sweets.'

'I will.' Rory smiled as Lorelai walked out to go home. Jess came back handing Rory a glass also.

'So…rehab? I mean I'm hoping that those reporters were being funny about the coffee addiction thing.'

'Come sit.' Rory said smiling. He followed her.

'Okay, a few days ago, I was walking back to my room when this woman who said she had permission to interview me, asked me why I was in rehab. Well, I don't want everyone to know because, well I need to think everything over first, so I told them that I had a coffee addiction. And you know…everyone who knows me—even if only meeting me once, knows that coffee is my life so it's actually really funny.' Jess smiled and shook his head.

'So the coffee addiction was just an excuse, right?'

'Yea. Okay, so the day I went into rehab, I had gone into hibernation for two days and I slept through most of it. My mom came and she saw me and my very messy house. My diet had been grapefruits and coffee.'

'Grapefruit!'

'Yea, but that's also a common food craving and they are actually really good. So they weighed me and I was I think I was like 92 pounds or something so my mom made me go into rehab to get healthy and, um,….' Tears started to form in Rory's eyes.

'God, I can't believe I'm still crying about this.' She said wiping away the forming tears.

'Rory, what ever it is, I'm here for you.'

'I know, but you can't tell anyone.'

'Okay, so no Tristan?'

'Especially him, because this has to do with him.'

'But if it has to do with him—'

'Please!' Rory begged.

'Okay, it stays with me…and only me.'

'Okay, so my mom was really confused about this all and there's something that I really wanted to talk to you about, because I seriously have no idea what to do.'

'Okay, but it would help to know what it was.' Rory laughed softly.

'Jess…I'm, I'm pregnant.'

'Wha? Wow. I wasn't expecting that.'

'Neither was I.' Rory said wiping away some of the falling tears. Jess moved to her more and pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her.

'So how does this involve Tristan?' he asked after several minutes of silence.

'The only way it could.'

'That he's your ex-husband?' Rory shook her head and pulled away.

'No, stupid! It's his baby!'

'Okay, wow that's even more of a shocker. So is there a story to that too?'

'Yea. My grandma's birthday party for me. Tristan was there and he drove me home and we ended up having sex. Not to gross you out but we didn't even get to the bed, and on top of that, we were unprotected.'

'Yea, well I guess the easiest way to get pregnant is no protection.'

'Yea, but then we had sex AGAIN the next night. We bumped into each other in a bar and we ended up having sex against a wall in an alley.'

'So why are you sure it was that one night?'

'Cause we used protection the next night.'

'Ahh. So you don't know what to do about this.'

'Yea, I mean we're divorced and I'm pregnant with his baby, but I mean we had tried really hard for a baby, and now…we can have one and we aren't together anymore.'

'Wait what do you mean you tried?'

'Oh god. Jess, please don't tell anyone that! Not even my mom knows. Me and Tristan wanted to keep it to ourselves.'

'I wont but what do you mean?'

'Well, when we were married we had tried and I couldn't get pregnant so we went to see a doctor. Me and Tristan are both able to make them, nothing was wrong but it just never happened.'

'I'm sorry.'

'No don't be. I mean I don't wanna make Tristan give everything up. I couldn't do that.'

'I understand that Rory, but if what you say it is true about not getting pregnant, then maybe you should tell Tristan. I mean, no matter what, that baby needs a father, and me knowing Tristan, I know that he will make an amazing dad, and he deserves to have the chance.'

'How long do you think I have?'

'For what?'

'Before I start showing.'

'Oh, umm, why are you asking me of all people?'

'Don't know. You were the closest.'

'Ahh. Okay umm, how many months are you?'

'About three.'

'Have you started to show at all?'

'Yea.' She said pulling up her shirt slightly to show Jess the small curve.

'I would say, umm, about month…plus or minus.'

'Great.' She said sarcastically.

'Look I gotta get going. Ally is waiting for me.'

'Okay. Thanks.'

'Sure, and remember, if you pick up your phone and dial seven numbers, I'll pick up. OR you could always leave me a message.'

'I'll remember that.' Rory said smiling and getting. She took Jess's glass from him and shut the door after him.

'I told Jess that we couldn't have a baby! Uhh, god!'' Rory said burying her head in her hands as she laid down on her couch.


	8. Tristan Get's Curious

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, L/D, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Tristan gets curious:**_

Rory slept till the next morning and got up. She decided to pay a visit to Luke's. She walked in the door as the bells jingled.

'Hey Luke! Hey Mom.' Rory said taking a seat at the counter.

'Hey pumpkin. Long time no see.'

'What can I get ya?' Luke asked.

'Coffee!' Rory asked pouting.

'No.'

'Why?'

'You know why.'

'Not even Decaf?'

'You actually asked for Decaf coffee? Wow.'

'Your right I want regular!'

'No.'

'Please! Lukey, I just got outta rehab!'

'And apparently for your coffee addiction.' He said plopping a newspaper in front of her. Rory skimmed it, and smiled from ear to ear as Luke place a cup of coffee in front of her.

'So, mom, like what I did?' Rory asked.

'No. You shoulda included me! I wanna be famous!' Lorelai complained.

'Next time.'

'Deal?'

'Deal.' Rory said and they shook on it.

'So, what's today ANYWAY?'

'April 7th, why?'

'That sounds familiar! Oh crap! I have this huge meeting today and they'll kill me if I don't go!'

'Well I want you fully alive when you give birth so go go go!'

'I'm going! Thanks Luke!' Rory called before running to her car and driving away.

'How long you betting until she tells Tristan?' Lorelai asked.

'Lorelai you know I don't bet!'

'Oh come on! I bet she doesn't tell him until when he see's her with a pregnant belly.'

'Fine I bet a month.'

'Oh you are so on!' Lorelai said evilly and shaking his hand to seal the bet. They both looked up when the door bells jingled and a tell blonde came in. Yup, this is gonna be interesting. Lorelai thought.

'Hey Tristan.' Lorelai said as he took a seat two seats down from her.

'Hey.' He said sadly.

'Can I get you anything?' Luke asked.

'Just coffee, thanks.' Luke silently put a cup in front of him.

'Why so sad?' Lorelai asked suddenly.

'Why didn't she tell me she was in rehab?'

'So this is about my brown haired blue eyed daughter.'

'How many daughters do you have?' he asked sarcastically.

'No need to be like that. By the way only one daughter and one son.'

'Yea, but I knew that.'

'Right. So, your sad about Rory.'

'I don't know. I mean…a coffee addiction? Would you ever let her get help for her addiction? I mean it would be kinda hypocritical of you wouldn't it?' Tristan asked taking a drink.

'That's what she told them because she didn't want them to know the truth. And your right, I wouldn't let her. I brought her there…she was ummm, not eating well and she lost a lot of weight and I was worried. She was 90 pounds, when I brought her in. Now she's 115 or more I believe.'

'Wow. Why didn't she tell me?'

'Tristan the only people who knew were me, Luke, her, Jess as of about four days ago, and her brother. I wouldn't feel bad about it.'

'Okay.' He said turning his attention to his coffee. Several minutes passed. Lorelai was thinking and Luke was waiting on other tables.

'Why did you and Rory get divorced?' Lorelai asked so suddenly that she even shocked herself.

'What?' he asked spitting the coffee in his mouth back into his cup.

'You know, why? And don't tell me that it just wasn't working out or that it's not my business because telling me it wasn't working out is WAY to vague, and telling me it's none of my business it bull because Rory is my daughter, therefore it's my business.'

'Well me and Rory both did things we regretted. We couldn't find the tires that once kept us together. We needed more than just the two of us. We had a strong relationship, but something was missing from it making it really hard and stressful. Then Rory was in that movie and when she came back, we knew it couldn't last to much longer.'

'Wow, you didn't struggle at all to say that. Have you been practicing that?'

'No, I just ask myself that question everyday so to me it seems kinda like a broken record when I say it.' He said smiling sadly.

'She misses you, you know. The morning of her birthday I think she was crying. I talked to her on the phone that morning, and she was having a hard time with it. She was glad you were there that night.'

'Yea, we decided to be friends, but it hasn't seemed like that too much lately.'

'She has…a lot going through her mind right now. She just needs the right time, and the right attitude to come over all of this.'

'I'm not sure what "this" is but I'm guessing it's better this way?'

'For now. Look, I gotta an Inn that's calling my name so I'm gonna go settle the nagging.' Lorelai said getting up.

'Okay, bye.'

'Bye. LUKE! I'M LEAVING!' Lorelai called on the way out if the door. Tristan sat there for a few minutes longer before paying and heading back to work. The next day Paris had off and Tristan went over to Paris' house. He rang the doorbell.

'Tristan…I wasn't expecting you.' Paris said still in her pajamas. Jess passed in the background carrying a small girl to their kitchen.

'Yea, I know. Can I come in?' he asked.

'Sure, come on. If you don't mind waiting like ten minutes I'll go get dressed. I was actually on my way before you came.'

'Sorry, go ahead. I'll just talk with Jess and Ally.'

'Kay.' Paris said before running upstairs. Tristan ventured to the kitchen where he saw Jess placing a bowl of cereal in front of Ally their four year old daughter.

'Hey.' Tristan said. Jess looked up.

'Hey man.' He said.

'Uncle twistan!' Ally shouted.

'Hey Ally.' Tristan said sweetly to the girl. Tristan and Rory were named Ally's godparents and Ally insister on calling them aunt and uncle.

'So Tristan, what's up?' jess asked sitting down next to his daughter and opposite Tristan.

'Not much, I'm just waiting to talk with Paris.'

'I wouldn't talk to her about Rory.'

'Wha? How did—'

'You show through. Lemme guess you recently talked with Lorelai and she told you part of why Rory went into rehab?'

'Okay, your freaking me out.'

'Okay fine Lorelai just called she told us about what happened.'

'Now, I feel better.'

'Look, just don't do anything stupid okay? Rory needs you.'

'Lorelai told me that.'

'Okay, Tristan.' Paris said coming into the room dressed.

'Ready to go?' he asked.

'Yup but I should be back in like a half an hour.'

'Paris, it's okay. I got Ally.' Jess said.

'You sure?'

'Positive.'

'Okay, lets go. Jess I have my cell if you need anything.' Paris said leaving this house with Tristan. They walked to the short walk to Borders and went to the café. They got their drinks and sat.

'Something tells me you wanna talk about Rory.'

'You talk to Lorelai too?'

'Lorelai? Did she call?'

'Nevermind. How'd you know?'

'I see you almost everyday. You've been particularly moppy since you read in the paper Rory was in rehab.'

'She's not there for her addiction.'

'I know.'

'What…'

'Look, Rory should be the one to tell you. Not me.'

'So there is something wrong?'

'I don't know. I can't give you any specifics. Just don't go anywhere to far. She needs you, she just has to fully realize it.'

'Why does everyone tell me that?'

'What that she needs you?'

'Yea.'

'Because she does. It shows in her eyes, in her smile, and you need her too.'

'Last time I tried to talk to her she blew me off.'

'She has a lot on her plate right now with work and everything.'

'Lorelai called it "this" and you call it "everything". Why does it seem the world is keeping secrets from me?'

'The world isn't. Trust me. The only one who could be keeping a secret is the same one and it's not even a secret.'

'Then helcome I don't know it.'

'You will. Just leave this all alone and when the time is right, you will know.' Paris said suddenly looking really nervous. She could see Rory in the parenting books section and she couldn't let Tristan see.

'I still don't understand.' He said not aware yet.

'You, ummm, you will. Yea, umm don't umm worry. Yea.'

'Umm, you okay?' he asked noticing Paris's sudden strangeness.

'Oh yea umm, yea.' She said starting to tap her foot when she saw Rory moving closer down the shelves. She was very close to them. Rory looked up to think and she saw Paris's face. She smiled and waved not seeing Tristan. Paris waved back.

'Who'd you wave too?' he asked.

'Oh, umm—'

'Hey Paris…whose your friend?' Rory asked coming up behind Tristan.

'Rory?' Tristan asked turning around at her voice.

'Tristan.' She said suddenly going pale.

'I need a bathroom.' Rory muttered before running away.

'Should I go after her?' Tristan asked worried.

'Nah. She's here with her little brother.' Paris said seeing Aaron hug Rory and then watch them walk towards an exit.

'See, she totally freaks when she sees me.' Tristan said sad again.

'It'll pass. She was just…surprised.'

'That's bull shit and you know it!' He said slumping in his chair.

'Come on, lets go. Ally wanted to go to the park with you one of these days anyway.'

'Okay.' He said getting up and leaving.

'Rory are you SURE!' Aaron asked.

'Yes, I'm fine. Just a little upset stomach.'

'Okay.' He said sighing. Rory felt bad she couldn't tell her brother but it was too risky. He was an even bigger blabbermouth than her mom. Hmmm, must run in families.

'Come on. You want ice cream?' Rory asked. The boy shook his head excitedly. Every Saturday, Rory took Aaron. She had started it back when things were bad for her to keep her mind of off it and she had never stopped. It allowed them to bond and to be really close. The two walked out and went to get ice cream.

I know this is a bad place to stop, but I need a place! Please Review!


	9. Broken Glass And A Request

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, L/D, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Broken Glass and a request:**_

A month had passed and Rory was starting to show more. She was not completely obvious but if you looked you could tell. She hadn't seen Tristan again and purposely avoided him. Rory took every other day off so she wasn't too stressed. She was at her house when she was reaching for a glass high up.

'Uhh! Come on cup!' she said reaching as high as she could. She finally managed to move the glass accidentally knocking it down and it breaking on the floor. She bent down to pick up the bg piece but accidentally scraped her hand along a cut edge and made a long cut on the inside of her hand.

'Shit!' Rory said breathing through her teeth as she took a washing rag and tied it around her hand, and answered the door when someone knocked. She was holding the soiled and bloody towel in her hand still.

'Hey Jess.' She said.

'Oh jeez! What the hell happened?' he asked unwrapping her hand to see the blood start to gush again.

'Broken glass.' She said wincing as he looked.

'Come on, let's go to the hospital.' He said bringing her to his car.

'I don't think it's that bad.' Rory said as he was right outside the hospital. They walked into the Emergency entrance.

'I know, you just don't want it to get infected. You know get it nicely cleaned out.' He said as they made their way up.

'Excuse I have a big gash in my hand and it wont stop bleeding. She told the lady at the desk. They lady looked and then cringed.

'Okay, umm, just a minute.' She said. She got up and returned with a few new clothes. One was wet.

'The doctor will look at you soon. Wipe the cut a little and then apply pressure.' She said handing her the cloths. Rory did as told. Rory was called and she went in. The doctor came in.

'A cut, okay lets see. Rory?' she asked surprised.

'Paris!'

'Hey. Hey Jess.' Paris said unwrapping Rory's hand.

'Oh yea, why were you at my house?' Rory asked wincing once again.

'I was dropping that book at your house. You wanted to read it so…'

'Oh yea. Thanks. So, Dr. Gellar how does it look?' Rory asked.

'You shut up. It's not deep just really long. It should be okay. You don't need stitches.' Paris said. It stopped bleeding and Paris was wrapping a bandage around Rory's hand.

'Done.' Paris said.

'Thanks.'

'Sure.' The two left as Paris gave jess a quick kiss and went to another patient.

'I'm gonna go to the bathroom.' Jess said.

'Okay, I'll wait for you in the waiting room.'

'Okay.' Rory walked to the room and sat down. She picked up a magazine and started to read it.

'What are you doing here?' a voice asked. Rory snapped her head up.

'Tristan.' She said surprised.

'What not gonna run away from me?'

'No, I'm waiting for Jess. He brought me here. He's in the bathroom.'

'What happened?' he asked. Rory suddenly remembered why didn't want to see Tristan and looked down. She was thankful when she saw she was wearing a baggy T-shirt that didn't form to her body..

'I broke a cup and I accidentally cut my hand on the glass. Long cut but it wasn't deep.'

'That's good. I have a question. Why didn't you tell me you were in rehab?'

'I didn't tell anyone. My mom told people. The only people who I told was my mom, And Paris.'

'Oh, then why do you keep ignoring me?'

'It's complicated.'

'How?' he asked. Rory suddenly realized he was probably here for work. He was dressed nicely in a suit.

'Ready? Oh, Sorry.' Jess said realizing Rory was talking to Tristan.

'Yea, what why are you working on a Saturday?' Rory asked before she left.

'Emergency. There only allowed one of those a year.' He said.

'Oh, okay well bye.' Rory said before walking away wit Jess. When they were safely in the car, Jess turned to her.

'You didn't tell him did you?'

'Nope.' She said and looked down. He nodded and dropped her off at her house. Rory put on gloves and cleaned up the rest of the glass. When she was done and done eating dinner she looked at the clock. 8:36. Rory picked up the phone.

'Hello?' the voice asked.

'Hi…it's me.' Rory said.

'Rory—is everything okay?' the voice asked suddenly concerned.

'No, yea, I just wanted to meet you tomorrow for coffee or something.'

'Why?'

'Tristan, there's something I need to tell you.'

'Promise you wont run away?'

'Promise. Meet me at Starbuck's tomorrow at 9:30.'

'Okay, see you then.'

'Yup.' Rory hung up. She took a deep breath and went to sleep.

_DREAM_

'_Tristan…I'm pregnant.'_

'_Oh. Whose baby? I bet it's Deans huh!' Tristan said laughing._

'_No, it's yours!'_

'_I bet it's not! I mean as you sleep around like you do!'_

'_Tristan PLEASE BELIEVE ME! You know I'm sorry about cheating on you, but we really didn't even do ANYTHING!'_

'_prove it!'_

'_Prove what?'_

'_That I'm the father.' Rory got a test done. Somehow it was possible to do it before the baby was born._

'_See you're…not the father.'_

'_Ha! Told ya!'_

'_This can't be happening!' Rory said hitting her head which was making a constant beeping sound. She woke up hitting her head._

_END DREAM_

'Oww.' Rory said rubbing her head. She looked the clock.

'8:45. Hopefully today goes a lot better than my dream.' Rory said before getting into the shower.


	10. The Truth In The Open

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, L/D, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

_**The truth in the Open:**_

Rory sat at a table in Starbucks drinking a cup of coffee. She was stirring it around when Tristan came in the door. Rory had chosen her outfit that morning carefully. She was wearing stretchy shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt.

'Hey Rory. Everything okay?' he asked concerned. He sat down across from her.

'Umm, so what's up?' She asked changing the subject. He laughed quietly at her smoothness and then answered.

'Well Nothing, but I am kinda nervous of this sudden meeting you called today.'

'You want something to drink?' Rory asked. Tristan gave her a confused look.

'Should it be alcoholic or something with a lot of caffeine?' Rory laughed even though if you really thought about it, it wasn't funny.

'It doesn't matter. I just didn't know if you were thirsty.' Tristan gave her one more look before ordering himself the smallest frappuccino they had. Tristan finished it quickly and threw the plastic cup away while he watched Rory fidget.

'You know Rory, if it helps you stop fidgeting you can get another cup of coffee. I mean now that I know you weren't in rehab for your addiction.' Rory laughed and then went silent.

'I really shouldn't even have one cup with the stuff that's going on and this was my third.' She said finishing her coffee.

'Okay, your mom called it "this", Paris called it "everything", and you call it "stuff". I've tried to weasel it out of everybody but all I got was don't do anything stupid Tristan, or don't go anywhere to far…Rory needs you. I also got from your mom that you were really upset on your birthday, and that she thought you cried that morning.' Rory sighed and looked at her hands. Tears were on the edge of her eyelids.

'If I throw up, it's just a phase I'm going through. It's okay, nothing self induced.'

'Rory what's going on? Paris told me you had to be the one to tell me and your mom told me you were 90 pounds when you went into rehab. Why were you in rehab?' he asked with genuine concern.

'Malnutrition mostly. I was so upset that I wouldn't eat and what I ate was scarcely anything. My mom was scared.'

'I don't buy it. Are you sick? Rory no matter what happens...ever—I'll always care about you. Don't be afraid to tell me, because there's no way I could ever speak badly about you.'

'I don't know what to say.' Rory said blinking back her tears.

'Tell me what Paris meant when she said I will know everything when the time is right and that she couldn't tell me but you could.'

'When did you talk to her?'

'When you saw me and her at Borders. You kinda went ghostly on me before you ran off. We saw you leave with Aaron.'

'You've been thinking about this that long?'

'Yea.'

'Why didn't you ever come to me about it?'

'Because no matter what you thought, I did see your reactions when you saw me, and they kinda made me uneasy. I thought it was best to do what Paris said. Everyone knows your secret Rory, except for me. Yesterday, when you didn't go pale on me, I couldn't stop thinking about it. How's your hand by the way?'

'It's fine. I'm sorry about all of these things.'

'And there's another name. Now your secret has four names well five including the actual name.'

'I told Jess.'

'I know, he's one of the people who told me you needed me.'

'No, I mean…I know we promised we'd keep it to ourselves but I told Jess that we weren't able to have a baby.'

'Oh.'

'He's not gonna tell anyone, don't worry.'

'It's okay, your mom asked why we got a divorce.'

'She did?'

'Yea.'

'What did you tell her?'

'That we had a strong relationship but it was missing something important. I didn't tell her what I thought it was.'

'We're avoiding the reason I asked you to come this morning.'

'Wow, you actual brought us back to that topic.'

'Are you doing anything today?'

'Nope. Today I was just gonna sleep…until you called last night. But it's fine. It's better this way.'

'I'm scared Tristan.' Rory confessed.

'I don't wanna push you, but I have a strong feeling this has something to do with me. I have no clue in the world how I just have a feeling.'

'It's easier if we take a walk.' Tristan burrowed his eyebrows before getting up and following Rory outside. She threw her empty cup in a trash bin.

'My mom was right.' She said as they walked down the street.

'Right about what?'

'I was crying the morning of my birthday.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'What? That would have changed the whole evening!'

'You still left early.' Tristan pointed out.

'Don't remind me.' She said as they sat on a bench. It was a quiet day so they had a lot of privacy.

'Why it wasn't good? How about the night after?'

'Tristan, right now is not the time to joke!'

'Okay, I'm sorry.'

'It's okay, it was great—both times, it's just more than that happened that night.'

'I don't understand.'

'Tristan…' Rory looked away as tears came back. This time they were clear.

'I'm not exactly sure—' Rory stopped short and took a few deep breaths. Tristan sat quietly and patiently waiting for her to finish. She took one more breath.

'I'm just gonna say it.' She said.

'Go ahead.' She took the last breath.

'Tristan I'm pregnant.' She said her tears started to roll down her cheeks. She put her head in her hands. Tristan was quiet for a few minutes.

'Please! Say something.' Rory cried wiping away her tears.

'How far along are you?'

'About four months.'

'Were you gonna tell me?'

'Yes! I would've it's just we weren't able to have one when we were married, and now, now…' she trailed off.

'I have to say I wasn't expecting this.'

'What your not gonna accuse me of sleeping around? Your not gonna get a paternity test to make sure it's yours?' Rory yelled. Tristan looked at dumbfounded.

'Where the hell did you come up with that idea?'

'I don't know, I slept with Dean when he was married, I didn't have sex with the other guy but I was with him.'

'I'm really hoping that this confusing stuff your telling me goes away.'

'It was a dream. I had a dream last night that you accused me of sleeping around and being promiscuous.'

'So this is why you really went to rehab wasn't it.'

'My mom was scared for the baby's health and me but before I left we were both healthy. Please Tristan, don't be mad…' Rory said when Tristan got up.

'I'm not mad. Freaked and very shocked yes but mad at you, no. I mean you've had about what? Three months to think about this while I've only had like 3 minutes. I mean Rory, this is huge.' He said turning around.

'So I guess the fifth name would be "baby".'

'I guess so.' His voice cracking. He looked into Rory's eyes and saw sadness and that she was scared and unsure of life. He sighed and walked over to her. He sat down and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her. His hand rested on her stomach and he realized that she was no longer flat.

'Rory…you're staring to show.' He said pulling away.

'I know. I knew I had to tell you soon. I thought it would be better for you to find out in person than from the papers.'

'Yea, I'd say so.'

'Tristan what are we going to do?' Rory asked resting her head on his chest.

'No idea.'

'Before you said that you explained why we got divorced. You said you didn't tell her what you thought was missing. Was a baby what you thought was missing?'

'Yea. I thought we went into it thinking we were gonna have kids and when we didn't…we started to look other places for things like that and we ended up being apart and being lonely and then we couldn't deal with each other anymore.'

'I hate to say it but I think you're right…completely.'

'Well the woman is ALWAYS right.'

'Oh how PC of you.' Rory said.

'No matter what happens though Rory, I'm here for you and I'm here for our baby. I'll do whatever I can.'

'Tristan?'

'Yea.'

'I've been thinking a lot and I don't know.' Rory said.

'No tell me.'

'Okay, well I was thinking…maybe we could live together for a while and see how that goes?'

'Where?'

'There's always the house. It does get lonely sometimes.'

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' he asked.

'It's worth a try.'

'Then let's try it.' He said.

'And Tristan?''

'Yea?'

'I know this is a strange time to tell you this but, umm, I think I still love you. No, I do love you and I don't think I could ever stop.'

'I love you too Rory, and I know I always have and I know I always will.'

'I like it like this.' Rory said referring to them sitting next to each other and holding each other. Tristan agreed.

'Me too.'

Well he knows! AAHHH! Hehe!


	11. A Betting Pool

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, L/D, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

_**A Betting Pool:**_

The bells on the door jingled as Rory and Tristan walked into Luke's together.

'Hey mom.' Rory said taking a seat. Tristan took a seat to the left of Rory. Lorelai was on Rory's right.

'Hi sweetie. Tristan, Rory didn't run away from you today?'

'I told my mom I kept running from you.' Rory explained.

'Ahh. No, she didn't. In fact every time I've seen her since Sunday she hasn't run away from me.' He said. They hadn't told Lorelai there intentions yet, and nobody knew except for Rory and Tristan that he knew she was pregnant. They decided to see how far they could push people before they broke down and told him.

'Huh. So how's everything?' Lorelai asked Rory although Tristan knew exactly what she meant.

'Good.'

'That's good. So Tristan how's the practice?'

'Good. Getting boring. All the suits are stupid and they're all the same. I'm thinking of starting my own practice. I want to deal with everything now. I have a few buddies who would do it with me though, so I'm really looking into it right now.'

'Oh.'

'Tris, doesn't your father have a business?'

'Yea, but he's not close to retiring.'

'Oh.' Both girls were quiet.

'Hey Rory, Tristan. What can I get for you?'

'I'll have a coffee.' Tristan said.

'Make that two.' Rory included.

'No.'

'Yes.'

'Oh Luke just give her coffee.' Lorelai said.

'Crap! I gotta go. Big, big meeting! Will be killed by Michel if I don't leave now!' Lorelai shouted jumping up and waving goodbye.

'SO! Luke, how bout that coffee?' Rory reminded him.

'No.'

'Luke, why can't she have coffee?' Tristan asked.

'Because she's umm, well it's not good for you to drink so much coffee.'

'But you've always given it to her anyways.' He said. He looked for Rory to help.

'Tristan knows. He wanted to see how far he could get people to go before they told them.' Rory said.

'So you know…' Luke said facing Tristan.

'Yup, found out Sunday.'

'How'd you find out? Is Rory showing that much?'

'She's showing but. No, she called me and told me to meet her at Starbucks. We took a walk and she told me.'

'Ha Lorelai.' Luke muttered.

'What?' Rory asked.

'Your mother made a betting pool of when Tristan would find out. She made me get into it, and I win.'

'Who else is in this "betting pool"?' Rory asked.

'Oh, umm Jess, your mom, me—unwillingly and for no money, Lane, your dad, ummm, I don't know who else. Why?'

'Wait, my dad knows?'

'Yea.'

'MOM!' Rory gritted through her teeth.

'Thanks you Luke.' Rory said before standing up and dragging Rory with him. They arrived at the Dragonfly and Lorelai was still setting up. She was the only one in the room. Rory took Tristan's hand and brought him into the room and shut the door.

'Mom?'

'Oh hey. The meetings gonna start soon so….'

'Wait, you made a betting pool on me?'

'Yea, but it was nothing.'

'Dad knows.'

'Wait—how?'

'Luke told me.'

'Oh.'

'Yea, don't mean to get mad, but this was my business! MINE, and when I told you you could tell Luke I meant LUKE! I wanted to tell dad! We were planning this special get together and I was gonna tell him!'

'Oh I'm so sorry! I just thought you weren't gonna tell him.'

'I forgive you for that but a betting pool?'

'It was just for fun.'

'Fun? You think it's "fun" to bet on when I was going to tell Tristan? What I tell Tristan and when is strictly between the two of us! Not you, not Lane, not Jess, not anyone besides me and Tristan! And that means you too, not even you!'

'Rory I didn't—'

'No, you didn't. You didn't think, you didn't know I would care this much, you even ASKED Tristan why we got divorced! Knowing you, you probably gave him some kinda bull like I was your daughter therefore it was your business. Well guess what…' Rory stopped and wiped away the falling tears. Tristan squeezed her hand reassuringly.

'It's not your business, and you lost the bet.'

'What?'

'You guessed that I wouldn't tell him until he realized I was pregnant and than he would confront me, well Luke won.' Rory said before walking out. Tristan drove back to their house. They walked to the couch and plopped down on it. Rory scooted to Tristan and he brought her close to him. He allowed her to cry herself to sleep and then Tristan closed his eyes and sleep came over him too. They both woke up when they heard knocking.

'I'll get it. It's probably my mom.' Rory said going to the door and seeing Jess standing there.

'Jess?' she asked.

'Hey. How are you doing?'

'Doing? Why would you enter a betting pool?'

'A betting pool?'

'Yea, Luke said you entered a betting pool.'

'I did? When?' he asked purely confused.

'I don't know. You betted when I was going to tell Tristan.'

'I never betted. I told Lorelai that I didn't and she insisted that I tell her when I thought you were so I told her what I thought.'

'What did you say?'

'I told her that you would tell him when you were ready too and not before.'

'That's the best bet yet.' Rory said seriously.

'She entered me in a betting pool huh…'

'Yup, don't worry I already blew up at her.'

'Oh god. So have you told him yet?'

'Yep, I told him last Sunday.'

'So he's known for about what, five days?'

'Yep, just about.' Se said.

'Okay, well I just wanted to get that one book you told me about.'

'Oh, right. Lemme get it for you.' She said shutting the door after Jess. She ran to the study.

'Tristan!' she called.

'What?'

'Jess is here!'

'Kay.' He said and Jess heard footsteps before Tristan appeared.

'Hey Jess.'

'So you know you're gonna be a daddy.'

'I do. Ya know Rory was crying because of the betting pool?'

'Oh god. Lorelai must have out me in there anyway. I know Luke would never purposely enter it because he thinks that it's stupid.'

'Yea, she'll be okay. She's been really moody this week. She has her next doctor's appointment in about a week.'

'That should be fun.'

'Yea. Lane was in the pool too. I don't even wanna know what happens with that.'

'Yea, that's a bad one.' Jess agreed.

'That friendship could be put on hold.'

'What could be put on hold?' Rory asked carrying a book and handing it to Jess.

'Oh a book I was telling Jess about at the library.'

'Oh which one?' she asked Tristan.

'Umm, "A Painted House" by John Grisham.' Tristan said thinking of the first book at the top of his head.

'Oh, I've never read that book. I read "The Runaway Jury" and "The Rainmaker". I thought they were good. Let me know what you think.' Jess nodded. He wasn't a fan of mystery.

'So, I just wanted to run an idea by you.' Rory continued to Jess.

'Okay.'

'What would you think if I wrote a book about my life?'

'Well although your life may be interesting, I don't think it would sell because everything in your life has happened a lot more than once I'm sure.'

'Even me being pregnant?'

'Pregnant—yea nobody has ever gotten pregnant before, how you got pregnant or rather who, no offense Tristan, that's more unusual but I guarantee you're not the first.'

'Hmm. What about a random life?' Rory asked.

'Ahh yes, I can see the title now, "Growing up Juju." The reviews would be stellar!' Jess said sarcastically.

'HEY! Juju was a good doll! She helped me with homework, and she's traveled quite a bit!'

'Have you traveled quite a bit—well when you were four?'

'No….'

'So neither has Juju.'

'Wait, is Juju that rag doll with a missing eye and stuffing missing from one of the feet?' Tristan asked.

'That's the one.' Jess said.

'Yea, but it's been to China!'

'How do you know this?' Tristan asked.

'It says on a tag, "Made in China".' Jess and Tristan just sighed,

'I need a grapefruit.' Rory said randomly and walked to the kitchen.

'Has she been that random all week?' Jess asked.

'Yea.' Tristan said shrugging his shoulders.

'Hey you wanna go out a grab a drink or something?' Jess asked looking at his watch.

'Sure, lemme go tell Rory.' Tristan disappeared and then came back.

'Let's go.' Tristan said.

:BAR:

Tristan and Jess sat at two seats at the bar. They ordered two beers and it was given to them promptly.

'So you ready to be a dad?' Jess started.

'Now? God no, but hopefully the baby is really close to being on time so I have enough time to prepare myself.'

'Your actually gonna do this?'

'I wouldn't let Rory do this on her own, I mean this is something we really tried for. Ally wasn't a hard baby, but she still requires a lot of attention.'

'That's true. So how are you doing the custody thing?' Jess asked.

'We haven't even gotten there yet. We're living together now though. We think it'll be easier on the baby if we're used to living together.'

'Wait, you two are together…under the same roof?' Jess asked eyes wide.

'Yup, it was Rory's idea.'

'Well at least Ally will have a cousin.'

'Yea, is Ally excited?'

'She's still not quite sure what a cousin is. She'll understand better later on.'

'You know sometimes I wish me and Rory never got divorced, I mean we did the whole thing wrong.'

'Tell Rory that—when she's a little more normal. She does need you, Tristan. Even if she wasn't pregnant with your child she'd still need you.'

'It still feels right though. Like when she told me, we were stopped at a bench and I was so shocked. Then I pulled her into a hug and it still felt so right. It even felt right when we ditched her birthday party together and had sex.'

'You both got it bad.' Jess said laughing.

'I know, it's a problem.' Tristan said smirking.

'So I never really heard about the divorce. How did that go?'

'I don't know. She kept giving me the divorce papers and eventually I signed them and gave them back to Rory. I'm guessing she took care of it.'

'Didn't you give her access to your bank accounts?'

'Yea, and I never took that away from her. She doesn't need money though. We were both very lucky with our fortunes.'

'I'll say. I wouldn't mind having a sixteenth of what you and Rory have combined!'

'You can have it.'

'Aww, that's so sweet of you.'

'Hey handsome.' A very busty red head said sliding into the stool next to Tristan. (Sorry red heads, but most blondes are actually really smart and intelligent, of course red heads are probably too, it's just, well trying to give blondes a better name.)

'Hi.' He said to her and then turned back to Jess who watched them.

'My name's Kitty, but I'm like a tiger in bed.'

'Really? I'm Tristan, and thanks for the info.' He said sarcastically. A blonde was watching the red head and Tristan. She made her way over.

'Sorry, I'm late babe, but traffic was unbelievable!' she said ordering a drink, and taking Tristan's hand in hers and pushing the red head away. Tristan was confused.

'Huh.' He said giving her a strange look.

'Oh, hi. I'm Liz, please stop drooling over my fiancé and go find some one who's interested.' Liz said to the jealous red head. The red head huffed and walked away cursing. When she was out of sight, Liz took her hand back and got up.

'Wait!' Tristan called to the blonde.

'Yea?' she turned around.

'Who are you?' he asked.

'The name's Jill, Jill Gold. I manage this lovely place.'

'Tristan Dugrey, and this is a good friend, Jess Mariano.'

'Nice to meet you.' She shook both of their hands.

'Thanks, for that.'

'Sure no, problem. After watching this place everyday for your whole life, it gets obvious those who wanna get a one night stand and those who don't.'

'Oh.'

'Yea, and if don't mind me not flirting I actually am married.'

'Oh that's all right. I'm not looking.'

'Kay, have a good afternoon.' She said and then disappeared into the back.

'She seems really nice.' Jess said.

'You're married.'

'And all I said was, "she looks nice".' He said quoting himself.

'Okay.'

'Come on finish up. I challenge you to a game of pool.' Jess said getting up.

'Oh you are SO on!'

I'll try and update soon!


	12. He Stayed For You

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, L/D, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_He Stayed For You:_**

'Ms. Gilmore?' the nurse called.

'Kay.' Rory got up and went with the nurse to an examining room. She sighed and sat down.

'The doctor will be in, in a minute.' The lady said.

'Wait, is there someway, you could, I don't know stall the doctor? I wanted the father to be here.' she said. Rory was at a check up and Tristan had promised to be there. It had been three weeks since she told him making her almost five months pregnant and now showing.

'I'm sorry, we go on a very tight schedule here.' she said.

'Fine.' Rory said and shook her head. She was hoping he'd come through for her, but she was wrong…at the moment. There was a knock at the door, and then it opened. A man in a white coat came in, obviously the doctor.

'Hello, Ms. Gilmore.'

'Call me Rory.'

'Alright. Rory is anyone here with you?'

'No, the father couldn't make it.' They were interrupted by a knock on the door. The doctor frowned and opened the door.

'Can I help you?' he asked.

'Umm yea is Rory Gilmore in there?'

'I cannot release that information.'

'Wait, Dr, Mann, let him in.' Rory said recognizing the voice. The doctor let him in and Tristan came in out of breath.

'What happened?' Rory asked mad.

'Meeting, they don't understand when I say "I have to leave NOW." I'm so sorry. I ran up 15 flights of stairs thinking the elevator would take to long.' He said breathing heavily.

'I hate to break this up but I would like to start now.' Dr. mann said.

'Oh sorry.' Tristan said taking a seat on a chair next to the examining table.

'Umm, this is the father, Tristan Dugrey.'

'Are you two married?' they looked at each other. Rory looked down.

'Divorced.' She said.

'Okay.' The appointment went slowly and they got to keep a picture of the growing baby.

'Alright, tell the receptionist I want to see you in four to five weeks.' They nodded and went up to the desk. They were given their day and they left.

'Rory, how did you get here?' he asked realizing that her car wasn't in the parking lot.

'Bus.'

'Come on, I'll take you home.'

'Thanks.' She hoped into his car.

'So, August 20th.' Tristan said pulling out onto the street.

'Yup.'

'Rory don't be mad at me. I swear Paris was there too. We were discussing policies with clients. Eventually after Paris saw me fidgeting and glances at my watch every 15 seconds, literally, she asked me what was wrong. I told her and she told me I should run and she'd cover for me. So if it makes you happier, I walked out of the meeting.'

'It's probably not over then, you can go back.'

'No, I wanna spend time with you.'

'I'm not mad, it's just we've—we've been through a lot together and I don't know. I just can't handle you being gone again.'

'Rory, I'm here to stay. My apartment has been sold and I now live in the house where you conceived that baby.' She laughed.

'Good to know.' She said as he pulled into their street.

'I've always loved the name Dana.' Tristan said randomly.

'That's a pretty name. If it's a girl we could name her Dana Lorelai Dugrey.'

'Or we could break the Lorelai tradition in your family.' He said smirking and turning off the car.

'Yea we could. Try not to over use the name.' Tristan smirked again.

'Come on, I'll make you something to eat.' Tristan said unlocking the door and guiding Rory inside. Rory followed him in and sat on a stool at the table. He made her food and then they spent the rest of the day tangled up and watching movies when the phone rang. Rory groaned at the interruption. She picked up the phone.

'What?' she growled.

'You okay?'

'Oh hey Jess.'

'Hey.'

'yea I'm fine, I was just watching a movie and you know how I hate it when I'm interrupted!'

'Yea, look I have a quick question.'

'Shoot.'

'Your dad, does he have dirty blondish-light brown hair and about 5'11? 6'? And skinny?'

'Yea, his name is Christopher—you've met him haven't you? Why?'

'Well a person like that is looking for you and obviously he knows of me and Paris because he's currently sitting in the living room while Paris tries to entertain him which by the way is scary!'

'I haven't seen my dad in 3 years.'

'Well he's looking for you. Does he know about the divorce or the baby?'

'I called and left a message about 2 years ago but we've been playing phone tag and I haven't even left a message for 1/2 year.'

'Well it's your call. What should I do?' Jess asked. Tristan waited patiently for her to get off the phone.

'I'll be there in soon.'

'Kay, see you then.' Rory hung up he phone.

'Well?' Tristan asked.

'My dad, he's here and I have to see him.'

'Okay, come on, I'll drive you.'

'No, I think it's better if I go alone.'

'Your dad has never met me before has he?'

'He has, very shortly though.'

'Are you sure you don't want me to come?'

'Yea, I need to do this.' He nodded and Rory picked up a set of keys and left the house. The drive over was boring and annoying. Rory's stomach had butterflies fluttering around making her nauseas. She finally pulled in Jess's driveway. She walked up to the door which Paris opened shortly after.

'Hey.' She said.

'Hi, so where's my dad?' Rory asked.

'Come on.' Paris led Rory to the living room where Ally was sitting playing with Barbie's. Chris was sitting on the sofa but got up when Rory came in.

'Dad, what are you doing here?'

'Jess was the only one I knew that I could find. You aren't listed in the phonebook.'

'My number is blocked.'

'Wanna take a walk?'

'No.' Jess cringed and pulled Rory away for a second.

'Rory—'

'No, he doesn't deserve sympathy!'

'Just take a walk!'

'Fine.' She said through gritted teeth. They walked back.

'Let's go.' Rory said walking out. Chris quickly followed. They walked for a few minutes before Rory spoke.

'You missed so much.'

'I know.'

'Do you?'

'Yes. I know I missed your wedding, I know I missed some thing else because I never heard about you being pregnant.'

'Oh you missed so much more than that!' Rory said blinking back tears.

'I mean where the hell have you been? Where has my dad been all this time?'

'I was in Europe.'

'EUROPE!' I'm sorry but Europe will always be there will always be the same, but I on the other hand am changing everyday! I mean bet you didn't know I was in a movie or—or I don't even think you knew what my husbands name was!'

'I do too! It's umm, okay I don't. Look I'm here and I wanna make it up to you!'

'I'm fucking 26! Don't you think it's a little late for that? How about when I was 16? Make sure that I didn't end up like mom!' Chris sighed and stopped walking. Rory turned around and wiped a falling tear away.

'Tristan.'

'What?' Chris asked confused.

'That was my husbands name.'

'Oh.' Rory looked away.

'What can I do to make it up to you?'

'By my dad! Be there when I need someone to cry to about my failing marriage or this baby that I was scared to admit I was actually pregnant with! Or even remembering my birthday! If I remember correctly, you missed it by a week.'

'Failed marriage?'

'Oh that's something else you missed. I'm divorced.' Rory said no longer shouting. Chris saw feelings of hurt, desperation, and sadness in Rory's eyes. He took and chance and went up to her giving her a hug. She didn't pull away but moved closer and cried into his chest. He rubbed her back. He walked with her to a bench and sat down. A little later she pulled away from him. Her eyes were blood-shot and her cheeks tear-stained.

'Tristan is no longer in the picture then?'

'Oh no, he is! This baby is his.'

'How long have you been divorced?'

'About a year and a half.'

'Than how—'

'My birthday. He was at Emily's party for me and we went a little to far.'

'Oh.'

'Yea. We're living together again. We wanna see how it goes. We both think the divorce was a mistake.'

''So do I.'

'You didn't even know him!'

'I know but your mom told me about it. She said it was amazing the feelings between you two.' Rory smiled and wiped away another tear.

'Mom will always love you, you know that?'

'Yes I do. I will always love your mom.'

'She's happy you know.'

'I know this too, but so am I.'

'Tristan didn't even think he'd met you before.'

'I've met him?' Rory rolled her eyes.

'Yes, you have. You don't even remember.'

'Oh is he that blonde kid?'

'Yes, he's blonde.'

'I knew his uncle. Christopher Dugrey. We were friends. He went by Christopher and me by Chris.'

'I know, that's where Tristan gets his middle name.'

'I missed you a lot Rory.'

'I missed you a lot also.'

'Am I allowed to meet the father of my grandchild?'

'It's a girl.'

'Okay, granddaughter?'

'I don't know.'

'I wanna know more about you. Would you give me another chance?'

'No, but I'll let you meet Tristan.' Chris nodded and Rory got up. Chris followed Rory in his car. They soon arrived at her house. Rory got out and was greeted at the door by a confused Tristan.

'My dad is here. He wanted to meet you.'

'Kay.' Tristan nodded and kissed Rory's forehead. A man came to the door. He was about 40.

'Hi, you must be Tristan.'

'Yup, and you're Chris, right?'

'Yes.'

'Come on in.' Tristan said backing away from the door allowing both Rory and Chris to come in. Tristan shut the door.

'Nice house.' Chris admired.

'Tristan's uncle built it.'

'Christopher?' Chris questioned.

'Yea, how did you know?' Tristan asked.

'I was good friends with your uncle back in high school, well until I got Rory's mom pregnant and than I was forced to move away.'

'Oh.'

'Yea.'

'Tristan I'm gonna go to sleep, I'm tired.' Rory said yawning for what seemed like the 5th time in less than a minute.

'Okay. Chris, I'll be right back.' Tristan said disappearing with Rory into a bedroom. Chris settled himself on the sofa.

'So you forgive him?' Tristan asked giving Rory a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt as she brushed her teeth.

'No, but he at least deserves to meet you.'

'It's getting kinda late. When me and him are done talking, I'll offer him the guest room.'

'Just as long as he's gone by tomorrow morning.' She said going under the covers.

'Okay. Night.'

'Night.' She said. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips and then turned off the light and shut the door. He passed Chris in the living room and came back with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Chris.

'So, you're the father of my granddaughter?' Chris started.

'Yep, that would be my doing.'

'She's not gonna give my another chance, I think I really screwed up.'

'I don't know, we haven't really talked much you. It was always kind of a sore topic for her so when we came across it she would deal but we wouldn't linger on it.'

'She told me about her little birthday surprise.'

'What?' he asked confused.

'She conceived that baby on her birthday.'

'Oh that. Yea, we didn't mean for it to happen.'

'What about the time you did it after that?' Chris asked.

'She told you about that?' Tristan asked surprised.

'No, I was just kidding. So you both did it again after that?'

'Yea. Once more.' Tristan said quietly and embarrassed.

'Hmm.' Chris said nodding.

'She really wanted you to be part of her life. Even in high school.' Tristan told him.

'How do you know that?'

'I've known her since 10th grade. She was the new girl.'

'Oh.'

'She wanted you to call or visit.'

'I know, I'll never be able to make it up to her. It wouldn't be to my standards even if I did. She means the world to me even if I don't act like it. If something happened to her, I wouldn't be able to function anymore.'

'Then tell her that. She doesn't think that, she thinks you didn't have enough time for her. Now that you have bigger daughter.'

'She's almost ten.'

'I know, and that's when she needs you the most.'

'How do you know that?'

'I remember being that age. The only thing I wanted was to talk to my mom and at 16 my dad but that quickly passed.'

'Why? Why did it pass?'

'I'm the son of what people call, The Hartford Elite.'

'Well then Tristan, you and I are quite similar then.'

'We are?' he asked doubtfully.

'Oh yes. Both Rory's mom and I grew up in Hartford among the rich and snobby.'

'I knew Lorelai did, but not you.'

'Well we both did. Kind of ironic that Rory married you considering Lorelai tried to get Rory out of that world by living in Stars Hollow.'

'Yea, but look at us now, we're divorced with a growing fetus.'

'She doesn't blame you does she?'

'She wont let me.'

'Just like her.'

'She said you could stay over night if you'd like. We have an extra room.'

'Sure. I would've checked into a hotel.'

'Well, I should get to sleep. I have work tomorrow.'

'Okay good night.'

'Night.' Tristan got up and went into the master bedroom and went next to Rory.

'So?' she asked.

'You're awake?' he asked.

'I've been, now share!'

'He loves you, Rory. He doesn't believe that he can make it up to you and he thinks if he does it wouldn't be satisfying enough to him. He'd think you'd give in to easily.'

'He's an ass hole.'

'Rory I was an ass hole until we met again in college. I changed….maybe he did too.'

'did he wanna stay tonight?'

'Yea, he did and I think he stayed for you.'

-

-

-

Well this chapter is done four billion years later! lol. Review please!


	13. And She Will Be

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, L/D, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

_**And She Will Be:**_

Rory woke up to the smell of food cooking. She climbed out of bed and walked down the stairs wrapping her robe around her. She went into the kitchen closer to the smell and saw Tristan sitting at the table reviewing notes on one of his current clients, and she looked towards the movement she saw in the corner of her eye. Her eyes focused on a man that she identified as Chris. She felt her brain start spin and stumbled to the table. Tristan looked up at the noise and immediately got up when he saw her stumbling. Chris was now aware of Rory's presence.

'You okay?' Tristan whispered concerned. She nodded mutely then looked down. Tristan shook his head and walked Rory out of the room. They whispered so Chris wouldn't hear them.

'You told me he would be gone by the time I woke up!' Rory whispered looking down. Tristan used his finger and brought her chin up making her look into his eyes.

'He's really trying.'

'After 10 years.' She said sarcastically.

x'At least he's willing.'

'I can't. I won't. Maybe in ten years.' She said and turned around to leave but Tristan caught her wrist and brought her back to him.

'Do it for the baby, so she can have a grandfather, and maybe…just maybe, you can be on good terms with your dad. You gave me another chance after I fucked up in high school.'

'And look what happened.' She said harshly. Tristan didn't bother to hide the hurt. He let go of her and walked past her leaving Rory standing there. Rory sighed and walked back to her bedroom, got dressed and returned to the kitchen. Tristan was back at his work although seemed distracted now by something, and Chris was reading a magazine.

'Dad, can I talk to you?' Only Chris looked up at her voice. He nodded and followed her outside.

'I want you to be part of my daughters life, even if that means I have to give you another chance, but you really, really hurt me!'

'I know and I'll make it up to anyway I can.'

'I know, and I'm gonna make you.' She said smiling sadly. He laughed softly and pulled her into a hug.

'Just like your mother.' They separated after a little.

'So what's on your agenda?'

'Well you see, since I kind of ran away from work to find you, I'm gonna need to go back and sort everything out.' Rory nodded understandingly.

'Okay.'

'Your not mad about that?' he asked.

'Not mad, annoyed, but not mad. Plus I understand, I have a job too. I've seen Tristan when he's in work mode and it's not pretty.'

'Well I'm gonna go get my stuff and I'll call you later okay?'

'Kay.' She smiled. She gave him a goodbye hug and watched him leave. She went into the house to eat breakfast and noticed Tristan had already gone up stairs. She sat down and saw Tristan's work still on the table. Curious what kind of case he was dealing with now, she picked up a file making sure Tristan wasn't around first. The person's name was Claudia Menschy. She was asking to be emancipated. Intrigued, she continued her reading and noted that there was nothing wrong with the family, just the girls' selfish wants. She started to read farther into the case wondering more about this girl and her interesting stories, which seemed like complete lies to her. So absorbed in her readings she hadn't heard Tristan come back downstairs and come to stand 2 feet behind her wondering what she was doing.

'What are you doing?' he asked no emotion in his voice. She quickly dropped the file and started to put it back and then got up.

'Nothing.'

'No, you were. You were reading one of my cases.' He said. Rory saw the distrust and hurt in his eyes.

'No, I was cleaning up the table.' She said thinking of the first excuse. She knew she wasn't allowed to read his cases. It wasn't his rule, but the law. She knew he had broken it a few times, since he had shared some of his cases with her when she was curious what he was working on at the moment.

'Don't lie to me.' Tristan said taking deep breaths to help him keep calm.

'Tristan don't be mad.'

'Right like that's gonna happen! Do you honestly think that everything that's happened between us is a mistake? Because if you do then tell me right now and I will be out of your life for ever.' He said raising his voice a little.

'No but if it hadn't been for you and meeting you then I wouldn't be in this position!'

'Your right. You'd still be the other woman.' He said leaving without looking back. Rory plopped down in the chair and started to cry. She needed a familiar face. She started to drive over to Jess's house. She heard her cell phone ring. Looking at it she answered it.

'Hello?'

'Rory, it's me.' Tristan.

'Okay.'

'I'm sorry.' His voice seemed far away. She knew it was because he was calling her while he was driving also.

'Me too. I do want you in my life, and no I don't think it was a mistake. Tristan I still wanna be with you, I just, the whole thing with my dad kinda threw me off.'

'But your not mad about him staying are you?''

'No. I had to have done it at some point and it mine as well be before he's a grandfather.' She said still crying.

'Are you crying?'

'Mhm.'

'Ror—I still wanna be with you too.'

'I know, but then you really hurt me when you said I would still be the other woman. Tristan you know that I wish to god t hat I could take that back…but I can't.'

'I know, and I'm sorry about that but you really hurt me too when you said I was a mistake and that you would've never been in this position had you not seen me again.'

'I was mad.'

'And I was hurt.'

'Do you forgive me?'

'I think I might.' He said laughing softy.

'Do you forgive me?' he asked,

'Yea, but only if you promise to stay home tonight and talk to me.'

'I do.'

'I love you Tristan.'

'I love you too, Rory.' Rory hung up the phone and wiped her face furiously getting rid of her tears so she could see ahead but not succeeding time to see the truck that swerved into her lane and hit her head-on making her car go backwards and smash into a tree. She was unconscious at impact.

—Lorelai—

Lorelai was at home with Aaron. Aaron was coloring in a book while Lorelai was writing then scribbling out what she wrote.

'Mommy.' Aaron said.

'Yes?'

'When am I gonna see Rory again?'

'Well Rory is really busy right now. She'll call soon though.' And the phone rang.

'Well that's weird.' Lorelai said before picking up the phone.

'If you called to help me stay on the line.' She answered.

'Umm, are you related to a Lorelai Gilmore by any chance?' a low voice asked.

'Haha funny!' Lorelai laughed.

'Miss, this is Officer Benson. I am calling to say that Lorelai Gilmore has been an accident.'

'What? How is that possible! I'm Lorelai Gilmore!'

'Miss, we need a relative to come to the hospital.'

'Oh my god, Rory.' She whispered.

'Excuse me?' the officer asked.

'Nothing, which hospital?' she rushed out.

'Hartford Memorial.'

'Thanks.' She hung up and took a deep breath.

'Mommy what's wrong?'

'Come on sweetie. We need to go to the hospital.' Aaron looked confused but didn't have time to protest before they were in the car and already moving. Lorelai broke several speed limits when she heard a siren and saw flashing lights.

'Shit.' She cursed but kept going.

'Mommy, it's a police car!" Aaron said excitedly.

'I know sweetie.' She said breathing deeply. She pulled into the Emergency lot and ran in with Aaron. The police officer came up right behind her.

'Excuse me!' Lorelai cried to the receptionist.

'Please calm down.'

'Calm down? My daughter was in an accident and you tell me to calm down!'

'Miss, would you like me to park your car?' the officer asked.

'Please.' Lorelai said handing over her keys not thinking.

'Okay what's your daughters name?'

'Ror—er, I mean Lorelai Gilmore.'

'Yes, she's the ICU wing.'

'Is she okay?'

'I don't know. I'm sorry. The best thing to d is to take a seat.'

'Thank you.' She said walking over to a chair. She sat down and started to cry. Her cell phone rang.

'What?' she asked.

'Lorelai, where are you?' Luke asked worried.

'Rory was in an accident.'

'Oh god, I'll be right there.'

'Could, could you call Paris and Jess?'

'Sure.' They line went dead.

'Mommy, can I go play with the blocks over there?' Aaron asked. Lorelai nodded her head.

—Paris and Jess—

'ALISON!' Jess called.

'Hi daddy.' She said smiling.

'Come on, you wanna go for a walk?'

'YAY!' the phone rang but obviously Paris had picked it up.

'Kay, lets go tell mommy.'

'MOMMY! DADDY AND ME ARE GOING TO THE PARK!' Ally yelled as loud as she could.

'Ally, ssshhh!' Jess said smiling and covered her mouth.

'Wait!' they heard Paris call. Paris ran to them.

'Rory was in an accident.'

'What?' Jess asked shocked.

'Well don't just stand there!' Paris said. Paris ran to the car and Jess got in the back with Ally not bothering to put her in a car seat, but just held her on his lap. They arrived to the hospital about five minutes later and ra into the entrance.

'Rory Gilmore! Is there a Rory Gilmore in that computer?' they heard a female voice demand.

'I'm sorry.' The receptionist shook her head.

'Lane!' Paris said! They hugged and then Paris went to the lady.

'Sharon, look in that damned computer for Rory Gilmore!'

'Dr. Gellar I'm sorry but there is no one under that name.'

'Gilmore, anything Gilmore?' Jess interjected.

'Lorelai Gilmore?'

'Yes! That's her!' lane said. You could tell she was crying.

'There's no news as of this moment in time. Take a seat.' They all slowly walked to the seats. Lane ran and Paris followed when they saw Lorelai and Luke sitting there.

'Oh Lorelai!' Lane said. She wrapped her arms around the two girls for emotional support. Jess sat down next to Luke.

'Any news?' he asked.

'None.'

'Where's Tristan?' he asked. No one knew of their argument.

'Oh hell, he wasn't called.' Luke cursed.

'I'll go.' Jess said and ran to use the phone. He picked up the phone and dialed his call phone. The answering machine picked up.

'Hi, you've reached Tristan Dugrey. I am unable to take your call so please leave your name, number and a brief message and I will get back to you as soon as I can.' BEEEEP.

'Tristan, this is Jess, look whenever you get this, get your ass to Hartford Memorial Hospital! Rory was in an accident.'

'Damn.' Jess cursed. He tried again leaving multiple messages like the first one. The pay phone he used started to ring. He picked it up not thinking.

'Hello?'

'Who is this?' the voice asked.

'Jess…is this Tristan?' **Oh god PLEASE!**.

'Yea, what's up? And where are you? I've never seen this number bef—'

'Just get your ass over here!'

'Okay, where is here?'

'Hartford Memorial hospital.'

'Is everything okay?'

'What the hell do you think? Rory was in an accident.'

'What? Back up she was in an accident? Like she slipped and fell and broke her arm accident?'

'Car accident ass hole!' the line went dead. Jess hoped that was a good sign. He walked back to the seats and sat down. A doctor came out.

'Is there anyone for a Lorelai Gilmore here?'

'It's Rory, but I'm her mom! We're all related to her in some way or form.'

'Okay, can I talk to you for a moment?'

'Sure.' Lorelai followed her out. Tristan walked in just as she left. Lane noticed him.

'Tristan!' she called. He looked over and ran to them.

'Is she okay?' he asked out of breath.

'Lorelai just went with the doctor. We don't know.' He looked like he was going to break. He fell into a seat and buried his face in his hands.

'My name is Dr. Hallou.'

'Lorelai Gilmore.' The shook hands.

'Your daughter is she?'

'Yes.'

'Okay Rory, was unconscious when the ambulance got there. She has suffered much trauma and we don't know yet if her baby will be okay.'

'Will SHE be okay?'

'We don't know. She's going in and out. She's stable but there's always that possibility. These few hours are important.'

'Is she in surgery?'

'Well she is but we needed to get your permission to give her a caesarian to remove the baby.'

'How much longer do you have until you need to remove the baby?

'A few hours.'

'I need to talk to the father of the baby.'

'Would you bring him here?'

'Yea.' Lorelai got up and ran to get Tristan.

'Lorelai is he o—'

'Come here!' she said pulling him away. She brought him to the doctor.

'Hi, I'm Dr. Hallou, are you the father of the baby?'

'Yea, is she okay?'

'We don't know yet but in order to do much of the examination we would like to deliver the baby through a caesarian. We don't know if the baby is going to survive yet, but chances are high that it will.'

'Okay…?'

'We need your permission to do that.'

'Can I be there?'

'I don't think that's a good idea, but after the baby is cleaned up and examined we will be able to tell you more. Now since the baby IS seven weeks premature, it may be more difficult.'

'Just please, do whatever it takes for them both to be okay.' Tristan begged.

'We will.' The doctor said smiling sadly then leaving the room. Tristan slowly walked back to the waiting room. Lorelai walked with him.

'Well?' Lane asked hopeful.

'Nothing yet.' He said sadly. Lane's hopeful look went away. Tristan sat alone in a separate section of chairs. Jess came next to him.

'She told me a lot.' Jess said quietly.

'About what?'

'About how Rory conceived her baby on her birthday, and how the next night you were doing it again.'

'I'll never stop loving her.'

'No one will.'

'Rory, she's o sweet and to good of a person to be in there right now, in surgery.'

'So she's in surgery, huh?'

'Yea, their giving her a sea-section. They want to take the baby out so they can work easier.'

'Then why are you out here?'

'N one is allowed in, and the doctor told me I shouldn't be there when they do it. I've already asked.'

'Tristan, she'll be fine. She's a fighter…like you.'

'We aren't related.'

'Tristan I don't know if you notice this but whenever someone spends a lot of time with someone, you specifically, they start to get qualities like you. Luckily they are all good ones but Rory has always been a fighter and she's more of one now than she was before.'

'What about the baby?'

'If she's anything like you or Rory, she'll be fine.'

'How did you know it was girl?'

'Rory. I told you she told me a lot.'

'Anything personal?'

'Like how you both wanted a baby but couldn't have one?'

'You don't beat around the bush at all, do you?'

'Nope.' Jess smiled. Tristan smiled for the first time since he got the call.

'So what did she tell you?'

'You both really wanted one, but for some reason you couldn't.'

'Yea, we got checked and everything, but it just wasn't happening.'

'Until after you were divorced.'

'Yea, how ironic.'

'She also told me about the little trust issue.'

'Oh when we thought the other cheated? Yea, that was great.' He said sarcastically.

'But neither one of you did anything?'

'I was tempted, I definitely was, but when the woman kissed me I pulled her off me. So technically yes, but I stopped it.'

'That doesn't count. If she did it to you but pushed her away. What about Rory?'

'I still have no idea. I believe what she tells m, but she hasn't really told me anything.'

'She didn't do anything. She was so upset afterwards that she came to me. She was crying for over three hours straight.'

'God, there are so many things that we did to ruin what we had.'

'Tristan, you both know what you want, what you want from life, and what you want from each other. It's amazing to everyone watching to see how you didn't get to together sooner!'

'Funny.'

'Look you've survived being here for 3 hours.'

'That long?'

'Yup.'

'She has to be okay.'

'She'll pull through for us.'

'And the baby, she's gotta be okay too.'

'And She will Be.' Tristan looked up at the new voice. The doctor was standing there smiling.

-

-

-

Tell Me what you think! Sad chapter, I know! Review please!


	14. The Weirdness Of It All

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, L/D, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_The Weirdness of it all:_**

'Wha—what?' Tristan asked standing up and demanding answers.

'The baby is fine. She will be alright even though she was born premature.'

'Is she gonna live a normal life any everything?' he asked.

'Nothing that happened tonight would make her live an abnormal life.' The doctor said comforting Tristan.

'And Rory, how—how's she?'

'She's stable, but there hasn't been any change yet.'

'Is—is there a chance she, she wont make it?' he had to ask.

'There always is in cases like these, but she is stable now and we're keeping a close watch on her.'

'Please, please don't let anything happen to her!'

'Mr. Dugrey—'

'Tristan.' He corrected. She nodded.

'Tristan, I assure you that this is an excellent hospital and we are going to do anything and everything we can.'

'Money isn't a problem…at all.'

'I know, and I personally am making sure she gets the best treatment available and if it's not here then somewhere else.' This made Tristan feel a lot better.

'Can I see her?' he asked. His voice was weak and small.

'Her mother is in with her now, but you may go.' Tristan nodded solemnly.

'Come, I'll take you there.' He walked behind her preparing himself for the scene that would be in front of him shortly. The doctor came to a stop and opened a door.

'She has a private room so we can watch her better.'

'Thank you.' Tristan walked into the door and his heart sunk in his chest when he saw her lying there motionless. He saw Lorelai sitting next to her bed crying. He tapped her on the shoulder. She stood up and gave him a weak hug before leaving him alone with Rory. He pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down looking at her mare than usual pale face. The beeping of machines blocked out by his head. He stroked her face.

'I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much and I know you can get past this accident and continue on with your everyday life.' He was swallowing back tears but it wasn't helping. The tears started to fall.

'I'm sorry about that stupid fight we had today also. I don't know how this happened either and I swear to god that if I caused this, I will make it up to you for the rest of my life. I love you so much and I wont be able to live without you here!'

'The baby is fine, they did a c-section, and she's fine. I haven't seen her yet but if she's anything like you she'll be beautiful. I'm not sure if you fully forgive me, but forgive you all the way…even if you broke the confidentiality law by reading one of my cases.' He smiled weakly.

'If you can hear me can you make some kinda movement or something?' he waited a little before he realized the beeping became quicker and louder. He looked to where it was coming from and noticed that heart beat lines were getting less and less bumpy and more and more straight. He quickly ran out to get a doctor the last thing he remembered were doctors swarming around her bed shutting him out.

He was now dreaming of the two of them about five years from now with a five-year-old daughter. They were married and very happy until he felt an earthquake and was woken up by someone shaking him. He eyes slowly adjusted, and a woman who looked vaguely familiar came into focus.

'Tristan are you okay?' he recognized the voice…it was Rory's doctor.

'Rory!' he yelled. The doctor looked down sadly.

'No, she can't! She's still alive!' he protested.

'Please listen to me!' she finally got him to quiet down.

'She has a lot of internal bleeding, some that we were able to stop and some that is stopping on it's own. She still has some but we think we can stop that.'

'She's okay…she has to be!'

'We lost her for a few minutes but we were able to get a pulse again.'

'She wont die.' He whispered. (A/N" that sounds really bad. Lol)

'She's been moved into close observation, no one can see her for the next 24 hours and we'll see how that goes.'

'She almost died!'

'I know, and I wanna be honest with you. I'm not one of those doctors that gives you the cliff notes.'

'I don't want you to. I wanna know everything.'

'Before her pulse dropped, she had a very good chance of making it and pulling through, but after that little stunt she pulled, we're not so sure anymore. She hasn't been getting better since the surgery and if anything she's doing worse.'

'No…' he whispered painfully.

'But we may be able to do something to help.'

'I just thought—'

'No one's ever done what I think we should do.'

'What is it?'

'Put things around her to make her comfortable. Do you know her favorite scent or flower?'

'Yea, daisies.'

'Does she have a certain object she likes a lot?'

'Coffee, it's the one drink she refuses not to drink.'

'Money isn't a problem?' she asked him.

'Not at all.'

'Alright, come with me.' He followed her hesitantly. She picked up a phone and dialed a number.

'Mark?…Hi, it's Katie. Yea could you do me a favor?…okay go and get me a ton of daisies. Enough to fill half a room, and then buy anything you can that has to do with coffee. Scented candles, actual cups of coffee, beans, you name it, bring it……umm leave it under Tristan….in an hour?…okay thanks Mark. Alright, bye.' She hung up the phone and turned to Tristan.

'Mark works here and helps get outside things. My idea is to surround her with familiar things, give her comfortable surroundings, which brings me to my next favor.'

'Of me?'

'Yes.'

'What?'

'I want you to go and get her favorite sheets, and favorite pajamas. If she has a favorite stuffed animal, bring it.'

'Leave the hospital?' he asked skeptically.

'Unless they're here.'

'No, there not.'

'Tristan if it makes you feel better, you can give my your cell phone number and if anything happens I'll call you immediately.' Tristan nodded slowly and handed her a card before leaving quickly. The doctor made her way over to the rest of her family.

'Mr. Dugrey is running home to get some comforts for Rory.' She said. Lorelai looked up.

'Who would get custody of the baby?' Lorelai asked thinking if Rory wasn't going to make it.

'Technically, the next closest relative until we find someone who could take care of it. Worst case scenario, a foster home.'

'When do people usually sign the agreement papers?'

'Whenever they need to.'

'I'll sign them now.'

'Ma'am your daughter is still alive.'

'I know, but I'll be to pained to do it later.' The doctor was in shock. This was the first time in her six years of doing this that a family member asked to sign the child adoption papers BEFORE the patient wasn't alive anymore. She quickly got over it thinking up reasons why she couldn't do that. She thought of one.

'I understand you're her mother right?'

'Yea.'

'Well, usually, the child goes with the biological father and if not then we check siblings and then parents.'

'But I'm the first person in line.' Lorelai argued. Luke wasn't there to stop her. No one was, they all took a walk to stretch their legs.

'Mr. Dugrey is ma'am, and as far as I know, he'd take the baby.'

'Don't I get a say in where this baby goes?'

'If he wants you to take the baby then you would get her, but since the father is still in question, nothing happens. And what about siblings?'

'Only Rory's younger brother. Aaron but he's only six.'

'Miss. Gilmore—'

'Lorelai.'

'Lorelai, I feel very uncomfortable knowing that your daughter is very much alive and we're having this discussion.'

'But she ha a low chance of surviving, right?'

'I had this big impression that you loved your daughter and wanted more than anything for her to be okay.'

'I do, but I need to keep all possibilities open.'

'Lorelai, I think you should leave the hospital and take a drive. Get some fresh air and then come back in a few hours.'

'Are you kicking me out?'

'No, I'm just telling you that it would suit you well to get some fresh air.' Get some of that garbage out of your head.' The doctor said and walked away. Lorelai rolled her eyes and went to find Luke.

Meanwhile Tristan had arrived at their house and was taking sheets out of the closet. He next made a trip to the bedroom and grabbed one of her favorite pajamas. He went down the stairs and answered the ringing phone.

Hello?'

'Hi, Tristan, this is Emily, is Rory there?'

'Ms. Gilmore, Rory was in an accident, she'll be okay but she's being observed.'

'Oh my! I'm all the way in London!'

'She'll be fine. She'll be here when you come back.'

'Very well then. Tell her I say hello.'

'Will do.' He hung up the phone and shook that strange conversation out of his head. He took a stuffed animal that Rory seemed to be liking more lately and walked out doubling the house to make sure he didn't need anything else. While he was in the car about 20 minutes after the phone call, his cell phone rings.

'Dugrey.'

'Tristan, I heard the news!' it was his mom.

'From who?' he asked confused.

'Emily, Rory's grandmother.'

'Right.' He said. The day was getting weirder and weirder.

'Is she going to be alright, dear?'

'Yes, she should be. The baby is born, and she's healthy.'

'I'm a grandma.' She said disliking it.

'Yes, you are and you can't change that. Listen I need to go, but Ill talk to you later, okay?'

'Find someone new Tristan.' She said as her parting words before the line went dead. Tristan knew he was going crazy. There was no way news could travel that fast, it didn't even spread that fast at Chilton. Little did he know, soon it would become much weirder.

-

-

-

More soon I hope! I haven't forgotten my other stories! Time—not doing very well with it. I'm not quite sure what to do next. Secrets and From War To Family—I have about three chapters more written for them, I just need to get around to typing them. As For my other stories, I hope I will get back to them shortly. Please Review! Thanks, Kiki


	15. How Ross And Rachel

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, L/D, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_How Ross and Rachel:_**

Rory's room was filled with flowers, coffee, and books to read. Jane Austin, Hemmingway, Shakespeare, they were all there. No one had been allowed in her room for over 48 hours and so far, everything had been going great. Tristan was camping out in the waiting room, while Lorelai and the rest came and went from time to time. He was the only there when the doctor came to talk to them in over 5 hours. He quickly stood up.

'Dr. Hallou…'

'Tristan, she's no longer unconscious.'

'Oh my god! That's good, right?'

'It means that she'll pull through.' He put his had over his chest and sighed a deep breathe.

'Oh thank god.'

'We would like Rory to be alone for a little bit longer but, you may go see your daughter in the nursery.'

'She's three days old.'

'Three and a half.'

'What? What time it is?'

'1 am.'

'Wow.'

'Yea.'

'So, Rory, is she awake?'

'She woke for a few seconds we believe but with all of the drugs and stuff in her, it's made her exhausted so she's sleeping right now. It's best if no one bothers her right now.'

'But I can see my daughter, now right?'

'Yes, Tristan. Would you like me to show you the way?'

'Would you?'

'Sure.' She nodded comfortingly.

'Is she awake?'

'I doubt it, and you can't hold her yet but looking at her through glass is better than nothing, right?'

'So much better than nothing.' He smiled a real smile for the first time since Rory was admitted. They arrived at a little section, and he saw a glass window. Through he could see many small tiny babies. There was one baby that was very small, about the size of two hands side by side. His heart clenched for the parent of the baby. The doctor noticed and explained to him.

'That baby has been here for two weeks now. About a month and a half premature.'

'But most of these babies are premature, and none of them look as small.'

'The mother was 14.'

'Oh wow.'

'Yea.'

'Is she okay? The mom I mean.'

'Yes, she just got out of the hospital yesterday.'

'Which one is mine?' he asked. She pointed to the second row. A small baby, yet about 2 times the size was lying there sleeping. In front of the basket was a note card with the name Gilmore on it.

'So, what do you think you and your wife will name her?'

'Oh she's not my wife…at least not anymore.' The doctor looked confused.

'We got divorced about a year and a half ago.'

'How Ross and Rachel.' The doctor joked. Tristan thought about it and then laughed quietly.

'You know she even asked me how many people she thought this had happened to. That's the perfect example.'

'Yea except is your name David Schwimmer and Rory's name Jennifer Anniston?'

'No.'

'Well I must say, talk in this hospital thinks otherwise.'

'What?' he asked confused.

'They think Rory could be Jennifer Anniston.'

'How?'

'Well, you remind them of Brad Pitt.'

'I swear my whole life is like a soap opera.'

'That's better than your life being a musical.'

'Is your life a musical?'

'No…but when you meet someone who thinks their is, your in for it.'

'Good to know, I'll remember that.'

'So what would you name her?'

'Rory really liked Dana Lorelai, but I'm not sure what she'd do. I'm gonna let Rory pick the name and if she wants my opinion, then I'll give it to her, otherwise, I want her to. She deserves it…After all she's been through.'

'You would never leave her would you?'

'Never had a reason to.' She wasn't satisfied with his answer but didn't show it.

'Look Tristan, I need to get back but you're welcome to stand here longer if you'd like.'

'No it's okay.'

'Why don't you go somewhere and get yourself an actual meal? You barely ever eat.'

'I eat.'

'I watch you…you don't.' He really was hungry. He nodded slowly.

'And go home, take a shower and then come back tomorrow. Nothing will happen tonight I can guarantee,' he nodded and thanked her then left for his house. The next day around noon, Tristan drove to the hospital and parked. On his way in, he saw a very familiar woman…his mother.

'Mom? What are you doing here?'

'I had to get you before you made a fool out of yourself!'

'What?' he asked very confused.

'Go home.'

'I can't! I need to see Rory!'

'That might not be a good idea.' She said looking down.

'What? Mom, what happened!'

'Emily, she came back and she talked with Rory…she doesn't want you here.'

'What?'

'Rory, she told her grandmother that she didn't want you in her baby's life nor hers.'

'That's shit mom!'

'Tristan, if you go in there and stress her out by making an appearance, think about what would happen. She might get sick again and then it might really be to late.' He hated his mother right now.

'She wants me in her baby's life! Plus I refuse to let her do this alone!'

'She has her friends and family!'

'I AM family!'

'I told you Tristan…find someone new.'

'I want her to tell me to my face she doesn't want me here!' He pushed passed her.

'Tristan come back!' he kept going until her heard voices coming out from her room. Lorelai was in there talking with her. They were in the middle of a conversation.

'…I don't want him here, mom. I don't think he really cares about me. He tried to make everything better but yet he's not here is he?'

'Rory, I'm sure he wanted to.'

'It's hard to believe I actually trusted him to make things better. I mean it could be his fault that I got into this accident…' Tristan's heart sunk. He had trouble breathing as he walked away from her room. His mother looked confused but just acted sympathetic.

'Tristan what happened?' Mrs. Dugrey asked.

'Stay away from me.' He growled. He drove home but didn't let any emotion come through until he shut the door to the house. He leaned on the door and let the tears come soaking his shirt. He slowly packed his stuff. He would be gone by that night, not a trace left. He packed about three suitcases taking his work and clothes…everything with him. There was a picture of the two of them smiling at the camera. It was only taken a few weeks ago. He picked it up in its frame and threw it against the wall listening to the bang on the wall and the shatter of glass as it fell to the ground. He found a sheet of paper and pen and quickly wrote something before he walked out of this life he loved and the woman he loved, and the baby he was beginning to love with just one glance.

Rory—

I don't want to leave but I guess it's for the best. Don't forget me.

—Tristan

He looked the note over a few times and left the house driving until he could no longer see the road 8 hours later. Finding a motel, he decided, that here, he would start a new life and forget the old one. He started by taking his cell phone, writing down his work numbers only, then taking it and smashing it on the wall, completely breaking it. Tomorrow, he would get a new one, and figure out where he was…exactly.

-

-

-

A Start to the unexpected next part of the story. I still have a while left to go so be patient! The next chapter will be Rory the same day at the hospital, and what the WHOLE conversation between them was. Tristan misunderstood…that's all I'm saying. And just in case I forget to tell you later on, I'll keep reminding you, Rory's daughter, which I'm assuming I'm gonna use the name she wants, Dana Lorelai, will have some kind of illness. Please review, and I'll update! Thanks, Kiki


	16. A Jess Thing

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, L/D, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_A Jess Thing:_**

Lorelai walked into her daughter's room. Her chest was going up and down with her rhythmic breathing. Rory's eyes opened.

'Mommy?' Rory asked groggily.

'Baby!' Lorelai said hugging her daughter.

'How do you feel?'

'Like shit.' She said seriously.

'I know.'

'Hey mom, what happened?'

'I don't know…apparently you got into an accident…a car accident. Yea were on you war to Jess and you had just gotten off the phone with Tristan.'

'Tristan! Where is he? I need to talk to him!' He's not here, the doctor made him go home and get some sleep. You know the only time he left was when the doctor thought that it would better for you if he left the hospital.'

'Wow.'

'Yea, you got a pretty good man there.'

'I know.'

'So do you remember anything?'

'Dad. Oh my god! DAD! He, he came to our house and I got really mad at Tristan for letting him sleep over! I forgave him and in the meantime badly insulted Tristan, which we forgave each other on the phone. I broke a confidentiality law and read one of his cases, but he forgave me for that too!'

'Speaking of your father my dear, we should call him.

''No mom please don't. I don't want him here, mom. I don't think he really cares about me. He tried to make everything better but yet he's not here is here?'

'Rory, I'm sure he wanted to.'

'It's hard to believe I actually trusted him to make things better. I mean it could be his fault that I got into this accident. After all I wouldn't have gotten mad at Tristan if it weren't for him.'

'We'll give it some time.'

'Okay.' Mrs. Dugrey is here.'

'Oh really?'

'Yea.' As if on cure Mrs. Dugrey knocked on the door and came in.

'Hi, Mrs. Dugrey.' Rory said.

'Hi dear, how are you? Doing better I hope.'

'I had my baby. The doctor said if I feel up to it I may be able to see her today, but she doesn't think I should go today…wants me to get my energy back.'

'Your gonna need it.' Mrs. Dugrey said. Rory smiled.

'Yea but I'll have Tristan so it'll be alright.'

'He actually was just here! He come up to your door then turned around and walked out! I don't know what happened!'

'Strange. Oh well he'll be back later, but I really do wanna talk to him.'

'You can later sweets, but now you need to get some rest.' Rory nodded and soon fell asleep. Lorelai and Mrs. Dugrey quietly left the room and went to the waiting room.

'I don't think Tristan's coming back.' Mrs. Dugrey said.

'What?' Lorelai was confused.

'He seemed pretty upset.'

'He'll get over it.' Mrs. Dugrey nodded knowing otherwise.

'Come, I'll take you out for coffee.' Lorelai accepted and followed her out her car where Mrs. Dugrey drove to a Hartford café. They spent two hours there talking before going back. When they got there, Mrs. Dugrey left for home. Lorelai saw Rory was still sleeping and would be till the next morning, so she just camped out in the waiting room. The next morning, Lorelai woke up and jumped three feet in the air.

'Mom!' Lorelai jumped.

'How is Rory?'

'Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you were in France!'

'I was in London and my flight just came in a few hours ago and I decided to come and see how Rory was doing.'

'She's good. She's gonna make it.'

'Wonderful!' Emily celebrated.

'Yea, she should be awake in a little bit. Have you seen your great grandchild yet?'

'Oh, the baby survived?'

'Yes mom.'

'Huh, and what about that boy she has been so close with?'

'Tristan? Oh he hasn't been here since yesterday. His mom thinks he was mad, but he'll turn around.'

'Oh, yes. It would be a shame if she had to raise her daughter all by herself.'

'You don't seem so surprised to hear he's missing.'

'I suppose not.'

'Why…?'

'I am very close his Tristan's mother.'

'I know.'

'His mother called me late last night and told me that Tristan left.'

'Obviously! He's not in sight is he?'

'Lorelai, gone I mean. As in he wont be back for Rory.'

'What?' Lorelai wasn't sure if she was shocked or confused.

'He doesn't want responsibility for the child and he doesn't want to be part of Rory's life anymore.'

'That's not true! He loves her!' Lorelai yelled.

'Lorelai quiet your voice!'

'Mom, do you understand the impact this will make on Rory? She'll be devastated, heart-broken; depressed…her daughter won't meet her father! Am I the only one seeing this as bad as it is?'

'Lorelai it really isn't horrible. I mean that boy got her pregnant. Life goes on, your father died and I've moved on.'

'You were divorced! Don't you understand? Tristan is Rory's life! She doesn't have one besides with him!'

'I think you should tell Rory.' Emily said.

'Me? Why me?'

'Because you're closer with her.'

'Mark my words: Tristan will come back!' Lorelai said and walked towards Rory's room. She had tear-brimmed eyes as she opened her door and saw Rory had just gotten up.

'Hey sweetie.'

'Hi mom. Are you crying?'

'I have some bad news.' She said biting her lip.

'What happened?' Rory was very much alert now.

'Tristan, he's gone.'

'Gone? Where'd he go?' Rory didn't see what was so bad about it.

'He ran away Rory, and I want you to know, if you want me too, I'll be there every step of the way in raising your daughter.' It took a few moments for the words to register in her brain. He eyes quickly teared up as her mouth was moving like she was talking, but no words came out.

'I'm so sorry Rory.'

'He can't!' she found her voice.

'He promised me he'd be there! He wouldn't do that to me!'

'He didn't want to raise his daughter. Maybe he thinks it's to soon to have a child.'

'We both wanted this!' she was crying hard at this point.

'I know.' Lorelai rubbed her back as her daughters' body shook under her arms.

'He wouldn't leave me! Prove to me he left!' she said scrunching up Lorelai's shirt.

'Why don't you try his cell phone?' Lorelai thought suddenly. Rory nodded and moved back and grabbed the hospital phone dialing #9 to reach outside, Dialing the familiar number, she waited for it to ring but reached a voice recording, " I am sorry but this wireless customer is no longer able to receive calls, or check the number and dial again." Rory dropped the phone and gasped for air. Lorelai quickly rubbed her daughters back soothing her until her daughter had cried herself to sleep. Lorelai kissed her forehead and left the room. She took out her cell phone and called Jess.

'Yea?' he answered.

'Jess, it's me.' She said sniffing back tears.

'Lorelai?'

'Yea.'

'Is everything all right? Is Rory okay?'

'Rory's fine, but can you—can you come here now?'

'Can you give me a few minutes?'

'Yea, just come when you can.'

'All right, Ill be there in a little.' They both hung up. Lorelai started to go through the phonebook in the cell phone and didn't recognize a lot of the names. She realized it was Rory's phone. It started to ring. She looked at the screen and noticed that two calls had come in. She agreed to the first one.

'Hello?'

'Hey Rory.' A female voice said.

'This is her mom, but could you hang on for a sec?'

'Sure.' Lorelai sighed relief and answered the other call.

'Hello?' she said.

'I think I have the wrong number.' A male voice said.

'Who ya looking for?'

'Rory?'

'No, this is the right one, I'm her mom, Lorelai.'

'Hi, is Rory around?'

'First, who is this?'

'Oh sorry, my name is Kyle. (A/N: Remember him from when Rory and Tristan were at the club: Blondie's Cove? The woman is also from then just so you know.)

'Okay Kyle, Rory is currently sleeping, would you like me to tell her you called?'

'Could you?'

'Sure.'

'Thanks.'

'Okay bye.'

'Bye.' Lorelai switched back to the first call.

'Hello?'

'Yea, I'm here.'

'Good, sorry about that, I just got two calls on Rory's cell phone at the same time.'

'It's no problem. Is Rory there though? This is Liza.'

'Do you know a Kyle?'

'Yea, he's my boyfriend, why?'

'Okay, so you three know each other?'

'Well Rory knows Kyle because of me, and I guess in a way because of Tristan.'

'Hmm. Well Rory is currently sleeping. She was in an accident, she's okay but she's been really exhausted, especially now that Tristan's gone.' Lorelai mentally slapped herself.

'What?'

'Oh umm, I was ya know, checking to see if you were listening.'

'Is Tristan gone?'

'Yea.'

'Oh my god! Poor Rory!'

'Yea she's pretty heartbroken, now that her daughter won't have a father.'

'I thought they didn't have kids.' Again Lorelai mentally slaps herself.

'Oh umm, yea it was kinda unexpected.'

'Oh because Rory and Tristan didn't seem to have any kids when they met at the club we were at.'

'Yea well they're not very open about it.'

'Huh. That's strange. Well tell Rory that I am so sorry about that, but when she's up if she could call me? Maybe we could get together sometime. I haven't seen her in like what 5 or 6 months.'

'Yea uh sure. I'll let her know you called.' Lorelai disconnected the call. She shook her head wishing that, that day's events had never happened. She sat around for a little longer until she saw Jess's familiar form appear close to her.

'What's up?'

'Ally is okay right?'

'Yea, Paris is with her.'

'Okay well you see, Tristan kinda up and left.'

'Up and left?'

'Yea.'

'I don't get it.' Jess said. He thought there was some kind of catch to it.

'Much like the stunt you pulled on her senior year.' Jess thought and look down.

'What?' Lorelai asked.

'Why would he do that to her?'

'Why did you?'

'Did you ask me to come here just so you could question me? Because right now really doesn't seem like the time.'

'No I didn't, but just answer the question.'

'I've gotten over Rory, I'm really happy with my life, and I don't want to be anything more then a brotherly figure to her—'

'Just answer the question.'

'I was scared. She was the first girl that I met that didn't judge me. She didn't and she doesn't judge people. She really wants to get know you, she wants to get to know everyone, and only then after she knows you will she make assumptions if even then. I was scared that I might really fall in love with her, and I didn't know what to do. There I was a lost boy in New York, but then Rory came along and it was like my life just made sense for the first time in my life. For the first time in my life things were going good in an area of my life.'

'You don't love her like that anymore right?'

'God no. That's just disturbing, and when I look back it kinda grosses me out but I know she at one point felt the same way so we get over it. Now she's the sister I never had.'

'It all makes sense for you, but Tristan?' Lorelai asked.

'Does Rory know?'

'Yea, she cried herself to sleep.'

'Bastard.'

'Jess, I need you to do me—or Rory, really Rory a favor.'

'Sure, what is it?'

'Find Tristan. —' They were interrupted by a message alert coming from the cell phone in Jess's pocket. Jess pulled it out.

'Someone call?' Lorelai asked.

'No, someone text messaged me.'

'Ooh, who's it from?''

'Back off, I'm opening it!' He read the subject title and decided not to continue opening it.

'Well?'

'Oh uh Paris, she just wanted me to tell Rory hi for her and Ally.'

'You wanna see if she's up? It's been a while since I was with her, and if she isn't you can go see Rory's daughter, your second cousin I guess.' He nodded and walked away towards Rory's room. He walked in and saw that Rory was lying there peacefully. He walked up to her bed and sat down on the edge,

'You did good Rory, don't forget that.' He whispered and kept going.

'Your mom told me about Tristan…I'm really sorry. He doesn't deserve you. I got a new cell phone after a year and a half; I'll give you the number later. I haven't seen your daughter yet, but on the contrary the rumor mill has, and from it I hear that she's beautiful like her mother. Must run in families, huh?' Rory began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open.

''Jess?'

'Hey.'

'What are you doing here? I thought I demanded you go and stay home.'

'Your mom called me. She asked me to come.'

'Oh, so I guess you know.'

'About Tristan? Unfortunately, yes.'

'I loved him so much.'

'I know.'

'You've been through this, why did you leave?' Rory asked. He laughed to himself.

'I was scared that I might've fallen in love with you. I mean yea I love you now, but I'm not IN love with you.' Rory nodded.

'I thought he loved me.'

'He did. No one knows what happened.' Lorelai knocked and came in.

'Hi I just wanted to give Rory her cell phone back and Liza and Kyle called on it. They both want you to call them back.' Rory nodded and her mom left.

'Kyle and Liza set me and Tristan up that night at the club, the night after my birthday.' Jess nodded understanding.

'You wanna call them back?'

'You're here.'

'So, I'll wait a few minutes.' Rory smiled and called a number. Liza picked up.

'Hello?'

'Hi, it's Rory.'

'Oh hi! I'm sorry about Tristan.'

'Oh thanks.'

'Sure, look I just wanted to know if you wanted to get together and maybe catch up?'

'Oh uh sure.'

'Great, I'll call you later with details.'

'Okay, bye.' Rory hung up and immediately dialed Kyle.

'What up?'

'The sky.' Came Rory's sarcastic response.'

'Gilmore?'

'Hey Kyle.'

'Look, I just wanted to tell you that Tristan wouldn't be around…at least for a while.'

'I know.'

'What? How?'

'My grandma knew. She's a friend with his mom. How did you know?'

'He called me when he was on the road.'

'Oh.'

'He loves you Rory.'

'Then why did he leave?' the tears were coming again. Jess pulled her into a hug as she talked on the phone.

'He had to. Look it's complicated.'

'Well I'm listening.'

'Did you want him there with you?'

'Of course!'

'You didn't say anything that he could have overheard that may have seemed like you didn't want him there?'

'Positive! I love him, Kyle! He has a daughter! I can raise this baby myself, but she deserves to know her father!'

'Tristan told me about that.'

'Well what else did he say?'

'He didn't think there was a place in your life for him.'

'He IS my life!'

'He also said that he will never forget you and that when he thinks you've forgotten about him, he'll come back and figure out why he left.'

'Kyle, I just want him here. With me. I mean for all I know, he could be screwing some girl!'

'He's not; you can trust me on this one. He's probably just as upset as you are.'

'Then he would've stayed.'

'Look, Rory, I just called to tell you. I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt. I don't know everything that happened, but a lot of it I'm not allowed to tell back, and it's not what you think.'

'Okay.'

'Kay, and I just wanted to tell you that Liza and I are moving to Pennsylvania to a suburb of Philadelphia.'

'Oh, when?'

'Well, hopefully by weeks end.'

'Okay, thanks Kyle.'

'Sure, and umm, there's one more thing you might wanna know.'

'What?'

'His cell phone is broken. He threw it against a wall.'

'What?'

"Yea, so don't try to call it, you wont get through.'

'Thanks Kyle.'

Sure, take care of yourself.'

'I will, you too.' She hung up and cried into Jess's shirt. When she had stopped crying, she pulled back from Jess.

'Liza is stupid! She tells me she's gonna get together with me at some point but, she's moving about 8 hours away by the end of the week!'

'Yea, I agree with you on that one. So what happened?'

'Kyle, he's Tristan's best friend—or one of them. He says to give Tristan the benefit of the doubt.'

'No one knows what happened Rory.'

'You agree with him?'

'It doesn't seem like a Tristan thing—at all.'

'What kind of thing does it seem like?'

'A Jess thing.'

-

-

-

Okay so do you guys get it? If you don't then ask me questions and I'll answer them for you! Oh and just curious if I skipped about 2 years, and did a scene from then and then skipped ahead another oh lets say 14 years, would you be okay with that? Lemme know. Please Review, Kiki


	17. Two Years And DLCD

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, J/P, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Two years, and D.L.C.D:**_

He didn't want to leave…he loved Rory, but she had made it clear. It was only a matter of time before Rory actually told him to his face. He had gotten a cell phone at a wireless store and figured out that he was in a suburb of Philadelphia. He had talked to Kyle, explained the situation to him. He had also given him and one or two other people his new cell number. After calling his work and telling him he was faxing his cases back to Hartford to get another lawyer on them, he decided to take a walk.

There was a movie theater, little eateries, art stores, drug stores, retail shops, and a train station. He hadn't seen most of these shops in his exhaustion the night before when he checked into the Wayne Hotel. He walked on the sidewalk of the town called Wayne, and saw this coffee shop called Brew Ha Ha. Tristan immediately became devastated. Continuing his exploration a little further, he stopped in front of the movie theater.

I Heart Huckabee's, Friday Night Light's, Ray, and The Incredibles were currently being shown. He considered seeing Friday Night Lights, but continued on his way and exploration. A Wawa was sitting around the area and he decided to check out the mini-mart. He saw a daughter and a mom arguing about which hoagie to order. He caught something along the lines of that tuna was much better for you than the Italian but the Italian was still very better.

He got into his car, filled up the gas and wondered into the side streets. Getting lost for half an hour, he stumbled upon two houses that were for sale. One was a Victorian house with 4 bedrooms, 3 1/2 baths and very beautiful in a beautiful neighborhood, while the other was small with only two bedrooms 2 1/2 baths and in a small and cute neighborhood. The open house for both was only in three days. He would go and check them out.

Deciding on picking the smaller one, he was able to move in about three weeks later.

MEANWHILE

It had been three weeks since Tristan had left and Rory was currently at her home burping her new daughter. After a few long days right after the baby was brought home, Rory debated with herself for hours on whether or not she should have some kind of name from Tristan's family. After hours of looking through many baby-naming books, she finally picked out or rather created a beautiful name. D.L.C.D. Her initials. Dana Lorelai Christina Dugrey. Now her daughter was three weeks old and without a dad. One look at her new daughter and you would've known right away who her dad was. Her face was shaped like his, and although she had no hair yet, her smile looked like Tristan's too. Rory swore she saw a smirk on her daughter's face at one point. All she knew was that it was going to be a long two years until the Chilton reunion.

-

-

TWO YEARS AND HALF YEARS LATER

-

-

'Dana, stop moving!' Rory said trying to dress her two and half year old daughter.

'Mommy!' Dana screeched. Rory was trying to get Dana to put on a new dress. Lorelai walked into the room.

'What in god's name is going on in here?'

'Dana's not cooperating with me.'

'Danelai, be nice for mommy.' Lorelai whispered into the little girls ear.

'Danelai?' Rory asked.

'Yes, Dana Lorelai equals Danelai.'

'I see.' Rory said as she zipped up her daughter's dress.

'Are you sure you don't want me to take Dana for today?' Lorelai asked. It was a Saturday in May and the Chilton 10 year reunion luncheon was today.

'Yea, Jess is bringing Ally.'

'Rory, he might be there.'

'I don't know, maybe that's the real reason I'm bringing Dana. If Tristan sees his daughter maybe he'll come back.'

'What time does this thing start?' Lorelai asked looking at the clock.

'Half and hour.'

'You should get going then.'

'Yea.' Rory filled up a diaper bag with juice, snacks, diapers and wipes. She slung the bag over her shoulder and picking up her daughter.

'Okay Rory, Aaron is still sleeping at home but I should get back.'

'Alright, thanks.'

'Sure. By Danelai!' Lorelai cooed to Dana who was perched on Rory's hip.

'Dana can you say bye to grandma?' Rory asked.

'Bye bye.' Dana said softly and waved.

'Alright.' Lorelai went out with Rory and left the driveway first, being followed by Rory until Rory turned off onto another road towards Chilton. Rory had changed her appearance a little bit. She now had copper highlights and her hair was pulled back into a French twist. She was wearing a new dress. It was a greenish-blue and it was short sleeves with a low v-neck. Something a little lower than she used to wear. It came down to right above her knees and she was wearing matching blue flip flops. Dana had Tristan's blonde hair but it was getting darker slowly. You could tell if you saw her a lot that she would one day have dark hair like Rory and Lorelai.

Rory pulled into the long driveway of Chilton and found a parking spot in the shade so the car wouldn't get to hot inside. Rory stepped out of the car and into the back taking out Dana from her car seat. A young girl called Rory and she turned around with Dana in her arms. Ally was running towards them. Paris was wearing a square neck shirt and a nice skirt, Jess was wearing nice slacks and a collared shirt, and Ally was wearing a cute dress like Dana.

'Hey Allison!' Rory said bending down.

'Dana, say hi.'

'Hi.' She said softly.

'Hi Dana!' Ally said happily. Although Ally was now 6, the two got along like sisters. Rory stood up and smiled as she saw her daughter suck her thumb.

'So Rory, how are you?' Paris asked.

'Paris you saw me yesterday!'

'True but with you, it could change in 30 seconds.' Paris concluded.

'Yea, well nervous, but I mean that's normal right?'

'To see old classmates yes, to see your ex-husband and father of your daughter whom you haven't seen in like 2 and 1/2 years, no.' Jess said.

'Thanks for understanding.' Rory said sarcastically.

'Baby!' Dana yelled seeing a familiar woman walk to the entrance.

'Yes.' Rory said. They all turned towards the entrance and walked. Dana now had her head rested on Rory's shoulder and held on tight to her afraid of all the people. Her eyes had fear in them and Rory held her tightly and close to her, seeing that some of Dana's fear had gone away. They got to a quiet area away from the crowd and checked their coats and the diaper bag.

'Wow, that dress is gorgeous!' Paris said to Rory.

'Thanks, my mom made me get it. Her thoughts of how I should shock everyone with something not so me was absolutely necessary.'

'Next time you go shopping with her, bring me!'

'Okay.' Rory smiled. Paris and Jess walked away. Rory stood there looking around. A man came to her and looked shocked.

'Rory.'

'Adam! Oh my god how are you?' Adam was a quiet guy in high school. She had befriended him towards the end of high school.

'Good, thanks. How about you?'

'Great.'

'I see the nickname you were given isn't really suitable anymore.' He said referring that she had a daughter and the name "Mary" no longer fit.

'Yea, for a while now.'

'Didn't wait till you were married?'

'Actually no, it was right before the summer going into sophomore year in college.'

'Find a good guy?'

'My married ex-boyfriend.'

'So you're divorced?'

'Yes, but I was never married to him.'

'Was your life always this complicated? Because if I remember correctly you seemed like the perfect girl in a perfect world.'

'Yes that all changed the day I went to Chilton.'

'Hi.' Dana said quietly. They both looked at her.

'Baby, don't be shy.' Rory said rubbing her back. Adam smiled.

'Hey what's your name?' Adam asked. Dana just looked at him.

'Go ahead sweetie. What's your name?'

'Dana.' She said shyly.

'Well Dana, that's a very pretty name!'

'Say thank you.' Rory whispered.

'Dank you.'

'So how old are you?' She held out three fingers.

'She's two and a half.' Rory corrected.

'Adorable daughter.'

'Thanks.'

'So she doesn't really look much like you but she has your nose.'

'She's the female version of her dad.'

'Did he go to Chilton?'

'Yes.'

'Yea, I see something I recognize in her face.'

'Yea.' They both looked at her when she started to whimper.

'D.C. what's wrong?' Rory said comforting her. Dana reached out towards a piece of bread. Rory walked over to it and picked it up.

'You want this?' she asked. Dana nodded. Rory handed her the piece of bread.

'Small bites.' Rory said as she watched and approved of the first bite.

'So are you with anyone now?'

'Serious girlfriend, but she's in Florida. Her father's sick.'

'Oh I'm sorry.'

'Yea me too. So whose your husband?' She didn't have enough time before Jess came up to her, whispered in her ear, and Rory gave Dana to him. She didn't mind, growing up with Jess always around.

'I don't think he ever went to Chilton.' Adam said confused.

'Oh, we're not together. He happens to be my daughter's godfather. He's actually with Paris.'

'Hey look, I see someone I haven't seen in a while to I'm gonna go say hi.'

'Okay.' Rory smiled and walked away. It was more like someone she DIDN'T want to talk to you. Their eyes connected before she looked away and walked outside.

Inside, Jess and Ally were sitting side by side, and Dana was on his lap. Jess and Ally were playing some kind of hand game. Dana was laughing.

'I win!' Ally said in victory.

'Fine.' Jess was used to being beaten. They restarted the game trying to include Dana which didn't turn out so well because she started to cry from and accidental hit done by Ally who was sad that she made Dana cry.

'Shhh, D.C. it's okay. It's okay.' He said bumping his knee up and down soothing her. D.C. was a nickname that he had come up with. It was her first initial and third. Rory started to use it also.

'Mom's are normally better at that.' Jess looked up to see Tristan there. Jess noticed something in his eyes, it looked like rejection, longing, and hurt.

'Well, Dugrey that's kinda hard for you to say. You never stuck around with Rory to know that.'

'So this is automatically my fault?'

'Well, Rory wasn't the one who walked away was she?'

'It's not what it seems.'

'Fine it's not.' Jess said giving up. As time went on Jess started to lose his choice to give him the benefit of the doubt.

'So I didn't know you had another baby. What's her name?' Tristan asked serious.

'Dana.'

'That's pretty, Allison—'

'D.L.C.D.' Jess interrupted.

'What's that stand for?'

'Her initials.'

'Oh, what's her full name? You last name starts with an "M".'

'Dana Lorelai Christina Dugrey. D.L.C.D.' Tristan looked shocked.

'Oh yea in case you didn't get it, she's yours.' Jess spat out.

Rory leaned her head against the wall listening to the wind. She heard a clicking noise and saw someone using a lighter. They started to smoke so she decided to go back inside. She didn't know where he'd be, but she never expected him to be within two feet of his daughter. Tears came to her eyes. She wouldn't let him do this to her, she couldn't. She took a deep breath and walked over pretending not to notice

'Hey Jess, I should get going…D.C. didn't sleep very well.'

'Oh.' Jess was confused. He wasn't sure if Rory had noticed Tristan right in front of her.

'So, yea, can I have **my** daughter?' she asked. Jess knew she knew that Tristan was present. Tristan stayed quiet. Jess looked at her seriously.

'Fine! Hi Tristan, yes I know your there!' Rory said mad. Jess made a face for her to continue. She glared at him and turned around.

'Do you want something from my daughter or are you just gonna stand there like an idiot?'

'Can we go somewhere quiet and talk?'

'Here is good.' Tristan looked around and sighed.

'Well since you're the one who wanted me to go, shouldn't **I** get to pick the place where we talk?' Tristan asked.

'What? Fine, let's go.' Rory said walking away, Tristan following closely. They were outside when Rory stopped.

'Talk.'

'You look really good.' He said. He wasn't avoiding her question, he just wanted her to start.

'Tristan, why?'

'Why did I compliment you? Because I love you and I haven't been able to think about anything else but you!'

'Then why didn't you prove it?'

'I prove it now.'

'What?' she was so confused. The thoughts in her head were swirling around and she started to feel dizzy. She stumbled, and Tristan caught her. He walked her over to the wall and leaned her against the wall, holding her up.

'You okay?'

'No.' her thoughts were mixed up. The last thing on their minds right now was why Tristan had left.

'No, I'm not okay. I'm being held by the father of my baby and it feels good!' tears were in her eyes.

'Why is that bad?'

'Because, I haven't seen you in 2 1/2 years! I can't still have feelings for you like this!'

'Does it help if I say that I still have feelings for you too? I haven't gone on a date since the time between getting divorced and when you got pregnant.'

'I don't want to be here.'

'Me neither.'

'I'll be right back.' Tristan looked confused as Rory left for a few minutes. She returned shortly after with a coat and her purse.

'Did you bring your car?' Rory asked,

;Yea, why?'

'Good, because Jess has my keys. Go on, show me to your car!' Tristan was confused but brought her to his car.

'I'm hungry, lets get food.'

'You do know there's food inside.'

'Yucky food.'

'So where do you want to go?'

'I don't know! I should be screaming at you demanding answers but I can't.'

'I know.'

'I just want coffee.' Tristan nodded and pulled into a nearby starbucks. He brought Rory two cups and himself one. They drank their coffee in the car.

'Now where?' he asked,

'Home.'

'You still live in our house?'

'No, I put that up for rent, I live in an apartment now.' Tristan nodded and followed Rory's directions to the apartment. He pulled up in front and parked. The ride had pretty much been quiet.

'You have any aspirin?' Tristan asked before Rory got out.

'Upstairs. Come on, I'll get you some.'

'Okay but only for a minute.' They got out of the car and walked up to the building. Taking the elevator up to her floor she opened her door and pushed it open picking up the mail on the floor and dropping it into a basket. Tristan looked around the main room.

'It's nice.' Rory smiled and disappeared and returned with a white pill and a cup of water. She handed it to him and he threw it back and washed it down with the water.

'Thanks.'

'Sure.' She was standing directly in front of him looking down.

'I should get going.' Tristan said.

'Yea.' He frowned and picked her chin up with his finger.

'Don't forget me okay?'

'Never.' She shook her head.

'Do I get my good bye kiss now?'

'You already got it!'

'But I want another one.' She smiled and walked all the way up to him. The front of them were touching and Rory stopped in the position before giving him a kiss. They were staring at each other. Rory's eyes clouded over wanting to be even closer as Tristan's darkened and couldn't help but run his pointer finger over her cheek and then her lips. Her breathing labored and thy both leaned forward.

'We should talk.' She whispered. Closer.

'Yea, let's talk.' Closer.

'Later?' Rory asked still getting closer.

'Works for me.' Tristan said before catching her lips with his and pulling her closer to him. All of their rational thoughts flew out of their heads as they made their way over to her couch and sat down. Tristan leaned back and Rory leaned on top of him unbuckling his belt. He kept his hands on her face keeping her lips on his. She leaned her body up a little and pulled down his pants and boxers.

'We shouldn't do this.' Tristan murmured against her lips even though his hands were slowly going down her body and underneath her dress slowly pulling down her panties.

'Let's stop.' She mumbled back although neither made any attempt to stop but attempts to go further.

They couldn't help but take it all the way as they had rough sex on her couch and moaning each others names. Rory collapsed onto his chest from exhaustion after an hour on the couch.

'I cant exercise this much!' Rory complained catching her breath. Tristan laughed quietly. They both had the majority of their clothes on. They put the taken off clothes back on. Rory took Tristan's watch and looked at it.

'The reunion's almost over.'

'For Chilton yes, for us well for now since I need to go.' Tristan answered. She nodded and sat up getting off of Tristan. They both stood up.

'You want me to drive you back to the reunion?'

'Yes.' They got their stuff and left arriving at Chilton ten minutes later.

'Aren't you gonna come back in?' she asked him.

'Nah, it's over now anyways. They wont miss me.'

'Okay.'

'I'm sorry about this. The whole have sex and run thing.'

'It's okay, I understand.'

'But this isn't the first time.'

'No.'

'We even have proof of that.' Tristan said.

'But that wont happen again.' She said.

'No, it won't.' he smiled.

'But, you'd do amazing even if you did.'

'No I wouldn't.'

'What about Dana?'

'What about her?'

'From what I saw, you did an amazing job with her Rory.' She looked into his eyes and saw the sad blue of his eyes.

'Thanks.'

'And she looks a lot like you, she's beautiful.' He said softly.

'Thank you.' She whispered back.

'But she's only beautiful because her mom is a goddess.' She blushed.

'She's gonna be a heartbreaker.'

'Because her mom is a heart devastator.' Rory said rolling her eyes.

'I was gonna say you were a heart breaker but go for the gold while your at it.'

'I broke your heart?' she asked confused.

'Yea. Look I really need to go, this whole family obligation "while I'm here I gotta do" says the old man.'

'Okay.' He gave her a light kiss on the lips.

'By the way, I didn't want to leave.' He said before getting into his car again and driving away. Rory ignored the comment and walked inside. Jess was sitting down talking to Adam. Rory walked over slowly and sat down next to Jess. Adam saw her first since he was opposite Jess. Jess looked to.

'Where were you?' he asked confused.

'I had to, umm take care of something.' She said avoiding eye contact.

'Where's Dana?'

'Ally is playing with her over there.' He pointed, and Rory looked seeing her daughter and Ally sitting on the ground with cards. Ally was trying to get Dana to stop chewing on one.

'Did you leave?' Adam asked.

'Oh umm, just for a little.'

'Bad memories?' he asked. Jess sat quietly.

'Something like that.'

'I saw you leave with Tristan, that must have been a bad memory.'

'Hey Adam, can I talk to you alone?' Rory asked.

'Yea.'

'Kay, we'll be right back.' She said to Jess. The two got up and walked outside. Rory didn't see any trace of Tristan.

'Rory, are you okay?'

'Yea, why?'

'I don't know. You suddenly had to go say hi to someone, and then you leave for over an hour, and now you wanna take to me.'

'She's Tristan's.'

'Who's Tristan's?'

'Dana.'

'What?'

'We got married and then divorced about 2 years after that. On my 26th birthday, Tristan and me saw each other and we went a little to far. I got pregnant, and 7 months later had Dana. He left suddenly, and we still have to discuss this, but I haven't seen him since a few days before Dana was born. Today was the first time Tristan's seen his daughter in 2 1/2 years.'

'Wow.'

'My life is so complicated…I swear once you have sex for the first time, you have it a lot easier.'

'Why do you say this?'

'You really wanna know?'

'I think.' Adam said unsure.

'My birthday we did it, the night after we saw each other in a club and we did it then too, and today…that's where I was.' She waited for Adam to respond.

'Say something.' She commanded him.

'You should get back together.'

'What?'

'Obviously if you still act like a married couple sneaking off to have sex then you should **be** a married couple sneaking off to have sex.'

'I can't.'

'Look Rory, this is your choice, but I've known Tristan my whole life and believe it or not but he wasn't always a player. It was his friend's that made him that way. He used to be a really nice guy, and that's probably who you married…am I right?'

'Yea.'

'So, the old Tristan never went anywhere. He just needs to learn to get it back, and I know you and I know that you probably brought out the best in him.' Rory didn't say anything. Adam thought of something to ask.

'Can I ask you a question?' he asked her.

'Yea.'

'What do you want from Tristan?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, what do you want him to be to you, to your life. What questions do you want him to answer?'

'I want him to be around. Even if it's not for me, he has a daughter now and I want my daughter to have a father.'

'That's understandable.'

'I want to know why he left, and why every time I'm near him everything I want to ask is suddenly erased from my mind. I want to know if he's giving up on this life he had in Connecticut.

'I can't answer that.'

'I know.'

'When will you see him again?'

'Unless something comes up, the next Chilton reunion.'

'Rory, that's in ten years.'

'Then I'll wait ten years.'

-

-

-

Okay, so wow that's a long chapter! Sorry this took so long to get up! I'll try harder to write more, although I'm thinking that the next chapter is going to be five months from this chapter, and the one after might take place two years after the next one. But we'll see. Please review! Thanks, Kiki


	18. Reunite And Run

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, J/P, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Reunite and Run:_**

–FIVE MONTHS LATER—

'Mom, I seriously don't get it!' Rory complained when her mom visited her at her apartment in Hartford.

'You have sex, you can get pregnant—Rory, it's not a difficult concept.'

'This wasn't supposed to happen!' Rory whined.

'So where's my other granddaughter?' Lorelai asked changing subjects.

'Mom, you only have one granddaughter.'

'That's not completely true, in four months I'll have two!' Lorelai smiled. Rory rolled her eyes.

'It wasn't supposed to happen.' Rory mumbled.

'You know what they say sweetie—the safest sex is no sex.'

'Yea shut up. Oh and your only born granddaughter is sleeping—taking a nap.'

'Okay. So tomorrow's her third birthday! Mommy must be proud!' Lorelai smiled widely.

'Well now that she talks fluently—for the most part, yes I am. I wanna have it slow motion at this age and then fast forward through or rather skip the stage when she realizes that all the other kids have a mom AND a dad.'

'Lucky you, you get to do it twice!'

'Mom, this is hard enough, okay? You don't have to rub it in my face!' Rory said pissed off.

'Rory—' she was interrupted by the phone. Lorelai picked it up.

'Hello?' she answered.

'Lorelai?'

'Mom?'

'Lorelai, what are you doing at Rory's place?'

'Visiting.'

'Oh, well I just wanted to tell Rory that Mrs. Dugrey passed away a couple of nights ago and her funeral is tomorrow. She should go, and so should you.'

'I have no connection to them, and neither does Rory.' Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

'Nonsense! Rory is the mother of her granddaughter! I mean it must have been so terrible. You know they say she died because of a broken heart. She was such a lovely woman.'

'She won't go, and I think it's cruel of you to even suggest her to go.' Lorelai snapped. She saw Rory look worried, and watched her take out a carton of ice cream and put some in a bowl and microwave it. She then saw her add ketchup to the melted ice cream, and then add olives before starting to eat it. Lorelai cringed and looked away. She hadn't noticed that Emily was speaking the whole time.

'—that she will go!'

'What?'

'I said that, I insist her going! I will pick her up at 9 tomorrow morning. If she'd like to bring her daughter, she may.'

'Dana! Her daughter has a name! Dana Lorelai Christina Dugrey! Get it through your head!' Lorelai yelled.

'Very well Lorelai, it was lovely speaking to you. I suggest you make sure Rory gets up early enough tomorrow. I won't tolerate tardiness.' Emily hung up the phone before Lorelai could say something.

'Well?' Rory asked.

'Well my dear, tomorrow should be swell.' Lorelai said sarcastically.

'What did grandma say?'

'Mrs. Dugrey passed away from a "broken heart". She's insisting that you go to the funeral tomorrow, and oh yea, she gives you permission to bring your daughter with you.'

'So that's what that whole Dana thing was about.'

'Yea.'

'I don't want to go. I'm not ready to face Tristan again.'

'I know, but it looks like you don't have a choice.' Rory looked down at her food. It didn't look so appetizing anymore. She quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up. Lorelai frowned and went to the bathroom to help Rory out. Rory had come away from the toilet and was washing her face.

'I'm not gonna go mom. I can't.'

'Ror—'

'No, I'm not emotionally stable right now—especially with a 5 month pregnancy belly.' Rory said refusing to go.

'Plus I don't own any black, and I don't think grandma would be too happy with me wearing light green. I also can't find my favorite black shoes so I'd be wearing those comfy orange ones. Oh and my stockings don't fit anymore so I'd be wearing red fishnets. Also—'

'Rory I get the point.' She said cutting her off.

'Believe me, I get the point.'

'Then you wouldn't force me to go.'

'Rory—'

'No…I told you before, I'm not ready to handle his family yet—especially him.' Rory said defiantly.

'You cant force me to go. I'm old enough to make the right decisions!'

'I have a black maternity dress and black shoes. I can make it so you don't look pregnant.'

'MOM—'

'Rory I have to agree with my mom for once.' Lorelai said pained.

'Fine, but if I break down crying I'm blaming it on you!'

'No Rory, it's okay to cry about the death of Mrs. Dugrey. She was such a lovely woman.' Rory laughed at her mom's impersonation of Emily.

'Think about it though, what perfect to place to cry then a funeral?'

'Wake me up in time to get dressed.' Lorelai smiled and hugged her daughter.

'Mommy?' a soft voice whined. Rory walked into the hall and saw Dana standing there sucking her thumb and holding her blanket. Her hair was messy and her eyes were sleep filled.

'Come here. D.C.' Rory said picking up her daughter.

'Do you know what tomorrow is?' Rory asked Dana.

'My birfday!' Dana said cheerfully.

'Here go say hi to Nana.' Rory said handing her over to Lorelai.

'Hello precious!'

'Mommy said dat I could—I could have a cookie after—after my nap.' Dana said matter-of-factly.

'Did she?' Lorelai asked. Dana nodded.

'Then we need to find you a cookie!' Lorelai said putting Dana in her high chair.

'Hey Ror?' Lorelai asked.

'Yea?'

'Does she look a little pale to you?'

'Yea, but she should get more color when she eats. That's what normally happens.'

'Okay. You know she looks a lot more…ghostly then she did two weeks ago.'

'Mmm, not really.' Rory said looking at her daughter who was eating her cookie. When Dana was done, she did have more color and wasn't quite as pale, but still looked a little ghostly.

'Okay, mom knows best.'

'Do you think Dana should see a doctor?'

'Nah, she's skinny anyways…maybe it's that she just woke up.'

'Maybe.' Rory shrugged.

NEXT MORNING

'D.C…..wake up sweetie!' Rory whispered and woke up her sleeping daughter. She woke up and looked at Rory.

'Happy Birthday!' Rory said smiling. Dana immediately shot up and started to jump on the bed yelling before falling from dizziness.

'Well, looks like the birthday girl is up!' Lorelai said running into the room and spinning Dana around.

'So how old are you? 15? 21?'

'No! I'm free!' Dana shouted excitedly.

'Did you hear that Rory? She's free!'

'Yes I did! Come on sweetie, let's go open some presents!' Rory said carrying Dana to the family room and setting her down in front of 5 presents. Two from her, two from Lorelai and family, and one from a neighbor. She opened them ecstatically. She got Two Barbie's, four outfits, one game, markers and a notepad, and an earring and necklace set. Dana was so happy. One of the outfits was a pretty black dress…Rory immediately thought about where they'd be going today.

'You did that on purpose!' Rory accused her mom.

'Rory, that's not from me, that's from Eileen.' Lorelai said referring to Rory's neighbor.

'Oh. Dana would you like to wear that dress today?' Rory asked.

'YAY!' Rory smiled sadly but put the dress on her anyways. It fit well and she looked adorable in it.

'Well Rory, looks like this is your cue to get ready as well.' Lorelai stated. Rory gave her mom a look before disappearing into her room and returning shortly after now wearing the dress. While Dana ate, Lorelai busied herself fixing Rory up. Lorelai already dressed helped Dana put her shoes on. They were ready and at exactly 9 am, a knock on the door was heard. Dana ran to the door and opened it.

'Hello!' Dana said smiling brightly.

'Hi Dana.' She said giving the small girl a little wrapped package.

'Is this for me?' Dana asked, her eyes wide open.

'Yes it is. Now where is your mother?'

'I go get her! MOMMY!' Dana yelled running to find Rory. Rory and Lorelai emerged from her bedroom.

'Hey Grandma.' Rory said.

'Hello Rory—Lorelai.' Emily said. The four left and shortly after arrived at the church. Rory avoided Tristan, and it worked until the after service get-together. Rory as talking to a couple when Tristan came up to her and pulled her aside. Dana was sitting on a sofa with paper and a pen drawing.

'Where's Dana?' he asked.

'She didn't want to come.'

'Ror—'

'No, now if you'll excuse me, you just interrupted my conversation.' Rory said walking back to the couple. He sighed and sat down on a nearby sofa.

'Hi.' Dana said shyly seeing that a man had sat next to her.

'Hi.' He said back.

'Today's my birthday.' She said happily. He somehow didn't recognize her.

'Really?' he asked turning fully to the young girl.

'Yea, I'm free.'

'Wow such a big age.'

'Yea, my, my nana, and, miss. Eileen, and, and my mommy gave me presents!' she said happily. He smiled at the young girl.

'Do you feel okay?' he asked noticing that the little girl 's hand was shaking slightly, and that she was very pale.

'Yes, I am a wittle dizzy but I'm used to it.' She said matter-of-factly.

'Where's your mom?'

'I don't know.' She said shrugging. She started to take deep breaths and she was more wobbly than before. Tristan got up to look for her parent and when he came back only a few minutes later she was gone. He also noticed Rory was no longer in sight and he was just in time to hear the door shut. He couldn't chase after her…he was at his mother's funeral for god's sake! So the only choose he had, was to just leave it alone.

Rory drove quickly to the hospital and drove straight into the emergency entrance and took her almost limp daughter out of the car and ran into the entrance. Her head wasn't functioning properly throughout the whole event, so she didn't think to call her mom or anyone about her quick and somewhat scary escape.

-

-

-

I will only tell you one thing…she will live. Oh and you won't find out what she has until after I make the story skip over 11 years. If you need some kind of interaction between some of the characters just let me know. Oh and ALL ideas are welcome! Many thanks to those who have reviewed almost every chapter! Thanks, Kiki


	19. She'll Be Okay

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, J/P, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_She'll Be Okay:_**

Her daughter had been weighed after the examination when she was conscious again. She weighed about 8 pounds less than the lowest weight she should be. The doctor immediately gave her sugar, and soon after, Dana came to. The doctor had ran tests and left Rory and Dana sitting in the hospital room for over an hour before a young man came back.

'I don't wanna be here!' Dana complained.

'I know sweetie.' Rory said. Rory was currently sitting on Dana's bed and holding her in her arms. They both looked up when the young man came into the room. The man had a neutral face on and took a deep breath before licking his lips. He was holding a packet of papers and a pen.

'Are you Rory Gilmore with Dana?'

'Yes.' Rory said biting her bottom lip. Even Dana was looking at the man.

'I'm Alex. I'm a doctor's aide, your daughter's doctor specifically, and I am here to ask you a few questions.' Rory nodded and shook the young man's hand.

'Okay, Dana can stay right?'

'Sure. She may even have some answers.' Alex responded.

'Okay, go ahead.'

'Okay so when did you decide to bring Dana to the hospital?'

'Well, I was actually at a reception for a funeral, and I saw her I guess spacing out. She started to become unconscious from what I could see. I wasn't near her, but I was talking to a couple about ten or fifteen feet away.'

'Okay. And have you been noticing anything going on? Anything that anyone may have commented on?' He asked writing down some notes from each of her answers.

'Well yesterday my mom was at my house, and she noticed that Dana looked pale after she woke up from her nap. She told me that Dana looked ghostly compared to the last time she had seen her, which was probably about 2 weeks ago.'

'Okay, and what happened?'

'Nothing. My mom asked me if I had noticed and I didn't—well I did, but it always got better after she ate so I thought maybe she just needed something to eat.'

'And her weight has she ever had a problem with it?'

'No, why?'

'Well she lost a great deal of weight. She's very underweight.'

'Oh.' Rory said looking down.

'Mrs. Gil—'

'Rory, please.'

'Rory, Dana's doctor thinks he has a diagnosis for you.' He said.

'Okay…?'

'But I would like to wait for the doctor to tell to you. These question's so far have seemed to just prove his theory.'

'When will he tell me?'

'Well I just want to finish asking you these questions and it should be in about fifteen minutes or so.'

'Okay, go ahead.'

'Okay, this is for Dana. Dana, have you been feeling any different recently?' She just shrugged.

'Dana answer, please. He wants to try and help you.' Rory said soothing her shyness.

'I guess so.'

'Can you tell me a little about that?'

'I felt dizzy.' She said.

'When did you fell dizzy?' he asked gently.

'Sometimes.' She said not answering his question.

'Dana, do you remember when you woke up from your nap yesterday and Nana said you looked pale?'

'Yes.' She said nodding.

'Were you dizzy then?' Rory asked.

'Yes, but, but then I felt better.'

'Do you remember how long after?' Rory asked.

'Not, not that long.'

'After you ate your cookie?' Dana only nodded.

'So Dana after you ate you felt better?' Alex asked making sure he had his facts right. She nodded again.

'Okay and one more question. Has she been getting annoyed for no reason recently?'

'Well there was one time. I wanted to give her a bath and she was very annoyed and she talked back a little bit.'

'Okay. So now is there anything else you think we should know?'

'Besides the hourly bathroom stops, no.'

'Hourly bathroom stops?' he asked interested.

'Yea, she was in need of a bathroom very often.'

'Urine?'

'Yes.'

'Okay, I think that's it. Thank you and I will give this to the doctor.' Rory nodded and thanked him as he left.

'What's, what's wrong, mommy?' Dana asked looking at Rory's worried face.

'Nothing, they just think they know what's wrong with you, and I'm a little scared.'

'I'll be okay right?'

'I hope so.' Rory said her eyes tearing. She pulled Dana closer to her body and just held her until the doctor came back.

DUGREY MANSION

'Lorelai!' Tristan called.

'What?' she asked seemingly annoyed.

'Have you seen Rory?'

'She said she had to leave.' Lorelai said. She heard Rory tell her something about a second before Rory ran out the door. She figured it was because of Tristan.

'Oh.' He said looking down.

'Why do you care, anyways? No, I'm sorry I shouldn't be asking you that—especially with the circumstances of why we are both present.'

'No, it's okay. We weren't close, and it wasn't because of a heart break.'

'Well in that case…why do you still care about Rory? I mean I have tried to come up with every reason in the book why you would just disappear like that, I for the life of me cannot figure it out!'

'I care because I'm still in love with her, and I want to make everything okay! I don't even know why everything wasn't okay three years ago!'

'It was almost exactly three years ago. Today's your daughter's birthday.'

'I know.'

'You do?'

'Yea. Lorelai I don't know what to tell you but if it were up to me, I wouldn't be in this position.'

'Of what? Disappearing daddy?'

'I wouldn't call it disappearing.'

'Oh and what would you call it?'

'Sent away. Believe or not, I didn't want to leave—but I thought it best to do what Rory wanted me to do. She was hurt and she knew what she needed to do.'

'You think you're SO smart don't you.' Lorelai said narrowing her eyes at him.

'I—uh—'

'You lie.'

'I—'

'No, lemme finish. I've wanted to tell you off, but I've held it in for Rory's sake, but I can't any longer. What is wrong with you! You left your newborn daughter with a single mother! She was in he hospital recovering from a near death accident!'

'I don't want to sound rude, but I suggest talking to Rory, before you accuse me of anything. She may not have told you everything.' He said before walking away. Lorelai took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She would never understand Rory's life.

HOSPITAL

' You, a book, and coffee! What would you bring?' Rory asked Dana. They were playing short little games while waiting for the doctor.

'My bankey, umm do they have cookie's on is lands?' Dana asked.

'No sweetie, you'd have to bring them.'

'Okay, then I'd bwing cookies, my bankey, and hmmm YOU!' Dana said happily.

'You'd bring me? Aww D.C.!' Rory said kissing her head. The doctor came in. Rory's stomach dropped when she saw him. Dana felt her mom tense and got a worried look on her face when she saw her doctor.

'I have finished looking over everything, and the question's were helpful.'

'So you know what's wrong?' Rory squeaked.

'Yes, but it's nothing deadly.' He added upon seeing Rory's face. Immediately her face had a look of relief.

'So she'll be okay? No more of these scares?'

'I unfortunately can't tell you that. Dana has Type One diabetes—also known as Juvenile Diabetes.'

'But how?' Rory asked sadly.

'It's hereditary, you may not have it, but it's somewhere in her gene pool.'

'But she's three, so late?'

'I diagnosed it over the summer in a fourteen year old. Her father had it since he was three. Like your daughter.'

'But no one in my family has diabetes!'

'How about her father?' Rory's hand covered her mouth.

'His grandfather.' She said softly.

'That's very possible.' The doctor said nodding his head.

'So, now what?' Rory asked.

'I teach you, and more importantly her, how to live with it.' Rory nodded and stood up with Dana in her arms to follow the doctor to another room.

GELLAR-MARIANO HOUSE

'JESS! Can you answer that? I'm in the middle of paperwork!' Paris yelled. The phone was ringing. Jess picked it up and left Alison in her room to continue playing by her self.

'Hello?' he answered.

'Jess?' a soft sad voice asked.

'Rory?'

'Hi.'

'Wha—are you okay?'

'Yea, just some impacting news today.'

'Upset about Mrs. Dugrey?'

'God no!'

'Oh, sorry.' He said. He heard her laugh softly through the phone.

'No, Dana is sick though—well not cold sick, but she has a—hey can you just come to Hartford Memorial?' Rory asked but it sounded like pleading.

'Yea sure. Lemme just tell Paris and I'm on my way.'

'Thanks.' She said and then hung up.

'Paris, I'm gonna go out for awhile. Rory needs to talk to me.'

'Why does she always talk to you about her problems?'

'She's known me longer?' he said weakly.

'Nope, she's known me longer, but go. I expect you back by dinner.'

'Course.' He said before running out and driving to the hospital. He made his way through the maze of hallways and came upon Dana's room. Rory was standing next to a doctor holding an object that looked like a pen—but quickly changed his mind when he saw Rory press a button and Dana whimpered one or two tears falling.

'Dana, I'm so sorry.' She said kissing Dana's head. Dana nodded and waited patiently for Rory to get blood on a strip and wait a few seconds before her blood sugar showed up on the little machine. Jess knocked on the door and Rory looked up and smiled. She motioned for him to come in. They both gave him a hug and he shook the doctors hand.

'Cousin.' Jess supplied. The doctor nodded his head then turn back to Rory who read the number out loud.

'94.' She said.

'That's a good number. Under 80 is too low, and above about 120 is to high.' The doctor said.

'So what's going on?' jess asked.

'Dana would you like to tell him?' Rory asked.

'I have diabetic-dabetes.' She said.

'Diabetes?' Jess asked shocked. Dana nodded her head.

'Wow.' He said. He gave Rory another hug.

'If you would like to talk alone, I'll finish up with Dana.' The doctor said. Rory nodded thankfully and started to take a walk with Jess.

'So Diabetes? That's big.'

'I know.' Rory said.

'So where did this come from? Your great-grandmother didn't have it, did she?'

'No, But Tristan's grandfather has had it since he was a little boy. It must have been in Tristan's gene pool.'

'What are you going to do about child number two?'

'Uhh I hadn't even thought of that!' Rory groaned.

'So what happened?'

'She started to pass out, and was when we got here. Ran some tests, asked some questions, reported back to us.'

'It's going to be okay—you know that right?'

'Yea, it's just a pain in the ass.'

'Yea, and some people don't even do anything about it.'

'I'll let Dana decide when she's old enough.'

'You're being awfully calm about this…'

'I have to be, I mean what am I going to do? She can't get rid of it—at least not yet, and it's not like I picked or Tristan picked for this to happen.'

'Good way to look at it.'

'I mine as well not be pessimistic about this—maybe it will be a good thing…'

'How?' he asked raising his eyebrows.

'I don't know!' she complained.

'She's only three!'

'Oh right today's her birthday. I left her present at home. We'll drop it off sometime.'

'Okay.'

'So I know your kid is still young but when she's older, maybe she'd like to do this camp with Ally.'

'Where?' Rory asked laughing.

'Pennsylvania?'

'The whole summer?' Rory asked.

'Well yea…'

'Jess, she's only three!'

'She can start when she's 11.'

'I am NOT going to think about sending her away eight years from now!'

'Fine—you win.' He said smiling. She smiled back at him and laughed.

'At least I got you smiling again.' He said pointing to her smile. She shook her head but kept the smile on her face.

-

-

-

There you have it…Next chapter will take place 11 years into the future when Dana is 14 and Rory's second child is 11. I know whether I'm going to make it a boy or girl, and then I will finally be able to write the part that I've wanted to write for forever now! I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks, Kiki


	20. Introducing TC And Leigh

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, J/P, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this sTory and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Introducing TC and Leigh:_**

'MOM!' fourteen-year-old Dana called from the bottom of the stairs.

'Ill be right down!' Rory called back.

'What's up your butt?' Tory asked walking past eating a granola bar.

'Well, I have a competition thank you very much!' Dana said back to her sister.

'Okay, let's roll!' Rory said at the bottom of the steps hopping and putting on her second shoe.

'Tory are you coming?' Rory asked.

'Do I wanna see Dana do cartwheels? No thanks.' She said and walked away.

'Okay, but no wild parties, no boys, and uhh the ice cream in the freezer is MINE!' Rory said smiling before shutting the door after her and Dana. Dana was a competitive gymnast. It was her fourth year coming down to Pennsylvania. For the last four years, she had been competing in gymnastics, and managed to join a hip-hop team. She wanted to join a band too, but Rory wouldn't let her.

The two arrived at the convention center, and Dana ran to the back to get ready while Rory walked in the front entrance. That day wasn't the big competition—which wasn't until the very end of September, as opposed to this one, which made her leave school a few days early in order to make it although Tory was able to finish out the year, fully.

Most of the seats that were supposed to be filled were filled. Occasionally one or two more people trickled in. She sat in the bleachers, and waited for her daughter's turn. She was in the later part of the second half and her hip-hop team would be performing during the half mark.

'Why did you want to make a proposal at your daughter's gymnastics meet?' Tristan Dugrey asked. He was sitting further up in the bleachers next to a client.

'Because, I thought you might like to watch the team. Her team is very good.'

'Cut the crap, Bill.' He said looking at him.

'I'm just busy with the divorce and all. It was the only time I could manage to fit a meeting in.'

'I'll make an exception, I'll stay late at the office when you can meet me, and I'll stay and watch the show, but I'm not going over your case at your daughter's gymnastic team's competition.'

'Thanks Tristan.'

'Yup. So which one is yours?'

It was now half time and Dana's team came on. Rory had noticed Dana looking a little pale but didn't think anything of it since Dana said she was fine.

They started the routine and Rory watched happily until she saw Dana start to slow down. The whole team stopped and one ran to Rory. Rory ran to Dana with her pocket book and handed her juice box. Dana sat on the ground and drank the whole thing. Her coach then came onto the mat and carried Dana off so she could check her blood.

'Hey Bill, what just happened?' Tristan asked.

'The poor girl's a diabetic. She just got really low. She's an amazing gymnast, my daughter is actually good friends with her.'

'And the woman?' He asked.

'Her mom. She's single you know.'

'I'm not interested in dating thank you very much.' Tristan said laughing.

Dana checked her sugar ate more carbs and went back onto the mat. Her other team member's—both boys and girls gathered around her until they all went into starting position, getting through both dances with excitement. Finally it was Dana's turn, and Tristan saw the woman run to her once again and hug her. Everyone laughed, and then she ran back to her seat. Dana was smiling and then started her floor routine when she heard the music start. Tristan watched her—she was clearly better than the rest of the gymnasts that were performing.

'Hey, what's her name?' Tristan asked.

'Oh her? That's Dana.'

'How old is she?'

'Uh she's a year younger than my daughter so she must be 14. Why?'

'She looks familiar.' He said racking his brain.

8888888

Dana finished her routine flawless. One 10.0, Two 9.9's Two 9.8's, and one unfair score of 9.5 making her get the highest score. She got a medal and ran to her mom and hugged her. After the meet Rory was walking to the car with some other people. Bill came up to her.

'Hey Bill!' Rory said hugging him.

'How are you?' he asked her.

'I'm doing good, that little episode with Dana wasn't to pleasant but—'

'MOM!' Dana said running, but bumping into a tall man.

'Oops, I'm sorry.' Dana said before running to her mom.

'Hey Mr. Thompson.' Dana said upon seeing Bill.

'Congratulations.'

'Oh thanks, nothing on it.'

'Only my daughter could say that, when almost everyone else got combined scores of 9.5. ' Rory said laughing. He joined her.

'Hey Mr. Thompson, can Jen come to pizza with me and the team?' Bill looked at Rory who shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

'Sure, go ask her.'

'Kay, cool.' She said walking away.

'Oh Leigh, this is a good friend of mine. TC meet Leigh, Leigh this is TC.' Bill said to Rory. Everyone here knew her as Leigh, and most knew Tristan as TC.

'Nice to meet you.' She said shaking his hand.

'Likewise.' He smiled. They didn't recognize each other because they were both wearing sunglasses and because of subtle appearance changes.

'So hey it was nice meeting you, and Bill nice seeing again.' She said smiling and walking away to the group of kids standing around her car waiting to be driven to the pizza place. Tristan watched her walk away.

'You're going to eventually regret saying that you don't want to date anyone.' Bill said to him. He gave him a glare and took his sunglasses off.

'Did I ever tell you that I could take away that exception I offered you?'

'Sorry—you'd only understand the position I'm in if you had kids.'

'Contrary to your belief, I actually have a daughter.' Tristan said. Seeing Dana—the girl and hearing the name brought back memories. Bill looked at him strangely.

'An actually one, or a doll?'

'An actual one—but things got very strange between me and her mom when she was born, so I've only seen her three times.'

'What?' Bill asked shocked.

'Yup, I was apparently believed to have ran away, but her mom actually wanted me to leave—in fact, I think both stories are a little twisted.'

'Talk to her.'

'Can't. She's not listed and I don't know where I would find her during the summer.'

'Huh, yup you're screwed.'

'Thanks.' Tristan said rolling his eyes.

'Anytime, buddy.' Bill said smiling.

-

-

-

I know it was short but I just wanted to get a chapter out that was present day for the rest of the story. REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you, Kiki


	21. Can't Move On

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, J/P, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Can't Move On:_**

'So mom, who was the guy?' Dana asked walking into the house.

'Guy?' Tori asked overhearing.

'Yup. Mom was introduced to a guy!' Dana provided.

'Mom?'

'What? I only said hi to the man! Plus, you guys know I don't want to date anymore.'

'You can't make one exception?' Tori asked.

'Yea, I mean we should have some kind of fatherly figure!'

'Umm, Jess?' Rory asked.

'Oh come on!' Rory groaned. This conversation was old and familiar but they'd never kept pushing at it like they were now. She collapsed into the sofa sighing. Her two daughters sat on either side of her.

'Sorry.' Dana said.

'We didn't mean to pressure you again.' Tori added.

'I know guys.'

'Plus there's nothing stopping you.'

'I know.'

'_And_ you're still beautiful.'

'I know—hey wait. I'm not beautiful!'

'Yea, just keep telling yourself that.'

'Mom, you'll never find someone with _that_ attitude.' Rory stood and sighed.

'I don't want to date!' Rory cried.

'Why not?' Dana asked. The phone rang, and Rory picked it up.

'Hello?'

'Yes, is this Leigh?'

'Yea, could you hold on for a second?'

'Sure.' She put the phone to her chest.

'Because.' Rory responded to Dana.

'You still miss our father.' Tori said sadly.

'Your father has nothing to do with this!' Rory cried frustrated.

'Then why won't you date?'

'Uhhh!' Rory groaned and lifted the phone back up to her ear.

'Sorry about that.' Rory apologized into the phone.

'Oh no problem.'

'So umm who is this?'

'Right. We met earlier today. My name is TC.'

'Oh yea. Bill introduced us.' Upon hearing this, Dana and Tori started to eavesdrop on their mom's side of the call.

'Yea, it was then.'

'Right, so how did you get my number, and why are you calling me?' Rory asked smiling.

'Well it's actually complicated. I'm not dating anymore, and Bill told me you don't want to either so he gave me your number, told me I'd regret saying I didn't want to date anymore and told me I _had_ to call you.' He told her.

'Really? So what's your story?' Rory asked laughing softly.

'Ex-wife and stuff.'

'Oh, so you're divorced?'

'Almost 16 years now.'

'Wow.' She said.

'What about you? What's your story?' he asked. Dana and Tori were confused. When they found out who it was, they had noticed their mom looked a little happier than she had been in a while.

'Actually I don't know. My ex-husband got me pregnant twice and ran away after the first. Him and my daughter's and everything on top.'

'Nah, you're too pretty to be divorced.'

'Well tell that to my ex.'

'Ouch.' He said laughing.

'So tell me a little bit about yourself, TC.'

'Umm, I'm a lawyer.'

'Really?'

'Yea. I used to deal with only malpractice but I've broadened. I'm actually working on Bill's divorce. You know he's getting a divorce, right?'

'Yea I do, so is that how you two know each other?'

'No, we met about ten years ago, in a pool hall. I was new to town and I joined a pool club in search of some friends and such, and I met a lot of cool people. Bill was one of them. So how do you know Bill?'

'My daughter, Dana. His daughter is on Dana's team. Sweet girl.'

'Jen?'

'Yea.'

'Good. So what do you do?'

'Well I actually changed careers. About ten years ago, I started to work in Medicine.'

'Time for a change?'

'Well I used to, or I acted in one movie, and I was a journalist for most of my career, but then I wanted something more thrilling, so I went back to school and became an E.R. doctor.'

'And how's that?'

'I love it. The hours are yucky, but I love it too much to care.'

'Good money?'

'Barely. But I did extremely well as a journalist. I've decided I've been in the spotlight of writing for long enough, and now I get to relax, or enjoy my job more without the public knowing everything I do.'

'Of course. You sound and seem like someone I know.'

'I do?'

'Yea.'

'Hmm. I'm sorry to say that I can't say the same about you.'

'It's okay.'

'It was really nice talking to you, but I need to go.'

'Alright, call me sometime.'

'I will.' Rory smiled and hung up. Dana and Tori looked at her expectantly.

'So?' Dana asked.

'He seems nice.'

'Well?' Tori urged her. Rory startled them both by getting up quickly and turning around just as soon.

'Fine you guys win! I can't or don't want to date because I still haven't gotten over your dad!' Rory said evenly then looked away with a sad longing look. The two girls looked shocked. They didn't actually think it was true.

'Mom, I'm sure he hasn't gotten over you ether.'

'Knowing him, he has.' The two shrugged.

'Okay, Tori is your stuff all packed?' Tori nodded.

'You really want to leave me and Dana for eight weeks?'

'Mom!'

'I mean you only 11!'

'I'm going into sixth grade, and plus, I did it last year too!'

'But last year Ally was with you.'

'I'll be fine!'

'Okay.' Rory looked down and pouted.

'I'll write you!'

'Okay. The Johanson's should be here soon. Ready?'

'Yes!' As if on cue, they knocked at the door.

'Leigh, dear!' Claire Johanson hugged Rory.

'Hey, Claire. Would you like some coffee?'

'No, thanks. The roads are full of traffic patches today, so we should really right away so they make it on time for orientation.

'Okay. Tori, do you have your cell?'

'Check.'

'Alright sweetie. I love you.' Rory said hugging Tori tightly.

'Mom, you can let go now.' Tori mumbled.

'Okay, bye.'

'Bye! Love you!' Tori called leaving with her friend, Chloe and her friend's mom, Claire.

'They grow up so fast.' Dana said mock crying. Rory glared at her daughter, then stuck her tongue out at her.

'And you say you're 41, hah!'

'Hush child! That number must _never_ be mentioned.'

'I'm taking a shower. Then we can go get some movies.'

'Willy Wonka?' Rory asked excitedly.

'We own that.'

'Umm, A Cinderella Story?'

'That's for like 8 year olds but sure why not. And we can get the movie you were in too!'

'What?' Rory asked snapping her head up looking straight into her daughter's eyes.

'Relax! I was kidding!'

'Oh good.' Rory said letting out the breath she was holding in.

'NOT!' Dana called as she disappeared and shut the door to the bathroom. Rory grumbled and plopped down onto the sofa.

-

-

-

-

Umm, Review? Please! Thanks, Kiki


	22. Enjoying The Time

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, J/P, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Enjoying The Time:_**

Dana ran home from her hip-hop class, which was held at the studio about 10-15 minutes walking distance. She continued to run, and looked down at the sidewalk.

'Where's the fire?' a male voice asked. She stopped and caught her breath.

'What?' she asked confused. She turned to see a tall blonde man who was walking a dog. He looked at her with amusement.

'You were running on an eighty-five degree day in the middle of summer carrying a full sports bag.

'No, this is my dance stuff.'

'Oh. So you're Dana right?'

'Yea, who are you?'

'Tristan. I do believe you ran into me, literally, a few days ago at that competition.

'Oh yea. Sorry about that'

Oh no big deal.'

'So umm, do you usually stop 14 year old girls?' He laughed at her question.

'No, but I talked to our mom that day and I figured I'd introduce myself.

'You're TC?'

'Guilty as charged.'

'Huh. Now that I've met you, I need some info.'

'Like what?' he asked smiling.

'Who's the dog?'

'Oh this is girl.'

'Girl? Your naming skills if you don't mind me saying so myself, suck.' He laughed at her honesty.

'Well that's really what I call her. Her original name was Apple. It's her favorite food.' She thought for a second and then looked back at him.

'Yea, my previous statement still stands true.' She said smiling. She walked to the dog and took out an apple slice from her bag.

'Can I?' She asked. He nodded and she fed the dog the apple slice.

'Yummy? Was it yummy?' she asked the dog. Apple licked her face in response.

'Ewww! Golden Retriever slobber!' she complained standing up. He laughed.

'It won't hurt you.'

'I know.'

'So what kind of dance do you do?'

'I do hip-hop.' She looked a her watch.

'Crap.' She mumbled.

'Everything okay?'

'My house is still a ways down.'

'Do you have to be home now? Curfew?'

'No, I need food. Is your house nearby?' Right there.' He said pointing to the house diagonal from them.

'Do you have food?'

'No, I don't eat. Of course I have food!' he said sarcastically.

'Can I go to your house quickly?'

'I, uhh, sure.' He said leading the way. He opened the door ad the dog dashed into the house. The house was sute. It looked nice and lived in but it wasn't really messy.

'So, why food?' he asked bringing her into the kitchen. She took out a black zippered bag. She took out one of the pen looking objects and pressed the bottom on it after she had it placed on the tip of her finger.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

'Checking my blood sugar.' She said concentrating. She put a small amount of blood on a strip and waited until the number 84 appeared.

'Do you have chips? Or juice?' she asked, putting away the object and taking out another one.

'I have original Pringles and fruit punch if you'd like.'

'Yes, please.' He nodded and turned to get it while she calculated numbers in her head and turned the end until the right amount of insulin was clicked. Lifting up the end of her shorts, she sat down and injected the insulin into her thigh. Tristan winced as he caught her taking the needle out.

'So why are you checking—'

'I have diabetes.'

'Oh wow. Yea I think Bill told me that when you almost passed out a few days ago.' He placed the food in front of her.

'Jen's dad?'

'Yea.'

'Okay.' She started to eat. He sat down across from her.'

'So how long have you been diabetic?'

'Since I was three. Found out on my third birthday.'

'Wow.'

'Yea, it was a complicated day.'

'More complicated then what you've said?'

'Oh yea. I was at my grandmother's funeral when I was talking to this really nice guy, and I hadn't been feeling well all week and the next thing I remember was my mom bringing me to the hospital where they weighed me and I was diagnosed with Diabetes. I weighed I think 17 pounds.'

'At three?'

'Yea.'

'Jesus. So who in your family has it?'

'I think my dad's dad, or my dad's grandfather. I'm not sure which one, I just know from my dad's side.'

'Do you see your dad much?'

'Haven't seen him since I was five.'

'That must be upsetting.'

'I don't know. Sometimes. I mean I now know that my mom still misses him.' They were quiet for a while.

'Why are you so willing to just come into my house? I mean I could rape you—'

'Would you?'

'Well no, but why?'

'Because the first thing my mom said when she got off the phone was that you were nice. And in addition to that she was smiling the whole time she was n the phone with you. My mom hasn't dated in a long time, nor has she even smiled when talking to a guy in like 5 years either.'

'You mom still seems like an amazing woman.'

'She is. I don't know if she'd want me to tell you this, but she conceived both me and my sister out of wedlock.'

'Twins?'

'A little more than two years apart.'

'Oh, so they waited to get married?'

'No, she had us both after she was divorced.'

'Same father?'

'As what?'

'Do you and your sister have the same father?'

'Oh. Yea, blood related completely.' Dana's cell started to ring.

'Hello?' she answered.

'Where the hell are you? Your mom just called!'

'Ally, I'd have to use the highway to get to you!'

'I don't know! Maybe your mom is pregnant again!'

'Funny.' Dana said rolling her eyes.

'So where are you anyways?'

'Oh, uh a friends house.'

'Okay, just let your mom know that, okay? I'm in the middle of a lecture!'

'Oh, I'm so sorry!' Dana said apologetically.

'It's okay, just head home.'

'Kay, bye.'

'Bye.' Ally said hanging up. Ally was going to go into her sophomore year of college and was taking a fun course there over the summer. She was attending University Pennsylvania.

'Sorry, Tristan but I need to go.'

'Is everything okay?'

'Yea, my mom just freaked out.'

'Oh, then you better go.'

'No, it's okay. My mom's just a little bit tense since my sister, Tori, is away at camp for 8 weeks.'

'So how is she?'

'11.'

'Wow, she's young.'

'Yea, she's a lot like her dad. That's at least what our mom says.'

'Does she look like a mini you?'

'Not at all, she's blonde.' Dana's cell rang again. She grumbled.

'Yea?' she asked.

'Your grandmother says hi!' Lorelai's voice said through the phone.

'Nana! Hey!'

'Hey sweets. So your mom is looking for you.'

'How many people did she call?'

'Well my dear, I happen to be in town and I'm outside this cute little house with a mini statue by the mailbox. The statue is cute I must say, oh and I'm looking for you.'

'Are you walking?'

'Oh jeez!' Lorelai yelled, scared.

'What?'

'Big huge dog!'

'See you soon!' Dana said clicking off her cell.

'Tristan, I'm gonna go, but thanks for the food.'

'Oh sure, anytime.'

'hey next time you go for a walk, can I come?' she asked.

'Sure. I'll call you.' Dana smiled and ran out of the house seeing her grandmother telling the dog to go away.

'Apple, come!' and the dog went to Dana.

'Good girl. Stay.' Then Dana ran to her grandmother.

'Danelai, my grandbaby!' She said hugging Dana. They started to walk home.

'So how do you know the dog?'

'I know the owner, In fact, mom talked to him a few days ago. He seemed to say something to make her happy.'

'I'm sorry but is my daughter thinking of maybe dating again!' Lorelai's eyes lit up.

'It's possible. She finally admitted that my father is part of what's keeping her from dating again.'

'Wow. This guy—'

'TC.'

'TC?'

'Yea.'

'Okay. This guy, TC, may be the person we need to break her. In fact, I'm here tomorrow too. I'll talk to him and discuss politics with him.'

'Politics?'

'Yea, I mean if he was involved with election, I need to know!'

'What?'

'I need to know if he voted.'

'Nana, you know nothing about politics. It wouldn't even surprise me if you didn't know who ran this past election.'

'I do to! It was Clinton and Bush!'

'They never ran together! This one was Kerry and Bush.'

'What? We already had that one?' Lorelai asked wide-eyed. Dana rolled her eyes.

'Yes, we did.'

'Oh.'

'So is that it, is that all your gonna ask him?'

'I'll figure it out. So is he hot?'

'I don't know!'

'Okay.'

'Why?'

'Cause he better be no less then a god for your mom to like him.'

'What?'

'Your dad—holy lord was he gorgeous!' Lorelai breathed.

'Isn't that illegal?'

'I would never do anything I would have done.'

'Huh?'

'Oh, nevermind. You'll understand when you're older.'

-

-

-

-

Well that's chapter 22! YAY! Review PLEASE!


	23. Nice To Chat

'Oh Danelai!' Lorelai's voice called through the house.

'Mghsit.' Dana mumbled into her pillow still half asleep. Lorelai came through the doorway.

'What was that?'

'Sleep.' Dana said lifting her head from her pillow before letting it hit the bed again.

'Yes, we know you're a Gilmore, so get up.'

'I thought I was a Dugrey.'

'Well technically you are, but you are _way_ more of a Gilmore!'

'Nana! It's 10 am!' She whined.

'Dana get up!' They heard Rory call from downstairs.

'No fair.' Dana whimpered.

'Look kid, your mom woke me up too.' Dana frowned but still sat up in her bed.

'No, it's okay. I need to get up now anyways.' Lorelai gave her a sympathetic look.

'Hey, I have something exciting to tell you!' Lorelai said breaking out into a wide grin.

'What?'

'Well you see, your mom is currently downstairs taking to a relative of yours. He flew in just to see you!'

'What?'

'Aaron is downstairs.' Dana jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to see her now almost 21 year-old uncle. She ran down the stairs seeing the back of the brown haired boy. She ran and hopped over the back of the couch scaring both Rory and Aaron.

'Woah!' Aaron said turning to Dana.

'Hey!' she said accepting the hug Aaron gave her and reciprocating it hugging him even tighter.

'Miss me much?' he asked laughing. Rory was smiling and laughing.

'Yes! I mean you are the coolest uncle ever and I haven't see you in FOREVER!'

'Dana, I'm your only uncle.'

'So? You're still the best uncle ever!' Lorelai came down the stairs and saw Dana still hugging Aaron.

'Well. Danelai, you must've missed him a lot then!' Lorelai said sitting on the coffee table in front of her two kids and her granddaughter.

'God you all look the same.' Lorelai commented shaking her head.

'What?' the three asked in unison.

'Well I mean it's obvious you two are brother and sister, and it's obvious that Dana is your daughter, so you all look very similar.'

'Which means we all look a lot like you mom.' Rory said.

'No duh, Rory.' Aaron said looking at her with an amused expression.

'Okay let's break up this moment of sibling love!' Lorelai said. The two glared at their mother.

'I agree, I'm bored.' Dana added.

'Thank you mini, mini me.' Lorelai said smiling in victory.

'Hey Rory, when do you leave for work?' Aaron asked. Rory looked at her watch.

'Ooh, now!' Rory said jumping up.

'Umm, I'll be back around 8 tonight.' Rory said picking up her bag. The three nodded and waved goodbye.

'Good, I'm gonna get my sluttiest outfit on and we're gonna go to a strip club!' Lorelai cheered once Rory was gone.

'Uh mom, Dana's 14.'

'Yea, that tends to be a problem.' Lorelai said looking down sadly.

'Sorry.' Dana said smiling.

'Nah it's okay. Why don't you go touring with your awesome uncle and I'll hang around here, just incase a certain someone happens to call.' Lorelai said evilly. Dana rolled her eyes and came back downstairs having changed into day clothes. She now sported a tight tank top and mesh shorts rolled twice.

'Ready.' She said quickly slipping on her flip flops. Aaron laughed at her attire and started to leave.

'Be nice!' Dana reprimanded to Lorelai.

'I make no promises.' Lorelai called after as the door shut behind them.

'So are we walking?' Aaron asked.

'Sure.' Dana said smiling.

'Kay. I have your medical stuff by the way.' Aaron said.

'Good.' She smiled.

'So how's life?' He asked.

'Its okay I mean how good _could_ it be.' He shrugged in response.

'Got any boyfriends?' he asked nudging her playfully. She laughed.

'No.' she said shaking her head.

'What about you? Any girlfriends?'

'Not at the moment.' He said. She nodded. They were quiet for a minute.

'So umm my mom, what was she talking about with the phone?' he asked.

'Oh my mom met a guy and your mom thinks that he could be the one to break my mom of this "no dating" idea.'

'Oh?' He asked smiling. A dog came up to them. She looked around the area and realized that they were walking past Tristan's house.

'Girl!' a male voice called. They both turned towards the voice. Tristan was sitting there on the front step working on some files.

'TC!' Dana called.

'Oh hey!' he called back. He put his papers down and came over.

'Who is that?' Aaron asked quietly.

'TC.' He rolled his eyes quietly thanking her for being so specific. She smiled at Aaron.

'So Dana is this your boyfriend?' Tristan asked.

'Him? Eww no! This is my uncle, Aaron.' Dana said introducing them. Apple ran to another neighbor.

'Oh. I'll get her.' Dana said running off.

'So you're her uncle?'

'Yup, and who are you?' Aaron asked suspiciously.

'Tristan Dugrey.'

'Dugrey?' Aaron asked trying to place the name.

'Yes, why?'

'Nothing, it just sounds…familiar.'

'Oh.'

'Oh I'm not really her uncle, more like half-uncle. Her mom and me have different dads.'

'You're still her uncle then.'

'Kinda. So how does Dana know you?'

'Oh her mom kinda knows me, and Dana was looking for food yesterday after she was done her dance practice and we talked for awhile.'

'Huh. How do you know my sister—er half-sister?'

'I met her at one of Dana's competition's.'

'Huh.' Aaron looked purely confused. Why couldn't he place him?

'You look confused.'

'No, I just I know I've seen you before.' He said.

'She's hard to get!' Dana said holding the dog by the collar just returning.

'Yea, sometimes.'

'So has Aaron spilled all my childhood moments and made me look like a fool?'

'Nah, he's cool.' Aaron said pulling Dana to him. Dana nodded.

'So should we keep going?' Dana asked.

'Sure.'

'Okay, well TC, I'll talk to you later.'

'Kay bye.' He said watching as the two started to leave again. He went inside his house and noticed he had a message.

You have one new message. First message: _Hey this is Kyle! Wow Tristan it's been a long time! We should catch up, give me a call. 687-7923._

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP 

Tristan smiled. His hadn't talked to Kyle in a really long time. Meanwhile Dana and Aaron continued on their way.

'D, does that guy seem a little familiar to you?' he asked.

'I don't know, why?'

'He's just…so….familiar looking I guess.'

'That's strange.' Dana said, but she shrugged. About seven minutes later they arrived to the heart of Wayne.

'So…what are we doing first?'

'Well I _did_ want to see White Noise.' Dana said almost pleading. Aaron laughed and let her lead the way. About 104 minutes later, they came out of the theater and started to walk towards the pizza place across the street.

'That wasn't even scary!' Dana said crossing the street,

'Then why were you gripping my arm the whole time?' Aaron asked laughing.

'Because, it—surprised me.'

'Right.' He said holding the pizza place door open for her. Back at the house, Lorelai went snooping around and at about one o'clock she found the number of TC. She smiled to herself and quickly dialed it. A male voice picked up.

'Hello?'

'What does TC stand for?' Lorelai asked immediately.

'Uh my name.' He said confused.

'What's your name?' she demanded.

'Who is this?'

'Don't answer my question with a question!'

'First tell me who this is.'

'I believe you know my daughter.'

'That depends…'

'Well whose mom do you think I am?'

'Leigh?'

'Uh yea!' Lorelai was aware of the fact that Rory was not known as Rory here.

'Huh, so why are you calling me?'

'My daughter, I'm in a jam.'

'A jam? Do you need directions to her house? Her phone number…?'

'You've been to her house?'

'Well no, but I know Dana.'

'Oh, right. So what are your intentions with my daughter?'

'I uh, ummm, I don't understand.' Tristan said confused.

'Well you wanna date her, marry her, use her as a sex buddy, be "friends with benefits", be her friend, umm I'm running out of ideas here.'

'I'm going to say be her friend.'

'You don't wanna have sex with her?'

'I uhh, well I don't know her that well..'

'You don't wanna date her?'

'I'm not dating.'

'Okay you lost me. How old are you?'

'Uhh 41.'

'Good my daughter's 41 also!'

'Your daughter is also not dating.'

'I know, but I'm thinking you're just the person to break that habit.'

'I'm sorry but I can't. I made a promise to myself.'

'And what did you promise yourself?'

'That I wouldn't get involved with women anymore.'

'Why, are we not good enough for you! I'll have you know that the female race is proven to be smarter then men!'

'I've been divorced for sixteen years and I'm still in love with her.'

'Oh.' Lorelai said speechless.

'Look, your daughter seems really nice and everything, but I can't.'

'Dana told me that after she got off the phone with you that the reason she didn't want to date again was because of her ex-husband. I just think that maybe it would be like therapy for you guys. You'd be able to talk about heartbreak, being married, being divorced, etc.'

'I, uh, I don't know.' He said hesistantly.

'Okay, well I'm sorry for interrogating you too much.'

'It's okay, don't worry about it.'

'I just want her to be happy, you know?'

'Yea.'

''Dana seems to like you a lot too. I think she might look up to you as a fatherly figure soon.'

'Well I'll probably look at her as a daughter in not to long.'

'You're a good guy, and I understand heartbreak, so I'm gonna let you sleep on this, and if you ever wanna talk, just ask my daughter for my number—no ask Dana.'

'Should I not tell Leigh you called?'

'Could you keep it to yourself?' she asked hopefully.

'Sure.'

'Okay well nice talking to you.'

'Same here.' they both hung up the phone. She started to watch TV and plugged in the PS2 when she heard Dana and Aaron come through the door. They had three hours to kill until Rory came home.

-

-

-

-

I'm just gonna say that this takes place around mid-June. I know that it doesn't really work (at least I don't think it does) but I want to try and move the story along at some kind of pace.

Please tell me what you think! Thanks, Kiki


	24. I Will Not Cry

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, J/P, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_I Will Not Cry…:_**

Rory was rummaging through the closet. She took out two dresses and then looked at her calendar to see what time she left. Yesterday, she saw was Dana's birthday. The two had gone out to eat but they retired to the house early because Rory had a flight she needed to take for another convention. This time Her mom would be gone for three days before coming home for two days and then going on another trip to meet with a selection of famous doctors for four days. She would be getting home very early July 5th. Dana was packing as well for Tristan's. She sighed and picked up a picture of her and her mom encased in an expensive glass picture frame. She pleaded with herself not to cry when she heard her mom's footsteps.

'Okay sweetie, I need to head out okay?' Dana nodded and hugged her mother. When Dana heard the door shut signaling her mom was now gone, she picked up the picture frame and threw it onto her bed. Collecting her belongings, she headed over to Tristan's house. He opened the door seeing her slightly red eyes. He immediately ushered her inside and enveloped her into a hug. She dropped her bags on the floor and let the tears fall as she cried that her mom was now redoing last summer, but starting earlier, meaning even less time seeing her mom.

'Sshhh. It's okay.' Tristan said comforting her. He led her to the family room and sat down pulling her down with him. (AN: This is a fatherly support kind of way.) She continued to cry a few minutes calming down as Tristan rubbed her back soothingly.

'Everything's going to be okay.'

'Yea well it doesn't look to hopeful.'

'Dana, she's doing her best I'm sure.'

'She left me on other people even when I was like two.'

'How do you know this?'

'My mom's friend. He visits sometimes when he visits his daughter. He told me that my mom left me with him when she left with my dad and came back a few hours later.'

'What about your sister?'

'Victoria?'

'Is that her real name?'

'Yea, Tori for short. She's always been independent; she's always doing something. For as long as I remember, she's always had plans to do something with this person or that person or to go to this place or that place. She's been home less then I have and I'm more than 2 and a 1/2 years older then her!'

'Dana, I—'

'No, it's okay.'

'No it's not! Yesterday was your birthday, and your mom should be with you, still celebrating!'

'Is that how your family did it?' she asked wiping away a few tears,

'Not even close.' He clenched his jaw, remembering. He continued.

'When my mother first had me, she brought me along to all of her appointments and such. But by the time I wasn't nursing anymore, I was being taken care of by a 24-hour nanny. Her name was Amelia, I think she was Spanish. Anyways, she became my sit in mom, I never really saw my parents too much. I would see them every so often in between their weekly, sometimes monthly trips. My birthday was long forgotten by my parents, I was even long forgotten. Mia, as I called my nanny, always made some kind of special meal for me. She would get me the presents my parents paid her to buy for me. Up until I was about 11, we would just sit around the house all day and play games. On my twelfth birthday, she wanted to give me a party. It worked out perfectly, my parents weren't going to be home, but 20 minutes before my guests started to show up they come home. Finding that the house was decorated for my party, they flipped out and fired Mia. I haven't seen her since then. Word has it that she passed away, but I refuse to believe that. My birthday's after that become completely non-existent. I'm surprised I haven't forgotten the date of my birthday over the years.'

'Wow.' Dana said shocked.

'Yea, but when I met my ex-wife and started to date her, that all changed. All of a sudden my birthdays were not forgotten, my friends—the true ones caught on, and right around when I turned 23, my birthdays became a big deal again. I still celebrate my birthday, but only a few friends eating dinner.'

'You know, this like the only thing you've ever told me about you.' Dana said curious.

'I'm aware of that.'

'Do you not want to share more? It helps me keep my mind off of my mom.'

'Yea, I'll share more. It feels good to finally tell someone everything—well in so long at least. So what do you wanna hear about dear old me?' Tristan smiled.

'Anything. You're a very mysterious person, you don't seem at all like you say you are.' Dana said pointedly. Tristan smiled.

'Well, I was married for about two years, and then everything went wrong. We ended up getting a divorce, and about a year and a half later, she comes to me and tells me that she was pregnant with my baby. We were together till she was in a car accident and she had the baby premature. She was unconscious and I wasn't there when she woke up, having been forced to go home. Well when I was at home, I got the call. The one that told me she was one, awake, and two, didn't want me around anymore. I refused to believe it so I went to the hospital and I heard her talking with her mom about how it my fault she got into the near fatal accident. I haven't really seen her or my daughter since.'

'So, you have a daughter?' Dana asked surprised.

'Yea. I haven't seen her in a long time though. Her mom doesn't want me around.'

'It's hard to believe that TC. I mean, you are such a good guy! You offered to take me in when my moms become insane, you gave me food the first time we met no questions asked.' Tristan didn't say anything, but just looked down.

'So what's your daughter's name?'

'Dana.'

'Wow, that's actually funny. I mean, my name's Dana and she's probably about the same age as me, right?'

'Yea.' He said nodding sadly.

'I'm sorry.' His head shot up.

'For what?' he asked confused.

'It must be hard for you. I mean I just turned 15, I don't know my dad, but its gotta be different for a father. Never getting the chance to know their only daughter—she is your only daughter, right?'

'Only one kid.'

'I couldn't imagine what that be like.'

'Not even I can.'

'Since we're both kinda down, can we go get some ice cream or something?'

'I can't I'm sorry. You see, I have these friends that I haven't seen in a long time, so could you maybe go to a friends house for a while? I'll pick you up right after.'

'Couldn't I just go with you?'

'Maybe next time. I need to talk to them about something and it'd be easier if you weren't there.' He said sincerely.

'Okay. I wanted to see Jen anyways.'

'You okay with this?'

'Yea, of course, but I can come back right after right?'

'Yea of course. I shouldn't be there more than two hours.'

'Kay.' They stood up and Tristan dropped her off at Jen's house before driving to his long lost friend's house. He parked the car and got out. He rang the doorbell.

'Tristan?' the guy asked.

'Hey man.' He responded.

'Holy crap.'

'What, no hello? Kyle, come on!' Kyle laughed and gave Tristan a hug.

'What up?' he asked letting him in.

'Nothing, I just figured I'd drop by. Is Liza home? Tristan asked.

'Nope. She went with the kids to visit her parents. Won't be home until tomorrow afternoon.' Tristan nodded his head and sat down on the couch.

'So Tristan, or is it TC now?' Kyle asked sitting down too.

'Both.'

'All right. Well _Tristan_ I haven't seen you since my first kid was born, and even then I never really talked with you.'

'I know.'

'So what's been up with you?'

'Nothing. I've talked to this woman one the phone a few times. Met her daughter, she's become like my daughter. She's actually staying with me right now but she's at a friends house.'

'That's umm—peculiar.'

'What?'

'No it's just that, I would've thought you wouldn't have taken over someone's child if she wasn't your sweet Dana.'

'Her name is Dana, but I can give up my own daughter wishes. They aren't gonna happen.'

'You know, I still talk with Rory.' Kyle said.

'You do?'

'Mmmhmm. She says your daughter, well she used "my daughter", but she said Dana was having problems.'

'With what?' he asked.

'Emotional. Rory says it's because she misses her father—or you.'

'Dana's never really met me Kyle.'

'Hey, I never said I believed what she said!'

'She's really bad at the whole mothering thing, isn't she?'

'Man, she used to be so good with Dana. And then Vic—' Kyle stopped short, realizing Tristan never knew about his second daughter.

'And then, what?'

'Oh a guy name Vic came along, and suddenly everything changed.'

'Huh, what happened?' Kyle shrugged,

'Don't know.' Tristan was confused.

'Oh. So how is your family?'

'Oh we're great.' Kyle said happily.

'That makes one of us.'

'I thought you had this new "daughter like figure" in your life now.'

'I do, it's just that she looks so much like Rory and Lorelai. I would never bring it up because I know there is no way she could be, but I still wonder sometimes.'

'What if I helped you get Rory back?'

'No.' Tristan said shaking his head.

'Wow, that was definitely not the answer I thought I'd hear.'

'Why?'

'Oh I don't know! Maybe because you still wanna be with her!'

'Look, what we had was over 15 years ago!' Tristan said frustrated.

'Why do you make yourself not have feelings for her?'

'Because I can't. Because I'm not able to allow myself to tear myself apart for what could have been.'

'Tristan, man, I don't get you. You know that?'

'The only one who ever understood me like that was Rory. And this new girl. So how's Dana again?'

'She seems fine. I haven't seen her since last summer, but apparently she's gotten really beautiful.' Tristan looked away with sad eyes.

'Tristan, don't do this to yourself!' Kyle said shaking his head.

'You want to meet her?'

'Who?' Kyle asked confused.

'Dana. I'm having a surprise party for her tomorrow and if you'd like, you can come.'

'Well Liza's gonna be home around 5 tomorrow so I don't know…'

'Well it' s from 12 to 4, so you can come if you'd like.'

'Sure?'

'Yea man, I'll let you meet the girl.' Kyle rolled his eyes.

'So hey, you wanna go grab something to eat or something?' Kyle asked. Tristan shrugged but followed Kyle to his car anyways.

'Hey Dana! Come on in. Jen is up in her room.' Bill Thompson greeted her.

'Cool. Thanks.' Dana said before running up the stairs to her room. Jen looked up from her magazine and smiled.

'Hey! I didn't know you where coming over.'

'Yea, but TC went to see an old friend and said he'd rather me not be there this time.'

'Ouch.'

'No, it's okay. I think he's going to talk about his ex-wife. You can tell he still misses her.' Jen just nodded.

'So what brings you here?' Jen asked.

'My mom left again.'

'Oh Dana!' Jen said getting up and giving Dana a hug.

'How long is she gone this time?'

'Morning after July 4th.'

'Oh no, she's coming back right _after_ the celebrations and stuff!

I know. She left this morning.'

'Oh yea, happy birthday!' Jen said remembering.

'Thanks.'

'Wait, oh god. Your mom left the morning after your birthday?' Dana nodded her head mutely.

'Dee, she's never done that before.'

'I know.' Dana said, tears once again clouding her eyes. Dee was a nickname that her friends called her which was shortened from Dee Dee (**D**ana **D**ugrey).

'Oh Dana.' Jen said bringing her into a hug again. Dana cried into her shoulder.

'Hey let's go get food, okay?' Dana lifted her head and dried her eyes.

'Okay.' She answered quietly following Jen downstairs where her father was waiting to bring them to eat.

-

-

-

-

Next chapter: the two parties eating and then the dun, dun, dun…. PARTY! Sorry about this long time of no new stuff. It's been crazy, with school and computer time, and thinking in general. Please review! Thanks, Kiki.


	25. Rigid Breathing

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, J/P, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Rigid Breathing:_**

Dana, and Jen were eating at a small diner, but unknowingly Tristan and Kyle were at the same place. It was towards the end of the meal and Dana excused herself to go to the bathroom, which she had claimed she'd been holding in over three hours. At the same time Kyle was coming out of the restroom and they saw each other.

'Kyle?' Dana asked surprised.

'Wow, Dana!' Kyle said hugging the girl.

'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'I'm out with a friend. He's having some family problems.' Dana gave an apologetic look.

'How about you?' he asked her back.

'My mom is on business again so I went out to eat with my friend, Jen.'

'She's away again?' Dana nodded her head.

'Jeez. Well anyways, I need to get back, but how was your birthday?'

'We had to go home early so my mom could pack.' Kyle gave her another hug.

'Will I be seeing you guys at all this summer or…?'

'No, definitely. The kids are actually with Liza at her parents right now.'

'Oh okay.' Dana said nodding.

'All right, well I'll be calling you for a babysitter, kay?' Kyle asked.

'I'll look forward to it.' Dana said smiling and entering the girls' bathroom.

LATER THAT NIGHT

'So, what did you do with Jen?' Tristan asked making them both Coke Floats even though it was Diet Coke (for Dana).

'Ehh, we talked and then got some food, then played some games and junk. You?'

'We talked, and then grabbed some food. We then went to play some old fashioned pool.'

'That's cool.' She took her glass and led Tristan to the main room to watch a movie.

'So which movie is on the agenda today?' he asked.

'Summer Boys.' Tristan's head shot up.

'Which movie?' he asked.

'Summer Boys…why?'

'Oh-uhh, umm no reason.' He said stumbling. He settled back onto the couch uncomfortable with the movie his sit in daughter had picked to watch. Now **_that_** was a freaky coincidence. (Summer Boys was the movie Rory was in, just so you remember.)

NEXT DAY AROUND 10:00 AM

Dana had gone over to Erika's house, where Dana conveniently decided to try on Erika's clothes. Erika was well aware of the surprise party that day and planned to get Dana ready for it hopefully not leading onto something.

Meanwhile, Tristan was running around the small restaurant trying to get everything in place. Fifteen wasn't an exciting age (A/N: Although I got two shots when I turned fifteen….but that's kinda irrelevant…now back to the story…sorry) but her mom practically _missed_ her birthday. Kyle had arrived at about 10:30 and volunteered to pick up the balloons Tristan had ordered from the Party store.

11:30 was rapidly approaching as Erika and Dana unanimously decided they would get all pretty in make up and clothes. They had done that on numerous occasions so Dana didn't suspect anything. Erika had just gotten her make up finished by Dana and now Erika was reciprocating the favor, picking out the colors that would match the outfit Dana picked out. She was wearing Erika's white frilly skirt, with a hot pink tank top and light pink bra which straps were kinda showing. On her feet she wore her own white flip flops. Erika decided with wearing her own black frilly skirt and a pretty green short sleeve shirt that had a V-neck. The make up went with the outfits quite well.

They decided to "go out to eat", and headed in the car towards the restaurant.

Tristan had just finished the final touches when the guests started to pile in around 11:30. It was nearing 12 and Tristan asked them to find some kind of place to possibly hide. Erika and Dana walked through the door moments later, only seeing party supplies, but all the lights seemed turned out and the restaurant seemed closed.

'See Erika, it's closed.'

'Dana, maybe the lights are out of power of something.' Erika said. Erika's mom was right behind them when Tristan came into view and turned on the lights. No one came into view yet.

'TC, what's going on?' Dana asked suspiciously.

'_Well_, if I was Ashton Kutcher, I'd say you've been Punk'd, but in reality you really haven't. And in reality I'm really not Ashton Kutcher and you are not being secretly filmed. Okay that was a really bad example.' Tristan said cringing. Dana looked so confused. Erika decided to help.

'You've known him a little more than a month and do you _really_ think he wouldn't do something for your birthday?' Erika asked.

'We celebrated last night.' Everyone stood up from their places.

'And we're celebrating even more today.' Tristan said turning on the final lights allowing Dana too see the whole room lighted up. Dana's mouth immediately dropped open. Dana looked around the room noticing that there had to be more than 12 dozen balloons around the room, and that almost all the people who he had invited were her best friends, although one face stood out in general. Her beautiful blue eyes and wavy blonde hair was down around her shoulder's. She smiled brightly, and came out and hugged Dana.

'Tory, what the hell?' Dana asked reciprocating.

'He called the camp. I may hate you sometimes DC, but you're my sister and I can't forget that.' Dana pulled away.

'Thanks.' Dana said wiping the tear from her eye.

'Plus I heard about mom, and I thought you could use me as a friend right now, since she couldn't be here.' Dana nodded and looked at Tristan who was talking to an adult. It was only then that she realized the shocking resemblance between Tristan and Tory. The blonde hair, the amazing icy ocean blue eyes, the face, the _smile_ was almost identical. Dana shook her head and took a deep breath erasing and refusing the possibility that Tristan could _actually_ be her father.

To say she was surprised about the turnout of this very unexpected party was the understatement of the century. She couldn't believe that he would do this, and to invite her _sister_! Not even she would have thought of that. She decided right then, that whoever his daughter was, and it certainly wasn't her, that she felt really bad that they never really got to meet their father.

She smiled at her sister before going over to Tristan giving him a hug.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you.' She whispered so only he could hear. He smiled.

'For you, anything.' She pulled back.

'You don't know how much this means to me, and to add to that, you called or invited my sister to come.'

'I thought you might like her to come. You know, added support.'

'Thanks, Tristan.' She smiled and went to see her other guests when she saw Kyle.

'Kyle?'

'Dana?' They said each other's names at the same time.

'What are you doing here?' Dana asked.

'So you're the Dana that Tristan is taking care of.'

'Yea, what are you doing here?'

'Oh uhh Tristan knew that I knew you. At the restaurant, he found out so he invited me to come.'

'Well thanks for coming!'

'Mhm.' He said hugging her. She smiled and went to greet her other friends. Kyle shook his head. Those two had NO idea, and to tell you the truth he thought it was somewhat funny, yet somewhat heart wrenching. Here a father and daughter had the relationship they were supposed to have, but didn't know it.

The party was over a half an hour later, 4:30. Kyle had to leave right at 4:30 to go see Liza, but the rest of guests were out by 5:00 leaving Tristan, and Dana. Tory had to leave right away as well, but she promised she'd write to Dana.

'So what did ya think?' Tristan asked. It was around 5:45, and they were almost done gathering everything together to bring back to the house. The balloons had been taken in several cars and dropped off at his house for him.

'What do I think? I think that I want you to be my dad.' Tristan was surprised by the straight comment.

'I meant the party, but okay.'

'I thought party was amazing, and my own dad could never top you. I don't think I'd want him too.'

'Good, I'm glad.' He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

'What about me?' Dana asked.

'What about you?'

'Do you want me as a daughter? Or would you want me as a daughter?'

'I thought that it was obvious that I did.' Dana smiled and hugged him again.

'So what did you think of my sister?'

'Honestly, I didn't meet her. I was busy talking with people and I couldn't find a way to escape. I saw you hug a girl with blonde hair so I'm guessing that was her.'

'Yea she was wearing the plaid pants with the chains.'

'Yea, that's who I thought she was.'

'So umm thanks—for everything.' Dana said tears falling down her cheek.

'Are those happy tears?' she shrugged.

'There is only one face I didn't see.'

'Oh no, I forgot one of your friends. Dana I'm sorry I didn't—'

'No, every single one of my PA friends were here. I was talking about my mom.' She said wiping away a tear. Tristan's face fell. He had hoped that the party would take her mind off that, but he hadn't thought it would make it worse. He opened his mouth to speak.

'I—'

'EHHH! If the next words out of your mouth are I'm sorry, then you need to leave. My mom is her own person, she isn't controlled by anyone. She made this choice herself. This way I don't have to question her priorities.' Tristan nodded.

So kiddo, ready to head back?' Tristan asked.

'Yea, let's get out of here.' she said picking up some stuff and walking after Tristan to the car.

-

-

-

Hopefully more soon! By the way, my friend told me today how it wasn't fair that I was taking so long or that I haven't updated one of my stories for a long, long time, so if someone would like to help me write it (Rich And Famous and/or Candles) I'll know I can come to or go to when I'm ready. My email is so email me and don't forget to review! Thanks, Kiki.


	26. Razorblade Tone

NO LONGER:

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, J/P, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Razorblade Tone:_**

About two or so weeks later towards the end of the middle of July (AN: Let's just say around July 23rd), Rory was finally home for more than a day at a time. She had actually been home for the past three or four days…not that Dana knew that. She had spent the last three days at Jen's house. Tristan was doing okay and Kyle and the rest were doing pretty good too.

Jen's dad had dropped Dana off at her own house so that Dana could gather a few items and some clean clothes. When she got inside though she heard someone.

'Hello?' She called.

'Dana?'

'Mom?' Dana asked surprised going towards the voice which ending up in the kitchen. She saw her mom standing there looking through a cabinet.

'Dana!' Rory said and hugged her daughter.

'Mom, what are you doing home?'

'I umm, I actually got a call from umm this uhh person.' Rory said explaining with as little detail as possible. Dana lifted her eyebrows. Rory sighed and sat down, then motioned for Dana to do the same. She obeyed.

'My dad was never there. I grew up wishing he would've been there for me just a little bit, but he wasn't. I realized that some how I had managed to pull a Christopher Hayden on you, and pretty much left you to fend for yourself.'

'You did this last year too.' Dana pointed out.

'I know.' Rory said looking down at her lap.

'What aren't you telling me?' Dana asked suspiciously.

'Nothing.' A Lie.

'Mom.' She said sternly. Rory licked her lips and took a deep breath.

'What is it? Oh my god, Tori—'

'Tori is fine!'

'Mom…I don't get it.'

'Your…your father called me.' There it had been said.

'My father?' Dana asked confused.

'He…he's decided that no matter what I want, he wants to a part of your life.'

'A little late for that!' Dana said getting mad.

'He didn't have a choice.'

'So you're defending him now?' Dana yelled standing up.

'I didn't let him see you. He never had a choice in that matter!'

'So that's it? I see him, find out who the guy really is and then act like he's my father?' Dana asked on the verge of tears.

'Dana—' Rory pleaded.

'No! Don't Dana me! You're away for more time then you're here and all of a sudden it's _okay_ to see my father after 15 years? I'm sorry but that doesn't fit right with me!'

'You don't have a choice! When Tori comes home, we're going up to Connecticut to see him.'

'MOM!' Dana screamed. Rory looked away.

'I'm sorry. But don't you want to meet him?'

'Of course I do! That's one of my goals in life, but you diluting me with all that garbage and now—nothing. You're _forcing_ me to see him!' A tear rolled down Rory's cheek. Dana had to look twice. Only once had she actually seen her mom cry openly and that was when Richard Gilmore had passed away and even then she wasn't sure if she had seen any tears fall.

'Mom?' Dana asked gently.

'I'm sorry! I've done such a bad job, and my two girls aren't even my girls anymore. I let my _eleven_ year old go to a camp all summer!' Rory said tears falling faster. Dana hugged her mom.

'You're doing the best you can.'

'But the best sucks!' Dana laughed. Even Rory had to laugh at what she said.

'Mom no matter what, I will and Tori will always love you!'

'I wasn't even there for your birthday!' Rory said putting her head in her hands.

'You could make it up to me in a way.'

'I'll do it! Whatever it is, I'll do it.'

'I want to see who my father is.'

'You will—'

'No, I meant pictures. I know you have some.'

'If you look at your sister, you see him.'

'But I want to see _him_.' Rory nodded and got up taking deep breaths.

'Stay here.' Rory went upstairs and returned a few minutes later with a big box.

'I uhh, I haven't looked at these for a long time.' Rory admitted.

'How long?' Dana asked sitting on the sofa.

'The last time that I _really_, and I mean _really_ looked at them was the day I found out your father was gone.'

'15—'

'A long time.' Rory confirmed and took the lid off. Inside we're boxes of pictures. Rory took out an envelope a picture dropped onto the floor which Dana picked up. She looked at it. It was a baby with blonde hair and blue eyes.

'I've never seen this one. Why is Tori holding a Hot Wheels car?'

'DC, that's not Tori, that's your dad.' Dana looked at it again.

'But—'

'I told you to look at Tori for what your dad looked like.' Dana nodded.

'Can I see a more up-to-date one?' Rory nodded and found some. She handed them over to Dana. Dana's stomach dropped when she saw the blonde man. She gasped.

'What's this guys name?'

'Tristan Dugrey. You knew that.'

'Christopher.' Dana whispered.

'What?' Rory asked.

'Nothing—I umm I need to uhh….I left something at TC's house.' Dana said jumping up.

'How about you come grocery shopping with me first and then we can swing by jen's.'

'No, I umm I need to go now.' Dana said breathlessly.

'Okay, I'll drop you off.'

'No, I'll walk.' Dana said grabbing a sweatshirt and opening the door.

'Dana!'

'Go to the store, I, I umm, I just need to grab my stuff.' Dana said shutting the door and leaving. Once outside, the tears started to fall as she jogged out of site of her house before lying on a stranger's lawn and crying.

Meanwhile, Rory grabbed her purse and drove to the store. She pulled into the Acme (AN- if you care...that's pronounced like acne—just change the "n" to an "m".) and found a good spot. She grabbed a basket and headed inside. Within about ten minutes she had all the items she wanted—plus more.

Dana reluctantly got up and went to TC's house. She knocked on the door but found that he wasn't home. He was normally home and if he wasn't, he was meeting a client since he worked at his home during the summer. She wiped away a tear and walked to the middle of the lawn and sprawled herself out on it. She felt the tears come again.

'Oh I'm sorry.' Rory said turning around in the junk food aisle and almost collided with someone.

'No it's okay.' The man said. Rory looked at him and smiled and then walked away embarrassed. He looked pretty handsome but that just made her lead to thoughts about a blonde haired man. She thought that seeing those pictures had affected her more than Dana for now she was even hallucinating him as she walked down the aisle. There was no way he could be the one pulling a few soda's from the shelf. He couldn't be the man that had a few items at his feet not put into a basket/cart because of he eagerness to get back home. Heh, but that was the problem. It was him and in with her sudden jitters, it made it nearly impossible to walk down to aisle and not knock into a shelf. She swallowed her fear and continued to walk, but then dropped her basket from sweaty hands and made a loud noise.

Tristan looked up, you had too. He rushed over to help the woman. Rory took the offered hand and then jumped when she saw who it was.

'Tristan, I uh…you're real, right?' she stuttered.

'Umm hi. Yes, I'm real.' He said awkwardly.

'I uhh, what?' Rory attempted. Her stomach rumbled loudly. She realized she never got to eat before Dana came home.

'What are you doing here?' Tristan started.

'I umm I live a few minutes from here.' she said.

'You do?' he asked. He was completely shocked to have Rory Gilmore in the flesh in front of him.

'Yea, why are you here?'

'I live about 10 minutes from here. I tend to eat and I ran out of that thing called food.'

'Tristan you don't have to be an ass!' Rory said getting pissed off at his need to be overly sarcastic.

'You're right. You've been one enough for both of us. Have a nice rest of your life.' He said glaring at her before picking up his food and leaving the aisle.

'Wait.' Rory pleaded. He turned around with icy eyes.

'Dana wants to meet you.' She said quietly.

'Because I'm forcing you too.'

'No. She told me today that, that was one of her goals in life. To get to know you.'

'Does she know…?'

'I told her today. She was at a friends house.' Tristan nodded.

'I'm sorry I snapped at you I just…wow. Rory Gilmore is standing in front of me…she even called me to not go.' Tristan said sadly.

'Its been awhile.' Rory nodded.

'You uhh you wanna get something to eat? You know or whatever…'

'I'm not hungry.'

'I heard your stomach growl.' Tristan pointed out. Rory looked defeated.

'Sure.' She nodded and went with him to the food court. They both got a drink and went to sit down. They didn't talk for awhile.

'God, I so feel dejavu (sp?) right now.' Tristan looked confused at Rory's statement.

'I mean I've told you this before…'

'Rory, what? Is something wrong?' Tristan asked concerned. It was amazing…even if he was mad at you he would still be worried about you.

'I uhh there's something you don't know. I've been avoiding this for eleven almost twelve years.'

'Okay…?'

'You umm, you kinda have another daughter.'

'Kind of...?' Tristan questioned.

'Err yea. Apparently you impregnated me at the Chilton reunion.' Rory said softly.

'I umm, your kidding right?' Tristan asked, eerily calm. She shook her head. He got up and threw his cup in the garbage and then walked outside. Rory was stunned at his actions. She slowly got up and decided to leave. When passing the exit, she saw Tristan sitting on a bench. She made a beeline for him and sat down apprehensively,

'What was that?' she asked.

'I removed myself from the situation.'

'What?'

'I apparently not only have one but two girls, both of which have never met their father before. I don't know what's going on in Rory-ville, but here on Earth, we call that cruel.' He said. He wasn't yelling but you couldn't miss the hurt and bitterness in his voice.

'Cruel? You're calling me cruel? You walk out on your daughter _and_ me! Why would I want to give you another chance to do it again?'

'Oh, you think I wanted to leave? I heard you talking with your mom. You didn't want me around and you know it.'

'Tristan! I was in a severe car accident, I had just give birth to a baby and you think I didn't want you there! How did you sum that one up?'

'Emily—well a mixture of both. Your grandma got to you before I did when you woke up and my mom had called me saying that you wanted me to leave your life. I didn't want to believe it so I went back to the hospital. I heard you talking about how you didn't want me and how it was my fault the accident happened.'

'What? I would never say that! That's not true! You didn't cause the accident! IF anyone did, it was my dad. If I remember correctly, we were in a fight that he caused to happen in the first place.'

'So you were talking about your dad…?'

'Yes! And you didn't walk out by choice…?' their tone's were curious, no longer annoyed or hurt.

'I would never have if I'd known…'

'See I thought you did, and when I called your cell, it was disconnected.'

'I threw my cell phone against the wall.' He said looking down.

'I'm sorry.'

'Why? For not believing me?'

'For not telling you about Victoria.'

'Is that her name? Victoria?'

'Yea. Victoria Alexa Dugrey. She looks just like you.'

'It's ironic. The two times—well three times we had sex when you weren't pregnant were the times that I _got_ you pregnant.'

'It's somewhat scary how that happened.' Rory agreed. Tristan looked at his watch and winced. He wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

'I really need to go, but that's my cell phone number—and yes, it works.' She smiled and waved goodbye as he ran into the lot to his parked car.

-

-

-

Well that's Chapter 26. I've started number 27 already except that I lost the paper I wrote it on, so I'm going to try and do it from memory as best as I can. I granted the wish that _everyone_ had! I brought Tristan back into the story, but Rory and Tristan won't know quite yet. Next chapter preview:

'_**Dana what are you doing?'**_

'_**Photo album…I need one.'**_

'_**I umm what?'**_

'**_I need to see a photo album…one from your past. More specifically, your ex-wife.'_**

'_**Dana, I—'**_

'_**Tristan I would never do anything to cause you pain or whatever, but if what happened earlier today is true, well then I'm not who you think I am.**'_

I haven't written all of it yet, only about 2 pages….but I did have some typed before I lost it. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Also, I probably won't have another chapter out for a while, but I will try my hardest to get some more out soon! I have Spring break coming up, so that should give me some time! Please Review! Thanks, Kiki


	27. One Daughter

NO LONGER:

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, J/P, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_One Daughter:_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - DUGREY HOUSE- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She saw Tristan's car pull into the driveway and immediately got up. When he got to the door, he seemed surprised.

'Hey! How long have you been here?' he asked taking in her messy appearance and red eyes.

'Not long.' She lied. He gave her a look. She took a deep breath.

'About an hour and a half. I couldn't go home—my mom's out shopping for food. I didn't want to go with her.' She went inside with him. As soon as the door shut, Dana started to hunt the house for photos, proof, anything that would confirm her findings that day. Tristan interrupted her mission.

'Dana what are you doing?'

'Photo album…I need one.'

'I umm what?'

'I _need_ to see a photo album…one from your past. More specifically, your ex-wife.'

'Dana, I—'

'Tristan I would never do anything to cause you pain or whatever, but if what happened earlier today is true, well then I'm not who you think I am.'

'I can't Dana.'

'Then don't look.' He shook his head sadly. She sighed then took out the few pictures' she had in her bag. She handed him the baby picture that she mistakenly thought was her sister.

'Who is that?' she demanded.

'How did you get this?' he questioned.

'Please, just answer the question!'

'It's a baby picture of me.'

'Yea, see I thought it was my sister.' She took out another photo. It was Aaron at age three.

'Recognize him?' she asked.

'I—uhh…'

'Please, just show me an album.' She pleaded. He gave in and opened a cabinet that held over five photo albums. He took out a maroon one and gave it to Dana.

'Have any questions, ask me.' He said.

'Can you sit next to me?' he reluctantly agreed but sat next to her just the same. Of course, the first picture was of Rory.

'This is your ex-wife?' he nodded silently.

'You were married to Rory Gilmore…wow.' His head shot up.

'Excuse me?' he questioned.

'You were married to a woman like her.'

'I meant her name—how did you know it?'

'My—my uh she's a family friend.' She covered.

'You were never good at lying.' He pointed out.

'It shouldn't be like this.' She said defeated. The tears came again.

'Be like what?' she pulled out the last two pictures she had and handed them to him.

'Is this your sister?' he asked shocked at the picture of Tori.

'Yup.' When Tristan looked at the other picture, his eyes went wide.

'Who in your family has diabetes?' Dana asked. He turned to her.

'My grandfather had it.' He said in deep thought. Obviously the picture of Dana, Rory, and Tori all hugging and smiling at the camera resembled some kind of close bond.

'This picture is umm—your uhh—your last name wouldn't happen to be Gilmore would it?' he asked nervous.

'No.' she shook her head. He let his breath go.

'I didn't think—'

'It's Dugrey, which if my guess it right, is yours too. And your middle name is Christopher I presume too.'

'Dana Lorelai Christina Dugrey.' He whispered. His eyes had tears in them.

'I guess meeting in Connecticut isn't really necessary now.' Dana said trying to lighten the mood.

'I so feel like Dennis Quaid in the Parent Trap right now. I had my daughter with me and I didn't even realize it.'

'I told my real dad that I thought of him as a dad, when you were actually my dad.'

'And it all started because you needed something to eat.' He laughed remembering. She smiled and saw him make a movement towards her.

'Come here.' he said a tear cascading down his cheek. She bit her lip and moved into his welcoming hug. They stayed like that until the phone rang bringing them the news that would make them no longer apart.

-

-

-

Okay so this is the continuation of last chapter! ENJOY, and sorry about this month and a half of no posting! So sorry!


	28. Two Daughters'

NO LONGER:

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, J/P, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Two Daughters':_**

'Hello?' TC answered the phone. Dana was watching his facial expressions.

'TC, it's Leigh. Is Dana there?'

'Yea, uh Dana's here why?'

'Oh she's just been gone awhile.'

'Okay…are you okay?' he forgot who exactly he was talking too.

'Yea, her sister got really sick and I'm on my way to pick her up from the camp. Dana can stay with you, right?'

'Yea of course.'

'Okay, good. I should back tonight sometime late.'

'Uh sure, no problem, Drive safe Rory.' He said hanging up the phone. Rory looked confused. She guessed Dana had told him her real name. Tristan turned from the phone to Dana.

'She doesn't know who I am, does she?' Dana shook her head.

'Is everything okay?'

'Yea, Tori is sick so your mom is on her way to pick her up.'

'Ah okay.'

'Do you uh, do you remember me at all?' Tristan asked.

'No, but you do look like the guy that I talked to at my grandmother's funeral—well it would've been your mom.'

'The little girl drawing on the couch…' he said shaking his head.

'That was me.'

'I'm sorry.'

'For what?' Dana asked.

'Well everything, but at the moment, my genes?' Dana laughed.

'Why?'

'Because if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have diabetes.'

'And if it weren't for you, I wouldn't exist.'

'Touché.' Tristan said smiling. Dana laughed.

'Maybe that's why.' Dana said.

'Why what?'

'Why after a month I considered you my sit-in dad. Maybe it happened so quickly because you _are_ my dad.'

'It's possible I guess.' He said shrugging.

'So where were you before?' Dana asked.

'I uhh—I ran into an old friend.'

'You saw my mom?'

'Yea.'

'And…?'

'We understand what actually happened 15 years ago.'

'That's good right?'

'Yea.' Tristan said quietly. Dana looked at him confused.

'Why did you leave mom?' Dana asked suddenly.

'I didn't. My parents and your mom's grandparents set us for the whole thing to happen.'

'Why?' Dana asked surprised.

'My family didn't like your mom and vice versa. If it weren't for you grandma, Lorelai, I probably would never have married your mom.'

'So you didn't leave my mom on purpose?'

'Never.' He said shaking his head.

'So what happened when you saw my mom?'

'She told me about my daughter—or your sister, we discussed the hospital days when you were born and we awkwardly talked.'

'Oh.' Dana said quietly.

'So uh she told me you had a goal to meet me one day.'

'I do or did.' She said nodded quietly.

'Wow.' Tristan breathed.

'What?'

'I really should've pushed to see you sooner.'

'You were afraid.'

'You well being afraid never got anyone anywhere in life but dead so…' Dana smiled.

'I'm actually really glad that you're my dad.'

'Yea well I'm overly fortunate to have you as my daughter.' She bit her lip and moved to his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

'Don't go anywhere, okay?' she mumbled into his chest.

'Oh I'm not going _anywhere_! You'd have to hack me into pieces and I'd still never leave you.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - C—A—M—P - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Ms. Gilmore, Victoria is in the room at the very end.' The camp nurse said pointing. Rory nodded and came upon the room and saw Tori lying in the bed. She looked very frail and weak.

'Hey sweetie.' Rory said. Tory looked up and smiled weakly.

'Hi.' Tory said but it came out as a whisper. Rory sighed and sat at the end of the bed.

'The nurse's told me you were sick, they didn't tell me you had a wish to be only skin and bones.' Rory joked lightly but it only made Tori shrug.

'You wanna tell me what happened?' Tori didn't speak, she just stared straight ahead.

'They told me you refused to eat and anything they gave you came right back up within minutes. Tori, what's gotten into you?' They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to see how Tori was doing.' A young girl, one of Tori's friends said coming fully into the room. No one spoke. Tori just looked down and Rory looked at the girl for help. The girl made a gesture to go outside with her, and Rory followed her out.

'You Tori's mom, right?'

'Yea, why?'

'The day before Tori was brought here, I found this in her sheets.' The girl said handing Rory a letter. Rory read it and immediately her face went white.

'I don't know who she was to Tori but Tori isn't taking it very well.' The girl said apologetically.

'She was Tori's best friend. They've been inseparable since they were seven. They only time Tori goes without talking to her for a week is when she's overnight camp but they still exchange letter's.' Rory said monotone. The girl nodded and looked down.

'I need to get back I just heard you came to pick her up and I thought you should read that.'

'Thank you.' Rory said. The girl nodded and left. Rory closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. She took a deep breath and went back into her daughter's room.

'She found the letter didn't she?' Tori asked quietly.

'Yea.' Rory nodded and kneeled next to the bed.

'I just, why?' Tori asked starting to cry again.

'Oh Tori, these things happen.'

'Oh you know people who've killed themselves?'

'No, but Tori everything will be fine.'

'You don't know that!' Tori screamed wiping at her tears furiously.

'Tori, you're right, I don't but no matter what happens she'll always be there.'

'She's dead mom! She's never coming back!' she cried out. Rory really felt for Tori. She had never experienced something like this and Tori were much to young to have to.

'It's not fair! She was my best friend! How could she do it!' Tori asked covering her eyes.

'You're right Tori. It's not fair and no matter what anyone says, it's not going to make it any easier.'

'I wish I could see her just one last time…maybe she wouldn't have done it then…without her, there's no me.'

'Yes there—' Rory's cell phone rang. Rory ignored it but Tori told her to answer it.

'Hello?'

'Hey mom, is everything alright?'

'Yea uh—'

'Mom is that Dana?' Tori asked.

'Yea.'

'Can I talk to her?' Rory handed Tori her phone.

'DC?' Tori asked.

'Hey how are you feeling?' Dana asked.

'Remember Beth?' she asked.

'Yea of course!'

'Well she's dead.' There was a silence.

'Dana?'

'I'm here.'

'Well…?'

'Well what? That's horrible, I'm so sorry Tori, know how much you loved her.' Dana said sadly.

'She killed herself—hung herself from her apartment balcony.' Tori cried.

'Oh my god. Tori I'm so sorry.'

'Yea me too.'

'She loves you.'

'You can't love when you're dead.' Tori said quietly. Dana was silent.

'Are you coming home now?' Dana asked breaking her silence.

'Yea, I just need to get my bags,'

'Okay, I'll see you later.'

'Yea.' Tori said hanging up the phone and handing it back to Rory.

'Well?' Rory asked.

'Can we go home now?' Tori asked. Rory nodded and helped Tori out of the bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - D—U—G—R—E—Y'—S - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'They're leaving now.' Dana said quietly once she was off the phone.

'What's wrong?'

'Her friend died and Tori emotionally made herself physically sick.'

'Oh wow.'

'Yea, her name was Beth. She was going to turn twelve I think in a few weeks.' Tristan nodded. They were silent for a while.

'Are you hungry? He asked suddenly.

'Yea, I am.' She nodded and went with Tristan to the kitchen.

-FOUR HOURS LATER-

'I win!' Dana laughed doing a victory dance. She head beaten him at the game "Life".

'Don't gloat.' Tristan said groaning.

'You are _such_ a sore loser!' Dana laughed. Tristan smiled. There was a knock at the door. Dana ran to get it as Tristan got up with the cleaned up game.

'Hey.' Tori said.

'Oh my god!' Dana said hugging her sister tightly. They walked arms around each other inside. Dana sat Tori on the couch. Tristan watched from the doorway. He had come back from putting the game away. He saw Rory enter his house and watched as her mouth fell open at the sight of him. He motioned her towards him and shut the door to his office. He turned around and looked at her confused face. He took a deep breath.

'Yes, I am TC, no I just found out this afternoon.' He said.

'You've been taking care of your daughter without realizing it?'

'Yup.'

'That's why she acted so strange when she found out what you looked life.' Tristan shrugged.

'I haven't seen you so much in such a long time.' Tristan said.

'I know. Think I owe you an apology. I never took the time to get our full story.'

'If you had, what would've happened?'

'I don't know. You might have custody of our minds, they might' know you better—'

'Would we be married?' he asked quietly.

'I don't know—would you have wanted to?'

'Do you really need to ask me that question? Rory smiled.

'So on a scale one to ten, how surprised were you to find that I'm TC?'

'Surprisingly, not very surprised.' She admitted.

'I remember the first time I met Dana.'

'You do?'

'Yea, I also remember her telling me that you weren't over me either.'

'Tristan…'

'No, Rory, I need to have those kinds in my life.' He told her.

'I can't be with you.' She said.

'Tell me why.'

'It would be strange,' she said. He gave her a look then without any notice kissed her sweetly on the lips.

'Was that strange?' he asked.

'I—uh…' she said touching her lips. He looked at her expectantly.

'Think about it, now can I meet my other daughter?'

'Yea, but be easy on her, her friend just died.'

'I know, Dana told me.'

'Yea, but this is different.'

'How?' She committed suicide.'

'Oh wow.' He breathed.

'Yea.'

'Is she okay?'

'Not at all.'

'I'll talk to her.'

'What?'

'My best friend died when I was fourteen…he drowned himself.

'I didn't know that!'

'He didn't go to Chilton.' She nodded and lead them out to the family room. Apple was sitting n front of the two girls protectively. Tori and Dana looked up. That was the first time Tristan and Tori had seen each other. Tori gasped, but Tristan just kept blinking.

'Uhh Tori, this is Tristan Dugrey.' Rory said pushing Tristan until he was walking on his own. He kneeled in front of her.

'Firstly I believe you are Victoria.' She nodded still in shock.

'Secondly, I think you are the daughter I never knew about and thirdly, if you'll let, I would be happy to talk to you about what happened with your best friend.'

'Is is bad to not know what to say?' Tori asked finally speaking.

'About meeting me?'

'Yea that, but morely about my friend.'

'You shouldn't force yourself.' She nodded.

'Mom is it okay to hug him?' Tristan smiled at his youngest daughter. Rory smiled too and nodded.

'Come here.' he said hugging her. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him hard. Finally they separated.

'I'm not ready to talk about Beth.' She said quietly.

'When you are, just let me know. My best friend died when I was fourteen too, so I can relate to what you're going through.' She nodded. Rory came over and sat next to Dana. She pulled her onto her lap. The picture felt so normal. Not one of the four thought the feeling of them all together was odd. I felt just like a real family and they all stayed quietly soaking in the moment.

-

-

-

No this is not the end…unless you want it to be, but I don't…Okay so I felt I should give you this chapter and the last part almost together because of my long absence! Don't worry I would never just ABANDON my story even though it seems like I have with my other ones….anyway REVIEW PLEASE! More soon.


	29. Life After Death

NO LONGER:

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, J/P, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Life After Death:_**

By the time they all ran out of things to say, it was well past midnight. Tori yawned as her eyes started to droop more then they already were.

'Alright, we should probably get going.' Rory said starting to get up. Tristan was on the couch next to Dana, and Tori were leaning on Rory on the loveseat. Tori and Dana groaned.

'Mom, it's too late to go home!' Tori whined.

'Yea can we just stay here tonight?' Dana agreed. Rory looked to Tristan for help. He shrugged but spoke when Rory gave him a look.

'You should do what your mom says, but you're welcome to stay here tonight.' The girls looked to Rory pleading silently.

'Fine.' She said giving up.

'Rory you can stay too. I'll sleep on the couch.'

'No it's okay, I'll sleep with Dana and Tori.' Rory said. He nodded and led them upstairs. Tori and Dana went ahead. Rory and Tristan stopped in the middle of the hallway out of earshot of their daughter's.

'Thank you.' Rory said. He smiled and patted her arm then turned and walked into his room. She went into the girl's room and lied down. About an hour and a half later, Tristan woke up. He was surprised he was actually able to sleep with his daughter's and ex-wife right across the hall. He put on a t-shirt and padded out of his room and down the stairs. He saw a figure on the sofa sitting up. The small light was in showing it was Rory.

'Hey.' He said. She turned around.

'Hey.'

'Couldn't sleep?'

'Nope.'

'Yea me neither.' He said. She patted next to her on the sofa. He sat. They were quiet for a while deep in thought when Rory spoke.

'So what was your first impression of Tori?'

'My daughter.' He said smiling. She laughed quietly.

'Well I can definitely tell why.' She said.

'You did good Rory, you really did.'

'No I didn't. I let Dana down. She's 15, she almost grown up and most likely at a time in he life when she needs me.'

'I won't deny that you hurt her, but you did fine.'

'How can you say that? I refused to let them see you! They didn't get all those negative thoughts about you on their own!'

'Then why'd you do it?'

'I was mad, hurt, desperate.' A pause. 'I loved you and I missed you to much.' She lifted her head and allowed him to see the tears that had started to fall down her cheeks.

'Oh Rory.' He said pulling her into a hug.

'When you asked me mid July to see them last year, I freaked.' She said biting her lip.

'And that's when you started your freaky business trips.' Tristan said as it all dawned on him.

'Same as this year.' She added. He hugged her tighter. Her crying subsided and she pulled away slightly.

'We should try and get some sleep.' Rory said yawning. He nodded but neither made a motion of moving. He smiled and took the blanket off the floor and covered him and Rory. She snuggled down into the sofa and moved up against Tristan's body. He gently wrapped his arm around her waist and held her. They stayed that way for the rest of the night.

The sun came through the windows waking Rory up. It was 8 am and she needed to movie quickly so she wouldn't be late for work. She straightened her clothes and left a note. She kissed both girls on the forehead before coming to a still slumbering Tristan. She watched him sleep for a while before she brought her hand gently to his cheek.

'What are you doing to me?' she whispered to his sleeping figure. She let her hand drop and leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on his lips before getting up and leaving for work. About a half hour later, Tristan woke up. He saw Rory's note.

Tristan- 

**I had to go to work. The girls are still sleeping upstairs, and they are welcome to stay if you let them. I'll call later today.**

**-Rory**

He walked upstairs and found the girls sitting up and talking. There were tears in Tori's eyes. He knocked softly on the doorframe and came into the room. They both looked up and watched as he sat down on the end.

'Everything okay?' he asked concerned.

'Yea.' Tory said but Dana shook her head.

'Okay, Dana, what's wrong?'

'Well we were talking about Beth.'

'That was your friend, right?' he asked Tori. She silently nodded.

'Look I know you may not trust me yet, but it's okay to miss her.'

'I just wish the sadness would go away and she'd be here.'

'I didn't know Beth but I'm sure she was an amazing girl.'

'She was' she said quietly. Dana frowned and put her arm around Tori.

'So what's up with you and mom? Dana asked changing the subject.

'What do you mean?' he asked suspiciously.

'Now that you've been talking and stuff.'

'Would you mind, I guess, clarifying a little more?'

'Are you and mom going to get back together?'

'I don't know.' He said truthfully.

'Huh?' Tori questioned.

'Although your mom and I talked earlier this summer, this is the first time we've seen each other in over 5 years. Things are different now.'

'How?' Tori asked. Tristan took a deep breath.

'Well your mom and I are different people. When I was with her back when she was pregnant with Dana, there was a big possibility that we'd get remarried. Bu we didn't stay together so now everything's different.' He said.

'Oh.' Tori said still not understanding it completely.

'You girls wanna get some breakfast or something?'

'I'm not hungry.' Tori said. Tristan sighed. It was the same as before. She was living off sugary drinks…according to the camp; she hadn't actually eaten anything but drinks for four days. By now she hadn't in about 5 1/2 days. He knew she was scared. The funeral was the next day and she had already pleaded not to go.

'Hey Dana, can you give us a minute?' he said and she nodded and left shutting the door. He took a deep and met her eyes.

'I've always known I was a father, but up until yesterday, I didn't know that you were my daughter too.' She nodded.

'I've never had the chance to actually be a dad so if I screw this up, I'm sorry.'

'You couldn't screw up anymore than me.'

'Why do you say that?' her tears had started again.

'Beth wouldn't be dead if I hadn't of gone to that freaking camp.' She said sounding completely defeated.

'I'm going to tell you something no one else knows, and I need you to keep it to yourself okay?'

'Kay.' She said wiping away the tears.

'As I told you yesterday, my friend Matt died when I was 14. Not many knew that we were really good friends. One time we even took my pocketknife and cut the inside's of our thumbs and mixed our blood together. We had been friends since we were I think 6, maybe 5, so when I went over to his house to tell him about my latest date, his mom answered the door. I noticed her eyes were red but I didn't know why. When she answered the door, she started to cry. She brought me inside and left me in her family room. She returned with an envelope and told me to go home and open it. When I got home I looked at the envelope. It had my name written on the outside in his handwriting.' He took a deep breath. He still had trouble with it. Tori shifted on the bed and continued to listen intently. He took another breath.

'When I opened it, there was a letter, 2 pictures, and 3 baseball cards. He had the only three baseball cards I didn't have. I always pretended to take them or joked about having stolen them. The two pictures were taken about 4 months before. One was of me that he had taken to blackmail me with and the other one was of us both when we were in a skateboard competition. We won. When I saw the stuff, I was confused. It was almost like he was no longer around. That's when I decided to read the letter. If I'd of known what it said, I probably wouldn't have read it.'

'What did it say?' she asked cautiously. He took a moment then started to speak.

'Over the years it's been forgotten, so I'll have to show you it.' He got up and returned with a small box. He opened it up and took out the old envelope. He carefully emptied it, letting Tori see that everything that was originally in it was still there. He handed her a letter. She started to read.

Tristan- 

**By the time you read this, I'll probably have gone through with it. If I haven't, I don't want you to stop me. Since I can imagine the confused look on your face, I'll explain. You know after my father died, I changed. I was doing drugs, drinking alcohol, snorting, smoking, drinking, swallowing, injecting, etc. Any way of getting the drugs in me, I did. I never thanked you for dragging my into the drug rehab. I almost fucked up my life and you were the only one who didn't abandon me. As you also know, I pulled through, and I've been clean up until now—but I'll get to that. The baseball cards are the one's you've always begged me for. I have no use for them, so I want you to have them. I have no way nor would I want to actually blackmail you so I gave you that "good" photo, and the other one my mom never got copied so I got one for you. I have the copy and I gave you the original. Now the hard part. I'll tell you what I did (if I've already done it). I did it. I didn't overdose; I didn't use a bad mix or even drugs at all. I used water. Yea, I know…water? You were the one reason, the only reason I wanted to live, and I knew if I was ever going to get through this stage was to be with my father. I'm gonna miss you so much Tristan, that I need to tell you that in no way did I _ever_ want to hurt you. You were always the strong one, the smart one, practically my big brother which makes me even more upset. I hope your date with Shari was good :wink, wink: Take care of yourself Tristan and remember, one girl will _always_ love you for you. She'll be your soul mate and you'll have a beautiful family. I wish I could've seen it.**

**-Matt**

Tori looked up from the letter to see Tristan looking down.

'How'd you know he drowned himself?' she asked.

'I was the one who knew he committed suicide. His mom thought he ran away, and she never went into his bathroom. When I went over to tell his mom about the note, I had gone into his bathroom and saw him fully clothed in a bathtub full of water, dead. His mom saw Matt when she came running when she heard the bang on the floor from me passing out.'

'Oh my god.' She said covering her mouth.

'But I went to his funeral and you wanna know why?' she shrugged.

'I don't know.'

'Well I went because I personally needed to know that everything was perfect, and the fact that I refused to let them know about his death unless I was allowed to make the only speech. I went because he was the person who made me see life the way it was. Not always happy. I needed him to know that no matter what, I would always care about him.'

'I should go to her funeral.' She said painfully.

'And if you want, I'll be right there with you.'

'Will you?'

'Of course.' He told her sincerely.

'Life goes on.' She said quietly.

'But you will never forget those you love, no matter what you think.' He added. She smiled and got up taking his hand.

'Can we get some breakfast? She asked. He rose.

'I'm right behind you.'

-

-

-

I'm really proud of this chapter. Yes, it's depressing but I really like it! Reviews PWEASE:0) Thanks, Kiki


	30. Can't Be, Won't Be

NO LONGER:

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, J/P, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Can't be, Won't Be:_**

-A LITTLE LESS THAN A MONTH LATER-

Rory and Tristan got a little more comfortable with each other, Dana and Tori became even closer with Tristan, and Tori was doing better with the death of her best friend. Rory had called Lorelai and told her about Tristan so now most people know that Tristan is with his daughter's.

Tristan, Tori, and Dana were eating dinner at a nicer upscale restaurant. Rory was to meet them there.

'You were there when mom made her movie, right?' Tori asked.

'Yea, we were married then.'

'What was that like? I mean was there paparazzi everywhere?' Tori asked. Dana stifled a laugh and continued to drink her soda.

'Uhh no, not really. We weren't together when the name Rory Gilmore reached the public's eye. I did however see her name in the paper several times. Dana was even the cause of one rumor.' She looked up at that.

'Hello.' Rory said appearing then plopping down in the empty chair next to Tristan.

'Did you order yet?' Rory aside and got her answer when the two girls shook there heads. It was quiet for a moment when Rory spoke.

'I sense I interrupted something…' Rory stated.

'No, Tristan was just telling us how I was a reason you were attacked by the rumor mill when you were well known.' Dana supplied.

'Huh.' She said looking towards Tristan for clarification.

'Keep talking!' Tori pushed.

'Okay well your mom and I weren't exactly best buds when we weren't together. Your mom got pregnant with Dana and in her self-bashing and misery of not wanting to tell me, she went into hibernation of only eating grapefruits thus losing a lot of weight. That got rumors of being on drugs, anorexic, etc. When her mom took her to a rehab center so she wouldn't lose more weight, the rumor's came full blast.'

'Can I tell this part?' Rory asked.

'Uh sure.' He said.

'Well, a woman came to interview me while I was at rehab and instead of telling them the real reason I was there, I told them I was there to manage my coffee addiction.' The two girls started to crack up.

'I'm glad _some_ people think it was funny!' Rory said looking at Tristan.

'' Hey you'd been ignoring me for like two months! Plus considering the circumstances of how I found out the truth weren't so funny.' He sent back. Tori and Dana stopped laughing and watched the exchange between their parents go on.

'You think I wanted to tell you like that?'

'No, you didn't want to tell me at all.' He said just realizing how true his words were.

'Excuse me.' He said standing up and walking outside. A few minutes passed.

'Mom?' Dana asked cautiously. Rory's head was resting in her hands.

'Stay here.' she ordered and ran outside to see Tristan exhale a cloud of smoke and then flick the ashes from the end of his cigarette.

'I thought you quit!' she said. He snapped his head up and laughed bitterly.

'When I was with you, yea. I smoke about once a month now. Helps the nerves.'

'Can I sit?'

'Are you going to push me away?'

'I never have!' he let out a scoff and rolled his eyes.

'Fine.' She grumbled. He moved over on the bench to allow her to sit.

'Did you come out here just to sit?'

'Did you come out her just to smoke?' he glared at her then stood up.

'I'm sorry but are you _not_ the Rory Gilmore I just spent a month with trying to get to know again or did she replace herself tonight with her evil twin?'

'I take offense to that?'

'Yea well, welcome to me world Rory.' He spit back.

'I really hurt you, didn't I?' Rory said softly.

'At which point are you talking about?' he asked calmly.

'How I didn't tell you about Tori, nor would I of told you about Dana if I hadn't of been in the news.'

'So I was right then…you weren't going to tell me.' He said. She nodded her head. He bit his tongue so he wouldn't yell.

'I'm sorry.' She said.

'I don't know. I mean I would have _no_ way of knowing what Dana looked like now, but Dana could've. You never eve showed her what I looked like?' He said trying to reason with her.

'I don't cry very often but when I showed her a picture of you, I cried.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It hurt!'

'I know it may be a shocker, but I was hurt too! If I were you, my kids would have known what their father looked like, and regardless of my relationship with him; he would have been in their lives since day one.' She looked down, took a deep breath and took the cigarette inhaling one deep breath then gave it back. He looked at her confused as she exhaled.

'I haven't touched a cigarette since college.' She admitted. It was quiet.

'There's a reason we have two kids.' Tristan said.

'Yea, we had sex.' She said and took another puff.

'Okay yea, but there's gotta be more'

'Oh?' She gave him the cigarette back. They made a routine of take a puff and pass it.

'There must've been a reason we one, got married; two, had sex _after_ we were divorced; three, almost got back together; and four, still missed each other even after 15 years.'

'And got a divorce in the first place.' She tried.

'Which we both agree was a mistake, so let's just ignore that fact.'

'You're supposed to be mad at me, not trying to make things make sense.'

'One of the first times I met Dana she told me I made you smile and that you grandmother thought I was the one who would break you of your non dating habits.'

'A coincidence.'

'No, I don't think so.'

'What's your point?' she asked annoyed.

'I'm not sure, but I feel like were making progress.'

'I don't get it.'

'Let's try it.'

'What?'

'We, _us_, _we_ have kids _together_.'

'Uhh…?'

'All kids want their parents together, or we know that our kids want us together.'

'That's not a good enough reason, Tristan. I wanted my parents to be together, but they wouldn't have been happy together.'

'I'm not asking you to marry me, just a nice dinner, the two of us.' He said taking her hand.

'I don't get it.' She asked referring to this whole situation.

'I mean, why me?' she added.

'I don't know. You can think about it and we can talk when we go out.' He suggested. She rolled her eyes but smiled slightly.

'Okay. Just tell me when.' She said standing up bringing him with her. He kissed her forehead and led her back inside to the table. When the girls saw them they stopped talking. Rory and Tristan sat down in their spots. Rory's cell rang.

'Are you kidding me?' she complained while picking up her phone up from the table. She shook her head disapprovingly and hung up.

'Well apparently one of my patients decided they needed to take a walk and fell down getting out of their bed.' She said dully and getting up.

'Sorry guys. I'll see you later.' She said regretfully and left.

'This sucks.' Tori commented.

'Yea.' Dana said shaking her head. Tristan noticed she was fidgety.

'Dana are you okay?' he asked. She nodded and took a sip from her Diet Sprite. Tori looked and her eyes went wide.

'Dana when was the last time you ate?' Tori exclaimed.

'Not long ago.' She said, which really meant, "a few hours ago and I only had something very small".

'Dana!'

'I'm okay, really!' Dana said shrugging it off. Tristan swallowed and stood up and ran to a waiter. He returned quickly with a few sugar cookies.

'Eat.' He ordered.

'I don't want it.' She said turning her head. Tori looked scared.

'When she's really low mom takes her to the hospital because she refuses to eat or drink.' Tristan nodded and took Dana out of her chair. Tori followed. He put Dana in the back with Tori and quickly drove to the hospital. He pulled into the emergency entrance and went through the automatic doors. Dana was rushed to a room and a doctor immediately followed. Tristan and Tori were not permitted to go in with her so they slowly walked to the waiting room. He noticed Tori's pale face.

'Are you okay?' he asked her.

'Yea I just, I worry about Dana. Mom never brings me with her to the hospital.'

'When was the last time this happened?'

'About four or five months ago.' He nodded and brought Tori into his lap. She put her head on his chest while his arms held her to him. About five minutes later they saw Rory run to them.

'Tristan! Tori!' she called.

'Hey.' Tristan said.

'What happened?'

'She got really low.'

'How was she when she got here?'

'Shaky, a little dazed it seemed.' Tristan said.' Rory shook her head.

'Okay, I'll go check on her.' Rory said leaving. Rory walked to her curtained off area and looked for her chart but was stopped when a doctor came out.

'Rory?' the doctor asked. She looked at him.

'What are you looking for?' he asked.

'Her chart.' She told him. He looked at her strangely.

'She needs me!'

'You're not her doctor.'

'Dana is my daughter.' Not many people in the hospital knew that Rory had kids.

'You don't have a husband.'

'I did, but I'm divorced.' She said even though she knew that didn't matter.

'No.' he challenged. This particular doctor wasn't all that nice to Rory since Rory was a newer doctor yet much better than him.

'So how is she?' Rory and the doctor turned to the voice and saw Tori holding Tristan's hand.

'I don't know, are you going to let me see my daughter?'

'Who's that?' the doctor asked.

'Her dad and sister.'

'Dad, you may come.' The doctor said opening the curtain slightly.

'Can I go in alone?' he asked. The doctor nodded and walked away giving Rory a smug look.

'Go on Rory.' Tristan told her. She smiled and thanked him with her eyes as she disappeared through the curtain. Dana was awake and looking at her hands.

'Well Dana, thanks for the scare.' Rory said. Dana cringed.

'Sorry.'

'Yea well I'll get over, at least your okay.' Dana nodded.

'So how was your blood sugar.

'I don't know, but I think I heard around 57.'

'DC!' Rory said shocked.

'I know I could've died.'

'You need to be careful.' Dana nodded, leaning back and shut her eyes.

'I'll let you sleep but we need to talk about this.' Dana nodded as Rory kissed her forehead and left.

'She's okay. They have to keep her overnight to make sure no long term damage was done.' Rory said and kept walking. Tori and Tristan followed.

'Rory what are you doing?' Tristan asked stopping her.

'I'll stay here with Dana tonight, Tori, go with your dad tonight.' Rory said then stopped by the nearby desk, picked up two charts and kept walking.

'Should we get flowers?' Tristan asked.

' If all of the flowers Dana has gotten over years were still alive, we'd own the largest horticultural center in the world.' Tori said.

'Sick of flowers?'

'Yea and I'm also allergic to pollen.'

'Yea me too.' Tristan smiled.

'I'm hungry.'

'We never ate dinner.' Tristan remembered.

'Come on, we'll pick up some food on the way home.'

'This is going to be the first time I'm going to be spending the night at your place by myself.'

'We can go to your mom's house if you prefer.'

'No, I like your house. I've been living in mine for 11 years and I think your house is the one I'd rather have.'

'Your mom said you were me, just a girl, and I didn't believe her. Now I do.'

'From appearance to house.' Tori said.

'Yea. Come on, let's get out of here.' he said taking her hand and leaving the hospital.

E

N

D

Okay, so I liked this chapter too….kinda. lol. I've been thinking, I had this idea to have Rory work in a restaurant, and then I realized I have two stories where this is true. Remember Eternity? Yea well it was supposed to be finished by now…anyway, I'm either going to just delete that story, or I'm going to make a sequel. I haven't read that one in _a while_ so I don't know what shape its in. Don't worry, I'm _going_ to get this one done! I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up…hopefully soon. Review please, Kiki.


	31. Mary Once More

NO LONGER:

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, J/P, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

AUTHOR NOTE: Please read the important author's note at the end of this chapter. Thanks, and enjoy this chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Mary Once More:_**

It was the night of Rory and Tristan's date. No wait—nice dinner, strictly _not_ a date. Uh huh, sure it wasn't. Rory was at her house with Dana and Tori getting ready. She was searching through her closest complaining of nothing to wear.

'I thought this _wasn't_ a date.' Tori pointed out.

'It's not.' Rory defended.

'Then just put something on!' Rory frowned.

'I haven't gone out with a guy in a _long_ time! I forget everything!'

'Its just dad.' Dana said.

'That's the problem. I didn't like your dad too much when I first met him, but he grew on me. Last week at the restaurant when you two were at the table, I realized that by going on this date—err uhh…outing, that something inevitable would happen. I'm just scared. I gave him my heart and he still has most of it. He still has that spouse power over me. I'm powerless when I'm with him.'

'You'll be just fine. Everything will be perfectly perfect. Just keep kissing to a minimum when around me.' Dana said and Rory rolled her eyes.

'How about the maroon dress?' Tori asked. Rory looked and smiled subconsciously. It was a maroon with spaghetti strap dress that fell just above the knees. The bodice was form fitting and it spread into a flow-y ruffled bottom. She had only worn it once and that was five years ago. She took it off its hanger and held it up to her body in front of the mirror. She turned when she saw Dana advance towards her.

'I've never seen this set before, but it'll look gorgeous with that dress.' Dana said holding up a turquoise stone earring and necklace set. Rory bit her lip not saying a word as she put the set on, then slipped the dress on and sat down at her makeup table. The girls waited as she applied little makeup and put on maroon shoes that conveniently had the same blue as her jewelry. She stood up and twirled for them. They gaped at her. She looked young 30's in the outfit and absolutely stunning.

'So?' Rory asked but the doorbell rang.

'Get your purse, I'll get the door.' Dana said leaving. She opened the door to reveal Tristan.

'Hey come on in, mom just got finished.' He nodded and smiled. Dana shook her head. He was wearing a turquoise/light blue dress shirt and a black pant/jacket set with no tie. He looked many years younger as well. She was taken out of her daze when she heard footsteps on the stairs. The attention was on Rory as she descended the stairs. Tristan managed to speak.

'Ready to go?' she nodded.

'Umm I have my cell, call if you need anything.' The two girls nodded at their mother and practically pushed them out the door. When the door was closed behind them, they started to walk to the car. Once inside they started to talk.

'I just need to get this out.' Tristan blurted.

'Okay…?'

'You look really beautiful tonight.' He said sweetly.

'Thank you. You look very handsome.' She said smiling.

'You think so?' he asked looking in the mirror and running his hand through his hair smirking.

'Just go!' Rory said hitting him softly. He laughed and started the car heading towards the restaurant. The car was given to valet as they walked inside and they were immediately ushered to a small table set for two in a quiet part of the room. He pulled the chair out for Rory and then sat in his own chair. They immediately looked at their menus and ordered. Dinner went smoothly although it was on the quiet side. Their plates were taken away. They looked at each other before Rory put her head down.

'You okay?' he asked concerned. She lifted her head up and sighed.

'I guess.' She shrugged.

'Look if you're tired then—'

'No, I mean yes I am tired, but I need to do this.'

'You _need_ to?'

'I never thought we'd meet again like this.'

'Me neither.' He agreed. A tear rolled down Rory's cheek. Tristan was surprised.

'Okay obviously you're not okay.'

'No, I'm fine.' She wiped away the tear.

'You wanna get the check now?' she asked. He gave her a look then sighed and paid the bill, which was quickly brought to them. He put his hand on the small of her back and steered to the valet stand. He noticed her distressed face and drove to his house. When she noticed they were stopped, she got out without thinking. She got to the door and noticed it wasn't her home.

'Tristan?'

'We need to talk—in private.' She bit her lip and went inside with him. Once inside the tears started again. Tristan opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Rory as she plopped down on the couch.

'You asked me if I was okay. Well, I lied. I'm not.'

'Okay…' he sat down next to her.

'I'm scared. While preparing for tonight I realized that back before Dana was born or up until then, I wanted to get re married and that scares me because you still have this power over me. I hate it but I feel so safe because of it.' He pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it revealing a large perfect cut diamond in the center with two smaller ones on both sides. An engagement ring. He handed it to her.

'Are you asking me to marry you?'

'No.' he said shaking his head.

'I-uhh, I don't get it.' She said wiping away her tears.

'I bought this about 15 1/2 years ago.' He explained.

'What?'

'I was going to ask you to remarry me the day you would come home from the hospital, but for said reasons, I didn't. You were saying how you wanted to re marry me, so I just wanted to show you I was feeling the same way.'

'Well I must say, _this_ ring is much nicer than my first one.' She joked. He smiled.

'So yea, I felt I should show that to you.'

'Thanks. For tonight, this summer, really everything.'

'Your welcome, Rory.' He said sincerely. He pulled her to him and brought her into a comforting hug. Tristan felt a deep feeling arise again and he knew Rory felt it to because her body tensed and she pulled away.

'I can't believe I let you go.' He said his thumbs on the backs of her hands comfortingly. She looked down as her body relaxed against his soothing touch. He hooked a finger under her jaw and made her look at him in the eye.

'What are you thinking about?'

'My life, the girls…you.'

'Me? What about me?' he asked.

'Everything.'

'Everything?' he asked smirking. She laughed and hit him softly.

'You are _such_ a pervert!' she said. His smirk turned into a curious grin.

'So what does everything include?' he asked. They were both silent.

'Rory?'

'You used to call me Mary.' She blurted. He looked at her funny.

'You were never fond of it.' He said after a moment.

'No, I wasn't but it turned into a nickname. When we weren't together anymore it stopped, why?'

'It didn't seem appropriate. Mary had always been a way of you being mine. My Mary. I don't have you anymore.' He explained searching her eyes. She swallowed.

'You have me now.'

'I thought we agreed this wasn't a date?'

'We did, but _this_ is a dare.' She said. He was sure she was thinking of something important.

'Rory, what's going on?' the tears spilled again. She stood up; he rose too watching her closely.

'I thought I could do this, but I can't. My heart hurts, Tristan!' she cried in frustration as she wiped her eyes.

'What happened to you, Rory? You used to be this amazing individual! From what I can see, you've trapped yourself in a depressed hole!'

'What happened to me? I lost one of the only things that was keeping my life together. The one man who was there for 24/7 was suddenly gone. I'd lost the only man I will ever love.' She sounded hopeless.

'Love. You said love, not loved. You still love me? He asked taking a step closer to her.

'You're a real asshole if you didn't know that.' She said turning around and staring at the wall. He walked the rest of the way to her and turned her around.

'So…?' she asked.

' We must both be assholes then.' She looked at him confused. He took a deep breath.

'I feel the same way, Rory.' He said.

'What?' she whispered.

'I love you! And quite frankly I've never stopped.' Her face seemed to get a happy look to it. Without thinking she stepped forward and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked and before he could process it, Rory had started to apologize.

'I'm uh—uh I'm sorry, I didn't meant to—' Tristan cut her off by crashing his lips to hers. He brought her closer to him by bringing his arms around her waist. She immediately responded to the kiss as hard and moved her arms around his neck bringing his face closer to hers. He tongue searched old territory re-marking it as his. She moaned quietly from the sensations he was making her feel from the assault of her mouth. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers allowing them to catch their breath.

'I forgot how incredible it feels to kiss you.' Tristan said and Rory blushed.

'Right back at ya.' He took her hand and brought her to the couch. They sat.

'Rory, I need to know if you're willing to try to agree to this.'

'Yea, I am.'

'Good, then may I call you my girlfriend?' Rory smiled.

'I'd be delighted if you did.' He kissed her softly once again before he enveloped her into a hug.

'I will always love you, Mary.' He whispered into her ear. She smiled and kissed his chest before nestling into his embrace. She felt safe, safer than she had felt since the day after Dana was born. They sat content for the first time in 15 years.

**A/N: All right this is an IMPORTANT author's note, please read it…**

**To my amazing loyal reviewers:**

**I am reaching out _ALL_ of you once again. I would like to know how you want this story to not necessarily end, but in which direction I should take it, which would happen to lead up to the end. I've listed some possibilities below, and I'd like you to tell me which I should/shouldn't do. If you think of more ideas tell me! I'm open to everything, although I can't promise I'll use it! Also I may use many ideas and combined them. Please let me know your thoughts!**

**1. Something goes wrong – a character dies perhaps (not on purpose – like an accident)**

**2. Rory and Tristan get married again**

**3. Rory gets pregnant…again (could be Tristan's child, or look at next idea for other branch of this topic)**

**4. Someone cheats on someone (not necessarily Rory/Tristan – Rory could get pregnant from some one else while cheating)**

**5. Rory and Tristan drift apart**

**6. Tristan moves in with Rory, Dana, and Tori**

**7. An event happens that brings Rory/Tristan closer or apart**

**So some of these I don't want to do (like the cheating option), but I'm going to leave it all up to you guys. Remember, you can give me more options! The future of this story lies in your hands (wow, that sounds kinda strange…lol)**


	32. Our Daughter's

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, J/P, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Our Daughter's:_**

When they went to talk to Dana and Tori about this "new" relationship, they were both ecstatic. Neither of them had seen their mother so happy before. The four of them had talked many times after that of what this would mean, what would change, what wouldn't etc. It was August 17th, and Rory was having a small annual party. Dana and Tori were blowing up balloons while Rory brought out bottles of soda with Kyle trailing behind her with the ice. Soon guest's started to arrive. A few of Dana's friends had showed up and they were getting soda as Tori ran to the brown-haired young man that had just entered the yard.

'Tori!' he said happily bending down to hug her.

'Aaron you came!' she beamed.

'Of course I did.' He said laughing. She took his hand and dragged him to Rory.

'Mom!' Rory turned around and smiled.

'Aaron.' She said hugging her younger brother.

'Hey how are you?'

'I'm good.'

'I'll be right back.' Tori said running off.

'Yea? I heard from mom that my niece's dad came back.'

'Yea, he did. We're actually together now.'

'Really? And mom knows about this?' he asked surprised.

'Yes Aaron!' Rory smiled as she watched Tristan walked outside with Tori holding a bag full of items he promised to bring.

'So you're happy then?' he asked concerned.

'I'm happier than I have been in a long time.' She admitted to him.

'That's great Ror. Really, you deserve it.' He said patting her on the arm.

'Thanks, and you? Any lucky girls?'

'Actually I haven't told mom yet so keep it on the DL, but I was hanging out with this girl named Kyra, about a week ago. We seemed to connect so after this I'm going out with her somewhere.' Rory smiled and hugged her brother.

'Hello Mary.' Rory turned and saw Tristan walking up to them. He gave her a quick kiss and then stared at the young man in front of him. Aaron stared back.

'Uhh are you guys okay?' Rory asked confused.

'Oh my god.' Tristan said.

'What's going on?' Rory demanded.

'I—uhh Dana. You Dana—and Tori's uncle.' He said suddenly.

'Rory is that…?' Aaron asked shocked. No wonder the guy looked so familiar.

'Yup. Aaron, meet Tristan Dugrey, Tristan meet Aaron Gilmore-Danes.' They shook hands awkwardly. They were interrupted by loud laughs. The three turned and saw Dana and her friends laughing, and then saw a younger girl run.

'Excuse me.' Tristan said and went after the girl. He stopped her and a quieter area of the yard.

'Tori.' He said. She turned around. His jaw opened when he saw her eyes puffy and red. He sat on the grass and motioned for her to do so also.

'You wanna tell me what happened?' he asked. She shrugged.

'It still hurts…' he said for her. She nodded and wiped away the falling tears.

'And with Dana's friends being here, it's even worse?' she nodded again.

'You're good.' She commented.

'I've been there. I remember the first few months being hard—really hard but it gets easier, I promise.'

'Mom has this shindig every year. Every year she comes.' She explained a little.

'I don't know if your mom ever told you this, but Gilmore's have a history of prestige, strength, and warm hearts. Your other half is Dugrey blood. Dugrey's have a history of strength, stubbornness, and prestige. You've got a hell of a combination there. If a Gilmore can do it, so can a Dugrey and vice versa. You will make it through this but I'm not going to lie to you. I sometimes still feel sadness but I can't let it take over my life. Matt wanted so much for me and Beth wants that for you too. She'd want you to have fun.' She nodded and stood up with him. He gave her a comforting hug.

'Thanks…dad.' She said sincerely.

'Anytime sweetie.' She smiled and walked her over to Rory and Aaron. Rory looked at Tori and immediately gave her a hug. She mouthed "thank you" to Tristan. Aaron watched this whole thing happen. If only Rory and Tristan were married they'd look like an actually family.

'Tori, are you okay?' Aaron asked.

'Yea.' She nodded and walked away.

'Beth?' Rory asked. Tristan nodded.

'Her friend—Beth committed suicide about a month ago.' Tristan explained.

'Oh wow.' Aaron breathed. Rory wrapped her arms around Tristan and hugged him. He wrapped her one arm around her holding her to him.

'That must be difficult.' Aaron said.

'Yea.' They two nodded.

'I'm going to go talk to Kyle.' Aaron said and walked away.

'Thank you…again.' Rory said. He kissed her hair.

'No problem.'

'Guess what?' she asked suddenly sounding excited.

'What?'

'I love you.' She smiled.

'Is that so? Well, I just happen to love you too.' He said kissing her softly. She kissed him back and broke the kiss.

'Hey Tristan?' she asked sounding serious.

'Yea?'

'Can we talk alone later?'

'Yea, is everything okay?' he asked worried.

'Yea everything's fine.' She reassured him.

'Sure, we can talk when everyone leaves.' She smiled and kissed him again before dragging him to come meet some people.

ONE AND A HALF HOURS LATER

Almost everyone had left and just a few people were still there cleaning up. Tristan came back from bringing a big bag of trash to the end of the driveway.

'Hey Rory, you wanna talk now?'

'Yea let's go inside.' Once inside, Rory lead him to the small study/library and shut the door.

'I uhh I wanted to talk about us.'

'Okay…?' Tristan persuaded her.

'I-uhh I live in Connecticut during the school year. You live down here year round.' Tristan knew what she talking about. The inevitable discussion about the distance.

'Well…I'll come with you.' He said.

'What? Your whole life is down here!'

'You're not, the girls aren't. I'd say that my life is wherever you and the girls are.'

'What about the stuff you have down here?'

'There are more then enough law firms in Hartford, and plenty of places to live.'

'So you'd just pick up and leave just for us?'

'Yea, pretty much.' He said. She smiled.

'This conversation was much easier then I thought it would be.' Rory smiled and Tristan laughed slightly.

'Is that it?' Tristan asked.

'Yea, but I'm not sure if I agree with you finding your own place.'

'Oh?'

'Yea, come live with me.'

'Whoa, isn't that a little quick?' she shrugged.

'I don't know, Rory. I'll tell you what, at the end of the month we'll revisit this moving thing, okay?' she smiled and agreed.

'So uhh when did you see Aaron? I mean the last time you saw him was when he was about six I guess.'

'Dana—before I knew who she was exactly, I re-met him. He said I seemed familiar and vice versa.'

'Ahh okay.' She nodded understanding.

'So uh whatever happened to Jess and Paris?' Tristan asked.

'They're alive.'

'No I mean, I lost touch with over the years. I was just wondering how they were doing.'

'They're good. Ali supposedly has a pretty serious boyfriend. Jess is in the midst of writing his third book and Paris opened her own medical practice about five years ago. She's doing very well.'

'Wow, I missed a lot.'

'Yea, you did.' She said sadly but patted his arm.

'And Luke and your mom?'

'Mom's mom—still running the Dragonfly, Luke still has his diner and you just saw Aaron.'

'They didn't have anymore kids?' he asked curious.

'Uhh…actually when Aaron was I think eight, mom had another baby boy.'

'Really?'

'Yea, but umm, due to complications, he didn't make it.'

'How old?'

'Nine days, but he was 2 1/2 months premature.'

'Oh wow. I'm sorry.'

'Yea we all are, but they've moved on.'

'Whom else haven't I talked to in forever?'

'Me.' He frowned slightly and pulled her into a hug.

'Come on, let's go find our daughter's.' Tristan said taking her hand.

'Our daughter's.' Rory repeated smiling and walked out with him in search for _their daughter's_.

E

N

D

Thank you all SOO much for your feedback! I understand that my slowness in getting these chapters out is annoying and I'm greatly sorry for that, but I'm really trying! If you didn't get a chance to vote for what you want to happen later on in the story, you can still do so!

(Taken from Chapter 31)

**To my amazing loyal reviewers:**

**I am reaching out _ALL_ of you once again. I would like to know how you want this story to not necessarily end, but in which direction I should take it, which would happen to lead up to the end. I've listed some possibilities below, and I'd like you to tell me which I should/shouldn't do. If you think of more ideas tell me! I'm open to everything, although I can't promise I'll use it! Also I may use many ideas and combined them. Please let me know your thoughts!**

**1. Something goes wrong – a character dies perhaps (not on purpose – like an accident)**

**2. Rory and Tristan get married again**

**3. Rory gets pregnant…again (could be Tristan's child, or look at next idea for other branch of this topic)**

**4. Someone cheats on someone (not necessarily Rory/Tristan – Rory could get pregnant from some one else while cheating)**

**5. Rory and Tristan drift apart**

**6. Tristan moves in with Rory, Dana, and Tori**

**7. An event happens that brings Rory/Tristan closer or apart**

**So some of these I don't want to do (like the cheating option), but I'm going to leave it all up to you guys. Remember, you can give me more options! The future of this story lies in your hands (wow, that sounds kinda strange…lol)**


	33. Uh Oh

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: L/L, J/P, R?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Uh oh:_**

'Give it back!' Tori yelled chasing Dana through Tristan's house. Rory was at work and Tristan was on the phone with a lawyer from Hartford.

'Come and get it!' Dana laughed running away faster. She had stolen Tori's stuffed animal. One that she had gotten when she was born.

'Tori and Dana! Can you not see I'm on the phone?' he asked pointing to the phone in his hand. They cringed and started to run again not making as much noise. Dana jumped on the couch and Tori not able to stop toppled on top of her. Well at least she got her animal back…

'You know it would have been just as easy to just give have given it back to me.' Tori said frowning hugging her stuffed animal tightly.

'But what's the fun in that?' she asked smiling. Tori frowned even more and shuffled into the kitchen away from Dana. Dana just stood there and smiled. She moved the vase, which was against wall over next to the couch. She then proceeded to tuck her shirt into her shorts and then did a perfect handstand against the wall. Like she actually needed the wall to support her. Tori came back into the room.

"Show off.' She mumbled before she tapped Dana's leg. Dana got surprised and let her muscles relax making her fall over and land on her left wrist.

'Ah!' Dana said gasping as she tried to stifle the tears that were about the fall.

'Oops.' Tori said carelessly and walked away. Dana held her wrist in her other hand and gasped as the tears started to fall.

'Dah—dad.' She whispered. He looked over at her immediately his face fell.

'Look, Jeff, I need to call you back.' He said hanging up and hurrying to Dana's side.

'What happened?' he asked concerned.

'I fell.' She said allowing him to look at her wrist and cringed when he moved it.

'Does this hurt?'

'No.'

'How about this?' he asked making her wrist rotate.

'YES!' she yelped and gasped. He sighed and helped her up.

'Tori!' he called. Tori appeared in the doorway.

'Yes?'

'You guys might of done some damage. Come on, we're gonna go to get your sister an x-ray.'

'What? What did I do?'

'You guys were fooling around and I can't leave you here alone, so grab your shoes.' He said putting Dana's flip-flops in front of her. Dana slipped them on wiping her eyes on her arm. Tori rolled her eyes and joined them in the car. The drive to the hospital was pretty silent except for the small gasps coming from Dana's mouth when she accidentally moved her wrist. Tristan put his arm on Dana's back and brought her up to the receptionist's desk. Tori licked her lips and leaned against the desk bored. Dana was taken to the x-ray room and was brought out to a small curtained off area. Tristan and Tori were sitting on chair's waiting. A doctor joined them and put an x-ray onto a board making the picture light up.

'Dana has a minor fracture in lower radius on her left arm. It's not bad but it hurts a lot. I'm going to put a cast on your forearm.' The doctor informed all three of them.

'A cast?' Dana asked incredulously.

'Yes; now for the wrap I have pink, yellow, and green. Which would you like? Oh and I also have purple.' Dana looked down and stared at her left arm.

'Green.' She mumbled. The doctor nodded and brought back a nurse and a container of supplies. The nurse put her wrist in a good position while the doctor applied her cast. About twenty minutes later the cast was finished and Dana looked somewhat lost. They were on their way out when Rory spotted them.

'Hey guys, hey wow something definitely happened.' She said noticing the new cast on Dana's arm.

'No, I enjoy having this fucked up thing on my arm.'

'Dana!' Rory said, her jaw dropping.

'I fractured my wrist. I'll see you later.' Dana said turning around and walking away. They both looked at Tori.

'What?' she asked. She rolled her eyes and went to find Dana.

'What happened?' she asked.

'I don't know. I was on the phone with Jeff Wynnefield when I heard a bang and then Dana gasping or calling for help. They were running around before and fighting.'

'You know what this means?' Rory asked looking annoyed.

'WW3 between sister's?'

'Well there's that, but Dana won't be able to do gymnastics or some of the hip-hop stuff.'

'Uh no.' he said shaking his head.

'We'll talk about this later.' She said looking up at him.

'Don't remind me.' He said. She smiled sadly and kissed him before walking back. He joined the girls who were sitting down looking like they were about to kill each other.'

'Come on Garfield and Oddie.' He said. Oh Him and Rory were _not_ excited for that night to come. Or for the complaining that was bound to come—from both girls.

E

N

D

Well this is a filler chapter. I didn't really know what to write, so I figured, why not just write something random. More Trory next chapter!


	34. Diffficulty Packing

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: R/T, L/L, J/P

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Difficulty Packing:_**

'Girls!' Rory called having just returned home to Tristan's house to talk to the two. They came down the stairs sulking, Dana even more so.

'Yup?' Tori asked plopping down on the sofa curling her feet underneath her.

'While your dad I guess gets off his important call, I wanted to talk to you about your father and I.'

'Okay…?' Dana said.

'What would you say if your father moved in with us once we got back to Hartford.'

'Uhh…yay?' Tori asked confused.

'What are you talking about mom?' Dana asked also in confusion.

'Uhh well, your dad hasn't said yes yet, but I just wanted to know how you felt about it.'

'I think that'd be cool.' Dana shrugged.

'Tori?'

'Are you and dad gonna get married?' she asked quietly.

'Umm…'

'I want you too. I see how he makes you feel and you to him, and it makes me happy.' Rory smiled.

'Honey, I don't know yet. We want to take this one step at a time.'

'Okay, well I think you should do it—have dad movie in…if he agrees.'

'Okay. So tell me how this...accident happened?' she asked referring to Dana's wrist. By the time Dana finished her story Tristan was off the phone.

'Shouldn't you guys get going?' he asked looking at the time.

'Yea. We'll see you tomorrow?' Rory asked standing up.

'Of course.' He said kissing her lips softly. She smiled up at him and ushered the girls up.

'Bye dad.' Tori said hugging him.

'I'll see you later sweetie.'

'Bye.' Dana said hugging him too.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' Dana hadn't called Tristan "dad" yet, officially. She was still working on it, while for Tori it had some immediately. The three left.

FIVE DAYS LATER—MID AFTERNOON (2:30)

'Anybody home?' Tristan called stepping through the door to Rory's house. He got his answer when he saw a laundry basket fly down the stairs and then saw Tori quickly pick it up and run to the laundry room with it. He walked upstairs and into Rory's room seeing her look through her drawers.

'Looking for something in particular? Like sexy lingerie?' he asked.

'Yea, my red G-string.' She said sarcastically.

'Mary, I didn't know you were into the whole sex appeal thing.' He said smirking.

'Well I couldn't avoid it…I was married to you, wasn't I?' she asked smiling and pulling a pair of drawstring pants from her drawer.

'This is true.' He said walking over to her and stopping right in front of her.

'I missed you.' He said.

'You saw me not even 10 hours ago.' She said laughing quietly.

'So? I still missed you. Plus you never gave me a hello kiss.' He said pouting. She rolled her eyes and kissed him quickly.

'What kind of kiss was _that_? Did you learn _nothing_ while being married to me?' she rolled her eyes and gave him a sweet lingering kiss. He smiled and brought his lips back onto hers pulling her into his arms. She smiled against his lips and kissed back with more force as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He pulled back slightly staring into her eyes. Rory could feel Tristan's breath on her face. She once again closed the gap between their lips. They broke apart smiling.

'So uhh I've been thinking a lot about this moving in thing.' He started.

'Oh?'

'Yea, and I've decided that if it's okay with the girls, I'll take you up on the offer.'

'Offer?' Rory asked playing dumb.

'Yea, you wanted me to move in with you. I've decided that I'd really like that—if we did that, or I did that.' Her big smile became even bigger when she heard this. She leaned forward so their lips touched, and a jolt of electricity was sent through both of them. The kiss was a magical one, the best either had had, it was full of passion, longing, it told everything that the other wanted to say. After a long time they broke apart and they both smiled, Tristan laced his fingers between Rory's.

'Do you need help with anything?' he asked softly.

'Well…if you're gonna move in, then don't you think you should start packing yourself?' Rory pointed out.

'I've started to already, I've already packed any sheets and towels, except for the stuff I'm using now. I'm in the midst of doing my eatery supplies, and I have all my clothes except for three pairs of pants, two pairs of shoes, and six shirts packed.'

'Uh wow. How the hell are you so efficient?' she asked impressed.

'Genes.' I bet Tori is a quick packer.'

'Always the first one done.' Rory admitted.

'Exactly. So…now I'll help you.' Tristan said clearing out all of her dresser drawers and making eat piles on the bed. Rory began to put the not needed clothes in a box.

'Uh…how often do you pack?' he asked.

'A family rents this house to us each summer. We bring clothes, pictures, food, etc. Takes about a day and a half to unpack or like now, packed.'

'That's not too bad.' He said shrugging. He took a picture of her nightstand and wrapped it in tissue paper. He picked up another one and looked at it carefully.

'Where'd you get this?' Tristan asked. It was picture of them 15 years ago on their wedding day, but he had never seen it before.

'Paris actually found a whole roll of film about a year after our divorce.'

'I like this picture.' He said wrapping it carefully. Rory stopped what she was doing and sat on the bed.

'Do you think we'll ever be as happy as we were when we first got married?' she asked hoping. He looked at her strangely. He moved a pile of clothes and sat down next to her.

'I don't know Rory. No one knows, not even the powerful Lorelai Gilmore.'

'I haven't thought about being in a relationship for a long time. I don't need answers now, I just…I don't know.' She sighed.

'You just want to know if you're on a worth while path in your life instead of one that will lead to sadness? You want comfort in knowing a part of your future?' he asked.

'Wow, I forget how well you knew me.' She breathed.

'Yea, but even I, Mr. Spontaneity, wants that comfort too. I haven't had a date in 4 year, 231 days, 15 hours, and 17 minutes.' He said.

'What?'

'Yea I made that up, but it's been almost five years I guess.' They were quiet for a while.

'What's your last vivid memory of me?' Rory asked.

'Umm probably the most vivid is that time at the Chilton reunion—the reason why we have Tori, but the last one that I really remember is when I saw you unconscious after the accident.'

'What about it?'

'You hadn't been making any progress and I asked you to make or give some kind of sign that you could hear me I guess.'

'And what happened?' she asked connecting it to something else.

'You're a, your heart stopped.' He said quietly. She covered her mouth in shock.

'I had a dream. I felt lonely. I felt myself get weaker and weaker, but I felt like I needed to reach for something…but I couldn't. I just let go. The next thing I remember is feeling refreshed and…strangely, happy.' She recalled. He listened surprised.

'We've never had this type of conversation before.' Tristan realized.

'No, we haven't. It's nice to have someone to talk to again.'

'Ditto.'

'But it feels slightly different.'

'How so?'

'Like it'll work this time…fate…I don't know.'

'Good ole' fate.' Tristan laughed.

'If I wouldn't have gotten into that accident, we wouldn't be in this position today.'

'That's true. If I would've waited till I got back to my house to take Advil 11 years ago, Tori wouldn't be here.'

'Strange.' Rory said thinking.

'Thinking hard?'

'Ehh, just about the whole fiasco with Dana's pregnancy.'

'Ahh yes, some of the most confusing months of my life.'

'Any part in particular?'

'The months when you were in rehab, everyone kept the secret, let me know that they _had _a secret, but didn't budge on telling me what it was. Or when you ran away everytime you saw me…you know the confusing stuff you all put me through!'

'Sorry.' Rory said cringing.

'Uh huh…course you are.' Tristan said laughing.

'Mom?' they looked at the door to see Tori standing there.

'Yea?'

'The only thing left for me to pack are my pictures and you said you had a special box for them.'

'Yea, just wrap them. I'll bring the box in, in a minute.'

'Kay.' Tori said walking away. Rory turned back to Tristan.

'Help me more?' Rory asked standing up.

'Sure' he said continuing with his previous task. Rory returned to packing her clothes.

'So Rory where do you live now?'

'Well that's another thing. Almost all of our stuff is in storage. The house I had before wasn't great so I'm in the process of finding a new one. We have to be out of the house by October 24th. I figured we'd find something by then.'

'Hopefully, if not there's always hotels.'

'Tristan.' She said smiling slightly.

'What is it with you and hotels? Geez.' He said smiling wide.

'You know I've never liked them. Can't explain why.'

'Yea, the first time we had sex was in a hotel.'

'Indeed it was.'

'Maybe we could even get the same room.' He smirked.

'Uhh no. I don't know, maybe they remind me of how bad the sex was.' She said teasing.

'Hey! I take _personal_ offense to that!' he said placing his hand over his chest.

'Well you should.' She said giving him her own smirk.

'Speaking of this topic, we never did find out why you didn't get pregnant, did we?' Rory was silent for a moment. Her smile faded.

'Nope.' She said sadly.

'You ever wonder what would've happened?' he asked.

'For what?' Dana asked appearing in the doorway.

'Nothing important, what's up?' Rory asked standing up.

'I'm having trouble with some of the packing.' She said pointing to her cast clad arm. Tristan nodded and left the room with Dana. Rory thought about Tristan had just said. She wasn't sure if it was the entirety of the conversation or bits and pieces that sent her into deep thought. All she knew was that her head was now swarming again with things she hadn't thought about since the day she told Tristan she was pregnant.

E

N

D

AGAIN IF YOU **DIDN'T** VOTE GO TO EITHER CH. 32 OR 33 AND VOTE! That's chapter thirty-four. I really hoped you liked this chapter. As always, please review. Thanks, Kiki.


	35. Welcome To Hartford

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: R/T, L/L, J/P

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Welcome To Hartford:_**

'Hey girlie-girl is everything of yours in the car?' Tristan asked Tori. Tori was sitting on the floor in her room staring at a picture.

'Uh yea.' She said getting up. Tristan followed her downstairs and then outside to where Dana was standing talking with a large group of girls and boys. Rory was in process of closing the trunk of her car. She looked up and saw Tori come towards the car.

'Hey pumpkin, ready to get going?' Rory asked. She nodded.

'Tristan!' Rory called. He looked up from the two boxes on the ground and walked over to her.

'Yup?'

'Could you get Dana?' he nodded and turned around. Dana hugged all of her friend's good-bye and then walked over to Rory's car and got in. Tristan smiled as the girls got in the car.

'So when will we see you?' Rory asked letting her palm rest on his cheek.

'Shouldn't be more then a week. Just long enough to get the rest of my house packed up, and then get the moving truck.' He said resting his hand on her waist and the other one gently squeezing her hand in his. They looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes until Tristan moved his hand from her waist and pulled her towards him for an intimate hug. She hugged him back as he kissed her hair and rubbed her back. She pulled back slightly and leaned up kissing him. He kissed her back softly placing soft short kisses on her lips. He smiled against her lips as he pulled her in for one longer one. The honking of the car horn stopped them. They smiled at each other as Rory turned around and got into the car, turning on the engine.

'All buckled up?' she asked the girls.

'Yup.' They both said settling back for the almost four hour car trip. The car was pretty silent as Rory merged into the PA Turnpike towards New Jersey. Rory hadn't really thought too much about Tristan until she reached I-95 which was the road taken for the majority of the trip.

After watching Rory pull away from the curb, Tristan walked into his house and wrapped up the last of his things. The second moving truck was to arrive about a half an hour after that. The first one was now storing Tristan's things until he got to his "home". Five hours later the phone rang.

'Hello?' Tristan answered, putting a few things in his suitcase which he would have with him at all times. Apple was currently sitting on the floor chewing on a bone.

'Hey Tristan, we just arrived home.' Rory said moving a suitcase across the floor.

'Oh, that's good. How was the trip home?'

'Longer then usual.'

'Oh really?'

'Yea, you weren't there which reminded me about how we used to play those car games.' Rory complained.

'Oh I'm sorry I made your trip miserable for you.' He said chuckling.

'You better be…not to mention we made four bathroom stops, _and_ Dana got low in the car so we had to make an emergency stop at a restaurant.'

'How did you make it home in 5 hours then?'

'Sped?'

'Rory Gilmore breaking the law? I do believe my ears are failing me!' Tristan teased.

'Shut up.' Rory said back but sighed when she heard a scream—the girls were fighting…again.

'Well it's time to go extinguish the fire going on in the other room.'

'Fire?'

'The girls.'

'Ahh, you know I nick-named them Garfield and Oddie?'

'Did you?' Rory said amused.

'Yea, I think Garfield is older so that's Dana, and Oddie is Tori.'

'Nice.'

'Thanks, so I'll let you go settle the family feud.' He said smiling.

'Oh how kind of you.'

'No really, don't thank me, I'll cry.' He said teasing. Tristan heard yelling through the phone.

'I need to go.'

'Yea I can tell. Thanks for calling Rory, I appreciate it.'

'Sure. I love you and I'll see you soon.'

'Yes you will and I love you too, Mary.' He said before hanging up the phone. Rory hung up the phone too smiling and then put on her best motherly look before settling the fight.

E

N

D

I don't know if you guys noticed, but I changed the pairing details on my default (even though it isn't always there…) header! YAY!

Yea so next chapter Tristan will be in Hartford. I have some idea's for this story and stuff but I really need to send out a shout out to someone.

**Mrs Boyscout: **Your idea is awesome! I don't know yet if I'll use it, but I am _definitely_ thinking about it! You rock, thanks for the great idea! Seriously, your idea is fantabulous!

And to everyone else who reviewed (sorry I know this isn't very personal), I want to thank you for taking the time to give me some idea's of what you want to happen!

_**And to those who reviewed TWICE or even THREE TIMES **(KarahBella)**, thank you so much! I love all of my reader's to death and I hope you've enjoyed this story so far!**_


	36. Umm Can You Say Awkward?

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: R/T, L/L, J/P

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Umm Can You Say Awkward?:_**

There was a loud persistent knock on the door. Dana was trying to saw off her cast with a scissor, Tori was reading a summer reading book, and Rory was in the kitchen making dinner. School would start for the girls in 5 days, now that Labor Day was past.

'Could one of you get that?' Rory yelled out of the kitchen. Tori slowly put her book down and went to the door. She screamed in excitement and flew into the man's arms. Rory mistook the scream for being scared so she dropped the ingredients and ran to the door, but stopped short when she saw who was at the door. Her mouth turned into a wide smile.

'Jess.' She said walking over to him and allowing him to envelope her into a hug.

'Ooh, it's good to see all of you again.' He said when he saw Dana walk into the room in the middle of her attempts to cut off the cast. She stopped and quickly ran to him throwing her arms around him.

'Well what a pleasant surprise.' Rory said bringing him inside.

'Yea, Paris is at work, but she told me you'd be back by now so I decided to take a break from _Old Times South_.' He said referring to his in progress book.

'Oh that was nice of you! My mom's stopping by tonight too.'

'Really?' Dana asked.

'Yea, right after dinner. Ah, dinner!' Rory said running back to the kitchen to check on the pots on the stove.

'So how long have you girls been back?' Jess asked.

'Umm 6 days.' Dana answered.

'And your grandma is just coming?'

'No, we saw her the first day back, but I guess she's just stopping by.' Tori said shrugging.

'Are you okay?' Jess asked Dana who was squinting at something through the window.

'Yea, there's someone here.' Dana pointed. Tori looked out the window and run out the door to the man who was making his way to the door.

'Hi!' Tori said happily.

'So this is the house your mom wants to sell?' he asked. She nodded and dragged him inside where he stopped short and he jaw dropped. Jess looked much the same.

'Guys, who's that?' Rory asked coming from the kitchen. She looked at the two men staring each other down and laughed.

'Rory does it not phase you that Tristan Dugrey just walked into your door—or that Tori knows him?' Jess asked looking back and forth between the four.

'Umm Jess, we're actually together now.' Rory said no longer laughing, but sporting a nervous smile. Jess looked confused.

'He was residing in Pennsylvania too. We met again through Dana actually.'

'That's really messed up.' Jess said but nonetheless shaking Tristan's hand.

'So, Rory forgives you?' he asked Tristan.

'Uhh actually that's messed up too. I thought she wanted me to leave.'

'_Wanted_ you to leave?' Jess asked.

'Jess…don't worry, he's been through enough with this whole thing.' Jess nodded.

'Girls, why don't you go outside for a little bit. Maybe chestnut is outside.' Rory said referring to the dog next door.

'You're here early.' Rory commented to Tristan.

'I everything done early.'

'Well…this is sufficiently awkward.' Jess said rocking on his heels.

'What's awkward?' a voice asked walking through the door.

'Mom!' Rory said happily hugging Lorelai.

'Hey honey, hey jess, and hey oh my god!' Lorelai cheered staring at Tristan.

'Hello Lorelai.' Tristan said biting his lip.

'Ya know, I must say you are looking as gorgeous as ever!' Lorelai said smiling and making Rory blush at her mom.

'Uhh thanks.' He said giving a cheeky smile.

'Ahh come here.' Lorelai said hugging him. He hugged her back smiling at Rory's still faintly pink cheeks.

'You know, Rory, I never realized the resemblance of Tristan and Tori.' Lorelai said looking over Tristan. Rory nodded and called the girls inside. Tori was the first one in.

'Tori come here.' Tristan said going on his knees and going next to her. Lorelai inspected the two of them. Jess narrowed his eyes.

'That's impressive.' Jess said, looking at the father and daughter.

'So umm, I made dinner, there's enough for everyone.' Rory announced. They all nodded and started to walk to the kitchen. Rory and Tristan trailed behind.

'How was your week?' she asked him.

'Ehh you know…hard. I didn't have you to kiss or hold or whisper too.' He said smiling.

'Well then we're even. You made my car ride here miserable, and I made your week miserable!'

That doesn't sound so far, Mary.' He said frowning. She kissed him quickly.

'Welcome to our non-permanent home!' Rory said and dragged him into the kitchen for dinner. After dinner was over, Jess and Lorelai left. Soon after, they two girls went up to bed as well. Rory and Tristan stayed downstairs'.

'I think Tori's upset.' Tristan said randomly.

'What?'

'I said I think Tori is upset.'

'Of course she is.' Rory said.

'No, I mean _really_ upset.' He said seriously.

'You wanna elaborate on that idea?'

'I just, I know how much Beth meant to her and I'm worried that Tori might do something.'

'Where'd you get that idea?'

'I just get this really weird feeling. I mean I've felt it all along, but tonight…the way she was eating. It was almost as if her thoughts were thought out loud.

'You're crazy. Tori is fine!' Rory said arguing.

'Okay.' He said surrendering.

'So onto a more happy note, welcome back to Hartford.' Rory said smiling. He smiled with her.

'Thanks, it's good to be back. So I had this idea that the girls pick out the house.'

'What?'

'You know, let Tori and Dana pick out their favorite house—or top two favorites and then we'll decide which one.'

'That's actually a really good idea.' Rory said impressed.

'What didn't think I could come up with something that impressive, did you?'

'Well, no.' Rory said looking down. He laughed and kissed her softly. Something sparked again. It was a different kind of spark. He broke the kiss looking into her eyes. Her eyes were mirroring his eyes. His eyes had turned a startling sapphire blue filled with love, passion, and…want? Rory's eyes then allowed the lust and want to surface. Her lips were parted as her soft breath went in and out. She was startled when Tristan captured her lips in a hot kiss. She kissed back harder and brought them down onto the floor. He brought himself above her rubbing his hand on her thigh. She grasped the hem of his shirt and tugged it upwards revealing his toned body and rock hard abs. They separated the kiss long enough to get rid of Tristan's shirt and Rory's. They're mouths latched back onto each other as she fumbled with his pants button. When she felt Rory's hand graze over his erection while trying to undo his pants, he realized what was happening.

'As much as I would _love_ to continue this, I think it's just a tad too soon to be completely naked and moaning each other's names.' He said lifting himself up a little. A deep blush came over her. She sat up and looked down embarrassed.

'I'm uh I'm sorry.' She muttered. He was taken aback. His hand hooked under chin and made her eyes meet his.

'No, don't be sorry. Common sense just went through my head first this time.' He reasoned with her.

'I want to.' Rory said.

'Me too, but we haven't been together that long.'

'So?'

'I'd umm, wow I can't believe _I'm_ saying this, but I'd like to wait just a little longer.' He said fidgeting.

'Okay.'

'Okay?'

'Yea, okay.' Rory smiled comfortingly. He smiled back at her and brought her into his arms.

'Come on let's go to sleep.' Tristan said stadnign up. He started to go onto the couch but Rory stopped him.

'What are you doing?'

'Uhh sleeping on the couch…'

'Come on.' Rory said smiling and rolling her eyes.

'Sleep with me. Er, in the same bed as me.' She said blushing.

'See you always will be my Mary.' He said smiling. She took his hand and led him to her room. They both settled down onto her bed and quickly fell asleep with pleasant and happy thoughts.

E

N

D

Kind of a pointless chapter, but I wanted establish the physical relationship between them a little more, and plus, now Jess, Paris, Lorelai, and Luke, and eventually (maybe) Lane are back in the story. Oh by the way, from what I can see it looks like it's going to be a bunch more chapters…thanks for reading and please review! Thank you, Kiki


	37. Phones Ruin Everything

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: R/T, L/L, J/P

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Phones Ruin Everything:_**

'Uh wow.' Rory breathed staring at the ceiling. She turned over a little to look at Tristan.

'Wow? That's it?' Tristan teased putting a piece of damp hair behind Rory's ear. She smiled.

'Well, I mean, I've definitely had better...' she smiled. He frowned and started to tickle her .

'Tristan—stop!….stop!' she said in between fits of giggles. He finally stopped tickling her and kissed her instead.

'Now that I can deal with.' Rory said.

'So I think we should revisit the discussion we had not to long ago. Was the sex bad? I mean taking tonight into account.' Rory took her time to make him wait for her answer.

'Rory?' he asked thinking she'd fallen asleep.

'I'm right here.'

'Are you gonna answer me any time soon?'

'Fine…the sex was amazing. Happy?' Rory asked afraid his ego would inflate again.

'Extremely.' He said smiling and giving her a light kiss.

'So umm, I guess we kinda bumped our relationship up to the next level.' Rory said pulling the covers up more because they had been kicked down when Tristan tickled her.

'Why do you say that?'

'What you've never heard the saying, "sex changes everything"? I mean you must have.'

'Yea I have, but I enjoyed what we had before.'

'So this doesn't change anything?'

'Not if you don't want it too.' Tristan said comforting her. She smiled. He reached his arm out and brought her closer to him. She shifted slightly and went flush against him, their skin touching.

'Thank you for tonight.'

'You know, Mary, you don't need to thank me for having sex with you; it's really my pleasure. In fact anytime you'd like to try again, I'd be more than happy to oblige.' He said in a husky voice. Rory rolled her eyes.

'I'll keep that in mind.' She said sarcastically.

'Think the girls know what we were doing tonight?' Tristan asked as if a conspiracy.

'Uh let's think about this one. _Girls, why don't you guys go out with some friends tonight? You know, and maybe you'd like to sleep over too?_ Yea that screams **they want to have sex** to me.'

'I didn't say those exact words.' Tristan said.

'Yea, but they basically said the same things. Leave home so your mom and I can have sex.' Rory said smiling evilly.

'Well now that we have the house to ourselves the _entire_ night, how about we make use of it?'

'I thought that's what we did just a few minutes ago.'

'Practice makes perfect. Soon we won't even have to ask the girls to leave the house, we'll have mastered it so well.' Tristan said persuading her. Rory rolled her eyes.

'See unlike you, I have willpower to say no.' Tristan's hope was deflated.

'But, this time I'm not.' Rory said smiling brightly as her hand came dangerously close to him. Tristan groaned and rolled over trapping Rory underneath him. He brought his lips millimeters from hers.

'Not nice.' He whispered. Rory smiled and leaned up catching his lips on hers as he grinded himself into her making them both let out a moan. With the break of the kiss and the re capturing, the kiss suddenly escalated past R. His hand ran down the side of her body resting on her thigh making small circles going towards her core. Rory felt the blood rush to her abdomen and she bucked her hips. She wrapped her leg around his waist bringing him closer to her as he thrust inside of her. They continued this cycle into the wee hours of the morning.

They were catching their breath after another round of "sleeping" when the phone rang. Rory let out a sigh and looked at the clock which had 3:54 glowing in red.

'Who the hell could that be?' Tristan asked as Rory picked up the phone.

'Hello?' she answered.

'Rory?' a desperate voice asked.

'Who is this?'

'It's me, Lane.' Rory sat up quickly.

'Oh my god, is everything okay?'

'I haven't talked to you in a while, but I just thought I should call you.'

'O-kay…Is there a specific reason why you're calling a four in the morning?'

'A girl came to my door about 20 minutes ago screaming for help. They brought me to an unconscious girl lying in the next yard over. Rory, I think it's your daughter.'

'What?'

'Tori tried to commit suicide.' Lane said hurriedly and then hung up the phone when she heard the phone hit the floor.

E

N

D

So I guess right now would be a good time to address the "poll" result I had a few chapters back. So majority wanted them to get married (duh), those who said that wanted them to move in together (which happened…), some of you wanted Rory to get pregnant, a few people thought that something should happen to bring Rory/Tristan closer together, and only a couple of people wanted something dramatic to happen. I think the way I'm doing it, everyone's happy…kind of. Having said this, no one will die. Keep that in mind, Tori WILL be fine. :0) Please review! Thanks, Kiki


	38. Make It A Nightmare!

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: R/T, L/L, J/P

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

THIS CHAPTER HAPPENS ABOUT A MONTH AFTER THE LAST ONE!

**_Make It A Nightmare!:_**

'Hurry up!' Rory screamed at Tristan as she pulled her shirt over her head. Tristan jumped into his shoes and helped Rory into hers.

'Are you going to tell me what happened?' he asked frustrated.

'In the car, right now we just need to get to Lane's house.'

'_The_ Lane?' he asked opening the car door and hopping in and then starting the engine once Rory's door was shut.

'Yes.' Once they were on the road, Rory started to cry.

'What happened?' he asked his heart beating profusely.

'Why didn't I listen to you?' she cried.

'Why did I have to say you were crazy when you were only looking out for her!'

'Rory calm down, what happened? Why did Lane call?' The tears were running quickly and heavily.

'Tori tried to commit suicide.' She said letting her head bang on her side window in attempt to make her body stable. She felt Tristan's body stiffen at her words.

'Oh god.' He said the color draining from his face. Lane's lit up house came into sight. The two ran to the front to see an ambulance and EMT's walking around a stretcher.

'Tori!' Rory screamed and ran the rest of the way with Tristan right behind her.

'Ma'am, I need you to back up.' An EMT said pushing her away.

'No! That's my daughter!' she yelled pushing her way through. When she got through she gasped when she saw Tori's limp body. (A/N: I don't know if what I'm going to have happen is possible, but for now, please just go with it.)

'Rory!' a voice called. She turned around and spotted Lane running to her. At Lane's touch Rory collapsed onto Lane making them both fall. An EMT suddenly was at their side with a wet compress for her forehead. Tristan had managed to stay on his feet and walked over to Tori. He tried to swallow the lump in this throat but it didn't work. He'd always been able to somehow read people to a certain degree.

'Sir—' some interrupted him.

'No, she's my daughter. What happened?' he asked not moving an inch.

'We pumped her stomach and we found a nice amount of aspirin. If the girl's friend hadn't arrived to this lady's house at the time she did, she wouldn't of made it.'

'Oh my god.' He said steadying himself on the side of the stretcher.

'But she'll be okay?' he asked afraid.

'If her body cooperates.' Tristan gave him a pleading look.

'She's got a 97 chance of making it. Sometimes, overdosing can get to you quicker than you think. My guess is that because it's not 100 certain, the overdose had already started to slow her body down.' Tristan nodded slowly and walked over to where Rory was groggily coming back.

'She's okay. She's got a pretty good chance of making it.' He told her.

'I need a toilet.' Rory said but then threw up into the grass. Lane massaged Rory's shoulder's staring at Tristan. An EMT came over to them.

'She's fine; she's going to make it. You'll be able to bring her home tonight. But once she's awake we're going to need to ask her some questions. Rory and Tristan nodded.

'Come here.' Tristan said bringing Rory into her arms. She held onto him tightly until her tears subsided.

'Mom? Dad?' They heard a soft voice ask. They quickly got up and ran to Tori's side.

'Tori, oh my god, are you okay?' Rory asked.

'I feel dizzy.' Tori said blinking her eyes several times.

'We're just so glad that you're alright.' Tristan said smoothing down her hair.

'I'm sorry.' Tori said her voice cracking. They looked at her for more detail.

'I heard you and Dad talking about me about a month ago.'

'And you ddnt say anything?' Tristan asked.

'I didn't need to. You were right, mom you just didn't listen.'

'But why did you do it? You know we're always there for you.'

'I'm sorry! I know you told me never to do it, but I wanted to be cool.' She said frowning.

'What?' Rory asked confused.

'They offered and I thought it by doing it, I would be cool and stuff, but from what I can see, those weren't sugar pills.' Now Rory and Tristan were incredibly confused. Had they not gotten a call saying that Tori tried to commit suicide?

'Sorry to interrupt, but Ms. Dugrey is free to go home.' A man said walking off. Tristan lifted her off the stretcher and into his arms then carried her to the car with Rory right beside them. Lane followed. Once Tori was in the car safely, Tristan shut the door leaving Tori in the car alone.

'Thank you so much Lane.' Rory said tiredly.

'Yea, it's been a long night.' She said.

'Is Dave alright?'

'Oh yea, he's inside with Adele.' She said referring to their youngest child. Rory nodded her head.

'Oh, Lane, Tristan's back.' Rory said remembering.

'Yea I thought that was you.' Lane said giving Tristan a hug.

'So are you two together now?'

'Yea.' Tristan answered. Lane gave them a knowing smile.

'Well I have work early in the morning but I'm glad Tori is fine.'

'Me too, and thanks again Lane. I'll call you tomorrow—err today, or tomorrow.' Lane nodded and walked back to the house as the ambulance and officials left her driveway/house. Tristan and Rory got into the car. The car was silent until they got back to the house. Tori walked in and sat on the floor. Rory and Tristan sat in front of her.

'Umm, so right before 4 am I get a call saying that my daughter tried to commit suicide. You wanna explain that?' Rory asked calmly.

'Suicide!' Tori asked utterly confused.

'Yea.'

'I might be really sad and stuff, but I've thought about committing suicide and every time I thought I was going to go through with it, I backed out. Life is to precious to throw away. I may spend months getting over my best friend, but I would never get over myself if I did that.' Tori said.

'Okay…' Rory persuaded.

'Life is an amazing thing. As much as I hate her, Dana being alive is an amazing thing. Life is too short to waste on sadness. I know what Beth put me through with her stunt and I couldn't imagine doing that to anyone. You have to be careful, because you never know when something will go wrong. In three seconds we could have another terrorist bombing. It could be bigger then 9/11, and then what are we going to do? We're going to mad at ourselves for not living life to its fullest. There, I'm done.' She said taking a deep breath.

'So you want to explain what happened?' Tristan asked.

'I used to be friends with this girl named Nadia. She's this or was this awesome girl, but she's a little bit of a troublemaker but totally popular. I wanted her to think I was cool, so I took the pills she gave me. All of them, but she told me they were sugar pills. I started to feel sick and dizzy, and all of a sudden I got this panicky feeling. I knew if something didn't happen I was going to die, I think Nadia knew that so she ran to the nearest house and get help.'

'So you didn't try to commit suicide?' Tristan asked.

'Nope. By the way, what did I eat?' she asked scrunching up her eyebrows.

'Umm aspirin. You had a major overdose of aspirin.' Rory said clearing her throat.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry.' Tori said her eyes full of shock. Rory and Tristan shook their heads and brought Tori to them both hugging her at the same time.

'I think this is enough Drama for one night.' Rory said.

'Yea, I'm exhausted.' Tori said nodding her head. They both helped her to bed and fell onto their own bed afterwards.

'You know, I'm starting to think having sex with you is a bad omen.' Rory said shaking her head.

'At least we know she didn't mean to.' Tristan said.

'She's right you know.' Rory said.

'About what?'

'Life. That a terrorist bombing could happen in three seconds and most of the US would hate themselves for not living life to its fullest. That we should all take what we get and run with it.' She said looking into Tristan's eyes.

'Since when have you been so philosophical?' he asked smiling.

'Blame Tori.' Tristan laughed and brought her close to him pulling the covers over them.

'G'night Mary.'

'I love you Tristan.' She said quietly.

'I love you more then life itself.' Tristan said back. Rory smiled at this and kissed him quickly before snuggling down into his embrace, silently falling asleep. At least they had something to look forward to tomorrow…the girls would show them their favorite two houses.

E

N

D

Oh, I so did not expect this. I was planning on having Tori actually committing suicide, but that involves to many stringy details of therapy and psychological reports and I really didn't want to include that. Plus, I like this better. Suicide has already happened in a story of mine (Letting My Soul Free), and it may happen in another one. Thanks as always and please REVIEW! Kiki


	39. What You Hear Is Fate

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: R/T, L/L, J/P

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_What You Hear Is Fate:_**

'Mom! Tristan! I'm home!' Dana said walking though the door. She saw the three of them eating breakfast.

'Morning.' Rory said standing up.

'Well you all look like shit.' Dana commented sitting down and taking her blood sugar.

'Thanks.' Rory said sarcastically but gave her a look of disapproval for her word choice.

'I had an incident last night.' Tori said.

'What else is new?'

'Dana!' Tristan said in disbelief.

'Sorry.' She said looking down.

'So you guys were supposed to show us your favorite two houses today,' Tristan reminded them.

'Oh yea, but there seems to be a problem with that.' Tori said. Rory and Tristan raised their eyebrows.

'Yea, we saw a lot of awesome houses but surprisingly me _and_ Tori agreed on the same house. We both got this weird feeling when we saw it.'

'Well then let's get on our way.' They all got into the car as Dana and Tori gave them directions. Ten minutes later they pulled in front of an open house.

'Right here!' Dana shouted agreeing with Tori in excitement. Rory and Tristan's jaws dropped at the site of the particular house.

'What?' the girls asked simultaneously.

'N-nothing, its just, well, your father and I have looked at this house before.'

'You two go on inside. Your mom and I will be along shortly.' They nodded and ran inside.

'Well I never thought I'd see _this_ house again.' Rory said giving it a once over.

'That makes two of us.'

'We can't move in here! There's too many memories from this house.'

'I don't know, you're the one always talking about fate.'

'One look.' Rory broke down and brought Tristan with her. Needless to say, they bought the house going slightly over asking price to ensure that they would get the house.

'So any reason why you both had odd looks on your faces when looking through the house?' Dana asked as they climbed into the car.

'Your mom and I used to live there.' Tristan said. There was no other way to say it. It was dead silent.

'That's creepy.' Tori said burrowing her eyebrows. Dana nodded mutely in agreement.

'Umm so all of our stuff is in storage except for the three suitcases and I checked up on that apartment for this week and we can go there today.' They all agreed to pick their stuff up and leave the house for good.

'So do we know what this place looks like?' Rory asked.

'Nope, but if it's a dump then at least we're only staying there for a small amount of time, plus, the Super said it was open for this month before a family moves in permanently.' Tristan said focusing on the road.

'Oh. Rory said trying to put a name on the feeling in her stomach. They parked and were directed by the Super to the apartment. Rory stomach dropped when she stood outside the door. Tristan seemed a little weirded out too.

'Isn't this—?'

'Yes.' Rory said interrupting Tristan as they walked inside. It looked almost the same.

'Now what?' Dana asked.

'Dana, I don't know if you remember, but you and I used to live in this apartment.'

'Uhh, was this on purpose?' Tori interjected.

'Not in any way.' Tristan said looking around.

'I'm getting a twilight zone feeling.' Dana said.

'Yea that or we're on a TV show without knowing it, SO IF THERE'S ANY HIDDEN CAMERA'S, YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!' Tori added, and then it was quiet.

'Well it's a nice apartment.' Tori said finally. They all nodded.

'Well it's not like we have another option for now. Girls, there are two rooms on the right side, pick which one you want.' They nodded and went to investigate the rooms.

'Weird Day.' Tristan breathed.

'Tell me about it. I think the gods' are mocking us.' Rory said frowning.

'Come on.' He said taking her hand and taking her to the room on the left—their room…well for the week. Rory sat on the bed.

'You know this day couldn't have gotten any stranger.' Rory said.

'It can _always_ get weirder.' He said smiling and sitting next to her.

'I was perfectly happy last night before we got that phone call.'

'Well that's good to know. So are we ordering in?'

'Pizza?'

'Eww no, let's get Indian.' Tori said walking into the room.

'Indian! Forget it, Japanese!' Dana argued joining. Rory and Tristan looked at each other.

'Italian?' Tristan suggested. They all thought about it before smiling and nodding.

'Wow, a problem solver. You know we've always needed one of those.' Dana said. Tristan smiled and picked up the phone dialing the number that was on a brochure. They all told him what they wanted and soon the order was complete and he hung up the phone.

'30 minutes.' Tristan said. They all nodded.

'So umm, Mom, Tristan…I kind of have something I wanted to tell you.' Dana started looking down.

'Can your sister be in the room for this?' Rory asked.

'She can be, I don't know if you want her to be.'

'Tori, go watch some TV.' Tori sighed and left the room shutting the door on her way out.

'I kind of met a guy.'

'You're pregnant.' Rory stated.

'Uhh—'

'Dana Lorelai Christina Dugrey! I cannot believe this!' Rory yelled standing up. Tristan stood up and took Rory's arm.

'Rory, she didn't say yes…so?' he asked sighing.

'NO!' Dana said shouting back.

'I'm not stupid, mom! I thought you trusted me!'

'Oh Dana, I do but your grandma didn't expect it to happen. Your dad and I didn't plan for you or your sister either.' Dana looked confused. Rory forgot she had never exactly told her daughter's what had happened. It was always, he left and that was it.

'We'll get back to that, but for your info I'm a proud virgin!' Dana said calming down. Tristan looked uncomfortable.

'Relax, mom already had the sex talk with me.' Dana sighed motioning for them that it was okay for them to sit down again.

'His name is Ben and he's so nice. I met him at school, he's new this year and he's so nice.'

'What does he look like?' Tristan asked.

'Sandy blonde hair, smooth brown eyes. An adorable smile that makes him have dimples that makes me melt. Everyday I see him all I want to do it hug him. He's not that tall, about 5'8'', which wont be bad since I'm 5'4'', and I just…all I want to do is make him smile.'

'Wow.' Rory said in awe.

'Sounds a lot like something I went through.' Tristan admitted.

'You're gay?' Dana asked surprised.

'No, I just mean I went through that thinking about a girl.'

'Summer?' Rory asked.

'I was talking about you, Rory.' He said dead panned.

'Oh.' Rory said blushing.

'Yea?' Dana asked.

'Yea. Your mom and I met in high school; you know I was the player—never heard of a long-term relationship. Your mom was the new kid, sweet and not affected by the high class social structure of the school. I met her and immediately knew she was the one I wanted to be with.' He said with a happy glint in eyes.

'Well I don't know if I want to be with him forever, but I've definitely found a great liking in him.'

'That hot, huh?' Rory asked smiling.

'Actually, he's more of the good-looking cute type.'

'Good looking?'

'She said good looking!' Rory said happily!

'She's my daughter!' Rory cheered. Dana gave her a weird look.

'Not many people say good looking anymore but I will always use it.' Rory said explaining.

'Did you think dad was good looking?' Rory looked at Tristan and frowned.

'Can I refuse to answer?' she asked. Dana shook her head.

'Incredibly.' She said quietly.

'Mary?' Tristan asked smirking.

'Get over it!' Rory defended herself.

'You thought I was incredibly hot.' Tristan said nudging her.

'See Dana, look what you did!' Rory said incredulously. Dana stifled a laugh.

'Thanks for telling us Dana.' Rory said smiling.

'Sure, I just thought you guys might like to know in case anything happens and I find myself with a boyfriend.'

'Just be careful, okay?' Tristan said.

'I will.' Dana said smiling and opening the door.

'She was three yesterday!' Rory complained into his chest. Tristan smiled and rubbed her back. There was a knock on the apartment door.

'Come on, foods here.' Tristan said. They got up and made their way to the main room where Tori and Dana had set up plates and utensils. Tristan paid the delivery guy and the four started to eat dinner on the floor. It was just like a picnic, but it was indoors…and okay it wasn't a picnic, just them eating on the floor since there was no furniture around.

'So about your not planning for us.' Dana said.

'What?' Tori asked confused. Tristan looked at Rory, she gave a helpless look back.

'Your mom and I were married for a little over a year before we got a divorce. About a year later, I was at your mom's party and we were together that night and your mom ended up pregnant. Three years later, we were at a Chilton reunion and things went to far and your mom ended up pregnant with you, Tori. I had left right after Dana was born—not by choice, and so I'd never came back until I found you all this summer.'

'Wow, you know even spark notes would've given you better detail.' Dana said.

'Yea, but that's everything that happened.' Rory said quietly.

'Why did you never tell us we were not expected?'

'Because we had both of you out of wedlock and you guys didn't need to deal with that.' Rory explained.

'_Deal with that?_ What?'

'You both grew up without a father, that was hard enough on you guys. Your father's and my history is complicated and you guys didn't need to deal with that too.'

'So how much was true?' Tori asked.

'What do you mean?'

'You told us Dad left because he found another woman.' Tori yelled.

'What?' Tristan asked.

'Tori where did you hear that?' Rory asked. Dana looked down.

'Dana told me that that's what you told her happened!'

'Dana?' Rory asked.

'It was your birthday. You locked yourself in your room crying. Tori was six, and I didn't know what happened, so I just told her what I thought. It made it easier to hate you.' Dana said referring to Tristan.

'I never left your mom for another woman, would never have thought of it.'

'I'm sorry.' She said sincerely. He nodded his head. They were all quiet for a while busy eating their dinners.

'So uhh how's school?' Tristan asked.

'It sucks. I have this weird teacher who smells like old fish, and man is she just a fugly teacher.' Tori said sighing.

'I'm sorry to hear that. I once had a teacher who picked on me because I was fascinated with this one girls' ear. Well it wasn't her ear that was fascinating, it was her, but that was what it looked like was staring at.'

'And what happened?' Dana asked.

'Mrs. Caldecott was her name. Uhh she asked me if staring at this girls' ear was more interesting in listening to her lecture, and of course I said no, but nothing could've torn my eyes away from this girl.'

'What was so special about her?' Rory asked.

'Everything. Her voice. Her personality, hair, eyes, nose, cheeks, body. She was gorgeous to me.'

'Sounds like you were in love.' Dana said.

'Yea.'

'So what happened to her?' Tori asked.

'Divorced, has a couple of kids. She's probably somewhere on the floor eating dinner much like we are.' He said smiling. The two girls didn't get it was Rory he was talking about.

'So what about you Dana?' Tristan continued.

'Uhh I told you about Ben. Danielle, one of my good friends from school, her mom just found out she has cancer so Danielle's really upset about that.'

'Oh wow, she's such a nice woman too.' Rory said gasping.

'Yea.'

'Mr. Judson is retiring in June.' Tori said.

'Aww, why?' Rory asked. He was one of her favorite teacher's at the school. He was a gentle and kind old man.

'Nearing his heaven reservation I guess.' Rory frowned.

'So you guys never wanted to go to Chilton?' Tristan asked.

'I went there for 5 and 6 grade, but due to some…difficulties I had, mom pulled me out and Tori never went there.' Dana said.

'Difficulties?' Tristan asked.

'I didn't like people.' Was all she said.

'Oh, were they mean to you?' he pushed.

'Tristan…' Rory said softly.

'What?'

'Just let it be.' Rory said, trying to help out Dana…and herself.

'If it's that bad, someone should be notified.'

'I went into a diabetic coma, missed 6 months of school because I kept getting dizzy spells after I woke up from the coma, and Chilton didn't offer me any support in getting back on track. Redid everything I missed over the summer going into 6th grade. 6th grade hit and mom got Cancer. I refused to go to school when that happened, Tori was home with us too. Mom went into chemotherapy, but it wasn't working. Somehow and finally the doctor's got it under control and got rid of the cancer and it hasn't come back since. I missed 5 months that year. That's why I left.' She said quickly and quietly.

'Wow, look how late it is, come on Tori, we better get to sleep.' Dana said standing up quickly and walking away leaving Rory and Tristan alone.

'Please don't say anything.' Rory said quietly.

'How can I not? Rory, you almost died from cancer!'

'It wouldn't of mattered, you hadn't seen me for a bunch of years and I wasn't even in your life in the slightest.'

'You know with all the stories I'm hearing about the overdose with Tori, or her friend committing suicide, or Dana's uncontrolled diabetes, or your cancer, I'm starting to think that maybe Tori was right. I have taken life for granted my whole life.'

'That's what sickness or diseases are here for isn't it? To help us remember that we cant take life for granted, because it might just bite us in the ass and hit us twice as hard.' Rory said quietly.

'I want to be with you, Rory, and if that means all the troubles and sad days you've been carrying around come with you, then so be it. Why did you not tell me about your cancer?'

'It wasn't important.'

'Wasn't important?'

'I was prepared for my life to be over. I even gave my good bye's to everyone just in case I didn't make it.' She said looking down.

'So you were just going to give up?'

'There was nothing I could do! This isn't even worth fighting over. I hated those days and I try to bury them so no one has to relive those horrible days when we thought every new day was my last day. You don't know that feeling.'

'I don't, but I wish I could've been there for you.'

'You can be from here on out. I'm giving you that opportunity, now run with it.'

'Oh, I'm sprinting.' She smiled at him and allowed him to take her in his arms.

'I'm not going to stop until I'm sure that I've worn out life to its fullest so hold on.' He whispered.

'I'll hold on, but if you drop me don't look back.'

'There's no chance of that.'

E

N

D

So yea just ignore the fact that pizza is Italian. I am fully aware of that and the first part of this chapter is kinda strange. I wrote it before at I think 3 am. :0) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review as always!

P.S. You reviewers are AWESOME! You all rock and I'm sending you all thank you's and hugs via air. Overnight shipping too! Oh and next chapter I'm going to do that reviewer thing where I respond to reviews and such so anything you need to say/ask, this chapter would be the one to do it in…or any chapter since I'm most likely going to do that from now on. :0) Thanks, Kiki

OTHLover14 

**smile1: thank you! That means a lot to me. :0)**

**troryforever****: oo the edge of your seat? That definitely makes me want to write more quicker!**

**deal4321**

**BumpyRider****: I don't know if she'd be that gullible, but it was the least serious thing I could think of.**

**IloveJMAC****: oh that's okay and thanks!**

**KarahBella**

**music4mysoul**

**potostfbeyeluvr**

**piper-h-99**


	40. Listen To Your Heart

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: R/T, L/L, J/P

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Listen To Your Heart:_

It had been a week and a half since the moved out of the apartment, and they were almost finished settling into their new house. Well, the second time around.

'It feels normal to be in this house.' Tristan said climbing into bed on a Friday night.

'I told you the gods' were mocking us.' Rory said going up against him and snuggling into his embrace.

'What are we going to do tomorrow? I mean now that Halloween is a week away.'

'Go candy shopping! And costume shopping!'

'And the girls?'

'Uhh, Dana's gonna hang out with some friends at the mall, and then Tori wanted to go to the movies.'

'So it's just me and you, huh?' Rory smiled.

'I want to take you somewhere tomorrow night.' Tristan said with an amused shimmer in his eyes.

'I hate mini-golf!'

'What?' Tristan asked confused.

'Oh, you weren't going to take me to mini-golfing?'

'No! I was going to bring you to a gaming place, but I can't tell you what we're going to be doing.' Rory pouted. He kissed her pout away.

'Have I ever let you down?'

'No…'

'So I don't expect to let you down this time either.'

'Okay.' she said doubtfully.

'Just remember, I'm hard to please.' Tristan smiled and kissed her hair.

'Night Mary.'

'Nighty-night.' They closed their eyes waiting for sleep to take them.

'Do you ever want to get married again?' Rory asked on the edge of sleep.

'Of course I do. I just have to ask that special person.' He said softly.

'Oh.' Rory said sounding somewhat offended. Sleep overcame them. The next day, Saturday, Tori was dropped off at her friends house, and Dana was dropped off at the mall. Tristan gave Rory a box around 3pm and told her to meet him at the gaming center. Still slightly offended by the previous night, Rory intentionally arrived half-hour late.

'Rory! Where were you?'

'Walking around.' She answered.

'Come on.' He took her hand and dragged her to a room covered in paint.

'Great, we're going to pretend we're preschoolers and paint.' He handed her an outfit, stepping into one of his own. She put hers on and looked at herself.

'Not exactly. We're playing paintball.' He said picking up a paint gun and hitting her calf with a blue one.

'AHH! You are SO dead!' Rory screamed picking up her own paint gun and hitting Tristan on the shoulder with a yellow paintball. He hit her back and started to run. She started to gain speed too and stopped when she didn't see him. All of a sudden she got hit in the middle of her back and turned around to see Tristan standing behind her smiling evilly. Rory kicked her game up and started to play seriously. An hour later they painfully took the outfits off and winced.

'Ya know, I'm gonna have bruises from this.' Rory complained.

'But you had fun, right?'

'A lot.'

'Then that's all that matter's.' he said smiling.

'Now what?' she took a deep breath.

'Hungry?'

'Parched, really.' Rory said. Tristan laughed and walked with her out to his car where they got in and he drove to a small nice yet casual restaurant.

'Cute restaurant.' She said walking in. They were seated and they glanced at their menu's.

'Ever seen One Tree Hill?' Tristan asked.

'No, you have?'

'Ha, no, but I've heard of idea's and one I thought we could maybe try.'

'Okay, hit me.' She said folding her arms.

'You order your favorite dish for me, and I order my favorite dish for you.'

'Interesting. Fine, I'll do it, just no squid—or seafood for that matter.' He nodded. Neither knew what the other ordered until it arrived. Rory stared at her dish in temptation.

'So what is this?' she asked ready to fork up some of the pasta.

'Penne Pasta with Vodka sauce.'

'Are you trying to get me drunk?'

'No, plus the alcohol was cooked off, so you just get the flavor.' She shrugged and shoveled some into her mouth/ her eyes lit up and she had a big smile on her face.

'Oh my god, this is so good!' she breathed. He smiled.

'So what did you get me?'

'Chicken Parmesan.' She smiling.

'Lucky for you, I happen to like it.' He said approving of his first bite. She smiled widely and steadily ate the entire bowl of pasta. Tristan spooned the last bite of pasta into his mouth and patted his stomach.

'Now _that_ was good.' He commented.

'Mhmmm.' Rory agreed smiling.

'So what's with this planned day?' she asked.

'You don't recognize this place?' He asked surprised.

'No, why would I?' faint music started to play in the background.

'Because this is the restaurant where we had our first date.'

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah you've built a love but that love falls apart your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

'But we were in PA—'

'No, I mean...back, all the way back when we saw each other again after high school.'

'Oh, well no, can't say I remember it.'

'I remember it. You said that this was the restaurant you wanting your future to start in.' she looked at him funny.

_listen to your heart when he's calling for you listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do I don't know where you're going and I don't know why but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

'I think I misguided you.'

'Huh?'

'Last night, right before we fell asleep, I think you thought I meant I had to find that someone special, but I already have.' She tilted her head and looked at him in the eye.

'You told me that first night in the apartment that I had the opportunity to be with you and that I should run with it. Remember that whole conversation?'

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah they're swept away and nothing is what is seems the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

'Yea.'

'Well you told me that if I dropped you I shouldn't look back. Well I want the rest of my life to have the chance to prove that I wont ever drop you.'

_listen to your heart when he's calling for you listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do I don't know where you're going and I don't know why but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

'Tristan…'

'Just hold on. I love you Rory, and I know this may seem soon, but I want you to know, well I need you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Rory I want to marry you, please say yes.' He said handing her a ring box. She had tears rolling down her checks as she opened the box.

_and there are voices that want to be heard so much to mention but you can't find the words the scent of magic the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind_

It was a perfect cut diamond with one smaller lighter blue sapphire on both sides and then two more same size diamonds. It was gorgeous and Rory recognized it. It was the ring she had always wanted, but she had never seen it before—anywhere.

'Where did you get this?' she asked wiping away some tears. She was stalling.

_listen to your heart when he's calling for you listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do I don't know where you're going and I don't know why but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

'I found a place and they made it for you.' He said. He knew what she was doing and it broke his heart. Maybe he had made a mistake in thinking they were ready.

'It gorgeous.' She said staring at it.

'But…' he continued for her.

'I can't take it.' She said standing up and running outside. Her cell phone started to ring.

Listen to your heart...mm..mmm 

'Hello?'

'MY BABY'S ENGAGED!' Her mom's voice rang over the phone.

'How'd you know?'

'He asked for my permission, and Luke's.'

'What?'

'Is everything okay?'

'I don't know. Did he ask anyone else?'

'Uhh Jess, and the girls.' Rory covered her mouth and sobbed quietly.

'I said no.' she whispered.

'Oh Rory—'

'I need to go.' She hung up the phone and started to walk to the street. She hailed a taxi and when she arrived home, Dana and Tori were sitting there with shocked expressions.

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

E

N

D

I promise there won't be to much more drama! Some one asked if I could go into more detail about Dana and Rory, but I can't really find a good place to put it, so I did some research and I put what a diabetic coma is. You can pick and choose what you read or you can read the whole thing!

Information explaining the diabetic coma Dana had (found at http/ are two main types of diabetes mellitus: insulin-dependent (Type I) and noninsulin-dependent (Type II). In insulin-dependent diabetes (IDDM), the pancreas makes little or no insulin because the insulin-producing beta cells have been destroyed. This type usually appears suddenly and most commonly in younger people under age 30. Treatment consists of daily insulin injections or use of an insulin pump, a planned diet and regular exercise, and daily self-monitoring of blood glucose. Patients with diabetes mellitus type 1 are especially prone to Diabetic Coma. **Diabetic Coma** is a severe emergency in which a person is not conscious because the blood glucose (sugar) is too low or too high. In insulin-dependent diabetes, if the level of insulin is too low for a long period of time, the body begins to break down its stores of fat for energy. This causes the body to release acids (ketones) into the blood. The result is called ketoacidosis, a severe condition that may put a person into a coma if not treated right away.

Thanks again to everyone! You're my life! Thanks, Kiki.

Fallen Heart: thanks for the suggestion, and I'm sometimes an RL fan. I'll check it out, and the thing about the guy is funny actually. I took that from real life, all the details are the same but I changed the name. :0)

**OTHLover03**

**KarahBella****: I didn't plan for that to happen, it just did:0D**

**smile1: when I get compliments from you, I always feel happy. I don't know why, maybe it's because your such an amazing writer yourself…hmm. But thanks. :)**

**piper-h-99**

**controversy-queen****: I actually didn't plan for Rory to end up with cancer, that's just what my fingers typed! Sure, I'll see if I can find a way to include more info about the diabetes and cancer (but if I cant, then I'll just put it in an author's note I guess). As for Rory getting pregnant…we'll see.**

**troryforever****: aww yay! Im glad.**

**smilemepink: mmkay, I'll try.**

**Gilmoregirl: I wasn't planning too. :0)**

**IloveJMAC****:0)**

**Kylie1403****: what do mean what happened to lorelai? She's fine. lol, I'm not sure what you're talking about…**

**kels34667**

**BumpyRider****: yea, I do like drama lol! You're correct about that, but I think im done with most of the drama now.**

**troryfreak614: about the whole conceived/consumed thing, yea I know. That was pointed out to me, and I knew that wasn't the word for it, but that's what came out. I changed it though (a few minutes ago), but thanks for letting me know!**

**Potostfbeyeluvr: it should start getting a little happier with each chapter now. :0)**

**Gia: oh wow, thank you!**

**praisedtomeetyou: wow, thanks! That means a lot to me!**


	41. Lucky Number Three

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: R/T, L/L, J/P

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Lucky Number Three:_**

'Somehow I don't think tonight went as well as planned.' Dana said taking in her mom's red eyes and messy hair.

'I said no.' Rory said plopping down onto the newly arranged sofa.

'What?' Tori asked confused.

'It was perfect, everything was. The whole day, dinner, the way he asked me, the look in his eye, the timing. It was all so perfect, and oh my god was the ring _so_ perfect! He had is custom made for me.' She said wiping away her tears.

'Then why'd you say no?' Dana asked softly.

'I got scared. What happens if it doesn't work out again? What if it was all just a mistake? What if—'

'What if by marrying him, you feel like your like is complete?' Dana interrupted.

'What if you find something in him you never saw and you love him even more for that. What if you live happily ever after? Mom you could send yourself into insanity by doing the "what if" game. Was there a song playing?'

'Yea, something about listening to your heart before you tell him good bye, I think.'

'Then listen to your heart. I don't know mom, dad went out of his way to get our permission. We know how much you love him, you know how much you love, but does he know how much you love him?'

'Mom, we can't make your decision for you, but judging by the look on your face, I think you made a mistake.' Tori said.

'Me too.' Dana agreed.

'Night.' Tori said getting up and hugging her mom. Dana followed and the girls parted for their rooms.

'Me three.' Rory said softly before curling up on the sofa. The door opened and she saw Tristan walk in. He spotted her and put his hands up.

'I'm just getting some stuff, I'll be leaving in a few minutes.' He said softly. She saw his red eyes.

'What?'

'It'll be awkward if I stay tonight.' She nodded and let him continue. She sat there staring into space. He came back a few minutes later holding a small backpack of stuff. He frowned and opened the door shutting it gently behind him. Rory stared at the shut door and jumped up running outside.

'Tristan, wait!' Rory called. He stopped and turned around confused.

'I'm sorry.' She said softly. He tilted his head and walked up to her.

'Why are you sorry?'

'Because I said no.'

'Then you wouldn't have said no.' he said without the slightest bit of anger in his voice.

'My head started to work, you know how I am once my brain starts to turn.' He nodded.

'Is there a specific reason why you said no? I mean, were you not ready?'

'I don't know why I said no.' she said honestly.

'I love you Tristan. So much, and I think I made you question that tonight.' The tears were still running.

'I want to marry you Tristan, I do.'

'But…'

'But I think I screwed it up. I don't know where my head went tonight. Today was amazing, I even have the bruises to show for it, and dinner was extraordinary.'

'That's the "but"?' She nodded.

'Yes.'

'I can deal with the fact you messed up, hey I do it all the time.'

'Oh…kay…' she started confused.

'I could always ask you again.' He said smiling for the first time since dinner.

'Well, I'm waiting.' She said smiling too.

'Marry me, Rory. Please.'

'I just might do that.' She cringed at her words.

'That came out wrong too! Do it again!' Tristan rolled his eyes.

'Third times a charm?' was all he said.

'YES!' she yelled happily and he brought her close to him in a tight hug.

'So you'll marry me?' she backed up a little. And looked into his eyes.

'Of course I will.' She said biting her lip. He smiled like a little boy and kissed her softly and slowing spilling out his love for her into the kiss. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck bringing him closer to her.

'Come on, let's go inside.' He whispered and took her hand. She led him inside and handing him the ring box.

'Would you do the honors?' she asked. He took the box and her hand and slipped the perfect perfectly sized wring onto her finger making her finger look perfect! (A/N: I had to say perfect so many times in that one line, because that moment was perfect:0) )

'You remembered the ring I wanted.'

'I never forgot it.'

'Well I must say, _this_ ring is MUCH better then the first two. I guess three _is_ a charm!' she said happily.

'Mom? Dad? Tori asked walking out of her room in her pajama's.

'Your mom said yes.' Tori's eyes lit up and she ran to hug them.

'Oh my god, this is so exciting!' Tori celebrated which caused Dana to emerge from her room too.

'What's going on?'

'Mom and dad are going to get married!' Tori danced.

'What?'

'I made a mistake.' Dana smiled and went to hug them both.

'Congratulations.' She said.

'Thanks.' They both said.

'I guess you're really my dad, so I give you a final welcome to our family…dad.' She said smiling. Tristan gave her a strange look.

'You just called me dad.'

'So I did.' She nodded. He brought her to him in a hug. Rory went to call her mom and let her know the news. Of course Lorelai jumped up and down celebrating walking up Luke in the process. But it was worth it.

It was all worth it. For now.

E

N

D

Don't worry nothing bad will happen! So I had to put that line with all the perfects because it was such a perfect moment! Sorry this chapter was kinda short, I'll try and make the next one a little longer.

**Kylie1403: it was only for that chapter! See she made a mistake!**

**Patty: no one will die, I promise you!**

**soloveable**

**Mrs Boyscout****: me too! Oops lol**

**music4mysoul****: I know, that's why I did it, but she said yes now!**

**piper-h-99**

**KarahBella****: sick and wrong? Lol, but it all worked out now.**

**IloveJMAC****: a lot of people said they were going to go cry! I didn't mean to do that, I swear! lol**


	42. Not Bitter, Sweet

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: R/T, L/L, J/P

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Not Bitter, Sweet:_**

'Speeches time!' Lorelai called out to the room. She clinked her wine glass with her knife.

'I've always wanted to do that!' the room laughed.

'So anyways, I wanted to thank all of you for coming today to celebrate the reunion of my daughter and her boy toy, Tristan.' They both rolled their eyes at her. The room was filled with many people. Most friends, some family, and very few framily. The cross between friends and family…like Jess.

'So anyways, I just wanted to say that although the first time things didn't work out for you two, it feels like there's something in the air now. I mean you found each other again, you guys even live in the same house _and_ you have two beautiful granddaughter's—well their my granddaughter's, your children. Anyways, you guys have the family you've always wanted, so we all have faith in you guys. Rory, I'm so glad that you found Tristan again and Tristan, vice versa. Oh and Rory, I told you he would break you of your no-dating habits, didn't I?' Lorelai asked. Everyone clapped as Rory blushed and looked down.

'I'd like to make a speech.' Tori said loud enough for Lorelai to hear.

'Everyone quiet down! We have another speecher!' Lorelai called into the room.

'That's not a word!' Dana complained.

'Hush!' Lorelai said mock glaring, which made Dana laugh.

'So umm I wasn't going to say anything, but I really want to now.' The whole room was quiet as Tori stood up straighter and looked down at the tablecloth. Rory and Tristan watched her.

'I met my dad for the first time this summer, and believe me, it was weird. He honestly came into my life right when I needed him too.' She took a deep breath.

'My friend killed herself over the summer and I wasn't doing well at all. I met my dad when my mom brought me home early from camp. I remember him walking into the room and without anyone telling me, I knew Tristan was my dad. I know we look really similar, but it wasn't even that. The second he knelt down in front of me and introduced himself, I knew that he would be able to help me. He did, and that's why I'm here today. I know my mom is really lucky to have a guy like him, because he helped me without even really knowing me. It took guts to do what he did. Here a dad, who might I add had no idea I existed, is ready to help his daughter the minute he sees her. I now know why mom picked you in the first place, and I want to wish you both a good marriage, because that's what you both deserve…a second chance.' She finished. The room was quiet processing what she said. Tristan couldn't help it, he stood up and hugged Tori tightly. Everyone smiled and started to clap.

'I don't know if I ever said thank you.' Tori whispered to him.

'You just did.' He said smiling brightly. She hugged him again and then sat down letting Tristan did the same. Dana stood up.

'I don't really have much to say besides the fact that the first day I _really_ met dad, I knew him as Tristan, a guy who was kind and who lived near me. That day he allowed me to come into his house to get sugar because my blood sugar had been low. He even took my insults about what he named his dog.' Tristan laughed at this memory.

'Mom he's a great guy, I know you'll be happy with him.' Everyone clapped once more and a few more short speeches were made. Finally food was brought and then everyone was free to dance. Rory and Tristan stood up hand in hand for the first dance. All eyes were on them as they brought their hands onto each other and swayed to the music.

_I'm sitting here alone up in my room_

_/and thinking about the times that we've been through (oh my love)_

_/I'm looking at a picture in my hand_

_/trying my best to understand_

_/I really wanna know what we did wrong_

_/with the love that felt so strong_

_/if only you were here tonight_

_/I know that we could make it right_

'Do you believe in fate now?' Rory asked softly.

'I'm getting there.' They both smiled.

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_/I was born to make you happy_

_/'cause your the only one within my heart_

_/I was born to make you happy_

_/always and forever you and me_

_/thats the way our life should be_

_/I don't know how to live without your love_

_/I was born to make you happy_

'So can you believe this party is for us?' she asked excited.

'I do believe it, it just seems like a dream.'

'Do you need me to pinch you so you know it's not a dream?'

_I know I've been a fool since you've been gone_

_/I'd rather give it up then carry on (oh my love)_

_/'cause livin' in a dream of you and me_

_/is not the way my life should be_

_/I don't wanna cry a tear for you_

_/so forgive me if I do_

_/if only you were here tonight_

_/I know that we could make it right_

'Ooh, kinky! Go ahead.' He said smirking. Rory rolled her eyes.

'Silly boy.' She said resting her head on his chest. They gently swayed like that for the rest of the song.

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_/I was born to make you happy_

_/'cause your the only one within my heart_

_/I was born to make you happy_

_/always and forever you and me_

_/thats the way our life should be_

_/I don't know how to live without your love_

_/I was born to make you happy_

_/I'd do anything_

_/I'd give you my world_

_/I'd wait forever to be your girl_

_/Just call out my name (just call out my name)_

_/I will be there (and I will be there)_

_/just to show you how much I care_

_/I dont know how to live without your love_

_/I was born to make you happy_

_/'cause your the only one within my heart_

_/I was born to make you happy_

_/always and forever you and me_

_/thats the way our life should be_

_/I don't know how to live without your love_

_/I was born to make you happy_

_I was born to make you happy_

_/always and forever you and me_

_/thats the way our life should be_

_/I don't know how to live without your love_

_/I was born to make you happy_

Everyone applauded when the last note was played. A faster and upbeat song started to play.

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_She pushed me in the pool_

_At our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems_

_She's the one I'm after_

'Care to dance?' Aaron asked Dana and Tori. They shrugged and followed him onto the dance floor.

'What was our parents first wedding like?' Tori asked.

'Oh I don't remember. I was probably about four when they got married. You could always ask your grandma though. She'll tell you about it in much detail. Especially what happened _after_ the reception.' Dana looked confused.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

'Your parents after party…alone.' He clarified and laughed at Dana and Tori's mortified faces.

'Bad image?'

'You can say that again.' Tori mumbled.

_She can't keep a secret_

_For more than an hour_

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

_And the more she ignores me_

_The more I adore her_

_What can I do?_

_I'd do anything for her_

'Bad image?' he said again.

'Haha, your funny. Comedy Central just might have a spot for a wanna be comedian.' Dana said dead panned. He frowned, and then smiled. They looked at Rory and Tristan. Tristan was trying to teach her to dance to the faster tempo music.

'Ya know, Dana, I would figure you to be the best one to teach your mom…not your dad.' Aaron said pointedly.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

'So? It's funny to see my dad trying to teach her to dance, because everyone in this room knows that she'll never catch on.'

'That's true. So if someone who can't dance, has two left feet, then if someone who can dance, do they have two right feet?' Aaron asked pondering his own question.

'Uhh…' Dana started leaving her mouth open.

The way she sees it's me

_On her caller ID_

_She won't pick up the phone_

_She'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet_

_Cause every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringin' in my head_

_Still ringin' in my head_

'Better shut your mouth, wouldn't want any flies to go in.' Tori said smiling. Dana shut her mouth and gave her a look.

'So show us some moves girl!' Aaron said. Dana shied away.

'Oh come on! You've danced in front of hundreds of people before!' Tori accused.

'But everyone here knows me.'

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_Knows just what to say_

_So my whole day is ruined_

'So?' Aaron asked. She frowned and backed up a little, then adjusted her skirt listened for a moment before she allowed herself to got free and dance.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

Everyone had stopped what he or she was doing to watch Dana professionally dance her heart out. She was oblivious to everyone staring at her as she focused on doing her own altered version of the Charlestown.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

The music ended and everyone clapped. Dana looked around and blushed bowing her head and laughing in embarrassment.

'Uhh, thank you.' Dana said quietly and lifted a water glass off the table and taking a sip out of it. Everyone returned to their own business as Rory and Tristan walked over to her.

'Anywhere to show your talent, huh?' Rory asked.

'Aaron asked me to dance.' She said shrugging.

'You did well.' Tristan said smiling.

'I don't go to three classes a week to do _well_.' She said sarcastically.

'Fine, you did fabulous.'

'Sounds a bit better.' She said nodding her head. They nodded and went back to their tables for dessert. The party lasted a little bit longer with not one person having a bad time.

E

N

D

So I know this chapter kinda sucks, but I started it and I didn't have any other ideas. I have a few but it needs to be a little farther in time to do them. If you gave me suggestions of things to do, I have definitely taken them into account so don't worry, your idea could still happen! I'll start working on the next chapter ASAP! Also, I'm thinking of doing a really long chapter, and then giving this story a rest for about 2 weeks. Work on another story, that I know people want me to update. This is not official, so don't freak out or anything! Thanks and please review, Kiki

**Kylie1403: not to be strange, but your comment was perfect!**

**praisedtomeetyou: it's okay**

**potostfbeyeluvr**

**Fallen Heart: I sent you an email, but here it is. The first ring Rory got was when they were originally married, the second one you find out Tristan bought when they are talking and he tells her that he was going to propose to her when she came home from the hospital (more then 15 years ago). That's why she says that the third ring—the most recent one, is the best one she's gotten. I hope that helped somewhat. :0) and i hope you have a good summer too!**

**Princetongirl**

Smile1 

**sooty7sweep**

**music4mysoul**

**troryforever****: I'll try**

**IloveJMAC****: aww thanks!**

**Gilmoregirl: lol that's funny, and I'm glad you like Secrets (and that's weird that it took you so long to find it)! It's okay that you didn't know I updated because now you do! And about the song, that's awesome! I downloaded it and I'm like, "Hey this would be a good song to use"! lol**

SONGS:

Chapter 40- "Listen To Your Heart" by D.H.T.

This chapter- "Born To Make You Happy" by Britney Spears

"Just The Girl" by The Click Five


	43. Beginning Of Now

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: R/T, L/L, J/P

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Beginning Of Now:_**

The room was bright and well decorated. Rory and Tristan were sitting at a smooth round table with several books on it. A bubbly light brown haired woman entered the room carrying a pad of paper. She set it down on the table.

'You must be Rory and Tristan.' The woman said. They nodded.

'Good, my name is Lisa. Shall we get started?' she asked making a motion to the books and sitting down her self.

'Sure.'

'So for planning weddings, I usually start with approximations.'

'Oh?' Rory asked confused.

'Like how many people you are planning to invite, how many of them you think will actually come, type of wedding, if you want a certain kind of scheme. That sort of thing.'

'We were thinking around 150, I think, and then it would probably be around 135 that come.' Tristan said. Lisa wrote it down on her pad.

'Scheme?'

'Nothing too girly.' Rory said.

'Or sporty.' She added. They talked wedding details for a while after and returned home around 5pm.

TWO MONTHS LATER

They walked through the door after another wedding planning session and heard silence. They looked at each other.

'Girls?' Tristan called but they heard nothing. They walked to Tori's room and looked in. She was sitting on her bed doing homework. Next they went to Dana's room. No Dana.

'Hey Tori, have you seen your sister?' Rory asked.

'She wasn't on the bus home.' Tori said shrugging.

'Okay.' Rory said walking the living room and picking up the phone and dialing Dana's cell phone.

'Hello?'

'Dana, where are you?' Rory asked into the phone.

'I'm at the library.' She said.

'It would have been nice if your would've told someone that.'

'I told Ben.'

'And that would've helped me how?'

'Sorry. I'll be home in about 30 minutes okay?'

'Alright, see you then.' Rory said hanging up the phone.

'Library.' She said to Tristan.

'I'll go start dinner, okay?' he said. She smiled and nodded. Rory walked into Tori's room.

'So…Victoria, how is the sixth grade treating you?' Rory asked sitting on her bed.

'Uhh, it's really no different then fifth.'

'Oh come on!'

'I had Gym today. That didn't go so well.' Tori frowned.

'Well my dear, I hated gym too.'

''It sucks! I mean if I wanted to play soccer, I would've signed up for soccer, not Gym!'

'Well what kind of sports do they have for the winter?'

'Dance, Basketball, Volleyball, Swimming, Squash, Diving, and Cross Country.'

'Running in the winter?' she asked.

'They're crazy.' Tori said.

'Well, you only have like a month left of gym, and then you can sign up for a sport.'

'Like?'

'Uhh, well Dana could help you with dance, your dad could help you with basketball, swimming, and running, and I can help you with…uhh sitting and watching.' Rory said nodding.

'What about Diving? That doesn't seem to intense.'

'True. Well you still have awhile, unlike me and wedding plans.'

'How's that going?'

'We're finishing and booking minor details. We're going back on Monday.'

'Can I ask you something?' Tori asked getting quiet.

'Anything.'

'Could I maybe be a part of your wedding?' she asked softly.

'Like being a bride's maid or something?'

'Yea.'

'Of course. You and your sister, will be right there with me.' Tori smiled and hugged her mom.

'Well I'll let you get some more work done.' Rory said standing up. Tori smiled and watched her mom leave before returning to her math problems.

'I don't want a big wedding.' Rory said walking up next to Tristan. He turned off the stove and turned to her.

'Why?'

'Because our last one was huge, and I want this one to be small and intimate. I felt lost the first time.' Tristan looked at her and then rubbed her cheek.

'I always thought you wanted it to be big.' He said. She shook her head.

'Of course we can have a small wedding.' He said smiling. She smiled too and kissed him softly.

'Thank you.' She said.

'Your welcome.' He said laughing.

'Mmm, that smells really good.' She said smelling the sauce.

'I try.' He stirred the sauce again and turned off that burner as well. Rory strained the pasta and put it into a bowl.

'Mom, dad, I'm home.' Dana said walking into the kitchen.

'Is dinner ready? I'm starving.' She said sitting down waiting for dinner.

'Go get your sister, and then we'll have dinner.' Dana got up and went to Tori's room. The two came back and sat down at the set table. They ate their dinner without much talking. Rory pushed her chair back as she was the last one to finish and also have eaten the most.

'That was yummy!' Rory said approving. The girls nodded in agreement.

'Glad you liked it.'

'I liked it! How about you? Did you like it?' Rory said looking and talking to her stomach. The other three looked at her like she had three heads.

'Mom, what are you doing?'

'My stomach has feelings too!' Rory defended.

'What?'

'I wanted to see if my stomach liked the dinner as much as I did. I mean it _does_ have to digest it and everything.' There was dead silence.

'So how about some ice cream?' Rory said.

'Rory, you just ate three portions of pasta! How are you still hungry?'

'That was rhetorical, I know it was.' Rory said standing up and taking $10 from her purse.

'Ready to go?' she asked. They didn't move.

'How about a quick game of surfing?' Tristan said referring to a video game. The girls got excited and ran to the living room to set up the PS2.

'They like you better.' Rory said frowning.

'No, they don't, but I don't blame them for not wanting to get ice cream.'

'They like your idea's better.'

'Rory, are you seriously still hungry?'

'Yes.' She said nodding. Tristan's eyes went wide. He went over to her.

'I'm not sure that's possible because I know what you ate for lunch since I was with you, and you practically ordered two dinners and an appetizer and ate it all.'

'What, I'm hungry.' She said shrugging.

'Tell your stomach to crave less.'

'Are you saying I eat too much? You're calling me fat!' Rory said frowning.

'No, I'm not you just—you're eating a lot, and while you normally eat a lot, it's like your eating for more then two people.'

'Your calling me fat.' She accused.

'Ror—'

'No!' she huffed and walked away. Tristan rolled her eyes and went to join Dana and Tori who had a controller for him set up. He first went against Dana. Winner would go against Tori and so on. Rory walked into her room and plopped onto the bed. She picked up the phone.

'Hello?' a woman answered.

'He called me fat.' Rory said into the phone.

'Rory?'

'Hi.'

'Why would Tristan call you fat?'

'You've known him longer, Paris. You tell me.'

'You probably took it the wrong way.'

'He said I was eating a lot, and then said I was eating for more then two people.'

'Well you do eat a lot.' Paris said.

'Paris!'

'Okay, well what did you eat today?'

'Uhh for breakfast, I had four pop tarts, then for lunch I had a sandwich, French fries, half of a hamburger, and nacho's. Then for dinner, I had three helpings of spaghetti, and I'm hungry.'

'Jeez, Rory! I would call you fat today if I were Tristan!'

'Hey!'

'Relax, go talk to him. He probably didn't mean it like that.'

'Okay.' Rory frowned and hung up the phone. She rolled off the bed making her way to the others.

'Tristan, can I talk to you?' Rory asked appearing. He nodded and handed Dana his controller. He walked to her and she walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind Tristan.

'The bathroom?' he asked.

'I like this bathroom.'

'Okay, go ahead.'

'I think I took what you said the wrong way.' She said.

'So do I. Rory you're not fat in the least bit, and I hope you know that. Your thin.'

'So now I'm anorexic?' she asked getting mad again.

'Rory slow down! I don't know where you're coming up with this stuff! You're the perfect size, okay?' she waited for him to continue.

'All I meant, was that you're just eating a lot lately.'

'So? It's a phase. I've been through it before, the girls have, I'm sure you have.'

'Okay.' He said putting his hands up. She nodded feeling content.

'So how's Paris?' Tristan asked.

'How? What?' Rory asked surprised.

'That's who you called right?'

'Yea, but how did you know that?'

'Psychic. Now come on, you get to play winner.' Tristan said leading her out to the girls.

'Why, so then I can be the loser?'

'No, so you can improve your skills of faux surfing.'

'That makes me feel _so_ much better,' Rory said sarcastically.

'It's just a game, now go!' he said moving her more.

E

N

D

Don't get any ideas yet! lol. So I'm going to do I think about two more chapters and then take a break for a couple of weeks. I'm thinking about working on "From War To Family" but that could change, but I won't be starting a new story, it'll be a shelved one. Thanks for the reviews! (I'll do personal reviews again next chapter since my Internet isn't working to well right now. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks, Kiki.


	44. Reoccuring Three

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: R/T, L/L, J/P

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Reoccurring Three:_**

'_**Emma, come here!'**_

'_**Why? So you can pretend I'm some piece of trash?' Emma said aggravated.**_

''_**It's not like that.' Bryan said quietly.**_

'**_Where have I heard _that_ line before? I trusted you with my heart, my kid, my life and you go out not giving a care in the world. Well guess what, I'm not about to stick around to get another bite in my ass.' Emma said slamming the door behind her. _The screen fades to black and another scene, outdoors, comes up. _Emma_ is walking on a path with her coat wrapped tightly around her. You see a different man run up to her.**

'_**Emma!' she turns around.**_

'_**Hey.' She said quietly.**_

'_**So uh Bryan told me what happened.'**_

'_**Did he?' she asked bitterly.**_

'_**His sister died on Tuesday.'**_

'_**Come on! Pete, don't joke about something like that!'**_

'_**I'm serious. That's where he was on Wednesday.'**_

'_**Then why didn't he just tell me that?' she asked doubtfully.**_

'_**He told you he had a brother.'**_

'_**But he does, I've even met him.'**_

'_**But he never told you about his sister.'**_

'God! Look at me!' Rory complained throwing a gumdrop at the screen.

'What? The other guy was totally bad for this scene, but you did it fine!' Tori pointed out.

'Yea mom, I mean that guy was trying to help the other guy get back in your pants by lying to you. That scene couldn't have been much better.'

'Anyone home?' Tristan called having just gotten back from work about two weeks after the eating incident.

'In here!' Dana called. Tristan looked at the screen.

'I thought you vowed never to watch this movie.' Tristan said sitting down on the sofa.

'I have my weak moments.' Rory said smiling. Tristan handed her a paper bag and took the box of gumdrops out of her hands.

'Hey!'

'I brought you, your junk food.' Tristan said eating a gumdrop himself. Rory looked inside the bag and found crackers, Coke, and baked chips.

'What kind of food is this?'

'Yea? Are you trying to poison mom?'

'No, she said she wasn't feeling well this morning, so I brought her some food home.'

'I feel fine now.' She said attempting to grab the box back from Tristan.

'Uh uh, your food, is right there.' He said pointing to the bag.

'Keep the candy away from your mother.' He said standing up.

'Aww, but now you sound like Luke!' Rory complained.

'Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes.' Tristan said walking into the kitchen. Rory took a box Dots and started to eat them triumphantly.

'Ya know, if dad was right about you not feeling well, maybe you shouldn't eat junk. I mean no one wants to clean up puke.' Dana said. Rory frowned and put the dots down before reluctantly opening the crackers and eating them instead.

'So you're still feeling sick?' Dana asked. Rory glared at her and bit a cracker. Dinner was uneventful, as well as the rest of the night. The next day was Saturday, and they were hoping to go on a family trip to a museum or something. It was 7:00 am when the first person was up. Tristan woke up and took a shower and then climbed back into bed. It was something he normally did, and never got out of the habit. Rory awoke a few minutes after he had gotten back into bed having smelled his strong aftershave. She sat up clutching her stomach. Another sniff sent her running to the bathroom. Tristan heard her throwing up and bolted to the bathroom.

'Rory, are you okay?' She was about to answer when more puke came up. He rubbed her back as she continued. A few minutes later, Rory groaned and came away flushing the toilet. She sat against Tristan leaning her head on his chest.

'Are you okay?'

'I'm better.' She said frowning.

'Think you can make it back to the bed so you can lie down?' she shrugged and allowed him to help her up. She leaned on him and he carefully helped her back into the bed. He covered her up and kissed her forehead.

'I guess I'll have to get used to that aftershave.'

'You don't like the smell?'

'No, I like it a lot, it's just really strong.' Tristan looked at her confused but shrugged it off.

'Get some sleep okay?' she nodded and he walked out of the room since he heard one of the girls awake. Dana was coming out of her bathroom with a brush in her hand and in only a bra and underwear.

'Woah, sorry.' Tristan said turning around. Dana blushed and put on a large t-shirt, which she had in her hand.

'You can turn around now.' She informed him. He saw her with clothes on.

'Sorry about that, and what are you doing up so early?'

'It's okay, and I woke up. Is mom okay?' she asked concerned.

'Yea, she threw up, so I made her go back to sleep.' Dana cringed.

'Yuck.'

'That's what she thought, although she is the doctor.'

'That's true. So can I go get some breakfast since I'm up?' Dana asked.

'Sure go ahead, would you like me to make you something?'

'Sure!' Dana said smiling and followed Tristan downstairs. She sat down on a counter stool.

'So I heard we were going to do something fun today.' Dana said watching as her dad started to make pancakes.

'Chocolate chips?'

'You know it.' Dana said nodding happily.

'Well, your mom and I were thinking of maybe going to an amusement park, but I don't know anymore since she's got a stomach thing.' Dana nodded disappointed.

'She could stay here.' Dana said.

'We'll see when she gets up.'

'Okay. So when do you get those paper-y things?'

'Well you see that's complicated since many things are made out of paper. I mean, there's paper towels, toilet paper, books, paper, loose leaf, money, envelope's—'

'I meant you and mom's papers.' He raised his eyebrows.

'Again, we have many paper's. Bills, certificate's, documents, receipts, Am I getting warm?'

'Those things you have to get when you get married.' Dana said moving her hands.

'A marriage license?' He asked.

'Yea! One of those!' Tristan laughed.

'Yea, your mom and I have an appointment for Wednesday.'

'Are you excited? I mean you only have like a month before you guys are legally married…again.'

'Yea I'm excited. Almost everyone's coming, which is really nice.' He said flipping a pancake and then putting one on a plate and it putting it in front of Dana. She poured syrup on it and started to eat. He pulled up a stool and sat across from her.

'That's good.'

'Coffee. Now.' Rory grumbled walking in. She plopped down the stool in front of her.

'Coffee.' She grumbled again.

'It won't get there by itself.' She said making a waving motion with her hand.

'How are you feeling? he asked.

'Like I need coffee.' She said smiling. He rolled his eyes and placed a cup in front of her.

'But she's sick!' Dana said.

'Coffee doesn't touch her. I've been there, and I lost the argument and was even proven wrong.' Tristan said hesitantly. Dana laughed.

'Figures.' They watched Rory practically pour the scalding drink down her throat.

'MOM! DAD!' they heard Tori let out a blood curling scream. Tristan ran to her bedroom and saw her standing there frozen.

'What's wrong?' she pointed to the wall. He looked confused and walked into her room. There was a spider that couldn't have been more then 3 millimeters big on the wall. He let his breath out.

'It's a spider.' He said dead panned.

'I….know….' she said staring at it. The spider moved a centimeter and Tori screamed and ran out of the room. Tristan couldn't help but laugh.

'Go downstairs. There's some breakfast, I'll take care of it.' Tristan said smiling. She nodded stiffly and ran down the stairs. As if the spider would be able to do anything to her anyways. A few minutes later Tristan came down the stairs.

'Spider.' Dana started to laugh and had to drink some orange juice so she wouldn't choke on her pancake. Tori hit Dana.

'Shut up, it's not funny!' Tori mumbled. Rory smiled.

'You're more than a million times its size. Something tells me that it should be more scared of you then you of it.' Rory said.

'They're creepy.' She shrugged.

'Oh yea, mom are we still going to the amusement park?' Dana asked.

'Why wouldn't we?' Rory asked wide-eyed.

'You're sick.'

'I'm feeling a lot better now.' Rory said.

'But you'll want to go on the ride's, and if you throw up, you wont be to happy.' Tristan said.

'I'll go on the kiddy rides since Tori doesn't like roller coaster's and stuff.'

'Are you okay with that?' he asked the girls. They nodded eagerly.

'Okay, it's park time. Go get dressed.' He said sending the girls off the change. Rory drank the last of her coffee and stood up. Tristan pulled her back.

'Mary—'

'Tristan, I promise, I'm fine.' she said comfortingly.

'I know, you said that already, I just want to make sure you really are. So?'

'Well I'm still nauseas, but I'll be fine. I'll just stay away from the twirl-n-whirl thing every kind of park has.'

'The spinning teacups.'

'Sometimes they're bears, and I've even seen them with strawberries.'

'Same thing.' He said as they walked up to their room and got changed.

10:00 PM THAT NIGHT

'Wow.' Dana said sitting down.

'My legs are killing me.' Tori complained.

'I think I need a bathroom.' Rory said thinking and then walking away. Tristan watched her go and sat down next to Dana.

'Did you guys have fun?'

'Oh my god, _so_ much fun!' Tori said excitedly.

'You're 12, you don't know what fun is.' Dana said. Tori frowned and hit Dana…again.

'Hey! God Tori, that hurt!' Dana said rubbing her arm.

'No fighting.' Tristan said.

'She started it!' they both said.

'Did not!'

'Did too!'

'Did not!

'Did too!''

'Did—''

'Did you guys see the movie where the parents lock their kids up because they were fighting?' Tristan asked interrupting their did not—did too sparring.

'No.' Dana said.

'Yea, it's a classic, so be classy and stop.' Tristan said rubbing his head.

'Yes, sir.' Tori said and leaned back into the sofa cushions.

'Do we have any of those crackers left?' Rory asked reappearing.

'What crackers?'

'The one's you made me eat last night.'

'Uhh check the box.'

'I umm, I ate them all.' Rory said looking down. Tristan stared at her.

'What?'

'Nothing, uhh do you need more?' he asked. She nodded and he stood up.

'Okay, I'll go get you some more. Anything else?'

'Uhh and a pizza with green peppers, and onions.' Rory said. He nodded and looked at the girls.

'hot chocolate.' Tori said.

'No sugar added.' Dana added.

'Eww gross!' Tori objected.

'I'll get both, Dana you want anything?'

'Umm Pringles.' She said. He nodded and left.

'Isn't it 10?' Dana noticed.

'Yea, but I asked him to get me something, so he should go.'

'Whatever.' Dana said standing up.

'Where ya going?' Rory asked.

'Bed. Night.'

'Night sweetie.' Rory said, and hugged Tori who also went upstairs. Rory sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. She watched for a while until she got a sudden bout of nausea, but nothing was going to come up. She lifted her shirt up.

'Okay here's the deal: _YOU_ are _MY_ stomach, and this behavior is not at all acceptable so I'm going to give you a few options. One is that you stop what you're trying to pull…right now. Another one is if you don't, I wont feed you. No…wait! I was kidding; of course I'll eat, you just need to be kind to me! I even ate Tristan's food for you so BE HAPPY! Oh and if you make me throw up again, I might just have to hit you, because well who likes to throw up? Not me, I can tell you that much.' She didn't hear the front door open.

'Rory?' She looked up and saw Tristan looking at her speculatively.

'Hey, where's my pizza?' He handed it to her and she started to eat it. He put the other bag on the floor and handed her the coffee he picked up. Her eyes lit up.

'For me?' she asked.

'No, It's mine, I'm just taunting you with it.' He said sarcastically when she took it. She stuck out her tongue.

'So are you happy now?' he asked.

'Pizza…yummy.' She said licking her lips.

'So do you want me to stay up until you go to bed incase you throw up from your pizza?'

'I actually don't have a stomach ache anymore.' Rory said thinking about it.

'All gone?'

'Yup.' She said smiling.

'Good.' He said happily. Rory ate one last bite and put the box aside.

'I had fun today, did you?'

'Oh yea.' Tristan said.

'What was the worst ride Dana took you on?'

'Umm probably the Scrambler, because the attendant didn't tell us until it was too late that the lighter person should be on the inside.'

'My baby got squished?'

'Unfortunately. She wasn't too happy with me, but she got over it when I suggested we go on the new roller coaster.'

'I bet your were her best friend, then.'

'She sure made me feel like it.' He said happily smiling.

'The girls aren't giving you a rough time?'

'No, should they be?'

'No, of course not, I just, when I first mentioned you over the summer, Dana kind of flipped out.'

'Oh.'

'It's okay, she's okay now.'

'And Tori?'

'Tori's still a little young to understand, but she always wondered about you, I mean they both did, but _everyone_ would tell her how much she looked like you, and she got sick and tired of it.'

'Mhmm.'

'Come on fiancé. Let's go to sleep.' Rory said standing up.

'That sounds so…cool.' He smiled standing up and walking with her to sleep. They fell into a peaceful slumber, as the moon shifted and the non-existent sun moved.

E

N

D

No, she won't kill them. lol. So about me putting this story aside, that probably won't happen, so don't worry. :0) Umm and about the review response…I'll get to that in a few chapters…. I really hope! I'm aiming for 50 chapters here, I'm not sure if I'll go over or stay under but right now, it looks like it could be just over 50 but we'll see what happens. All I know is this story is coming to an end so if you feel like you _need_ something to happen, now would be the time to say something. :0) Thanks and please review, Kiki


	45. The Long Run

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: R/T, L/L, J/P

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_The Long Run:_**

'I'm sorry, but there seems to be a problem.' The old man said.

'But sir, we're getting married in less then a month, we need to get a marriage license.' Rory said.

'It says here you two are married.'

'Yes, wait, we were married but we got a divorce a while back.' Tristan said.

'I'm sorry, but it seems like your divorce was not filed. You might want to check back with your lawyer.' He said before he closed a folder and pushed his chair back.

'Rory, I thought—'

'I did. Thank you.' Rory said as they two walked out of the office. Their next stop was Mr. Joseph Dobkins office. They opened the glass door and headed the waiting room.

'Can I help you?' a receptionist asked.

'Uhh yea, We're here to see Mr. Dobkins, is he in today?'

'Yes, do you have an appointment?'

'No, but it's really important.' The woman nodded and told them to head back to his office. Tristan knocked.

'Come on in.' the voice called. They stepped inside the familiar office and sat down. The man looked up and immediately stood up.

'Now here's a couple I never thought I'd see again.' The man said sitting down in the chair in front of the sofa, which Rory and Tristan occupied.

'We want to get remarried.' Rory said.

'That's great!'

'Yea it is, but there's a problem.' Tristan said.

'A problem?'

'Yea, you see we just went to get a marriage license and apparently our divorce was never filed.'

'Huh, I see.' He said and stood up. He searched a file cabinet and pulled out a file and then returned to his seat. He flipped through it and frowned. He handed them the whole file.

'Take a look.' They looked at it. Their eyes widened at the paper.

'I don't understand.' Rory said confused.

'Your divorce paper's were never completely submitted. I received the whole document and then returned it to you so that you could complete it in the correct way. You had taken them home and then brought them back. Mrs. Dugrey, if I remember correctly, you didn't wait for me to review them to make sure you filled them out correctly. They can be tricky sometimes.'

'But I talked to you on the phone over a year after this.' She said missing the fact that he just called her Dugrey.

'I had called you at work, you seemed overwhelmed so I kept the call short. You seemed to have other things on your mind and seemed to have completely missed the point of the phone call. I maybe should have called back, but you might have thought I was checking up on your divorce when really I was checking to see how well you made up with your husband. I'm glad you did.' He said pointing.

'So we've been married for about 17 years and we had no idea?' Tristan asked.

'That is correct, Mr. Dugrey.' Rory and Tristan looked at each other.

'But—' Rory started but then stopped. She didn't know what to say…neither did Tristan so he stuck with simple.

'Thank you, Mr. Dobkins.' He nodded and watched them leave. When the door such he sat at his desk and laughed.

'There's something you don't see everyday.' He said and continued with his work.

'Wow.' Rory said in a slight daze.

'Yea.' Tristan said also in a daze.

'So umm we're still married.' Rory said laughing slightly.

'Guess so.' Tristan said.

'I thought you said you took care of it.'

'I did, but I didn't want to look them anymore. You thought I'd stick around for him to check for any mistake's?'

'I don't know, Rory.' Tristan said confused out of his mind.

'So where do we go now?' Rory asked after a moment.

'Wedding planner.'

'What? Why?'

'Tell her that we're not having the wedding, and to thank her for her time and effort.'

'No, I'm not going to do that. I put to much work into the wedding to put it to waste.'

'Okay…'

'My grandparents had their vows renewed, why don't we?' Rory asked.

'We could.' Tristan said nodding.

'Come on, I have to get back to work.' Rory said. Tristan nodded and dropped her off at work before going off to his own.

'Gilmore, curtain five!' someone yelled as soon as she appeared wearing her scrubs. She jogged to the curtain and saw a young boy sitting there with a large gash on his knee. He was crying. Rory cringed and advanced towards the boy placing a cloth over it and pressing against it.

'This will hopefully stop the bleeding.' Rory said but found her self actually getting queasy.

'So can you tell me what happened?' she asked. He was running in a store and collided with a metal shelf.' The dad said simply. Rory frowned.

'Does this hurt?' Rory asked the boy. He shook his head. Most of the bleeding had stopped. Rory looked at it.

'The gash isn't big, but it's deep. I'm going to have someone put in some stitches and then clean you up.' Rory said having the boy still hold the cloth against his knee. She ran out the area.

'Robertson, I need stitches in curtain five.' Rory said before she ran to the bathroom and threw up. She felt the contents of her stomach rising as everything in her came out.

'Is everything okay in here?' a woman asked. She had been walking by when she heard vomiting.

'Yea.' Rory said weakly. The woman opened the bathroom door. Rory recognized her as a woman named Kelly. She was one of the nicer woman doctors at the hospital. She kneeled on the floor in front of Rory.

'Rory, are you okay?'

'Yea, I just have a stomach bug, which I thought was gone but obviously not.' she said wiping her mouth.

'How about you go home.' Kelly said.

'I already took off yesterday.'

'You're obviously sick, and plus, you need to have all the energy you can if you're going to continue to plan this wedding of yours.'

'Wait, how did you—'

'There's a giant rock on your left ring finger.'

'Oh.' Rory said quietly.

'So now I get to play doctor—'

'You can come if you want.' Rory said interrupting her.

'What?'

'To my wedding. You're a really nice person and dare I say it, my friend. I'd like it if you would come.'

'Sure.' Kelly said smiling.

'So how long has this stomach thing been going on?' Kelly asked.

'Like a week.' Rory said thinking.

'Any other symptoms?'

'Well I kind of got mad for no reason once…or twice…or a few times.'

'Anything else?'

'I'm eating a lot. My boy…fiancé….no….I guess husband says I'm eating for more then two people.'

'But you're really fit looking.'

'I don't know.'

'So I thought you weren't married.'

'Oh well I kind of am, this wedding is really a vow renewal.' Kelly nodded understandingly but still slightly confused.

'So what's your diagnosis doctor?' Rory asked.

'Sounds like something you can diagnose yourself, now go home and rest.' Kelly said standing up. Rory stood up too.

'Feel better.' Kelly said smiling.

'Thanks.' She said as she watched Kelly leave. 20 minutes later she walked through her front door, right in time to see her daughter's get off the bus. They ran to her.

'Mom, what are you doing home?' Dana asked.

'I got sick at work.' She said.

'You _still_ have a stomach virus?'

'Yup.'

'Gah, stay away from me then! I have a field trip I'm going on in two days and I don't need to get sick!' Tori said backing away. Rory smiled, but it faded.

'So I need to talk to your dad first, but we're probably going to have a serious talk with both of you after dinner tonight. You'll both be around, right?'

'Yea.' Tori said.

'I'll be here too.' Dana added.

'Good.' Rory said walking to her room to lie down. The girls looked at each other confused before going their separate ways to get a jump on their homework. Tristan and Rory didn't talk much until right after dinner.

'Look, I told the girls we'd talk to them right after dinner. I think we should just tell them everything we know.' Rory said nervously. He nodded.

'Okay, let's go.' He said and walked with her to where the girls were sitting on the couch.

'So umm your mom and I went to get our marriage license today, and something very peculiar happened.'

'Did you at least get it?' Tori asked.

'No.' Rory said and then continued.

'They wouldn't give it to us, because apparently your dumb mom never completed the forms correctly so they weren't legalized.'

'So you're both still married?' Dana asked. They both nodded. Dana laughed.

'Do you two realize how weird that is? I mean you're lives since your divorce was a pretty much all fake.'

'Why do you say that?' Tristan asked.

'Just think about it. If you two would've actually been divorced then this whole 15-year absence thing would totally different. I mean neither me nor Tori were born out of wedlock then.'

'You're right.' Rory said thinking about it and then turned to Tristan.

'I messed up, I'm sorry.' Rory said looking down. Tori was quiet.

'So does that mean you're not going to have a wedding?' she asked.

'No, it means that the wedding has turned into a vow renewal. We're going to keep everything the way it is, I'm just going to have to get my dress slightly changed, and you're dresses slightly altered too. But we'll still have the party and service, but it'll be a little different then a wedding.' Rory said.

'That must really be weird for you two.' Dana said.

'A little.'

'What?' Rory asked.

'I said it's a little weird, I mean we've been married for about 17 years when we thought we were married for only two.'

'Are you _upset _about this news?' Rory asked.

'Of course not, it's just slightly strange.'

'Well I'm sorry, but I find it kind of nice.'

'What's wrong with you? I'm happy too, Rory!'

'Well try and be a little less enthusiastic, okay?' Rory said getting up and walking away. Tristan watched her walk away.

'Did I do anything?' he asked Tori and Dana.

'Not in my book.' Dana said cringing.

'Yea, same. She was sick today. She left work early today because she got sick again.'

'Again?' he asked surprised. They nodded.

'She was fine on Monday and most of Sunday, and yesterday she was fine.' they shrugged.

'Okay, well I'm going to see what I did.' Tristan said standing up and looking for Rory. He found her in, surprise, the bathroom throwing up.

'Rory.' He said sympathetically and rubbed her back. She no longer felt like anything was left inside her when she pulled away and pushed Tristan away.

'Rory, what did I do?'

'You don't want to be married to me, which I'm sorry is slightly bad since we were going to get married in less then a month anyways.' She said pissed off.

'Are you kidding? I love you more then anything, and I'm thrilled, surprised, but thrilled that we're actually still married. I mean it's still slightly hard for me to grasp, but I'm thrilled. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry for getting you mad.' She smiled and hugged him.

'It's okay, I forgive you.' She said smiling and leaving. She took out the leftover cold pizza and started to eat it. Tristan remained on the floor. He was confused out of his mind.

'Uhh dad?' he looked up to see Tori at the door.

'Yea?'

'I need to umm—' she said pointing. He nodded and left the bathroom. Later that night, he climbed into bed. Rory was sitting up reading. The girls had gone to sleep about an hour before.

'Rory, can I talk to you?' she put down her book and gave him her attention.

'Yes?'

'What happened at work today?'

'Oh well I had a patient with a nice cut on his knee and I got queasy from the blood, threw up, invited a doctor to our renewal thing, and was sent home by said doctor.' She said in one breath.

'I see.' He said processing the information.

'I was an ass to you today, I'm sorry.' She apologized.

'Forgiven, you're just…dare I say it, different.' She tilted her head.

'I mean I still you love you and everything, you just don't seem like your self.

'So you've noticed too?' she asked. He nodded.

'My mom said that a few days ago, and restated it today. By the way, she's glad we're still married.'

'Good to know, and did this doctor say anything to you? I mean I would hope she would try and figure it out and such.'

'Yea, but it wasn't anything. I'll give it another few days, see how I am.' He nodded and moved down on the bed. She joined him.

'If I spaz out, I'm sorry.' She said quietly.

'got it.' He said smiling. He kissed her hard on the lips before he pulled back and brought her close to him.

'Goodnight Rory.'

'Night Tristan.' Rory soon fell asleep.

'_**Hello?'**_

'_**Rory, this is Joseph Dobkins, how are you?'**_

'_**I'm good, and yourself.' She said into the phone moving a pile of papers on her desk.**_

'_**Great, thanks. So I just wanted to check up and make sure everything is going well.'**_

'_**Yea I'm doing great.'**_

'_**That's good, I'm glad you're happy again, it's important to me when couples—'**_

'_**Oh I'm sorry can you hang on a sec?' Rory said dropping a pile of papers.**_

'_**Sure.' She put down the phone and picked up the papers from the floor and then pressed send on her computer. Your message has been sent appeared.**_

'_**I'm back.'**_

'_**Well I was just making sure you were doing well and I'm glad everything worked out.'**_

'_**Me too.' She said not paying a ton of attention to the phone.**_

'_**Well have nice day, and I hope you don't mind me calling.'**_

'Yes, Mr. Dobkins…I really appreciate it.' Rory said and hung up the phone and continued with her work.

E

N

D

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Mrs Boyscout, is really the one who you should thank for this chapter. She came up with the idea! So anyways, this is chapter 45 and I think I can do the rest of the story in only a few more chapters. I wasn't sure how you get a marriage license so I'm sorry about that, and I tried to do the whole thing about not being divorced, did I do a good job? I hope I did! Thank you EVERYONE! Please review, Kiki.

Mrs Boyscout- I need to thank you so much for your idea. As you can see, I obviously used it. Actually when I read it I was like, "Hey, I have to use this! This is great!". And since I have a lot of surprises in my story, I thought it would be good to keep to that. Thanks so much, you rock!


	46. I Missed That, WHAT?

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: R/T, L/L, J/P

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_I Missed That…What?:_**

'I just threw up.' Rory said frowning. She was in her pajama's still. Tristan looked up from his newspaper and quickly stood up.

'Baby, come here.' he said hugging her.

'There's that aftershave again.' Rory mumbled.

'I think you should see a doctor.'

'I _am_ a doctor!'

'I know, maybe call Paris? I mean she's been doing this a lot longer then you have.' Rory nodded and picked up the phone.

'Hello?'

'hey Jess, is Paris there?'

'Yea, she's right here.' Rory heard the phone being transfered from one person to another.

'Hello?'

'Hey Paris!'

'Hey what's up?'

'Nothing. I'm going to describe something to you. Can you tell me what it might be?'

'I could try.'

'Okay, well I have nausea, I'm moody, hungry, currently choking on Tristan's aftershave scent, and did I mention I'm throwing up but normal foods don't seem to be a problem?'

'Well, I could make a guess but I don't want to tell you the wrong thing.' Paris said uneasily.

'Come on!' Rory begged.

'Go to your actual doctor. Get some tests done, and plus they know your medical history.'

'Okay.' Rory mumbled.

'So, I'll see you all soon?' Paris asked changing the subject.

'Yea.'

'Okay, bye.'

'Bye.' As soon as Rory hung up, Paris did too.

'Rory pregnant!' Paris called. Jess appeared.

'I missed that…what?'

'She's pregnant.'

'What did she say?' Paris gave him a strange look.

'How was she reacting?' Jess clarified

'She doesn't know.'

'What?'

'She wanted to know what was wrong with her and she gave me classic symptoms of pregnancy. How she didn't diagnose herself is beyond me, but she's 99.9 percent pregnant.'

'And what about that 0.1 percent?'

'She's faking it.' Jess gave her a doubtful look, and Paris returned with a pointed look.

'Well?' Tristan asked when Rory hung up.

She said she could tell me what she things it could be, but she doesn't want to tell me the wrong thing. She says should go to a doctor.'

'Okay well maybe this is easy to diagnose.' Tristan said helplessly.

'One of the doctors that I talked to said I should be able to, but nothing is matching the symptoms.' She complained spooning some Cool Whip into her mouth straight from the container.

'Okay well you're throwing up, moody, nauseas, and craving weird food.'

'I am _not_ craving food!' she said sticking another spoonful of the white fluffy food into her mouth.

'Really?' he asked raising his eyebrows. She lowered the spoon guiltily. Tristan took a deep breath.

'Rory, maybe you're pregnant.' He said quietly so the girls wouldn't hear.

'I'm not! I mean I can't be.'

'Unless you've hit menopause in the last month then I don't think so.'

'I didn't mean it wasn't possible for me too.'

'So?'

'I'm going to make an appointment tomorrow.' Rory said softly. Tristan frowned and hugged Rory.

'Hey, whatever it is, we'll make it through together, okay?' she nodded and buried her head in his chest.

'I'm scared.' She admitted.

'Oh Rory, everything will be okay.' She pulled away to show that there were tears in her eyes.

'What if I am pregnant?' she said quietly.

'Well we don't have to worry about you getting pregnant on our semi-honeymoon.' He said smiling.

'So you'd be okay with it, if I was pregnant?' she asked.

'Of course, I love you Rory. You know that.' She nodded and allowed him to bring her to him once more. He whispered comforting words into her ear.

'I'm gonna go take a shower.' Rory said and left. Tristan sighed and picked up the phone.

'Hello?'

'She's pregnant isn't she?' Tristan said into the phone.

'Tristan? Is that you?'

'Paris!' he said sternly.

'Classic.' She finally. She heard him exhale deeply on the other end.

'Hey are you okay?'

'I don't know, I mean I told Rory I'd be okay if she was but I mean—wow. This is huge, I mean I haven't felt this way since…uh…'

'Since she told you about Dana?' Paris supplied.

'Yea.' He said agreeing.

'Well nothing's for sure yet, I mean no doctor can be sure without a test.'

'Paris, you've been a doctor for like 20 years, don't you think you'd be right?'

'Calm down. Yes, to me is sounds like Class A signs of pregnancy, but the human body is wacky. It could be the flu also.'

'Did Paris Geller-Mariano just use the word "wacky"? I think I might faint.' Tristan said surprised. She ignored him.

'Just…help her out okay? I mean if she is, which is likely, then she might not take it well.'

'I will, and thanks.' He said appreciatively.

Sure.' He hung up the phone.'

the – next – day –

'Hold my hand.' Rory said. Tristan had come to the hospital for her appointment. She was wearing her scrubs as he guided her down the hallway to a room. They sat in the examining room for twenty minutes in dead silence when the doctor came in.

'Good morning. Oh, Rory hi.' One of doctor's said. She gave a slight smile.

'So what can I do for you this morning?' he asked.

'I've been having these symptoms, and I talked to one of my friends who's been a doctor for a long time and she said that I could be pregnant.' Rory told him all of her symptoms and he nodded as he wrote it all down.

'Well Rory, I'll take a test and send you on your way.' He said opening the supply cabinet and taking out a test.

FINSH THIS PART

'Okay we'll call you with the results.' He said.

'Thanks.' Rory said standing up. The doctor nodded and left the room.

'Wanna take the rest of the day off?' Tristan offered. Rory nodded mutely and went to find her advisor. She met him back at the main entrance. She was looking rather pale.

'How about a trip to Stars Hollow.' Tristan suggested. Rory smiled and nodded again. The trip there was quiet. Finally the Gilmore-Danes household came into sight. They walked together to the front door. Lorelai opened the door and looked happily surprised.

'Hey! Come on in. I was just putting Pippi to sleep.' Lorelai said backing up.

'Who's Pippi?' Tristan asked. Rory and Lorelai gasped.

'Come.' Lorelai said making a quiet motion and leading Tristan to the sofa where a Pippi Long stocking doll was lying down under a blanket. Tristan nodded and apologized for asking such an absurd question. Next Lorelai told him it was okay, but he shouldn't be so dumb next time. Finally Rory sat down and waited for her mom to notice that she hadn't said much. As if Lorelai were reading her mind, Lorelai sat down next to her.

'Hey, are you okay?' she asked concerned.

'I might be pregnant.' She said softly. Tristan leaned against the doorframe.

'What?' Lorelai asked confused.

'I've had a lot of symptoms that correspond with pregnancy.'

'Oh my god, you might be pregnant!' Lorelai yelled happily.

'Mom!' She tried to hush Lorelai but it was too late.

'What?' a new voice asked. All three of them looked the see Luke and Aaron standing there frozen.

'Ror are you sure?' Aaron asked advancing towards her.

'I got a test done today. We'll find out today. They didn't seem busy, so probably soon.' Aaron hugged Rory. But jumped back when he felt a vibration. Rory smiled and pulled out her cell phone to show him what was vibrating. She looked at the screen

'It's the hospital.' She said softly.

'Hello?' Rory answered.

'Yes, this is Doctor Price, I was just calling to let your know that you're pregnancy test came out positive.'

'Are you sure?' Rory asked.

'Yes.'

'Thank you.' Rory said hanging up. They all looked at her expectantly. She gave a weak smile and shrugged. Tristan went to her first.

'And that means…?'

'Better start redecorating.'

'As in a nursery?' Tristan clarified. She nodded and he brought her into a tight hug and kissed her head. They all hugged and celebrated, even Rory who was getting used to the idea of having another baby. On the way home Rory and Tristan were thinking of ways to tell Tori and Dana. They decided to make it up as they went and let it come out naturally. Tristan headed to cook dinner but Rory stopped him. She went instead and Tristan watched as she made her way to the kitchen.

'Tori? Dana?' he called. They both mumbled "here". He went to each room and said hello and then allowed them to get back to work. It was suspiciously quiet at dinner. Both Tori and Dana noticed this.

'Okay, is someone gonna give clueless one and clueless two a hint?' Dana asked referring to her and Tori. Rory and Tristan looked at each other.

'Well I guess there's no time like the present.' Tristan said. The girls waited expectantly.

'There are going to be some changes around here.' she said vaguely. Dana was deadpanned.

'Yea, I got that. Anything else you wanna share?'

'We're expecting.' Rory said.

'Expecting….'

'A baby.' Tristan said.

'Expecting.' Dana said nodding her head.

'Or you could have just said pregnant. Just say it.' Dana said getting aggravated.

'Dana what's up?' Tristan asked.

'Nothing, how are you two going to have another baby when mom can't even say she's pregnant?' Dana asked her voice rose. Tristan looked at Rory. They all looked at her.

'You're going to have another sister or a brother.' Rory said calmly.

'Say it. Say you're pregnant.' Dana said her voice was no longer loud but desperate. Rory opened her mouth but didn't say anything. Dana laughed bitterly and threw her napkin on the table.

'Dad?'

'Your mom is pregnant. Dana what do you want?'

'Mom your turn.' She still didn't say anything her eyes wide in confusion.

'_You_ are pathetic.' Dana said pointing at Rory and running to her room.

'I'll go.' Tristan said standing up and going after Dana.

'I'm happy for you.' Tori said smiling. Rory smiled and accepted the hug Tori offered.

'What the hell was that?' Tristan asked shutting the door to Dana's room and standing in front of Dana. Her head was down.

'Look at me.' Tristan said annoyed. She lifted her head up and allowed him to see her tear filled eyes and the first tear and then the next one trickle down her cheek.

'What do you want from me?' she asked desperately. Tristan look shocked. He had never seen Dana cry before. He sat on her bed and made her look at him.

'What's wrong?' he asked softly.

'Mom, she acts as if this is an incurable disease! Yea, it might be a pain in the ass but so what? Life is a pain in the ass.' She paused and fiercely wiped away her tears then kept going.

'She exacerbates something little into something huge! I've had diabetes for 12 fucking years and never _once_ have I complained about it! Did you know that diabetes is incurable? Yea, and mom's not the only to have ever gotten pregnant. A baby is born every three seconds on average and that's not including all the babies that are miscarried or are aborted! She acts if she's got a disease; yea well I have a disease. I have a disease that I'm _stuck_ with for the rest of my life. I never asked for this, you could prevent getting pregnant. It's not fair. She complains, and she whines. I'm the one who stabs my finger 4-5 times a day and then injects insulin into myself. I'm the one with the tiny scars on _every_ finger because of it. She needs to be in the real world…experience what life is like when you don't know what's going to happen the next day.'

'Didn't your mom have cancer?'

'Yea, but you forget things quickly. She has no sign of Cancer left—it's been that way for two and a half years.' Dana said. The tears were slowing down. Finally all she had was wet cheeks and red eyes.

'Are you at least happy for your mom?'

'Yea I am, I'm excited but I mean she cant even say it. I have diabetes and I know that my life will never be normal. I know that any day something could go wrong. I'll eat something bad, accidentally hurt something, and my body will get infected and I might die. I know that if I ever get pregnant there could be serious complications and I could die. Do you know how hard that is for a fifteen year old to say? That I could die from something that you could get treated for with antibiotics! She's forty-one and she cant even say she's pregnant.' Dana pointed out.

'I'm sorry Dana.' He said sincerely.

'Yea everyone's sorry. That's the problem. Don't be sorry; be glad you have a chance at a normal life. I could only wish for it.' He sighed and hugged Dana.

'You'll always be important to me, don't forget that.' Tristan whispered.

'Should I go apologize to mom?' Tristan nodded. She nodded too and left.

'Hey mom?' Rory looked and saw Dana.

'I'm sorry about what I did.' Rory nodded.

'I just, I have diabetes and I can never change that, while you're pregnant and you'll have something that I might never be able to have. Just be happy okay mom? You're forgetting what its like to not know where your life's gonna lead you.' Rory smiled and hugged Dana tightly.

'By the way, congratulations.' Dana said.

'Thanks DC.'

'Wow you haven't called me that in a long time.' Dana said. Rory smiled and nodded.

'Just let me know, okay?' Dana nodded and let Rory hug her again. Tori walked over and hugged Tristan. He hugged her back and smiled. They all separated from each other and stood there awkwardly.

'So uhh how is this going to play into the wedding?' Tori asked.

'Well I have to make a doctor's appointment to check up on the baby, and then we'll see how long I've been pregnant and that should tell us if I need to get my dress slightly fitted again for a pregnant belly.'

'And if you don't?'

'Then we'll just be expecting a baby eight or nine months about from now.' Rory said but her eyes went wide.

'Okay, well I'm happy for you, mom. I really am.' Dana said smiling. Rory smiled back and nodded happily. The girls left to get ready for bed. Tristan started to clean up the table.

'Tristan?' Rory called out softly.

'Yea baby?' he asked looking at her.

'I'm pregnant.' She said eyes wide. Tristan smiled widely at her face and put the dirty plates in his hand back onto the table. He walked over to her.

'Yea, we're gonna have another baby.' He said wrapping his arms around her still small waist.

'Wow.' She said dreamily. He smiled and kissed her softly.

'But now, I'll be here for it, okay?'

'You better be.' She said bullying him. He laughed at her.

'What?'

'Imagine if it was a boy.' Tristan said with a twinkle in his eye.

'Then we lock him up and send him to an all boys school.' She said horrified.

'Aww come on!'

'My son—if it is a boy, will _not_ be like you!' Tristan put his hand to his chest in mock hurt.

'Ouch.' He said.

'There's nothing wrong with you. I mean I married you, but those high school years. I wouldn't relive that for any amount of money.'

'That's because you were so blinded by my hotness.' Tristan said smirking.

'If this kid turns out anything like you, you better pray that he learns quickly.' Tristan laughed at Rory. They got quiet. Sometime during their "discussion" Rory's hands had made their way around Tristan's neck and started to play with the nape on his neck.

'But you're happy right?' Tristan asked affectionately. Rory was quiet for a moment.

'Well considering I have two amazing girls, the man that I've always loved holding me, and a baby that he helped to create on the way…I'd say I'm more then happy.' She said. He smiled with tears in his eyes and kissed her lovingly. She returned the kiss as he leaned down slightly to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him harder as her tongue searched his mouth for nothing but him. His tongue dueled with hers as they made their way to their bed. He placed her down on the bed and straddled her hovering over her when she broke the kiss.

'The doors closed?' she asked breathing heavily. He nodded and started to kiss her neck lightly grazing the surface. He took her ear softly into his mouth and gently bit making Rory moan.

'Is it locked?' she breathed clearly getting riled up from Tristan's actions. He bit down on her neck hard and she moaned as the feeling of pleasure built up.

'Tristan.' She breathed. He kissed his way over to her mouth and kissed her softly making her want more as she pulled his head against hers harder. Her hands tangled in his soft hair as she let a soft moan into his mouth. His hands lightly traced her ribs before settling on her breast. He lifted her shirt up and broke the kiss long enough to remove hers and his shirt. Rory placed her hands on his chest as she leaned up to capture his lips again. The rest of their clothes were quickly removed, and their night quickly intensified.

Their breathing slowed down as their sweaty bodies lie next to each other under the covers. He kissed her softly.

'By the way, the door wasn't locked.' He said smiling evilly.

'Tristan! They could've walked in at any minute!' He shrugged and kissed her shocked expression away.

'But they didn't.' He said. She stuck her tongue at him. He smiled before closing his eyes.

'Old man.' Rory said teasingly.

'Hey, you wanna do this again?' he asked smiling and opening his eyes. She shook her head. She was actually really tired.

'She calls me Old man.' Tristan said scoffing. Rory laughed and playfully hit him.

'Ready to sleep?' Rory asked.

'Is there a together in this?'

'Yea, sure. You shut your eyes and I'll shut mine.'

'Kinky! But I like.' He said smirking. She frowned.

'Hey I'm pregnant, now leave me alone.' She said pouting.

'Night baby.' Tristan said holding her warm body to his.

'Night Dugrey.' Tristan looked at her and smiled.

'Now you're just getting mean.' He said.

'But you love anyways, so therefore it's okay.'

'Uh huh, sure whatever you're logic is.' He smiled as they drifted off into sleep.

E

N

D

Okay so here's the story, literally and not. I used lyrics for three songs and apparently I'm not allowed to do that so my WHOLE story was booted off Sucks, right? Yea so if you need previous chapters then what I gave you, email me. Chadlover129(at)yahoo(dot)com So sorry about this delay but I was really upset when I opened my email saying that. Also, I lost ALL of my reviews and I can't give any of personalized things anymore…I'm sorry. Please review and boost my spirit! Thanks again, Kiki.


	47. Half Sister

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: R/T, L/L, J/P

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Anxiety:_**

'I'm getting fat!' Rory complained trying to button her jeans. Tori walked over to her and laughed.

'Mom, have you ever been able to close those jeans?'

'Yes! I mean yes these are the tightest jeans I've ever owned but I was able to close them just two weeks ago!'

'Well at least you have the renewal thing in two days so you wont get much fatter until then.' She said shrugging. Rory gaped and watched as Tori left the room. Rory gave up and put on a pair of fleece pants. She left her room and saw Tristan and Dana playing cards as Tori flipped through the TV channels.

'Hey don't you guys have school today?' Rory asked confused.

'Snow day.' Dana said cheekily.

'Huh, lucky you guys.' Rory mumbled.

'What time is your shift?' Tristan asked.

'Four.' She said frowning.

'Oh, is this that 8 hour shift?'

'Won't see any of you until 12:30.' Rory said.

'Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean don't you have your 6 am shift tomorrow?'

'I'll be fine, you worry wart.' Tristan sighed and continued to play with Dana. Rory went over and sat down. Tori had stopped on an entertainment channel.

'Welcome back to Celebrities Unraveled. I'm your host, Tim Sperry, and today we've got a great show for you. We're going to be doing something a little bit different today; today we're going to reminisce in old stars.'

'This is boring.' Tori commented.

'Let's see which random people they pick!' Rory said stopping Tori.

'_Our first celebrity, is one that we haven't seen in over 15 years. Although she only starred in one movie, we will always remember her.' A picture was shown on the big screen behind the man._

'_Rory Gilmore, everybody!' An audience clapped._

'Oh my god.' Rory said wide-eyed. Tori sat staring at the TV. Dana and Tristan walked over to see what happened and immediately sat on the floor to see what happened.

'Unfortunately we weren't able to get her into the show this morning, but we do have some inside scoop. Just for all of you people, who aren't familiar with this show, feel free to call in any time. The lines are open and we'd be glad to answer any questions you guys have about her.' The screen faded to a movie clip.

'**Sometimes I wonder if my life was supposed to be like this.' Emma said quietly. Emma and Pete are sitting on a sofa drinking something hot.**

'_**What do you mean?'**_

'_**I love Kerry with all my heart, I do, but sometimes I wish I could have a redo, you know?' Emma asked, a tear sliding down her cheek.**_

'_**I know exactly what you mean.' Emma looked at him and then straight ahead.**_

'_**I wish I could get rid of the whole Bryan fiasco.' Emma said randomly.**_

'_**Bryan just spells disaster.'**_

'_**It doesn't make it hurt any less.' She said softly and wiped away the falling tears. Pete frowned and put his arms around her body comfortingly.**_

'_**Everything will be fine, I promise you that.' He whispered soothingly. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, slowly falling asleep.**_

'_**Emma?' Pete whispered. She didn't answer so he knew she had fallen asleep.**_

'_**I'll make sure everything will be fine. Just sleep well, beautiful.' Pete said softly and kissed her hair. **The screen faded back into the host and the studio._

'_That was a clip from her movie, Summer Boys. Man, even though I'm a guy, I had tears in my eyes during this scene. Anyways, we have a call. Brianne from Pennsylvania—you're on the air.'_

**Hi, I was just wondering about that whole divorce thing. I mean I heard she got a divorce but still had kids with her ex-husband. What's up with that?**

'_Ahh good question. She had gotten pregnant about a year after the divorce was finalized and then three years later got pregnant with her second child. Just recently though, and this is brand new, Rory and her ex found out the divorce papers weren't completed so in fact their kids were **not** out of wedlock.'_

'What? How did they know that?' Rory asked mortified. Tristan cringed at the TV show and held Rory's hand.

'Alright, Tamara from New Jersey—you're on the air.'

**Yes I was wondering if it was known what's happening with her these days? Like did she get remarried or something?**

'Thank you Tamara. In fact we do know, Rory and her ex are planning to renew their vows and remain a family in the very near future, and no, Rory did not find someone knew. Next we'll go to a Mary from Connecticut—you're on the air.'

**Uh yea, so how do you get all of this information?**

'We have inside sources and—'

**Because I really don't think you should know all of this information, I mean what about my life? That stuff is personal! **Rory shut her mouth quickly.

' I do believe we have a poser on the line, ladies and gentleman.'

**Is that so Tim Sperry? Would you like evidence?**

'Well what would you like to offer?'

**A kick in the ass, or even better I'll take away your business, because this is NOT your business! **Rory slammed the phone down and looked at her family's shocked expressions.

'What?' she asked innocently.

'N-nothing.' Tori stuttered and shut off the TV. They all sat their in an awkward silence. They all looked at Rory for some kind of explanation. They hadn't even heard her pick up the phone let a lone dial the number. They found out when Rory started to talk, and it sounded through the speakers of the TV.

'I, umm I think I should start getting ready for work.' Rory said suddenly standing up.

'Mary, it's 10 am, I think you still have time.' Rory turned around and looked at the ground.

'I think I should try and get some more hours.' She said and then walked away. Tristan sighed and went after her. The door to their bedroom was shut, and he opened it in time to see Rory looking in the mirror. He shut the door quietly.

'What?' he asked turning her to himself.

'They had no business doing that.' Rory said softly.

'You chose that life when you agreed to the offer. This could have happened back then, and would you have felt violated?'

'No, but that's different.'

'How so?'

'This is many, many years later. No one needs to know that I'm going to get my vows renewed but those who it concerns and it doesn't concern half the world!'

'Just…forget about it, okay? It's over, no one will remember it tomorrow, and everyone will move on with his or her lives. Just think about those other stars that they'll show today.' Rory frowned. Tristan had a point. She looked at the clock and sighed.

'I'm just cranky and moody, and I have the thing in two days and that doesn't help—'

'You're nervous?' Tristan asked smiling. She shrugged.

'About what?'

'Something going wrong, not being able to kiss you, choking up, throwing up from morning sickness…oh god, what if I throw up?' Rory started to panic.

'Whoa, slow down. YOU WILL BE FINE.' he said slowly.

'You're great at kissing, so just pretend it's just you and me, and I'm sure your morning sickness wont be to horrible if it's even there, and nothing will go wrong. Plus even if something does, who cares? We don't have to 6-dozen bouquets of flowers for it to be special. You just being there makes it special.' Tristan said sincerely. Rory looked at him with tears in her eyes and then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close. He responded to her and held her close and kissed her hair.

'There's someone at the door.' Dana said coming into their room after knocking and waiting a few seconds. You never know what they could be doing. They untangled from each other and walked into the foyer. There was a blonde headed woman standing there with her back turned to them. She was admiring the beautiful decorations that they had put up.

'Can we help you?' Rory asked. The woman turned around and both Rory and looked confused. She was pretty and looked vaguely familiar. She was young around mid twenties.

'You're Rory, right?' the woman asked.

'Yes…'

'Can I talk to you? I mean alone or something?' Rory looked at her suspiciously and took her farther into the house into a bedroom. They sat down on the bed.

'Beautiful house you have here.' she said.

'Thank you. So you know who I am, who are you?'

'Georgia.' She said looking down.

'I don't know anyone named Georgia.'

'You do, you just haven't seen me in over 20 years.' She said fidgeting. Rory looked confused and then her eyes went wide in huge shock.

'Gigi?' she asked softly. Georgia nodded.

'Oh my god.' Rory said hugging her tightly. Georgia hugged back tightly.

'My god, you've grown up.' Rory commented. Georgia smiled.

'You look really good too.' She told Rory.

'So what is my half sister doing here, in Hartford?'

'We were never close, and I'm sorry about that.'

'What?'

'Dad should've made sure we were comfortable with each other. I've always wanted a sister, and up until now, I never realized that I've always had one.' Rory tilted her head. She had honestly forgotten about Georgia too, and it really was her dad's fault…speaking of him, where was he?

'So you're here because you realized that you've always had a sister, and you wanted the chance to actually have me as one?' Rory asked trying to understand.

'Basically yea, I mean I was talking to my mom and I realized that I had no family that's really been there my whole life, and then I thought about the extremely accomplished half sister I had and how I never gave her a chance.'

'Well I'm glad you're giving me that chance now. So hey, would you like to meet my family? You're brother-in-law, and you're two nieces?' Georgia smiled widely.

'I'd love to.' They smiled and hugged once more before Rory brought her to the living room where Tristan was in the middle of tickling Dana and Tori was frozen, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted.

'Hey you guys?' Tristan stopped at Rory's voice and Dana was appreciative and sat up, then looked at Tori before laughing hysterically. They all turned to Tori and Rory frowned. Tristan smiled and stood up. He walked over to Tori and moved her. She moved slowly, never taking her eyes off the wall. Georgia looked on confused. Tori sat down on the sofa, having not noticed the new comer. Tristan went back to the spot where Tori was, but now had a tissue in his hand, ready to hit the wall with it. Rory shouted.

'Wait!' Rory said running forward. Tristan stopped and looked up at Rory.

'Don't kill the poor spider! I mean, that's cruel, and why do that when it can go back to it's family?'

'So it can make more family?' Tori asked petrified. They all looked at her.

'Well technically I guess, but I meant you want to kill the poor thing for just scaring you? Clowns scare me, but I've never killed one.' Rory said and then furrowed her eyebrows. Tristan stood up and took a plastic cup from the table and scooped it up and then deposited it outside. Tori visibly relaxed.

'Who are you?' Tori asked now noticing Georgia.

'Guys you know your grandfather, right?'

'Of course, Grandpa Luke.'

'No the other one, my dad.'

'Oh yea. What's his name again? Craig?' Dana asked thinking.

'Chris. Well when I was a teenager, my dad was with another woman and they had a baby together. Well this is my half sister, Georgia, as well as your aunt.' They both looked confused as well as Tristan who had never known about Georgia.

'So we're related to her?' Dana asked.

'Technically yes.'

'Why is our family so fucked up?' Dana asked.

'Because we're your parents.' Tristan said.

'So yea, Gigi, this is my husband, Tristan, and our two daughter's Dana and Tori.' Rory said pointing. Georgia nodded and shook hands with Tristan and awkwardly hugged Dana and Tori.

'Why have we never heard of you?' Tori asked.

'Because your mom and I forgot about each other over the years because our dad never really did anything with both of us.' Georgia explained sadly. Tori nodded.

'Well, Georgia, do you have a place to stay?' Rory asked.

'Yea, I'm going to check into a hotel once I leave here.'

'Tristan?' Rory asked. Like she even needed permission.

'Go ahead.' He said smiling. Rory smiled back.

'Stay here. We have a few guest rooms, and it's pointless to stay in a hotel when we have more then enough room. Plus, your young, save your money for something important.'

'Thanks, Rory.' Georgia said gratefully.

'Of course.' The phone rang. Dana picked it up.

'Hello?'

'Hey is Dana there?' a boy asked.

'Uh I'm Dana.'

'Hey, it's Ben.' Dana's jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide. Dana covered the mouth piece with her hand.

'It's Ben…what should I do?'

'Talk to him?' Rory asked. Dana gave her a look before uncovering the mouth piece.

'Hey.'

'So I was wondering if you'd like to do something today? You know since there's no school or anything.'

'Umm it's kinda snowing.'

'I have my car, it's an SUV,'

'I know.' Dana said nervously. She had memorized everything she could about him.

'So what do you say?'

'Sure.' Dana said immediately.

'Great, I'm outside.' And the phone was dead. Dana gaped at the phone and ignored the expectant looks from her family. She rushed to the window and indeed saw his Rav 4 parked right in front of her house.

'Umm Ben asked if I could do something today, and he called from outside of our house, and I'm still in my pajama's and Ben just asked me out…kinda, and wow this is amazing, and I need to get changed—' Rory placed her hand over Dana's rambling mouth and smiled at her.

'Relax.' Rory said. Dana took a deep breath after Rory removed her hand.

'I need to get ready.'

'Just go in your pajama's.' Rory suggested. Dana looked mortified at the thought and then heard his car horn. Then she smiled.

'If he doesn't approve, it's his fault.' Dana said waving good bye after stuffing her feet inside her boots and grabbing her coat. The door shut behind her, and they heard a car pull away moments after.

'Did I say she could go?' Rory asked realizing that no one had even said she could go.

'I don't think you did. So, was this her crush?' Georgia said.

'Yea.' Tristan said smiling. Tori was just smiling and shaking her head.

'You do realize, mom, that you just told Dana to go on her first date ever wearing her pajama's, right?' Rory's eyes went wide as she started to laugh sheepishly.

'Oops?' Rory offered. They all laughed and they calmed down when the phone rang again.

'Hello?' Tristan answered.

'Hey dad, umm it's okay if I go out, right?' Dana asked.

'Yes, just make sure your new friend comes into the house when he drops you off, and not after 6 pm, please.'

'Got it.' Dana said hanging up.

'So she realized that she never asked?' Rory asked.

'Of course she did.' Once again the phone rang.

'It's like Grand Central Station here.' Tori commented as her mom picked up the phone.

'Hello?'

'Yes, is this my daughter with the incredibly gorgeous husband, and expecting her third child with said man?'

'Hey mom.' Rory said smiling.

'So yea, I'm on my way over and I just wanted to know what you were craving. You know, so I don't get kicked out of my own daughter's house, because that would just be horrible. I think I might even disown you if you did that—'

'Mom?'

'Yea?'

'Cool whip. I'm currently craving Cool Whip.'

'Cool Whip? Eww.' Rory could picture her mom's face.

'You asked.'

'Yea, yea. Yea. See you all soon! Say hi to your gorgeous husband for me.'

'You'll see him in a few minutes.'

'I know, just reserve him for me, kay?'

'Gross.' Rory commented as they both hung up.

'Your mom's making claims on me again?' Tristan asked.

'When isn't she?'

'Mom? As in Lorelai?' Georgia asked.

'Yea, my mom.' Rory said. Georgia nodded.

'Mom, can I go outside in the snow?' Tori asked. Rory nodded and watched Tori excitedly go outside.

'Do you mind if I use the bathroom?' Georgia asked.

'Of course not, right through there.' Rory pointed. Georgia nodded and walked away leaving Tristan and Rory alone. He moved to her and hugged her.

'You never told me you had a half sister.' He whispered into her ear. She pulled back and smiled.

'I didn't remember her. I mean I haven't seen her since she was about two.' Her hands were playing with the edges of his soft hair.

'So that would make her how old?'

'About 26.' Rory frowned. Tristan kissed her softly.

'Hey, she didn't remember you either.'

'Tristan, she's my sister, that shouldn't of happened.' He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' They turned there heads to see Georgia's head turned away so she wasn't looking. Rory stayed in his arms but they were no longer wrapped in each other.

'Don't worry about it, we've been caught in worse sights.' Tristan said smiling. Georgia laughed at Rory's pink cheeks.

'So I've been thinking and on Saturday, Tristan and I are having our vows renewed, I'd love and I'm sure Tristan would like it if you came.' Georgia seemed surprised.

'I'd love to.' Georgia said feeling warm inside. Rory was accepting her just like an actual sister—not that Georgia wasn't a form of a sister.

'Great, it's formal wear, kinda like a wedding but I'm not wearing a wedding dress.' Georgia nodded and pointed outside.

'Do you think Tori would mind if I joined her in the snow?'

'Not at all, in fact I'm sure she'd like to have some company.' Georgia nodded and went outside. Tori smiled and allowed her to play with her.

'This is such a weird day.' Rory commented burying her head in his chest.

'But just think about it, one whole week with you all to myself.' Tristan said seductively. Rory smiled and kissed him softly.

'You're great.' She said cupping his face.

'So that means your far more than amazing.'

'I better be.' She said smiling cheekily. Tristan smirked and kissed her hard and long.

'Mmm you taste good.' Rory said licking her lips. It was his turn to smile as he let her taste him again.

E

N

D

I was absolutely flabbergasted by the responses I got! If you reviewed THANK YOU! I tried to hurry and get this chapter done, and another surprise! It might be kinda weird but I couldn't help myself…sorry. Plus, it'll feed into the sequel I write. Yes I will most likely write a sequel. :0) Thanks again for reviewing and as promised, my personalized thanks. Thanks, Kiki.

piper-h-99: of course I will update!

anon101: I'm glad the story is back too! Hopefully it'll stay.

Fallen Heart: I know, which is why I was so upset. You never got my email? Oh no! He didn't propose three times, only twice, but he was going to propose once between the two times. I loved the part with the spider, probably my favorite part of the chapter. I had so much fun writing that because that's exactly how I would react. :0)

purplemoon07: thanks for being honest, that was very mature of you. You actually reviewed and told me that. It's fine that you don't like it, not everyone will and that's okay. Thanks for your honesty though, that means a lot to me. And what are you doing reading a TRORY if you don't like them? lol.

BumpyRider: I know me too. I had I believe 56 emails and I'm like, "WHAT?". Then I realized it was because of my story. Hey what a way to show the stories back though, right:0)

FateGirl: I'm not going to discontinue ANY of my stories. That would suck, especially if i was the reader! So yea thanks!

poopwnsyou: I only had 7 reviews because I had to re upload every single chapter because it got deleted off of but thanks for the comment!

troryforever: it was SUCH a pain uploading 46 chapters again, but I felt i owed it to my reviewers, I mean they made me want to do this story, so it's worth it in the end.

Gilmoregirl7878: I WILL:0)

princetongirl: thank you:0)

Kylie1403: Nothing really changed, and the thing with the email happened to me too. It took FOREVER to delete them all without deleting the ones I wanted. The thing with Rory's baby being sick and stuff, I hadn't realized that Chemo did that too you. I guess that kind of add's to my story though. Since they never meant to get pregnant at all, but I don't think they baby will. Maybe a complication in pregnancy, but I don't have that planned yet. That'll be in the sequel (her pregnancy, etc.), and yes I had all my chapters saved on my computer! I would have been crying hysterically if I had to rewrite them all.

uscrocks: I'm glad. I've got a bit of a dark streak if you didn't notice. :0) I need to have some harmless drama!

OTHlover04: thanks!

KarahBella: I know they're other fics with lyrics, that's what sucks about it, and the whole not being divorced thing wasn't my idea! It was Mrs Boyscout. Thank her. :0)


	48. The Day Before Tomorrow

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: R/T, L/L, J/P

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_The Day Before Tomorrow:_**

'Dad, there's a boy at the front door.' Tori informed Tristan on Friday morning. The girls had parental permission to be excused from school because of the festivities that were to follow the next day. Tristan raised his eyebrow and followed Tori out to see a teenage boy standing in the foyer.

'Are you lost?' Tristan asked. The boy looked at him and shook his head.

'Are they now selling boys scout cookies?' Tristan asked.

'Umm no, I'm here to pick up Dana.'

'Gotta give me more then that for me to let my daughter be in a car with you.'

'But—'

'Listen kid, who are you?'

'Ben.' He said intimidated.

'Oh, I'm Dana's Dad, Tristan.' Tristan said putting out his hand. The boy awkwardly shook it.

'Sorry I wasn't able to come in last night.'

'No worries, in fact—'

'Ben?' Dana asked coming from the kitchen with a whisk full of batter in her hand.

'Hey.' He said.

'Umm Dad, can you stop looking at me that way?' Dana asked.

'Wait till your mom sees this.'

'But she'll be prepared.' Dana said smiling and then dragging Ben away with her clean hand.

'How old is he again?' Tristan asked.

'Seventeen?' Tori guessed.

'Eighteen.' Georgia said appearing.

'How did you—'

'Rory told me.'

'There is an eighteen year old alone with my fifteen year old daughter. Not sure I completely approve of that.' Tristan said.

'No worries, gotcha covered.' Georgia said smiling and headed for the kitchen. Dana was finishing off mixing the batter and Ben was standing close to her watching.

'Ahem.' Georgia said clearing her throat. The two looked up.

'Ben, right?'

'Yea.'

'Short for Benjamin?' Georgia asked hopping onto a stool.

'Yes…'

'Awesome, now I'm Dana's aunt, and I need to make sure that you're aware of the family your dealing with here.'

'O…kay.' Dana cringed. Her mom, dad, AND grandmother were bound to do this same thing too…all at separate times.

'How old is Dana?'

'Fifteen.'

'So you're aware that if you don't get consent from her parents, this…situation is illegal?'

'Yea, but we're not dating.'

'Mmkay, just making sure. So Dana what are you cooking there?'

'Desert for tomorrow. Mom wanted me to make her cookies.'

'Oh what's tomorrow?' Ben asked.

'My parents vow renewal thing.'

'Which is why your aunt is here.'

'No, but that's okay.' Dana said.

'You freaking butt head!' Tori yelled coming into the kitchen.

'Uh thank you?' Dana said.

'You took my hair straightener, I mean it's not like your hair isn't straight naturally or anything.'

'Wavy.'

'Same difference, you just have to primp yourself up for Benny bear. It's okay, we all have our crushes. Oh hi Ben.' Tori said smiling sweetly before taking a taking a handful of chocolate chips and micro waving them. She took out the gooey mixture and smeared it on a pancake before taking a bite of it.

'See it's like a chocolate chip pancake.' Tori said before leaving the kitchen.

'Ayy! Tori, get your butt back here.' Goergia called. Tori came back.

'You have something edible in your hands, therefore, the kitchen is the place to be.' Tori grumbled before sitting down and chewing on her pancake. Of course Dana loved this.

'Hello, my darlings!' Lorelai called coming into the kitchen. She had slept over last night because it was past 1 am before she would have gone home.

'Good morning.' Tori said. Dana smiled and shook her head.

'Oh, new eye candy.' Lorelai commented and went closer to Ben.

'Hi.' Ben said.

'I'm Lorelai, and you must be the hottest kid in your class.'

'How do you do that?' Tristan asked joining them.

'Do what pumpkin?' Lorelai asked grinning widely.

'Flirt with kids who could be your kid.'

'It's easy. So sweetie, wanna catch a movie or something?' Lorelai proceeded to talk to Ben.

'Umm…' Ben started mouth open.

'Nana, ex-nay on the flirting please.' Dana said pleading.

'Hmmph, wait till my daughter here's about _this_. Speaking of which, where is she?'

'Work.' Tristan supplied.

'That girl is working too hard, I mean she should be cutting back, not taking on more hours.' Lorelai said.

'I've tried, but you're related to her, you try.' Tristan said.

'I think I might just do that. So Ben, what's going on with my oldest grandbaby?' Lorelai asked. Damn, she was quick.

'Uhh, nothing right now. We're just friends.'

'Uh huh, your like Dana's mom. Smooth, but totally see through. Nice try, but I have a daughter who's went through that. It's okay to like her.' Ben was embarrassed.

'How about we let these two alone for awhile.' Georgia said pushing everyone out of the room.

'So umm…' Dana started.

'Do you like cookies?' Ben asked trying the avoid what they needed to talk about.

'Yea, so we're off topic.'

'I like you.' Ben said confidently.

'Good, because I like you too.' Dana said quietly.

'Would you like to do something, you know like a date or something?'

'Sure, but we have to get my parents permission, you know cause your 18, and I'm 15.' Ben nodded. He kissed her cheek.

'Holy crap.' The two teens heard a voice from the side the kitchen. Rory was standing there clad in scrubs and with her hands over her eyes.

'Are all lips unattached?' Rory asked.

'Yes.' Dana said extremely red. Rory uncovered her eyes and smiled.

'You must be Ben.' Rory said smiling at Ben.

'Uh yea, I'm sorry about—'

'Hey, don't worry about it. After all, I remember my first kiss.'

'Mom! You can shut up now.'

'Right sorry, so don't take too long I need to talk to everyone, okay?' Dana nodded her head and watched Rory leave.

'That was your first kiss?'

'Well not on my cheek, I've been kissed on the cheek, just by adults and stuff, so yea I guess that would be my first kiss ever—' Ben cut her off by a quick kiss on her lips.

'And that would be my first kiss…ever.' Dana stammered. She looked down.

'So I guess we should go…I mean your mom said that—'

'Yea, let's go.' They walked into the living room holding hands and sat down where everyone was waiting.

'So as you all know, Tristan and I wont be here for a week and, mom, you agreed to take the girls, right?'

'Yes.'

'Okay, so this really isn't important, but is anyone nervous for tomorrow besides me?' Rory asked cringing. Tristan sighed and hugged her.

'No, okay you guys can go.' Dana told Lorelai that she and Ben were going to go to a park, and Tori went into her room and watched a movie. Georgia joined her moments later, and Lorelai left.

'Tomorrow's the big day.' Tristan said.

'I know, are you all packed?'

'Yup, I even have a special place for souvenir's in my suitcase…except a baby wouldn't fit in there.'

'very funny.' Rory said sticking her tongue out.

'So, I saw Ben kiss Dana when I got home.'

'Aye.'

'He seems like a good boy, just give him a chance!'

'I will.'

'Plus Tori's more like you, I'd be more afraid for her then Dana.'

'You think I hadn't noticed that?' Tristan asked pointedly.

'Just making sure.'

'So Dana asked me last night, if Ben and her get together, she wanted to know if she was allowed to being him to our renewal tomorrow.'

'I don't see why not, just as long as she doesn't lock herself up in a closet with him.' Rory's eyes went wide.

'Don't worry, Rory, she's not you—or me, it's better that she's more like you then me, same as Ben.' Rory nodded slowly.

'Now, you need a nap.' Tristan said watching Rory yawn. She nodded and obediently went to her bedroom to sleep.

'Night.'

'G'night.' Tristan said kissing her softly and joined Georgia and Tori in watching the movie.

'Hey guys.' Tristan said sitting down. They quieted him for one of the best lines in the movie.

'_**I can't believe this. They fucking forgot my birthday.'**_

E

N

D

QUOTE: "Sixteen Candles" – I do not own this movie.

Next chapter will be vow renewal, mmkay:0) I'm glad you all liked how I brought Georgia back into the story. This chapter is random I know, but I ya know, I needed another chapter to pass the time, and yea I'll shut up now! I hope you liked it anyway. I'm taking votes by the way on what you want to baby to be.

A boy, a girl, twins (boy, boy; girl, girl; girl, boy), triplets, quadruplets, nothing (meaning Rory has a miscarriage). TELL ME! This will be up to you guys, I have no say in this.

praisedtomeetyou

Fallen Heart: aww it's okay, no problem. I'm glad you finally understand it now. By the way up until last chapter, I hadn't even thought of making a sequel!

princetongirl

piper-h-99

Kylie1403: I actually checked that online, and most chemo does affect fertility and such, but depending on how old you are and your health it depends. It can also be temporary, so I'd like to ignore the fact that something could be wrong with the baby. Makes the story easier to write I guess.

KarahBella

Gilmoregirl7878: Pajama part was the best part:0)


	49. Boys Don't Cry

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: R/T, L/L, J/P

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Boys Don't Cry:_**

She was pulling the spaghetti straps of her dress over her shoulders and allowed them to rest on her shoulder's while her mom zipped up the dress causing it too hug her body. The three stepped away to look at the light blue dress that fell just above Rory's knees. She had a simple diamond necklace hanging from her neck and matching earrings adorning her ears. Her shoes matched and had two silver rhinestones on each strap. The look was completed by her hair, which was swept up into a sophisticated bun with loose strands coming out at random places making a sweet and innocent style. The two girls looked at her in awe, and her mom got tears in her eyes.

'So I know I'm not supposed to cry since, well this is only a wedding renewal, but you just look so pretty and—' Lorelai started with tears on her eyes. Rory smiled sadly and hugged her mom.

'Thank you mom.' She said.

'For what?'

'Everything. Today, helping me throughout the years, even when I was a bitch to you, and for just being my mom.'

'Oh Rory.' Lorelai hugged her tighter. Dana and Tori smiled at the sight before them. There was a knock on the door. Tori opened it. Aaron was standing there in a suit.

'Umm, everyone's ready, so…' he started.

'Okay, thanks. We'll be right out.' Lorelai told her son. He nodded and left shutting the door. Rory slipped on her second shoe and did a once over in the mirror.

'Okay, I'm ready.' She said taking a deep breath. Tori and Dana walked out first. They were wearing almost identical dresses but each had their personalities on it. Such as Dana's had taffeta on it, and Tori's had two different straps. The color was the same as their mother's and Lorelai's. They walked to the patio where they saw a nice crowd sitting down in chairs facing the opposite way. Tristan was already up there clad in a nice suit. Gigi was standing by the door.

'Wow, you look gorgeous.' She breathed.

'Thank you.' Rory smiled. Gigi nodded and went to sit down. Everyone got quiet as the news of Rory coming outside was spread around. They all stood up and turned around facing the four girls. Dana and Tori went first and took their place next to their dad. Lorelai next came and watched as Rory stepped onto the full grass. She looked around and instinctively her hand went to her small pregnant belly. She moved forward making contact with Tristan's eyes, which were dancing with joy. She walked a little quicker and took her place next to her mother.

'Hands at your side.' Lorelai whispered to her smiling. Rory let her hand drop and turned to Tristan. He stepped closer and the judge came forward.

'So before we begin, in case you haven't heard the crazy tale of these two, I'll give you the cliff notes of Sparknotes.' This earned the man a chuckle from the crowd.

'They got "divorced" and then about two years later her first daughter was born. About four years later, her second daughter was born, and well this was all while Rory and Tristan were so called divorced. Anyway, 16 years later, they meet again in PA, where Tristan had resided. They hit it off and that brings us to about three months ago when they found out that they were never divorced and they've been married for the last 17 years. That brings us to today, which is the day they choose to restate their vows to each other in case they have forgotten the loyalty the must present to each other for a happy marriage. So here we go, Tristan, repeat after me. I, Tristan Dugrey.'

'I, Tristan Dugrey…' and his vows were completed.

'Rory, your turn. I, Rory Gilmore.'

'I, Rory Gilmore…' and she completed hers as well.

'Now I would like to take the time for each of you to make each other your own promises.'

'Rory, I've missed a lot in your life, and there's nothing I can do to bring those lost days back except to never let another day go by without us being together. I still promise all of those things the night I proposed to you. You're an amazing person and I'm not even sure why I let you go the first time.' Tristan said almost whispering.

'That's okay, Tristan, because I was going to say almost the same thing to you. I know there's a lot you've missed but I'm happy to try and get all those days back with you because I love you and I made a mistake of at least trying to complete our divorce, and I know I won't do that again.' They looked at each other each with a special sparkle in their eyes.

'You can kiss your wife.' Without another second passing, he kissed her softly, and felt her relax against his lips. They slowly parted.

'So without further a do, I re announce, Mr. And Mrs. Tristan Dugrey.' Everyone clapped as the two walked down hand in hand to the house where the reception was to take place.

'So I guess this is official now.' Tristan said lacing his fingers through hers. She nodded and looked down.

'So do you like my dress?' Rory asked.

'It's beautiful. Do you like my suit? I mean does it make me look fat?' he asked pondering it and turning around so Rory could look.

'Yea, your butt looks slightly bigger then normal.' Rory teased and Tristan put his hand to his heart in mock hurt. She grinned at him.

'All hail the newlyweds!' Lorelai called as she hugged both Rory and Tristan at the same time. It didn't go so well considering that Lorelai was holding them so close together that they knocked into each other.

'Mom, you're squishing me.' Rory mumbled against Tristan. Lorelai smiled and let them go.

'Rory that was amazing!' Lane gushed appearing at her side and hugged her tightly.

'Aww thanks, and thanks for being here, I mean I know we haven't been close for the past few years, but thanks.'

'Sure.'

'So can I officially say Dugrey and Dugrey and Dugrey and Dugrey and Dugrey and Dugrey now?' Jess asked coming next to them.

'What?' Tristan asked smiling.

'Jess has always had a fantasy about calling us all Dugrey. Us being us two and the kids.' Rory explained.

'But he said six Dugrey's.'

'You idiot, am I not pregnant?' Rory asked throwing her hands up in the air.

'Oh.' He said meekly.

'So Rory, I'm glad you all know about your "disease", but you should announce it!' Jess said. Paris came up.

'He's turning into me—wait no, that's a scary thought. Ignore that.' Paris said cringing. Rory smiled and Tristan and Rory both hugged her.

'Congratulations kiddo.' A gruff voice said from behind her. Rory turned and jumped into the man's arms.

'Luke, oh my god I haven't seen you in so long.' Rory gushed. He nodded and patted her back.

'Umm congratulations.' Ben said appearing holding Dana's hand.

'Thanks.' Rory said, and Tristan shook his hand. Ben ran his hand through his ear and Dana hugged her two parents before starting to walk away. Tristan saw something shiny and pulled Dana back.

'Is there an earring on that boy?' he asked softly. She frowned and shrugged.

'We'll talk about this later.' He said giving her a pointed look and allowing her to go. Next Tori appeared knocking into the small group and hugged them all.

'Great ceremony!' Tori said happily before walking away and downing a glass of water. They all raised their eyebrows but resumed their previous conversation.

'So why doesn't anyone know where you guys are going on vacation?' Lorelai asked pouting.

'Because we want it to be a surprise.'

'Oh come on! Who does that?' Lorelai asked whining.

'We're going to LA so that I can kill Tim Sperry.' Rory said smiling sweetly.

'You saw that show too?' Lorelai asked surprised.

'Right sorry, so how about we dance?' Lorelai suggested pushing everyone. Rory and Tristan smiled and looked around the room. Their smiles quickly became panicked straight lines.

'Relax, this is your day. I'll go look.' Georgia said reassuring them before going to look for the missing Ben and Dana. A slow song came on and they embraced each other.

'Our teenage daughter is missing with a teenage boy and she tells us to relax. Rory said dead panned.

'We were them once upon a time.'

'I'm not old!' Rory said glaring at him.

'Never said you were.' He said smiling.

'So are you glad you married me?' Rory asked.

'That _had_ to be rhetorical, in fact I know it was because you wouldn't ask such an idiotic question…would you?' he asked not so certain in the end. She shrugged.

'I'm thrilled I married you. You're the one for me, and I wont ever let you forget it.'

'And how do you plan on doing this? She asked smiling.

'I have my ways.' he said seductively.

'For example, I have you all to myself for a whole week in the middle of nowhere. There's only so many categories of stuff a man and woman can do. But a few of those categories have many subcategories which I can imagine we would indulge in.' he said smiling evilly.

'You're such a hormone driven man.' Rory said playfully.

'And a pregnant woman isn't hormone driven? Come on, you've got to be kidding me.' Tristan said feigning shock.

'I'm not pregnant!' Rory said shushing him.

'So you're just getting fat? Oh wow, bad choice of words.' He said cringing.

'Uh yea.' Rory said.

'Sorry?'

'Uh huh, what will you do to apologize to me, huh?'

'Uh…' he thought and just did it. He kissed her hard and long. One of those knee buckling ones. By the time he pulled away she was leaning against him breathing heavily. Everyone clapped.

'I cant believe you just did that!' Rory said smiling nonetheless.

'Bu you enjoyed it.'

'That is _so _besides the point!' Rory said as they swayed to the music. It was a good day, no—amazing, electric, majestic, fantasy worthy…if only the night wasn't included in a day.

E

N

D

One more chapter! YAY! So here's the deal, nothing bad will happen next chapter. I WILL be doing a sequel, but I want you to tell me what you want me do. And when I say that I mean do you want me to finish some other stories first or what? Thank you everyone.


	50. No Longer

TITLE: No Longer

PAIRING: R/T, L/L, J/P

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just this story and the made up stuff about this show…such as Tristan Dugrey this late in the show or them getting married.

SUMMARY: Tristan divorces Rory, but fate disagrees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_No Longer:_**

'Remind me again why we had this at our house?' Rory sighed plopping down onto the sofa next to Tristan.

'I believe we agreed that it would be much more special to us if we had it in the "comfort of our home" as you put it.' Tristan said looking at Rory and taking her hand in his.

'Why didn't you gag me?' Rory asked. They had just spent two hours cleaning the remains of the trash from the ceremony.

'I didn't think you were that kind of person, Mary.' He said smirking.

'Well you've been married to me long enough.' She retorted smiling.

'Done!' Dana yelled appearing. Ben was behind her holding a small wrapped gift.

'Thank god, what about Nana, Tori, Grandpa Luke, Aaron, and Georgia?' Rory asked. They had all been assigned a part of the house to clean.

'Almost done.' Ben nudged Dana. She nodded and pushed him ahead.

'Umm, I didn't want to come empty handed so I brought you both something. I didn't know what to get, so I hope it's okay.' He said holding out the present.

'Oh you didn't have to!' Tristan said. Rory elbowed him.

'Ow! What did you do that for?'

'I like presents. Here you can give it to me.' Rory said smiling. Ben smiled and handed it to her. She unwrapped it and uncovered a silver picture frame that had an elegant design of jewels around it.

'Oh wow, thanks Ben.' Rory said sincerely. Tristan nodded in agreement.

'You're welcome. I hope you can use it.'

'I'm sure we will.'

'See I told you they would like it.' Dana piped up.

'So while you two are here, we have some matter's to discuss. Take a seat.' Tristan said. They obeyed and pulled up a chair and sat across from them.

'You seemed to have disappeared today.'

'I had to go to the bathroom and Dana was showing me where it was.' He said quickly. Tristan looked at Rory who raised her eyebrows.

'I assume you two are a thing now, am I right?' They both looked at each other and nodded.

'Ben you hurt her, your ass is in deep shit, excuse my French.' Tristan said.

'I got that sir, but I wasn't planning on hurting her.'

'Kid, they never are. Just…she's special.'

'I know.' He agreed. Tristan smiled.

'Dana your mom and I trust you and we allow you to do a lot. Don't give us a reason to rethink that.'

'I'll try my best.'

'Can't you just agree to it and spare us the head ache?' Rory asked frowning.

'Yes mom.' Dana said smiling.

'Good, now Ben…' Rory started.

'Yea?'

'My mom will be here watching Dana and her sister. I lived with her 24/7 for 18 years so I know how she works. Chances are she'll pretend she's still a teenager and flirt with you. Tristan can support that statement. She'll probably give you a talk too, but it'll be more direct, more uncomfortable, and definitely more intense. You may just want to have a tissue handy in case you start to sweat.'

'Mom! Can't you like tell her not too or something?'

'Dana you do understand what you just asked me to do, right?' Rory asked furrowing her eyebrows.

'Yea, never mind.' Dana mumbled.

'Is she really like that?' Ben asked hesitantly.

'No, my mom was under exaggerating.' Dana said annoyed.

'The best advice I can give you Ben, since well I was in the same shoes as you a while back, is to be honest and tell her your answers. Oh and don't try to weasel out of a question, she's too quick for that.' Tristan said hopefully.

'I'M DONE! I'M DONE! THREE CHEERS FOR ME I'M DONE!' Lorelai called jumping up and down until she came into the room and took a deep breath. She developed a guilty look on her face.

'I think I just knocked four of your pictures of the wall.' Lorelai said before turning around and confirming her suspicion.

'And since we know that you're that awesome, we know that you'll hang them back up!' Rory said happily. Lorelai stuck her tongue out and hung the picture's up. She came back with Luke.

'Wow, what a party today!' Luke commented.

'So what's it like to be officially married…again?' Lorelai asked.

'I have a feeling I'm going to love it.' Rory said smiling to Tristan. He smiled back and pulled her tighter to him.

'Holy cow, why did you get such a big house?' Tori asked breathing heavily and appearing. Georgia appeared moments later.

'We had this house built for us.' Tristan said.

'Okay, then why did you get it built so big?'

'We wanted to make sure we were ready to have anything we wanted in the house.' Rory said smiling. Tori nodded confusingly.

'I need to get going.' Ben said looking at his watch. They nodded and Dana walked him outside.

'I should really go too.' Georgia said.

'What?' Rory asked surprised.

'Well I have a few more stops I wanted to get to, and I need to get back to Boston for work by Tuesday.'

'Okay, well I'm glad you came. It means a lot to me.' Rory said standing up and hugging Georgia.

'It meant a lot to me that you accepted me.' Rory nodded.

'You have our number, don't forget to call now, okay?' Tristan asked also hugging her. She nodded and smiled then went to hug Tori. Dana came back inside.

'Hey Dana, I need to go, but we'll all be in contact.' Dana nodded and hugged her.

'I know we're not related, but don't punish yourself because of Christopher, okay? You're welcome here and in Stars Hollow, anytime. Okay?' Lorelai said hugging her too. She nodded and got her bag before leaving.

'Lorelai, we should get going, Aaron you too. Wait, where's Aaron?' Luke said. Everyone looked around but didn't see Aaron.

'Relax, I'm right here.' Aaron said appearing. He was holding a box, but it looked like he was having trouble. He set the box down and they all noticed that it was moving.

'Umm Aaron, why is that box…shaking?' Rory asked.

'Well this is your wedding gift from me.' He said and opened the box. A small brown dog stood up leaning against the top of the box peering out.

'Oh my god, you did not get me a dog!' Rory squeaked jumping up.

'Yea, I got it for all of you, not just you.' Aaron said smiling at Rory who was already playing with him. Dana and Tori walked over and sat down. Tristan stood up and peered down at the confused baby dog.

'What kind of dog is it?' Tori asked.

'It's a beagle.'

'Apple has a new friend now!' Dana said.

'Who's Apple?' Aaron asked.

'My dog. We leave her in a room when company is over. She's getting old so she doesn't bark much anymore.' Tristan explained bending down and picking up the tiny dog.

'Can I see her?' he asked. Dana nodded and went to open a door. She returned with a golden retriever following her.

'She's a good secret.' Lorelai said impressed. Tristan shrugged and kneeled down and allowed Apple to come near the small dog that squirmed in his arms.

'Shh, it's okay.' Tristan said. Apple lost interest and walked away towards Lorelai who ended up cornered by the dog before she moved on to Luke and then Aaron.

'Thanks Aaron, this is an awesome present.' Tristan said.

'Mhmmmm.' Rory agreed taking the dog from Tristan's arms.

'Sure, your welcome. So I need to get going. I've got a date with Kira.'

'You two getting serious?' Rory asked.

'We'll see.' He said smiling and hugging everyone. Luke and Lorelai then did the same and followed Aaron out.

'I'll see you girls in the morning.' Lorelai called before she shut the door.

'Can we see him walk?' Rory nodded and put down the dog. He sniffed the rug and took baby steps.

'So who watches him while we're gone?' Tristan asked.

'Mom will tell Aaron to come over I'm sure.' Tristan nodded and took a bowl out of the cabinet. He filled it with water and placed it in front of the dog. The dog took a few sips and then sneezed. Later they had dispersed into their rooms. Rory and Tristan were finishing the details of packing for their trip and Dana and Tori were in the family room playing with both dogs.

'There, my suitcase is done.' Rory said zippering the overstuffed suitcase shut. Tristan zippered his duplicate suitcase shut but he had space left.

'You know Rory, we are going for a week slash eight days. I really don't think you need that much.'

'But everything in there is for your own benefit.' Rory said frowning.

'Well if _that's_ the case.' Tristan said lacing their hands together.

'So what time is our flight tomorrow morning?'

'8:43 I believe.' Tristan said.

'Eww.' Rory said frowning. Tristan shrugged and lifted both suitcases off the bed and onto the floor next to the door so they could easily get them the next morning. Rory yawned.

'What time is it?' she asked.

'9:30.' Tristan said looking at the digital clock on his nightstand.

'I think I'm gonna get ready for bed now. I'm pooped.' Rory said not bothering to even be discreet when she took her top off. Tristan walked over to her and ran his hand over her stomach.

'You're getting bigger.' He said smiling sweetly.

'Yea, I know.' She said covering her hand. He kissed her and moved his hands to her waist and pulled her close to his body. Rory broke the kiss.

'I'm cold, I need a shirt.' She said showing him the goose bumps on her arms. He allowed her to get a shirt and smiled when she pulled one of his t-shirts out of her pajama drawer.

'I think I've found the thief who keeps taking all of my shirts.'

'What's yours is mine, remember?'

'Oh yea, I remember, I just haven't noticed that you wear my shirts now.

'Well I figure I mine as well get used to it since I wont be able to fit into much of my stuff once I get bigger.' He nodded and handed her a pair of shorts from her drawer as she took her pants off. She pulled them on and climbed onto the bed. Tristan joined her having taken off his pants. Moments later, Dana and Tori, each bringing a dog entered their room and sat on the bed in front of Rory and Tristan. Dana helped Apple onto the bed, while Tori had been carrying the new dog and sat him down in her criss-crossed legs.

'Before you both leave we need to name him.' Tori said.

'Okay, well what could we name him?' Tristan asked.

'Can I say that dad can't give us his opinions?' Dana asked. Rory and Tori looked at the two of them with confused expressions on their faces.

'She still cant get over the fact that I named Apple, Apple because it was her favorite food and then just resorting to calling her girl.' Tristan explained.

'Dana's right, you don't have a say.' Rory said furrowing her eyebrows at Tristan. He pouted but then smiled nonetheless.

'How about Rover?' Tori said excitedly.

'How about no?' Dana retorted back.

'Oh, I know! Sandy!' Rory said.

'What is this? Let's see how many names from Annie we can come up with? Why not just name the thing Annie or Molly?'

'Those are girls names doofus, _this_ is a boy!' Tori said sticking her tongue out.

'Umm Brownie, since he's all brown and stuff?' Dana suggested. They all smiled and laughed. Apple let out a low bark, which caused the baby dog to let out one his own. It came out as a squeak.

'What a rookie.' Tristan said. They all laughed.

'Hey what about Rookie?' Tori said.

'I like it!' Dana said.

'Me too! Good job, Tori.' Rory agreed which made Tori smile. Tristan scoffed and shook his head.

'What?' Rory asked.

'_I'm_ the one who said Rookie.' Tristan explained.

'Oh…well good job.' Rory said. It wasn't enthusiastic but it didn't matter.

'Hey Rookie.' Dana cooed to the dog who let out a stronger less pitiful bark. The camera panned out on the scene showing the four of them plus two dogs sitting on the bed together.

No longer a missing piece, the puzzle now fit together…perfectly.

No longer sad tears, fore now they were happy.

No longer hoping and wishing, they had almost everything they'd ever wanted.

No longer confused, almost everything made sense now, even the small bark of the new dog.

And no longer apart, they were all now complete, and they were to remain like that…always.

E

N

D

Well that's the end of the story. I truly hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing this story. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone, and if I did I'm sorry. That wasn't my aim at all.

I will be doing a sequel, so any ideas you can tell me. The sequel will follow Rory's pregnancy and the aftermath of that. The sequel may have some reoccurring theme's so whether your idea is dark or light and fluffy it doesn't matter. AND NOW…..

Which story would you like me to continue before I do my NO LONGER sequel?

From War To Family

The Rich and Famous

Time

No Longer Sequel

**And last but most certainly not least…a thank you to everyone.**

anon101

BumpyRider

controversy-queen

eternalgorithm

Fallen Heart

FateGirl

Gilmoregirl7878

IloveJMAC

KarahBella

katieanna

Kylie1403

MackeyPac

OTHlover04

potostfbeyeluvr

piper-h-99

poopwnsyou

praisedtomeetyou

princetongirl

purplemoon07

troryforever

uscrocks

**And if you reviewed and your name is not on this list, then you must have been one of the 200+ reviews I got, but they were deleted because fanfiction took this story down. I'm sorry and THANK YOU!**


End file.
